Frozen Memories 1-4 The Assassin's Way
by Queen Awinita
Summary: "Alone on the battlefield, surrounded by death, cornered by enemies and ready to die." Mark Wolfe has become the Assassin, a one man wrecking crew to take down his most hated enemies. While at the same time his son unknown to him hunts foir a mythical sword hidden within St Diamond's Cathederal in Sacremento. it is a journey to redemption, but will Mark make it ?
1. Chapter 1

The Assassins Way

Part 1

Arrivals and Departures

 _"When I begin to dream... you will scream"_

 **-The Wolf Queen**

 **Madrid Span**

 **1 June 2055**

 **Interpol headquaters**

"What a mess." their target had come and gone, leaving a trail of destruction in their wake. Whoever it was got what they were after, no lives lost but a dozen men in the hospital. the woman, new to the brotherhood, searched for her soon to be boss. known only to her though the holovids as Scorp. That was all he called himself. Viv as she was known, had a tendency to look for details. Her new boss was not gonna liek this latest news. "How the fuck did that get up there ?" She asked aloud as she watched tow truck workers use a massive crane to dislodge a semitruck from the third floor of a building.

This wasnt going well.

Work trucks moved back and forth while they tried to clean up the debris; all unmarked. Assassin trucks obviously. A massive feather floated down from the sky in front of Viv's face, one that couldn't belong to any normal size bird for the area. Work vans pulled up and many men and women piled out of them to get to work; one however deviated and was never seen until he reappeared slightly behind Viv.

"A very good question to ask; though perhaps the wrong one." the man said, his voice deep and smooth. Upon turning, she'd be met with the sight of a tall hooded man in a Jade green robe with his hands behind his back. His expression was stern, as was his voice. "Perhaps, Viv, you should ask yourself _why_ it ended up there."

There was a faint screech of an eagle in the background, but nothing to worry about.

"Mentor" Viv said with a slight bow upon recognising him, she held out a file, each member of the Spainish brotherhood had one built over time by the Den Master in the city Core. It had all her info in there. "This is world class, Spanish military convoy attacked, satalite component stolen." Viv explained what she knew of the scene, "a dozen hospilatlised, a dozen cars destroyed, cars came out of nowhere. In and out in ninety seconds." She said as the two walked through the crash scene, a good two hundred meter stretch of roadway closed due to the convoy wreck

"There's only one or two crews in the world that can pull this off." Viv said, her phone vibrated and she went to answer it.

Scorp was silent, taking the file and leafing through it quickly before placing it in his coat for later use and reading. He grunted at the list of what happened. "Ninety seconds... sloppy." he commented softly before looking around with his Eagle Vision; he could see the entire thing happening before him him now, his eyes glowing bronze beneath the shadow of his hood.

"Do you have any leads, Viv?"

In Marks vision he saw three cars, all from nowhere, and within ninety seconds the convoy had been destroyed, the item taken, and the cars sped off. leaving twin trails of burnt rubber on the cement, and a trail of destruction in their wake. Viv smiled, "They got one. Interpol headquaters. Walking distance. I know a man on duty there, one of the Den here, he can get you some time with the guy. Come on." Viv headed towards the edge of the bridge to a ladder leading down. Underground was fastest route in Spain. What with all the hovertech and crowds that time of day ?

Once inside the two were walking through a few halls, "I managed to to get you five minutes with this guy" Viv said, knowing Scorp by his file, he only needed two. Maybe less.

Mark nodded softly before patting on her shoulder. "Lead the way then, by all means." he said calmly. He said nothing as she led him to the headuarters, and merely moved past the guards without a word as well, they dare not cross him; not by the look on his face.

"Where's he at?" he asked.

"Like I said I only managed to get you five minutes with the guy." Viv said as she lead the way to the interrogation rooms. She pointed out a door "In there, I'll be in the observation room next to it" She said. At those words she moved to the second door and tapped in a key before entering. Allowing Mark to enter and see the captured templar.

A strong bald man with tatoos on both arms, the man looked something out of a video game. As Mark stepped into the room and up to the man and looked at him, the man simply looked at Mark, was this it ? the heavily tattooed man was strong. A bodybuilder, and a bad driver.

Mark grunted and sat across from the man, silent.

"You expect me to talk?"

"If I wanted you to talk, I would have spoken first."

The Templar narrowed his eyes. For an uneasy thirty seconds nothing happened. A bead of sweat dripped down his chin, and when it fell from his chin and hit the table, Mark reacted. Violently. Picking up the table and smashing it into the man's face he threw it to the side before grabbing him by the head and then throwing him to the side, his head slamming this time into the wall. Mark let him no time to recuperate as an axe kick came down on the man's side, breaking multiple ribs. This was immediately followed by Mark picking the man up with ease, his eyes glowing Silver at this point, and then shoving him against the wall before unleashing a flurry of punches all across the man's body, breaking three more ribs, a collarbone, and dislocating a wrist when the man tried to block.

On the other side of the observation window, a policeman asked Viv "Is that legal ?"

Viv smirked "No"

Mark then grabbed him and slammed him back down to the ground before jumping and landing on the backs of the man's knees, shattering them entirely. No time to scream though as Mark then slammed the man's face into the ground turning his nose into dust before he picked him up one last time and threw him across the room, breaking an additional two ribs, shattering his pelvis, and dislocating two spinal disks.

Within the observation room Viv smirked again as the policeman with her remained quiet allowing her to finish her thought. "But are you gonna go in there and tell him ?" The cop looked sick and didnt move

Mark straightened his coat and lowered his hood before going over to the almost unconscious man, the only think keeping him awake being the pain. "Now you listen you unremorsless little shit and you listen good. What I just did was nothing; and if I hear that you started to squawk then I'm coming back you understand? I've got a _**lot**_ of pent up emotion right now and I so desperately want to let it out. Got it?"

At the man's gargled reply of pain, Mark stood and raised his hood, eyes glowing a mixture of Bronze and Silver before fading. He exited the room, and let the door lock behind him.

"I think that went well except that he is one hell of a terrible driver. Might want to have him checked in to a hospital... now." he said before walking off down the hall, expecting Viv to recover from seeing him act in such a manner and follow.

Viv got right instep with Mark, "Is he talking ?" she asked

"Not anymore." he said without remorse.

"That room's bugged Scorp, whatever information you got out of him Interpol and CIA have now." Viv replied dodging around a few policemen and a medical team.

"Good." he slammed shoulder first into a security guard as he ran down the hall way trying to figure out what happened. His tone was oddly joyful for what he'd just done. "They can take the day off. Talak's in Sacremento."

"So lets go pick her up "?" Viv said all but swandiving over a desk

"You can't pick up Talak while she's getting groceries; she's a wolf. To hunt a wolf you need a wolf. Let's go hunting!" With that he headed through the lobby with one destination in mind: California.

Of course getting there was half the fun. Which meant airline tickets... But luckily, Mark knew a guy. Well, girl. Whipping out a cell phone, he called up Car Key, who answered.

 _"Scorp?"_

"Key! I need two tickets to Cali. What's the closest flight to this exact moment?"

 _"In like ten minutes."_

"Okay fuck that. How about... in exactly twenty four hours?"

 _"Then you got one; all high ranking officials on that plane too, last two tickets are yours, you'll get an email in about...now."_

"Cool. I'll buy ya a round some day." and with that he hung up the phone. Of course, with Mark and Car Key's relationship, and how Mark was feeling at the moment, a round usually meant a single bullet for a gun that Car Key either didn't own, or know how to use. Which by this point, was everything short of an APCR Tank Round. Mark made a mental note and then looked to Viv.

"You got any kerosine, wires, and a shit-ton of glue or gum lyin' around?" he asked. "Oh and a stop watch? Analogue is fine."

Viv raised an eyebrow, an entertaining request for sure. "Yes to the third and fourth, the watch and the gum, I know a guy for the wires... But I might have to call a favor for the kerosine... Do I want to ask why ? Nevermind,"

Viv actvated her left wrist phone and the green holo floated off her fingertips showing a number, mirrored in Marks angel. "David... Its me... I need that favor... Yes I know you're doing that contract for USI... Yes that's the wires... Great, text me the code we'll pick it up... " She held a finger up for Mark to remain quiet a moment "Yes its about the Madrid attack... Thanks Dave, knew I could count on you, If this works thw way we hope on our end I'll buy you a bar... Yes you heard me... Good bye crazy man" Viv thumbed off her phone and the holo disappeared

"OK that's that, David is going to send me a text with the code to the warehouse for the wires and the kerosine..." She said She knew exactrly where to get the gum and watch though. A fellow named Brad had a shop not far away that sold watches and he'd helped Viv get back on her feet.

It was then that Marks own phone beeped with another text, this time with seat assignments. How the hell did Car Key land them at the back of the plane, with Viv as a flight attendant ?

"Nice. Looks like I get the very last seat in the very last row, and you get a new set of clothes and shoes. Lucky you, you get something useful." He teased. "I'll meet you back at the safe house...bring what I need; we're going to make a plane explode." he said before vanishing in a transport array.

Viv was about to reply when Mark disappeared, she was going to have to get used to it. She sighed, she had work to do. Just wonderful. Just wonderful indeed.

About three hours later she arrived at the safehouse, the rental van was packed with the stuff he needed, the little dodge Grand Caravan was perfect since she didnt need a huge truck just to move something the size of a suitcase. Knowing Scorpion like she did, it was best to think small as possible when possible

She knocked twice, then typed in her code before unlocking the gate and backing the van up the drive into the garage, waiting for the door to close behind her before getting out of the van. "Glad you never told me what you're planning" She said when she saw Mark waiting for her. "The guy at the storehouse with the kerosine wouldnt stop asking questions. I told him its a Brotherhood matter and he shut up."

She opened the backdoor of the van, two tanks of Kerosine; a box packed with gum, {regular flavor, not even mint} and she handed him the watch before going to the side door where a box of CAT19 wire was packed away. "That being said... What is the plan ? Honestly, how do you plan on landing when we're gonna bomb the thing with us on it ?" She didnt know exactly what Mark was planning, of those officals on the plane, they were all Templars, and the supplies being sent were meant for the Templar stronghold in the city. Something Mark wanted to either delay or completely demolish, either one.

"Who said anything about landing? I've had Car Key send me the names of everyone else on that plane. All Templar Captains at the very least. Our seats are in the back, we blow the engines and the back of the plane, air-drop into the city, get some shit done." he said taking a stick of gum and smelling it. No mint, he huffed and put it back. He didn't chew gum anyway. "Ever gone Sky-diving?" he asked as he began to load the van.

"Once or twice, I have certification in it... Why ?" Viv replied as she herself was already packed. She had no idea of Marks acual contract, find what the templars were after and why they were using speed demons to do it

"Once we blow the bombs, we're going to jump. The Plane will go down quick so we'll have little time. We make one more stop for some parachutes and then we head to the airport." He climbed into the van and started closing the sliding door, poking his head out as he stopped. "Say good bye to your friends here, I'm leaving in five minutes with or without you." he said, almost as if he were running something, urgent to leave. Closing the door, he moved to the driver seat and leaned back, setting an alarm on his phone for five mintues. He closed his eyes.

After those five minutes passed, his eyes snapped open, and he killed the alarm, leaning forward and starting the car.

Heh, Viv half smiled, only friends she had in Spain was an old fart that ran the store she got the gear Mark needed. "Being an Assassin and having friends in Spain is liike being a Congressman and having ties to the Mob. Not really possible here in Madrid" She replied. Though she did go and get some more gear within the house. Normal things, hairbrush, change or two of clothing, hiddne blades. A moment to spare and she was loading into the van before getting in as Mark jerked awake

It was time to get moving

 **Langley West Virgina**

 **CIA Headquaters**

 **At that same moment**

"Sir, we're receving a transmission from Gilja Norway outpost" A techniac said from one of the many computers, normally they'd used phones and the like but this was different. As time went on, the CIA also grew advanced in a technology way "It is coming by holo" In this case, holotanks, holotables, and hardlight holograms allowing architects to design and build fully detailed models before actually breaking ground. But for the most part the hologram systems were used for communication

"Bring it up on the holotable."

The holotable buzzed horridly before the picture of Marcus, Mark's father, appeared, no worse for wear it seemed. "Home-Base this is what's left of Gilja Norway...We got hit hard, I don't know what by, but it attacked with extreme predjudice, and, well...I'm the only one not in too much pain to talk." he said. His clothes were torn in certain places, there were old bruises on his face and all up and down his arms, and even a few scars from his last encounter with his dear son. Though that was classified, so much so that it wasn't even documented.

"How-copy?"

The image of Marcus flickered on the table. "Raided twice in twenty four hours. lost many men." Marcus replied as his connection flickered. "As I said, I'm the only one able to contact HQ. Lost both agents assigned to me. First raid..." Marcus image flickered to show recordings of a woman with long white hair and something of a crown in her hair entering with eleven other people and laying waste to the building before leaving. "A woman unknown to us attacked with eleven others, we were unable to track them down." Marcus said before the holo flickered again

This time showing Marks arrival with a woman dressed in strange clothing.. "We are still trying to piece together who these two are, for they came a few hours later. As morning was dawning they left" The feed lasted until the power went out during the fight Marcus had with his son The image reverted backto only Marcus. "We lost both men and prisoners"

The men at the Headquarters considered this information for a moment and nodded. "Roger that, Gilja, gather what you can and come home, transport is on its way. You'll be reassigned as needed."

"Copy that, Gilja out" The holotable winked out then

As soon as the hologram of Marcus left the CIA director in command of the operation rubbed his chin. "Alright, all teams, find out who these two were" He highlighted the replay Marcus had provided showing Mark and Serenity's arrival and subsequent fleeing with a lojacked CIA cargo van. the room bust into a flurry of motion

"Got anything?" Came one voice.

"Nothing here. Check Actual Paper Files."

"We still use those?"

"We did at one point. Just check."

After a few minutes of sifting through old files, someone stood. "I got something! Agent Scorpion. Success-rate, One-hundred percent, witnesses, none, Weapon Access: Full/No Limits." He read. "He was stationed in Cairo, wasn't he? Took out a Tank with nothing but a Berret .50 Cal if I remember?"

"Yea...that's him." someone else said.

The Commander thought for a moment. "What was he doing at the Gilja outpost? What makes that girl he took so important?" He mumbled to himself. "Get me a full un-redacted mission report of everything this Agent Scorpion did. I want it on my desk within the hour."

"Yes sir!"

About ten minutes later there came a knock at the comannders door. At the word to enter the lower level Agent assigned to the mission stepped in, he had a folder packed with papers. "Ended up going to the vault in the sub basement, this guys got a record." He set the folder on th etable, thicker than a leatherbound copy of Dragons of Autumn Twilight trilogy the folder landed on the desk with a solid CRACk of hardmetal wood. "This guys got a rep."

The commander opened the folder, the first two pages were basic info. the agent continued speaking "According tothe files listed in here we gave him top notch cases, some of these were no return cases where we expected him to get burnt in the progress of the case. But each case ended up with full complewtion, no witnesses, no signs of tampering or anything."

"Then why was he at Gilja, what was there that interested him so much ?"

"Did you see the way he was dressed ? the woman with him in the feed ?" The agent asked bringing up on a personal holopad the shot of Mark and Serenity entering the building. "There's nothing in the APF or the vault on this woman. Only thing we ever got was a last name of some thief in London,... Elisar" Oh Holy Light...

The Commander was silent after that. "Elisar?" He repeated. At the affirmative nod, he sighed and leaned back into his chair, running a hand through his thinning hair and putting his feet up on his desk. "Elisar..." he shook his head. "Leave all the info you have on the guy here on my desk...I need some time to think this over."

The Agent, Hornigold, nodded, but as he turned another agent Weithers entered, the guy looked scared shitless his face was so white. "We got a hit ont he girl" he said indficating the woman in the same shot as Mark. "her mother apparently sacked Oslo branch. We barely recovered everything there. She was his tracker,... Agent..." Weithers scanned the file he had, "... Slicer... Worked with Agent Key out of Sacremento"

"The name Elisar, you recognise it, Weithers ?"

The man's eyes went wide, handing his boss the paper. "A woman named Elisar trashed our Oslo branch. None of the men stationed there made it out without getting hurt. But none of our guys were killed."

"Records of the attack ?"

"None survived; only word of mouth forms everything"

"Alright, get the reports from the agents of the event; the APF may have them, or the drives may have them. I want everything on my desk by dark. Where is Agent Scorpion now ?"

"Well, given the time of the attack in Gilja... Madrid Airport" Weithers read off the paper, "His passport pinged there, as well as a Agent Key"

"Spain ? Thats two days away from Gilja... Do we have any men in Madrid ? Any Assets ?!"

"Just one, man named Davies"

"Davies?... The Cleaner? Excellent. Send him to follow and observe. Act only if necessary or if commanded to do so." the agents nodded and left with their orders allowing the Commander, Morshanke to remain in his office, he went through the first few missions he himself had authorised for Agent Scorpion and his retinu.

 **Madrid Airport**

 **Spain**

 **At that same moment**

Once scanned through the two met back up; their flight was landing and shortly to unload both passengers and cargo before loading everyone on the tickets list. Amazingly enough however nobody looked at the two whe nthey arrived though Mark saw nothing but red around him when he looked through his Vision. Kalda was strangely quiet as Mark thumbed open the journal of Diadem, and briefly couldnt read it before opening up the journal of Yaeko, Diadem's own mother.

A few moments passed and Mark was allowed to enter with a few others. Being zone 6 though meant Mark was last, normally. But since this was an important flight for him, Key had managed, somehow to get him to get on with the crew. So he closed the journal of Yaeko and placed it back in his coat. handing the ticket to the ticket taker he entered the jetway ahead of Viv. A moment or so later he took the last seat at the back of the plane.

From there he had both a clear view of the sea of red entering the plane and taking their seats. Mark cracked open the journal of Yaeko and started reading.

 _"I never knew her, Not really I thought I had. Even though I had given birth to her and raised her to be a able fighter and protector to the Throne of Arendelle. I never really knew my firstborn child as I thought I had. Not until I read her journal when I realised I didnt know Diadem as I thought I should have. But it is too late now. Too late to tell her that I misjudged her, Too late to tell her. I am sorry." -Yaeko_

Mark closed Yaekos journal and then iopened up Diadems journal again, thanks to Kalda he knew draconic, which apparently the woman had wrote her journal in so nobody could understand it.

 _Spring Thaw, Year of Light.{1283 years before Battle of a Thousand Years}_

 _ **1**_

 _I cut off a mans nose once, It was accidental. It freaked me out. But mother was proud, I defended Pavael at the time. But it wasnt to last. That first taste of blood only made my heart hungered for more._

 _And more came_

 _Two days later Arendelle was swept up in a civil war when the Queen, Arenya, Pavaels mother, as well as Pavaels older sister, Princess Pax were killed in an assassination right under our very noses. The Southern Isles had masterminded the entire thing right under our noses so smoothly nobody was the wiser to the entire assassination._

 _But Mother knew better. As did I_

 _But I blame myself._

 _Because of my curse. I dont ever recall anyone knowing of it aside from Mother and Pavael... err... Arienel. But even then it drove me crazy. Each life I took to end the curse drew me closer to its reasoning, A place I did not want to be. And this civil war was only the start of a long bloody war that I promised my mother I would see an end to._

 _Which then made clear the curse. To end the civil war in Arendelle, and make peace with Southern isles, it meant I had to either give into the curse effects and kill my friend, or find a way to undo the curse during course of the war._

 _I chose to find a way to undo the curse_

 _But now I wonder, after slaying the nineth One. Am I doing the right thing ?_

 _-Diadem_

 _ **2**_

 _Battle came to our own home as a infiltrator tried to kill my mother, only to fail at my own hands. But the person got away. The person was the same thrice damned witch that cursed me to this life._

 _I swore to my mother I'd find the witch and kill her. Even if it meant finding all the Dragon Hearts in Arendelle to end the curse first._

 _Nobody has any idea what that woman has brought upon herself. My mother was blessed to have me as her firstborn, I am Diadem Wolfe._

 _I am ready to end this curse_ /i

Mark turned the page of the journal, a few smatterings of words of wisdom were on the next two pages, along with a map, hand drawn yet so damn old he was surprised it was still decernable. Using his own wristphones holomap software he was able to piece together bits and pieces of places, strangely enough, within Arendelle. All across the kingdom's core fifty two districts out of the total seventy one. In each location he noted strange writing he couldnt understand even with Kalda's help. Numbers, words of wisdom.

He surmised they were written mostly in blood if that. otherwise in those districts he'd have noticed them.

Mark flipped to the next page. and saw a entry that chilled him to the bone.

 _ **1** Why is there a dead man in my bedroom ? I do not remember him coming into the house with me either... Oh All-Mother! He's of the High Council! Sendairis Scola's son! On no, no no no this wont bode well for Mother or me if anyone finds out of this!..._

 _Wait..._

 _Why are my selittos red ?_

 _Did I... Did I kill him ? -Diadem_

Sometimes he hated long plane rides. Flights from Oslo to Sacremento were long, yet with recent advances in technology, they were also quite fast as well. An hour after leaving Oslo he sat in the back of the cabin, he knew thanks to Key and Viv, the latter of whom was one of the flight staff aboard, that he and her were the only two Assassins, the planet was filled with Templars, it was a supply run from Oslo to Sacremento

Mark sat with his back to the wall, he had only one chair and was thankfully alone where he sat at the back of the plane he had a folder with him, his orders infact. he opened them, and on first glance he thought he saw Car Key, one of his contacts on the list, at least, next to her picture he recognised her but not the name, A woman he was to meet in Sacremento in two days time, named Angela Moore.

Now why the fuck was someone calling themselves Angela Moore and using his contact as a cover ? It didnt make sense. using his wrist phone he activated a secure link, and somehow managed to find out more. Car Keys actual name was indeed at one point, Angela Moore, until she was about seven or eight when she started stealing keys, mostly to cars, almost all of them useless duplicates or even unwanted screwups that didnt work.

Well... this was interesting. He deactivated the holographic wristphone and went back to reading from the folder, he had to make a point why he was in Sacremento, why was he in Sacremento ? it didnt make sense to him personally of why there, but Aunt Blackmane said he was to go there. Not to why.

He knew that Sacremento was a solid Templar zone in the Equator City. and Crecent city was the nearest Assassin Guild HQ. Where Viv said she was from; which meant...That's when he heard it. The announcement came over the speakers, they'd be landing soon in Sacremento. He felt a tap on his shoulder, it was Viv, she nodded, she was ready.

So was he.

Moving to Close his Folder and stuff it into his Coat, he cleared his throat, and hummed to himself, reaching under his seat, grabbing two parachutes. One for him, and one for Viv. Handing one to her as he slipped his on, still sitting, he then activated his wrist phone and set the timer to his bombs for ten seconds, signalling to Viv to watch him while he set the the count down lock, he undid his seat-belt, and licked his lips. "Wish I had brought sun-glasses..." he said as the sun shone through the window.

"Green or Red?" Viv asked. Mark blinked. Four seconds.

"Green." he said, taking the pair of sunglasses with reflective, forest green lenses and black frames, he secured them on his head and coughed.

The whole plane rocked and shook as the entire back end of it crunched and bent. Screams echoed through it as the air-packs dropped from the ceiling. Taking a deep breath from his, Mark stood, holding his breath as the entire back end of the plane behind him fell off, and he blinked. This would be fun. He waited five seconds, then let himself fall back into the vacuum by letting go of his chair. He dove head first towards the city below. Sacremento. Or what was left of it after the Templars invaded. From the sky, it looked like a desolate grey wasteland.

 _Detroit's Slums on a good day in 2010_ he thought to himself, recalling the pictures Snowfeather had shown him as a boy. Then he spread his body out and slowed his fall, breathing slowly and normally now so he wouldn't black out. Blinking he counted another five seconds, then pulled the cord on his Parachute. This would be a rough landing. A bout a half-mile out, the plane crashed in a ball of fire. Cross about a hundred Templars off someone's list.

Pulling the brake-cords hard, Mark followed Viv, catching her out of the corner of his eye, and landed in the foot-ball field of a high-school. Quickly cutting himself loose from the parachute he breathed out once, and took a deep breath. The smell of oppression, true Opression, and disparity filled the air, despite the grass at his feet being real, and healthy.

"Lead the way, Viv. You've been here before." He said.

Viv landed a few meters ahead of Mark on the football field, thankfully schoo lwas out, the school was still used, just, they were far more stritct when it came to learning. Viv easily cut herself loose of the chute and removed herself from the backpack portion. Seeing the name of the school, an old scholl at that, made her laugh. "Wellington Eagles... heh... never thought I'd see this place again" She said seeing the team name, though slightly faded and ineed of a fresh coat of paint, on the nearby grandstand.

"OK, If any, everyone saw the fireball we just landed from... Tony should be nearby... This way" Gathering up the chutes Viv took them to a nearby trash can and tossed them in, with a lit match, all that heat from diving out of the plane and skydiving for a long run before using the chutes alone were red hot. Once the fire was going Viv and Mark made scarce from the area before the tracking system for the school could kick in. Taking a tree lined path that had seen far better days Viv lead mark to where the Airport once was.

Coming to a fence on one side Viv peeked through a hole in the gate, she smiled recognising the man on the other side,. Pushing the gate open she stepped in "Never expected you to stay here after graduation, much less after Sniper Rally took potshots at Mr Kettersons outdoor classes" Viv said

The man turned at the voice, seeing Viv the older man smiled and started laughing, a bigger man, formerly a highschool football player laughed heartly and swept up Viv in a hug "Well slap me twice and ship me to Singapore! its Vivaian The principals pet!" After letting the younger, much smaller woman breathe the man, known as Big Tony took notice of Mark, "And whose this ? Is this the Scorpion Key told me about ?"

"Angie was here ?" Wait how did Tony know Car Key ?

"I am, yes. A pleasure...Tony, I presume?" He said, offering a firm hand to Shake. Now, Mark wasn't a small man, but compared to Big Tony, well, he might as well be. Big Tony was a monster of a man, perhaps Andre the Giant's little brother that no one knew about. Tony the Not-so-Giant. Standing at Seven and a Half feet tall and weighing over three hundred pounds of sheer cultivated Muscle, he looked like he could bend iDuradaeden/i with his fingers. Mark grunted when he pulled him into a hug, his back cracking and sort of realigning itself.

Blinking as he was set down, Mark coughed once, processing what had just happened. "Anyway, you mentioned Angie, do you know where she is?" he asked, using her "cover name" for this operation. Though Key was a perfectly acceptable name.

"Sure!" Tony said. He jerked a thumb "Last I saw her she was repairing my front door, some dumb carpet stain tried to break in and hurt Mom. But she wouldnt have any of it and gave the guy the what for. Police dont come here to this area any more. Not since the school stopped its sports program and we've been doing sporting events at the track upstream" Tony said

Well that explained a lot, but then again, the Templar Cross was easily identifiable on the clothing Tony was burning. Thankfully any information the guy had, wallet, orders,and the like, Tonys mother took at Key's request. Saying a friend would want to look at it.

Tony then remembered his manners "Have you eaten anything or drunk anything recently ? Mom's cooking and I'm sure she wouldnt mind guests for the evening." They werent exactly in a hurry, but now that they were in Sacremento, or at least a suberb of the place...

"Food would be nice, Maybe some Coke too" Viv said after a moment. Tony nodded, reaching to the nearby cooler he produced two cokes, offering one to Mark as he himself grabbed a Vernors. Viv cracked open her coke, nodding towards the clothing she spoke offhand "Friend of ours ?"

"Never seen him before in my life yet all over the TV stations I see that red cross everywhere, and dont tell me its the American Red Cross, they're not that tightfisted when to comes to disastier aide" Tony grunted. He then nodded to Mark, "I take it you know the group the poor carpet stain belongs ?"

Mark nodded. "Something like that."

The sound of two feet and a cane shuffling through the house made itself known as the voice of an old woman of southern descent made her way into the room. "T! My bones are achin'... you got friends over?" She asked as she came into the room. Mark expected a hobbled old woman based on the voice, but he was wrong. A strong, but skinny old woman, with the Cane-Sword of a Templar Captain in her hands, came in. She was a good two feet shorter than Big Tony, which made Mark wonder just how he ever came out of her. However Mark noted she was missing her Ring-Finger. She was one to be trusted.

"Yes, Momma, I do. Vivian came back, brought her boyfriend with her."

"Hey!" Viv punched his arm, he laughed.

"A pleasure, Ma'am." said Mark, nodding his head.

The woman looked Mark over, leaning on her cane. It was styalized to look like an Eastern Dragon, with a snake-like bend to it until it reached the handle, where the head of a Dragon hissed, a ruby held in the mouth. She stared intently at him and huffed, nodding as she smacked her lips together in thought. "Well, no makin' out on my couch, just had it fixed from that mongrel breaking in the other day." she said, turning. "I'll get Supper ready, Tony you make these kids comfy." she yelled.

Viv smiled as Grandma Ruthie as most the town knew her as, ambled off to the kitchen. Tony had a broad smile on his face. "Your mother never changed in eighteen years" She mused aloud

"I heard that!" Came a whacking noise from the kitchen as Ruthie was chopping veggies and missed, nearly takingoff her own pinky as the knife wedged in the cutting board

"Yeah, some things never change, honestly I feel blessed shes my mom. After you left, things changed here, About a week after you moved to London Dad died. Mom looked to me, to the kids here in town to keep her spirits up. Then they closed the airport and threatened to shut down my dealership"

"Your dads dealership ?" Viv asked.

"Yeah, Dad willed it to me, no outside sources or co-heirs, nothing, just me. But I told Momma that I'd coheir with her. She says its mine, not hers. But she said shed take a share of the investing to keep it in the family." A dealership loyal to the Assassins meant one thing, a place Mark could hide out, or even tempoarily work to gain inside info.

"We landed in the Football field, What happened here ?"

"Them red crosses happened that's what!" A cleaver slammed into the doorframe as Key slammed on the brakes to avoid getting her nose chopped off as she stepped into view after fixing the front door of the house. She kept quiet as Grandma Ruthie spoke "One day, Mayor Remminghold is giving a press conference, next day, he turns up dead in the Satahoocee river with a suicide note at home and last will saying that the Red Cross blackmailed him into giving over everything of Sacremento! I tell you, Mayer Remmy was a good kid, I watched him grow up" It seemed Grandma Ruthie wasnt exactly happy when one of 'her kids' were killed.

Car Key finally spoke seeing Mark "Oh good, you guys made it. I take it the seats were good ?" At their nods she smiled to Ruthie, "Repairs are done, nothing will get through that door short of a grenade or a semitruck" She said

"Or me shovin' my foot up the ass of another red-cross'd bastard!" Ruthie mumbled as she continued to cook. "Get me a gun, that's what I'll do. Sit on the porch and pick 'em off like that one Russian Sniper I heard 'bout the other day." she said, talking to herself without realizing anyone else could hear. She put the lid on the pot, and put the burner down to medium, it'd be ready in about an hour. The smell of the Pork Roast filled the house already.

"Seats weren't first Class, but I've dealt with worse." Mark answered Key verbally now. "You're listed as a contact, what do you have for me?" He asked as he placed his Sunglasses on a small table next to the recliner he was sitting in, crossing his legs a bit, one ankle resting on his knee as he leaned back and tried to relax. Something he'd not done in a few years.

"With the number of Red Cross patrols Momma I dont think getting a gun is a good idea" Tony mused, his mother ambled out with her cane back to the living room, as Car Key handed her the bill, Key smiled and insisted there wasnt a charge for foster parents. Ruthie just gave her a look. Key matched it briefly and Ruthie nodded. Everything was in order.

"Only a few things" Key replied to rattled off a brief list "The first is that the Templars control everything, police, fire, phones, cable, internet. Outside of a few shadowfeeds, getting anything on holo or wristphones a pain in the ass here." She said,

"The good news is, Tony, Grandma Ruthie, and a few others work together to provide something of stablity to the kids to protect them from the enemy" Key had done more research it seemed since she last saw Mark in Arendelle. "That means you have access to places run by them or owned by them, which is mostly this town. Crecent City"

"You're more than welcomed to stay here if you guys need to. For all I know Miss Lavanders house was boarded up about the time the airport shut down" Tony said. Viv looked worried. the Waterlily Apartment complex was her mothers dream, if that got shut down and boarded off...

"Get me two guns then!" Ruthie retorted to Tony. Mark snickered.

"Who's the main Templar in charge of this town? I'll start my hunt with him."

"A her, actually." Ruthie said, hobbling back into the room with a big file. "Been watchin' this city like a hawk since I moved here with my parents when I was a wee lass. I call 'er Bertha, but her real name is Melody." she said, plopping the file in Mark's Lap. She took another long, hard look at him, and licked her lips. "Yep... you're a lost one... poor child... Ain't nothin' I can do but feed you. What you got goin' on in your head is your problem." She said, her cane moving quick as lightning to poke his forehead before returning to the ground. She nodded, and turned, moving to a rocking chair and plopping herself down in it, closing her eyes and leaning back.

Mark was quiet, his face grim for a moment before he blinked and moved again, the sudden feeling of tension in the rooom vanishing as he opened the file and read the first few lines, then flipped through it, finding his real target, the Templar Grand Master of the West American Coast.

"Is there anyone here besides Children that can Fight? Organizing an Assassin Presence here outside of myself is going to be difficult. The Templars have so much control...this place is straight out of Orwell." he said.

Everyone nodded, but stayed quiet. "So nothing but children...I won't subject them to any of this...I'll just kill this...Melody, and move on." Mark said.

For long moments there was nothing but the sound of Ruthie's rocking chair creaking as she rocked thoughtfully, as well as the simmering of the Pork Roast she was cooking. Finally she opened her eyes. "Well, its not all just kids here. Some of Tony's boys, we call them the Pit Crew at the dealership. They help me out here with keeping the grounds clean and helping out at the school, and teachin' the kids a proper education" She said

Tony nodded, but it was Viv who spoke. "Is my mother still here ?"

Ruthie pointed her cane at Vivian "Young lady I'll have you know, I didnt say she left."

"She's dead ?"

"I didnt say that either"

"Shes a..."

"Didnt say that either so dont ask"

"That actually wasnt what I was going to ask"

"Then I'll have you know, six years ago Waterlily Apartments got shuttered twelve years after Mayor Remmy was found dead in the river downstream. But berfore that you mother, Miss Lavender, was hired by them redcross bastards a week before Remmy was found swimming with the octopi" Ruthie said. "It was through her we were able to peice together things. Had help on the inside to get a lot of that file put together." Ruthie went back to rocking thoughtfully.

"You can use my dealership for transport, gas, you name it we got it. We're on the same side here. No cost" Tony said. "Hell, I'll make you a partner in the dealership, the Pit Crew'll know. Mom taught most of them how to be Assassins back in the day when Dad was alive running the place,. We had drills constantly there"

"Good, good...you got anything else than Trucks?" Mark asked.

"What are you thinkin'?"

"Hover-Bikes. Ones that make Nascar look slow."

Tony was silent for a moment before nodding. "We got a couple. Though most everything in Sacremento and Equator City is hover buses and bigger, maybe a hovertaxi or hovervan at the smallest"

"Good... are they quiet? I'll be using that to get around primarily..." Mark said, Tony nodded. "I think... it's time I came clean to the people in this room, well, some of us, mainly you two." He said, pointing to Ruthie and Tony. "Name's Mark Wolfe, leader of the Wolfe Clan of Arendelle, adopted son of the Elisar Clan. Let's just say... things got real bad real fast up North, I bugged out of my own accord. I can't face those people until I've redeemed myself. For me, that means killing the Grand Master of the Templars here:

"Talak Horde."

Grandma Ruthie nodded, pointing her cane at her son she said simply "See boy, I knew that fireball in the sky was good for something! Who is ready for dinner ?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Assassin's Way

Part 2

The Eagle Prince

 _"Are you... strong ?_

 **-Xeibo daughter of Kanwar**

 ** _The Mythic Realm_**

 ** _Time Unknown_**

 ** _Courts of Light_**

Footfalls moved down the hallway leading to one of the many bedrooms as two young adults scampered among the many rooms playing an advance form of hide and seek, more or less a scavanger hunt of a sort as the son of Kaldakava, now twenty three, had grown into a good handsome young man, and the woman he was... aheh... playing the game with, was a beautiful white haired young lady with pale purple eyes.

But the footfalls werent theirs, as they had long gone down to one of the many balconies to spar. Ever since Auji had been born he'd been in that massive crystaline city, the Courts of Light was a beautiful place at all hours of the day. But even then one did tend to go a wee bit stircrazy

Entering her bedroom Georgina spotted her son, a soft smile on her face as she watch Auji, with his best and for the moment only, friend in the entire Mythic Realm, Xeibo, the daughter of his teacher. If it werent for the age seperation things might have been easiest, but the two were basically children compared to Kanwar or even the All-Mother.

 _Think of the devil_ Georgina thought feeling a presence at her door, she opened the door before Light could knock. Seeing the All-Mother Georgina smiled. Stepping to the side to let the ancient Dragon into the room as the two sparred on the balcony. "They tend to spar at random balconies latly, using their powers. Is it too soon ?" Georgina asked to Light as she watched Auji using his wings to dive bomb Xeibo who briefly transformed into a beautiful silverwhite dragon and dove after him off the balcony, only to have the two fly up to a higher one a few seconds later as they continued to spar

"No, it's not too soon. If anything now is the perfect time." Light responded. At Geogina's look, the All-Mother chuckled. "No not for ithat/i, but for your return to the Mortal Realm, and for his introduction to who he really is...but he will need a weapon worthy of his bloodline and training." she said. For one so young, Auji fought well above where he should, often going to the higher level classes against Kanwar's and his mother's wishes to spar with the older students who were more advanced than he was. Magically he was gifted, able to handle himself very well against more powerful opponents, his physical fighting lacked in many ways.

"He reminds me of his Father. A younger...yet slightly more mature version of him. Does he know?" she blinked finally and looked to Georgina.

Georgina shook her head "No." She said simply. "I have yet to have the moment to tell him who his father truly is. Tilr was kind to send his brother to act as his father. But I fear... I fear that the acting has grown into something much more... intimate" She said

As they watched, the young man, as well as Xeibo, now only sporting wings of midnight black edged in bronze, and pearlwhitesilver pretty much dive bombed each other, sparring as Georgina could have sworn she heard Kanwar on an upper balcony giving instructions

"Should I tell him the truth ?" Vilois was an Eagle Empire creature, a beautiful white and black Eagle. The perfect father for a boy who could use the wings of an eagle at will from his shoulder blades. "Should I break his heart ?" She meant Vilois. Georghina, oddly, felt strongly in love with him. Even though he was simply to act as Auji's father.

"That's up to you. As for the boy...tell him the truth. It's time to get a sword that will make him stand out at his Father's Son." she said. "Northern California...Sacremento, St. Diamond's Church. My...daughter's tomb lies beneath. She took the second of the boy's Father's Swords there." There was a pause. "I do not speak of Mark. I speak of Kaldakava. Mark uses one of his swords...he'll likely want the second, but I want Auji to have it." she said.

"He'll need help of course. It's only a matter of time before Mark goes looking for it as well." she nodded and let out a satisfied grunt. "That's all...I think it's time for a nap." she then nodded, and turned to begin to leave.

"So... a wedding is... still doable ?" Georgina meant her and Vilois. Sure he wasnt her first husband, who was slain by Templars in China before she and her son had fled. She wanted a stable homelife for Auji, but going to get a sword, at St Diamonds Cathederal ? Weird name for a saint, but then there were stranger names in the world. She wasnt sure if she could tell Auji the truth. The truth was, Vilois had proposed to her the day before, and she had asked for a day to think carefully on her answer. Now all Georgina wanted to do more than ever was say yes to Vilois

At Lights nod Georginas let off a small giggle, she then watched her son, and his best friend continue to spar for a moment or two longer before going to find Vilois and accept his request of marraige.

 **Two Hours Later**

 **Courts of Light**

 **Xeibos private chambers**

"You are sure that is all ? You found everything of the whereabouts for the sword Grandmother wants found ?" Xeibo asked, there was a bunch of men, easily over a dozen and a half, on one knee in her room

"Yes" Came the reply, the leader then held up his hands, within them a map written into a crystal. "It is all on this crystal"

Xeibo stepped forwards from her writing desk and took the crystal, big around as her middle finger and as long as her left arm she activated the map "Did you tell Grandmother ?" she emant the All-Mother, Light needed to know of the sword being found.

"Yes, she sent us to you." Came the reply

Xeibo was thoughtfully quiet. Finally she saw her mother enter the doorway and nod. Xeibo smiled and returned the nod. "Good, dismissed." the men all bowed and stood up quickly leaving the room.

As soon as the men left Kanwar stepped into the chamber, the three floored 'bedroom' that belonged to Xeibo was originally her mothers room. "Mother has approved of you going with Auji to the Mortal Realm." Kanwar said simply to her daughter. Xeibo nodded

"I do not know what to expect, Mother, what does the Mortal realm possess that Auji and I cannot overcome ?"

"Technology. Lots of it." Kanwar replied calmly. "Prince Talon of the Eagle Empire is also going with Auji at his fathers insistence, saying that Talon will learn firsthand experience in the Mortal Realm. You know I said you could go. And Mother has also given her approval. Infact, she insists that you go with Auji, Talon and Fang and help them all. And also be there for Auji, as he too asked for you to go with him" Kanwar explained, Auji had gone to her, asking her directly if Xeibo could go with him to the Mortal Realm for their first trip there.

Xeibo smiled and nodded, giving her mother a hug she said "But what about... "

Kanwar smiled hugging her daughter. "Relax, Mother also insists upon a wedding, you and Auji were meant for each other. Not evne Light could forsee it nor could I, but we have both seen how you two act with each other, how you care for each other."

Xeibno went slightly ill at the thought of a wedding ceremony as she looked to her mother "A wedding ?"

Kanwar nodded "mhm, dont worry, the time within the Mortal realm will be a month or so, a hundred days away from us, and when you return, wedding... Now, I am not sure if you will need to pack anything. You know what to do, if you come across your uncle in any manner, do inot/i approach him in any manner with magic of any kind. Understand ?"

Xeibo nodded "Yes Momma. I understand."

There was a knock, and in came Light. She waved the two of them up as they naturally bowed to her as she entered. She smiled, and looked at Kanwar first, then Xeibo. "I advise extreme caution on your mission with Auji." she said. In her palm was a projection crystal. From it projected four images, all of them Mark. The first two of him without his hood, a front and side view, and the last two with his hood up, the Emerald fabric of his Assassin's robes gleaming, freshly cleaned.

After a moment she looked to Kanwar, then nodded to the image of him without his hood. "Remind you of someone?"

Xeibo's eyes went wide seeing the images projected from the crystal. Her crystaline blue eyes stared wide as she took in each image of Mark as it flickered, almost like a fizzy hologram from a scifi movie. She took in every detail like a sponge as Light handed her another crystal as her mother spoke. "Ah... Kalda never changed... though even in a new body, he looks... shorter than I remember" Kanwar mused

Xeibo went through the crystal her grandmother gave her as well as the one she was given by her men. She picked up the crystal her captain gave her. "Grandmother, Zee found this. I havent found Shade yet, she should be along soon" Xeibo held out the opal cut gem, about as big as her fist, to Light. Once activated it showed the map to the swords location, as well as optimal exit routes. Apparently over time the construction moved the tomb into the very top of the dome upon St Diamonds Cathederal.

Light nodded. "His reincarnation. A mess of a man named Mark Wolfe. Part Human, Part Dragon, Part Tigris, and Part Eagle. He possesses one of Kalda's two swords, as was to be. The one we're sending Auji to recieve was also meant for Kalda in his rebirth, but Xeir is not ready...we need to delay Kalda's return a bit." she said calmly with a smile.

"He has had no training from anyone here, but he is what could be considered a combat prodgidy, taught by the Elisar Twins of the Tigris Clan. He dwarfs Auji in size." Light let the projection crystal fall until it hovered an inch off the ground. A full body projection of Mark in his full armor appeared. He was twice as broad as Auji was, and still a good coulple inches taller. But then, Auji wasn't done growing just yet. He had another year or so of slow steady growth.

"This armor is hand-forged iDuradaeden/i you will not be able to penetrate it with anything you know of in your training now, and there's no time to learn. If you see him don this armor, or even just his left gauntlet, exercise the most precise caution. His sword is Dragon-reinforced, hand-forged Duradaeden made by the great Yaeko Wolfe herself. As is the one you are after. Do not let him have it." she said.

Light looked to the youngest in the room, Xeibo, and smiled. "Any questions young one?"

Kanwar smirked, she knew her daughters mere thought alone and spoke it for her, knowing full well her own mother might deck her for it she said it anyhow. "Four different tribes... That's not a mess. Its either pure dumb luck, or a cry for help" She saw her mother crack a soft smile.

Xeibo stood her full hieght. As a humanoid Light Dragon she matched Marks own hieght easily The armor glittered on the holo off the crystal. "Grandmother, just one question, Yaeko Wolfe died ages ago. Diamond died about three decades ago, and Xeir at least three decades ago."

Kanwar couldnt see where her daughter was going with that track of thought so she asked. "Meaning ?"

"This is mortal forged armor. Even with the draconic knowldge and access to those ancient forges..." Xeibo mused. She saw the joints, the weakpoints in all armor, well defended. Well.. she pointed at the left gauntlet. "This is draconic, I recognise the coloration" Her eyes glittered as she took in the image. Draconic sight, even on holograms worked wonders

Finally she asked simply. "Can Shade come along ?" Shade was Xeibos bodyguard when anywhere in the Mythic Realm. the two were, like her and Auji, inseperable. Shade was also older than Xeibo by a good million or so years, the Fourth Daughter, but not a Champion as she didnt want such a title.

The young girl was smart. The Gauntlet was Forged by the First Son. Irral...a solemn look spread across Light's face for a moment before she smiled again and looked to the girl as she finally asked her question. Bringing the crystal back to her hand, the image vanished.

"No."

At Xeibo's blink and pout, Light held up a hand to stop further protest. "I know she's important for your safety, and I know exactly where I'm sending you. But if you cannot handle yourself, your status as a Light Dragon is in question." she said. "So be it. Depart as soon as you can." She said, turning and leaving the room.

Though clearly upset Xeibo knew better than to argue with her grandmother. She nodded. "Mm, I understand Grandma, Has Auji been told yet ?" Kanwar shook her head as Light took her leave. "I best go tell him then, we've packing to do." Xeibo gave her mtoher a quick hug and took off from the room

 **A few moments later**

 **Courts of Light**

 **Grand Dining Hall**

Georgina stepped into the dining hall, Vilois she knew was there eating, always at the same time. Seeing the Eagle seated at table eating a leg of lamb made her smile, But Auji was nowhere to be seen, drats, she was hoping both were there. But then having just Vilois there made it just as good if not better

Georgina stepped right up to him and gave him a hug. Vilois wasnt exepcting the chinawoman to be so quiet as she pretty much tackled him off his chair to the floor and planting one hell of a kiss on his lips. When they came up for air neither of them saw that Auji had arrived and was staring at his mother and father as his father said "Even with the BBQ sauce your kisses are hot"

Shaking out his hand and then rubbing his knuckles a bit, the skin a bit red from a sparring incident with Shade, Auji raised his eyebrows. "Having fun there, mom, dad?" he asked with a snarky smirk. He looked very similar to his actual father, Mark, minus the beard, and of course with the eastern elements from his mother. His eyes were wide and took in everything easilly, and his mind was sharp.

"Mhm" Georgina said, holding up a hand to her son to get to her feet with his help. Auji effortlessly pulled them both to their feet before getting enveloped in a hug by his mother. But it was his father who spoke. "You're getting better at flying Son, that's good. Xeibo's a good teacher" For the most part he was right, Shade though was his primary teacher and fellow student in hand to hand combat, hence why his hand hurt.

But it was his mothers words that had both of them staring. "Vilois. Yesterday evening you asked me to be your wife, After thinknig carefully and speaking to Light, I choose simply, Yes."

Rather than Answer Vilois took her into a hug as her sons jaw dropped open. A few moments passed then Georgina spoke to Auji. "Son, there is something I need to tell you,... we... need to tell you. Concerning your father." She withdrew from her sleeve a gem, similar to the one Light had used to show Xeibo what Mark looked like. "Did you ever wonder why you can only summon wings upon your back at will and not turn into a full fledged Eagle like your father ?"

"Yea...that's..pretty weird um...are we ignoring the marriage proposal acceptance or..." at the stern look from his mother he coughed. "Right.. Uhm...yea, been wondering why I can't shift fully." he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then wonder no longer." Georgina said, the crystal floated above the ground a inch or so, flickering into a full size image of Mark without his hood up. At this point Mark was a good head taler than Auji, and a half head taller than Georgina herself. "This man, is a mix of four, Human, Dragon, Eagle, and Tigris, a mutt of a sort."

Vilois knew the truth, but the fact that Georgina had accepted his marriage proposal only made him happier, if Auji didnt approve of them together, then that was fine too.

"This man, Mark Wolfe, he is your father, by blood." She explained tohim the bar fight she had resuced Mark from, getting soaked in various alcoholic drinks. Then somehow ewaking up naked next to Mark in bed in Arendelle. And nine months later Auji came into the world, and Kanwar took them right to Lights Court moments later. So aside from scant minutes in Arendelle, Auji had spent his entire life in the Mythic Realm.

"I understand if youi do not want to see me as your father, But I have always seen you as my son." Vilois said to Auji Georgina herself was nervous of how her son was going to take the news

Auji listened intently, leaning sidewise against a chair for a bit as he did so, taking in the information as it came in. He looked to Vilois as he spoke and reached out to pat his shoulder. "You may not be my father, but this...Mark Wolfe... ain't my dad." he smirked, pulling his step-father into a tight hug. "Mark Wolfe...a Wolfe? Like, one of _the_ Wolfe clan members?" he asked, having heard the stories of Second and Yaeko alike.

Vilois hugged Auji tightly, all but hammering him in the back in the hug. Auji was right. Vilois had been there the last twenty three years for Auji every step fo the way,. Seeing him grow from newborn child to a able flyer, and fighter. Seeing his sons hand he grabbed up some ice. "What in the realm did you hit ? The door ?"

Georgina smiled and hugged her son tightly giving him a kiss. Seeing him all grown up she felt a strong sense of pride. So she said simply "Did you ever want to see where you were born ?"

Auji chuckled at Vilois' question about his hand. He waved him off, he'd be fine. At his mother's question he paused. "I wouldn't mind it, no...yea, I'd like to go some day." he said.

But before Georgina could reply Xeibo stepped into view and spoke up "What about going when I go tomorrow morning ?" Gergonia smirked but nodded at the Light Dragons words

"Its true" She said as her son looked to her for confirmation. "tomorrow morning, You and I, and Xeibo, along with Princess Fang and Prince Talon, are going to Arendelle. There are a few people there I want you to meet" Little did they know that Arencdelle had changed in three years

Xeibo nodded and smiled broadly as Auji turned to look her way, a smile on his face. they werent to be seperated after all!

 **At that same moment**

 **Courts of Light**

 **Shade's chambers**

A hand smeared blood on the crystal door to the massive three leveled room as Shade pushed it open, blood smeared on her face from her nose where Auji had nauiled her when Light distracted her. Thankfully her nose wasnt broken. Auji didnt have the strength to do that much damage... yet. For a learner, a twenty three year old, at that. Auji was very skilled, taking on students of five or six levels above him and easily holding his ground

Shade stumbled to the bathroom and activated the sink to wash her face, her nose throbed for a moment before she applied some healing magic to stop the pain when she heard her bedroom door open. After sparring with Auji she'd lost track of where her mother had gone. Grabbing a towel Shade stepped from the bathroom, most of the blood washed off her face and the towel stained with it.

She stopped dead in her tracks seeing who stood in her room. Almost walking into her mother directly had she not stopped. "Mother ? What is it ?"

"I sense you have...a question for me, regarding my descision to not let you go with Xeibo." Light said, moving to a chair and sitting, getting comfortable while she did so. "I am here to answer that question. Ask away." She said, crossing her legs at the knees as she looked up to her daughter.

"I... what sorry what ?" Shade said trying to wake her brain up at that moment. her mother in her room out of nowhere. Xeibo and Auji going somewhere ? Wait... "I... I am not going ? Why ?"

Light tossed the projection cyrstal onto the floor and it projected the full-body image of Mark in his armor to the girl. "This man, Mark Wolfe, has very little Magical power of his own. What he does have, however, matches what you, Xeibo, and Auji all currently posses. I say 'little' because of the sheer potential he has. Where he outmatches you is his subtlety and combat. He will likely be alone, or with one person at most." she explained.

"Take a guess as to why I would tell you this, when you know Xeibo is going to more than likely meet this man in combat." She said.

Shade wiped her nose once more with the towel before setting it aside and going to the projection of Mark and walking around it. "Kalda ?" She asked simply. if Xeibo was going to go against him she wouldnt survive the encounter! She opened her mouth to speak, then grunted something and shook her head with a wave of her hand. with her own magic she called to her hand a crystal from her bed, it clattered to the floor, spreading from it a map of Sacremento.

"I found it. the place they are going. the place Xeibo is going to, where she most likely will meet him..." Shade faltered, already at a loss. Xeibo was her best friend! Pretty much her sister when she thought about it. Well OK cousin... ah this family was messed up but it didnt matter.

Shade sighed and put a hand to her temple, rubbing it gently. "Mother. You're sending them to their doom. St Diamonds Cathederal is at the heart of enemy territory. And not just the red cross. The Templars.. But..." the hologprahic map shifted from red, to shadowy black.

Light was quiet for a moment. "Why would I tell you you can't go, if I'm sending her to her death? Where Kalda's new incarnation, the Templars, and our fallen fool of a child can all slam into eachother at full force." she repeated. "And, Mark is an enemy of the Templars as well, he's been fighting them his whole life. He knows how to sneak better than any Dragon bar a select few, he can see beyond what is expected, he can sense beyond as well, and his armor, though human-made, is hand-forged as close as it could be to Dragon-forged." she said. "All except that left gauntlet. If you payed attention in class last week you'll know who made that..." she said.

She stood and took the crystal back. "Now then...why would I condemn my own grand-daughter to death knowningly, and then prevent you from going with her?"

At mere thought of Irral, Shade turned away, her eyes stinging madly with tears. Irral and her were dear friends and ibn some cases lovers at many times thanks to the rumors. "Mortal forged armor wont last long against a dragon. But the darkness in Mens hearts..." Shade faltered, her mind a whirlwind of motion, the mere thought of Irral sent her into a tailwind.

Finally she focused. "Mark Wolfe may be Kalda reborn, Mother,. but Xeibo is my friend, and I wont let her be lost to us like... Like Irral was lost to me" She said softly. her voice breaking. the mere memory of being told Irral had gone missing in the Mortal Realm she had left for a year to try and regain her peace.

She looked to her mother. confused at her question "You... want me to go with her ?" If Xeibo could not survive the Mortal Realm... She wasnt to return ? Or was it something worse ? "What is Xeibos mission ? Is she going alone ?" Well her mother did mention Auji.

"No, you are to not go with her." she repeated. "Mortal forged armor or not, Mark, Kalda, has more experience than can ever be taught. This is also a test for Xeibo and Auji as they go to St. Diamond's Cathedral to take the second of Kalda's swords. You saw from the projection that Mark has the first one, he'll be looking for the second. I want them to meet. I want Auji and Xeibo to learn how to fight from someone who isn't interested in teaching them, only hurting or killing them. They need that experience." she said.

"You can't guard Xeibo all her life. If she can't handle herself, her status as a Light Dragon will come into question. What she does will define how she will be seen by the community here." she said. She patted Shade's shoulders and pulled the girl into a gentle hug, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Now cheer up, take a nap, go eat, take a bath, whatever. Enjoy some time off. Go find a young man to play around with for a little bit if you want. Up to you." She winked, turning and leaving the room.

For long moments Shade simply nodded, hugging her mother. She tried to smile, a nap was a good idea, a bath too. the thought of finding another male she didnt much care for. But... She stood up then on unsteady feet and picked up the crystals from the floor. They werent interactive, one for mapping, the other for projecting a simple image of a person or target or something. She moved to put the crystals to her desk when there was a pounding at her door "Enter!" She called out

A soldier dressed in silver and bronze entered and went to one knee "Lady Shade, I bring news from the Mortal Realm. We have descovered the origin of the Shadows" Shade looked at her messenger.

"Speak."

The soldier never looked up as he spoke. "the Necromancer."

Shades eyes went wide with first shock, then narrowed in anger. "Mother needs to know, the Necromancers magic is too strong even for Kalda on his own!" Shade rushed past her messenger, who stood and followed right behind. It wasnt Draco who was the origin of the shadows on the holomap. It was the one who icreated/i him to be what he now was that was the origin of the dark magic

Catching up to her mother just within her mothers bedroom, Shade was out of breath, "Mother!" Of course barging into her mothers chambers without knocking, much less announcing herself coming to the place, was a shocker on its own. the solidir came to a halt beside her. Shade turned to him. "Tell Mother everything you told me" He did just that, word for word. Shade slowlu regained her breath. waiting against hope for her mothers answer. there was absolutrely no way in hell even Kalda's reincarnation could stand against Ingrid the Wolf Queen even with friends at his side

Light, in a state of undress as the bathwater filled the tub in the bathroom, turned to look over her shoulder, her robes already half-off, leaving her bare from the waist up and listened to the news. Her expression, one of very minor annoyance yet grace, remained the same. "Shade...go to Sacremento. Do not interfere with Xeibo's mission. In fact, don't do anything unless you see the Necromancer or anything having to do with her. If you do, get Auji and Xeibo out of the way, Kalda will take care of Mark by himself." she said sternly.

"Now then, I'd like to try and take my bath now...if you'd exuse me." she said the rest of her silk robes slowly beginning to fall off of her body. The Soldier snapped to attention and then left without another word.

Shade nodded, She could go, but only interfere if ther Necromancer was to be seen somewhere. She knew her mother would approve if Xeibo asked her to do something, or if Auji did, whichm eant that Shade was going to leave command of anything her mission was clear, protect only against the Necromancer if sight of her was caught. Of course with her mothers back to them the soldier never looked the All-mothers way. Shade whispered a soft apology and went to the door, gently closing it behind her as she left.

OK that nap could wait, a bath was infact wanted, her nose started bleeding again.

 **A few hours later**

 **Just before dinner**

The wind whistled as the two fliers darted among the clouds. The finer points of arial combat Xeibo loved to teach. and Auji was a good student, if not the best, Always wanting to learn. The two had gone back to Xeibos room to plan their trip, their mission, and the fact that Light, and Kanwar both approved of the two getting married, which was weird to say in the least, a Dragon and... sorta Eagle ?

Ah well whatever wiorked worked. And Light apparently saw something strong between the two. So that meant that they had to train to gether, and work out problems together, One of which was supplies and a place to stay, the fact that Emperor Tilr sent word that Prince Talon was to join them and they were to meet up with Princess Fang when they arrived only made things slightly easier, Prince Talon, in human terms, was only a week older than Auji himself! But still an able fighter and flier

Being unable to use his whole body like an Eagle, Auji learned from an early age to improvise, and thus it was one of his stronger traits when he was fighting in the air, resorting to grappling his opponents frequently, and when it came to sparring with Xeibo, often teasing her. On this particular occasion, he'd gotten behind her while they were sparring, and when he intiated the grapple, began to tickle his dear friend, wiggling his fingers into her sides and causing the two of them to tumble through the air for a while before his wings spread and they landed on a balcony, with him still holding her close.

"Looks like I win." he smirked.

Xeibo shrieked with laughter as Auji started tickling her. Did he intionally stick his hands in the ice of the Silver Palace's upper balconies before doing so ? It didnt matter. The two went into brief freefall for a good hundred or so meters before her own wings spread and they landed on a balcony over looking the massive city below.

She nuzzled him, dispite the age difference of several hundred years, Xeibo was only about a thousand or so years old, still a baby dragon when one thought about it. The two were best friends and had grown close over the last twenty tyhree years. Auji, the perfect Gentleman, yet strong, fun, and best of all. a romantic. But her mother, and Grandmother wanted them to marry ?

Ah well. She giggled as the two sat on the balcony, their legs dangling off int othe unknown below them. "Mm. Your hands were cold" She said giving him a light kiss on the cheek, briefly making him go beet red however she started tickling him! eye for an eye and all that!

Finally they calmed a bit and relaxed on the balcony.

"When we get to the Mortal Realm. What are you hoping to see ?" For her it was the p0lace itself, sure the holomaps and crystal information had shown her some of it, but to experience it was one of the things she was looking forwards to

Auji was quiet for a moment, leaning back against his arms as he watched the horizon. "I'm not sure, really...all of it, I guess...where I came from, my home outside of this place...I wouldn't mind seeing any of it." he said calmly. "I certainly wouldn't mind seeing you in a Mortal Realm sunset, either." He winked with a goofy smile.

Xeibo smiled. She was slightly sad that Shade couldnt go with them. But she had no idea of the turn of events that let their friend go with them the next day. As the sun set to their left, she looked towards him, the sun framing her face, her hair left trails as if of silver fire around her as she looked towards him, then to the sun. "Are Mortal Sunsets as pretty as they are here ?"

it didnt matter, She turned back towards him, a thought on her mind, which she asked aloud. "Are you... strong ?" She meant strong enough to face what they had to in order to do their trip, to see the hardsdhips Mortals faced, and the enemies aiming to possibly kill them. But it was his warm smile that told her not to worry.

 **The Next Morning**

 **The Courts of Light**

 **Xeibos bedroom**

A finger flicked against her nose, she wrinkled her nose slightly before muttering something and rolling over before the same fingers flicked her ears. Xeibo abently flicked at the fingers flicking her ear when a hand grabbed hers "Xeibo, wake up!" through sleep laden eyes that briefly parted, sleep fogged vision spotted Shade's smiling face only inches from hers. Xeibo blinked sleep still holding her brain before she finally focused and her eye snapped open.

"Shade ? What are you doing in my room ?"

"Waiting for you to wake up silly!" Shade said simply. Well that explained a lot

"What ?" Xeibo asked sitting up in bed, her hair a tangled mess like she had bitten a live wire

"Come on, everyone is waiting to go." Shade said all but pulling Xeibo from the bed, of course the scaled girl grumbled something of letting her get dressed as Shade pretty much tossed her in the bathtub, while Xeibo woke up and got cvleaned up Shade got her armor ready. Armor also functioned perfectly for clothing on a Dragon.

"You're coming too ? But Grandmother said you werent" Xeibo said as she stepped from the bathroom in her armor as she braied her hair to keep it out of her face.

"That was before we found out of certain things in the Mortal Realm" At Xeibos confused look Shade explained "My mission is not to interfere with your mission unless directly called for when or if certain parties take interest in you or Auji. And unless you directly request my help in certain things. this is on you and Auji. I'm... what Mortals might call your reenforcements"

Xeibo nodded, the two left the berdfroom for the throne Room, Light was there, as was Georgina, Auji, and also Prince Talon, Princess Fang was already in the Mortal Realm waiting for them at the destination. It was best not to eat anything before portal transfer. Thankfully even though Light was activating the portal in question there was no fear of overshooting the destination.

A brief hug to Light from Xeibo however had everyone briefly smiling as Shade was imn her armor, the silver and white glittery almost glasslike armor formed on the older Light Dragon before fading away. Xeibo however waas given something from Light. A set of Hidden Blades made of Dragon forged _Duradaeden_. With which Xeibo could fend for herself quite well. A few more hugs. Then wellwishes, and the portal opened to an alley in Arendelle. It was time to go.


	3. Chapter 3

The Assassin's Way

Part 3

Eagle Forces, Eagle Treatment

 _"To be born is to begin to die"_

 **-Sazhori**

 **Sacremento Airport**

 **2 June**

 **0707 hours Sacremento time**

Davies was a Cleaner, but this was too much to clean up for sure. Arriving first at the scene of the firey crash that Mark, Agent Scorpion, had caused while still in the air, Davies observed the surroundings carefully, nobody had gone to the area yet, it had been marked off completely. The fire had long since gone out, yet there was still evedince enough of Marks handiwork.

Of course it was the burnt kerosine that had the Cleaners attention completely. Davies stepped up to the wreckage and went through it carefully, most of the shell had survived, the planes crew however, and all its passengers had been burnt alive to nothing but burnt out corpses.

He found notice of someone however that caught his undevided attention. he then left the wreck and went to an internet cafe. The city was filled with them, as part of the Equator City, Sacremento was mostly industrial in most forms. Many of the suberbs had moved out in favor of the Equator Highrises leaving most nighborhoods desolate and empoty save for a few diehards

Davies typed in a code onto a machine, making sure nobody was around, he had gotten a spot at the very back anyhow to begin with,. He went through his next list of orders. Giving information of things as well as getting fresh orders. Of course the info he first sent was three words

"He Is Here"

His next set of orders were to eleminate a certain person and make it look like an accident, typical Cleaner work. He smirked however when he asked who the target was. When he was told it was a woman named Vivan Ordu. Any means nesseceary.

Of course that meant luring the woman to Sacremento Airport, when the plane had gone down outside the city limits and more, closer to a major town called Cresent City. A moment later and he was told not to engage the woman known as Ruth Big for any reason. Davies then did a internet search on the woman, finding only scant info, Ruth Big, known to the kids as Grandma Ruthie was a nononsense woman with a son named Big Tony, whose father, Fat Tony was the former owner of Fat Tony's Fatass Trucks dealership in Cresent City.

Ruth Big was not someone to trifle with under any circumstances. It was made clear not to engage the woman in any manner. Cresent City was a nozone.

However there was keynote to be on the lookout for a woman named Angela Moore. Davies had no clue who she was other than a single picture. Apparently a Agent, to be burnt ? Nope, someone to be contacted concerning a mission requirement.

Plugging in a flashdrive, he opened a encrypted chat that connected him directly to his overseer. "D here. Specifications needed." he typed.

"Target in Crescent with Main Objective. On mission of their own. Wait until no longer under protection of BR." BR being HQ's name for Ruthie. "Eliminate on sight. Make to look like accident."

"Contact?"

"Moore. Key."

"Capabilites?"

"Unknown. Classified."

Davies sighed, checking over his shoulder again. "Projected hunting zone?"

"Go gambling."

With that, the chat ended, and he removed the tumb drive. Logging out of the computer he stood and payed the fee for using it, then left.

The only gambling location outside of BR's control was just within the Sacremento Airport grounds itself. A massive complex worth visiting for sure. Gambling was not one of Davies strong suits, but it was worth a shot.

Cresent City Casino also had a hotel. Which he checked into. There was a bar within the lobby, so he headed in there. Hopefully his contact could arrive. Agent Key was always on duty even when helping BR. Then again, BR... oh dear.

Davies opened the dossior the clerk at the interent cafe gave him, It had al lthe information the CIA could get on Ruth Big. In the corner booth and his back to the wall, Davies could see who entered and exited, as well as not have anyone sneak up on him. Seeing Ruths info the man took in a sharp breath.

According to the CIA, any agent who went on missions inside Cresent City were killed, after getting information from Ruth Big, either shet killed them or had someone else do it. But the whole yellow sheet was there. The last agent known to be in her good graces apparently was Angela Moore.

He decided to wait. Moving to his room from the booth he paid the bill for the drinks and went upstairs, his weapons readied upon the bed. If his target was going to go gambling at the casino he'd watch the casino floor. He set up shop as a security guard on the second floor able to see who came in, and who was below him pon the main floor of the casino.

There he waited, but not for long.

At about 1000 hours, From his perch on the second floor he saw a woman dressed in black, almost as skintight black jumpsuit, unlike any woman he had ever seen, feathers of ink black, if not blacker, almost as if any light was simply absorbed by the black making it so dark it was like, endless were on her shoulders. The woman had almost ink black hair with a shot of red. Her eyes he saw scared many people.

The woman moved through the crowd outside towards the cassino doors, apparently on a mission as behind her a empty buss exploded down the street. People scrambled for cover as the woman dressed in the skintight black leather with feathers easily ducked into the casino main entry.

Easily dodging around one of the true security guards Sazhori nailed the casino 'bouncer' who was really a Templar thug, dead in the man sank to the floor. She moved deeper into the casino then stepping over the groaning in pain man who try as he might could barely breathe without hurting himself further.

Sazhori stepped into the main casino floor, easily ducking a jumping thug aimimng to tackle her she nailed the man as he stood back up dead in the face with a well aimed foot, the talons of her toes slammed home, knocking out a few teeth and briefly sending the man sensless to the floor.

From above Davies watched, not getting involved in the apparent suicide attack on the casino the woman was doing. His job wasnt her. The arrival of a six by six anphibious landing transport however caught his attention through te window. His eyes went wide seeing two peopel step from the rig, one of which was his target.

In the span of five minutes all the Casinos 'bouncers' were out of the fight on the floor, limbs shattered, throats unable to gulp in important things like air. Then the woman was tackled, by two at once. Briefly sparring with one the other managed to whack her solidly at the basse of her kneck, sending her to the floor in a heap. The man who she hit in the throat stepped into view, gun drawn. The Casino owner, a man named Greg, growled something. "Take her in the back, the rest of you, clean this mess up. We open in thirty minutes. Move it!"

Davies smirked, tyurning to look out the window he saw his target, and the man with her, observing the burning bus...

 **Outside the Casino.**

 **Corner of White and Maplelaw streets**

 **At that same moment**

Stepping from the sedan belonging to Ruth Big Viv stared at the wreckage of the bus, what was left of it at least, thankfully nobody was on it at the time of the explosion they had seen only moments before. "Who set it ?"

"Someone we're about to get on the bad side of...let's go." Mark said, lifting his hood as his eyes glowed a dim bronze. His body glowed a deep, rich bronze before his armor, looking as fresh as ever, appeared on his body, the Black Gauntlet on his left arm the only thing different, though it was the same one as before. In the low light of the parking lot, it blended into the very air around him. The bronze glow of his armor soon faded and it settled, the well-protected joints moving with silence as he moved into the building with his Desert Eagle Drawn and a dagger in his free hand.

Viv withdrew a pistol, the 7mm weapon given her by Tony before they left the car. Tony's driving was fun, atl east Mark didnt throw up when Tony went int othe tunnel network under the airfield. Stepping into the casino's backway the first thing they saw was a outcold thug ? Wjhich Mark promptly killed with a swift kick to the neck. Viv too kthe thugs weapon, a club, and what had to have been a crowbar at one point

Moving into the cvasino Viv felt something wrong. Grabbing Mark she pulled the man backwards as sniper rounds slammed into he doorframe around them. A sput however signified she or Mark had been hit, but in the sheer adrenaline of the moment she didnt feel the pain until she saw her shoulder blossom red.

Davies smirked, they'd walked right into his line of sight when he saw the two duick around the corner towards the back of the building.

"You're bleeding fast." Mark said calmly as he slowly reached his left hand out into the door, knowing the light would give him a nice reflection of the room where the sniper was hiding. In the dark of the hall way it was hard to make out the fact that Mark was doing anything but hiding. "In the pocket on my thigh closest to you. There's a syringe...it'll clot the blood and stop the bleeding. I have nothing for your pain though." he said to Viv.

"I'll be fine, its not the first time I've been shot in the arm" Viv said, it was true, she'd been shot at, dropped off a speeding car, heck everything but blown to bits in her life. Getting shot was a walk in the park. Literally.

She sat against the wall. The sniper fired again, Davies aim was good, it nailed Mark in the hand, but the duradaeden defelected the bullet into the ceiling with a shriek of tortured metal. But it was the angle that told Viv where their shooter was. "Can you keep him busy ?" Marks armor could stop anything short of a shadowfire round.

"Does a bear shit in the woods? I'll keep you covered. On my gunshot." he said, using his Eagle Vision to track the heat left over from the round. He dove into a roll from the corner to another secluded hiding spot with a clear line of sight, and aimed his anti-everything pistol, then fired. His .50 caliber anti-magic round sundered the air with a bang that would deafen an artillery veteran, and blew a chunk of the wall Davies was using for cover clean off, the round narrowly missing the man's body but the chunks of wood and metal from the wall hitting him in the chest dead on, causing the man to blink and lose his focus as another round then broke the rest of the wall, destroying his cover completely and forcing him to move.

Viv nodded, She got ready to move, as Mark fired she ran for the nearby stairs, darting up them without a sound, however a silenced Pop was heard as a dead man fell down the stairs she went up.

Viv moved along the upper floor unseen by Davies as the Cleaner sought new cover. This time simply laying on the floor a few meters from his original spot. He took aim and fired another snioer round, slamming into and destroying the doorframe above Mark before reloading his weapon.

Which allowed Viv to tap the man "looking for me ?" She asked him, Davies sprang to his feet. As mark watched the two fighters, injured Assassin, and CIA Cleaner grappled and fought over the pistol Viv held, nine more shots were heard at random directions, and three beer bottles and a wine cooler met their end.

Finally Viv had enough. With a grunt She turned her weapon a the last second, one last shot.

shrieked as Davies used his greater strength to break her hand, she dropped the pistol. By then the rest of the Casino staff were alerted and had Mark briefly cornered before backing off, the Casino Security team recognised Mark because Tony had also arrived with them.

then it happened. Viv knew her time was up. But she also knew she couldnt let the CIA keep their killer. Her unijured hand went to his face, and briefly she poked him deep ni the eyesockets before the man spat at her and she tripped him up, they broke the railing and fell to the hard floor from twenty feet. Viv had the last laugh as her gun teetered on the edge, of the broken rail, its barrel aimed at Davies, who was on top of her, as death took her she heard a very loud BANG as Marks gun connected with the trigger of her pistol, her body then under the dead Cleaner.

But that left the owner of the Casino, and the woman who set the bomb on the bus

 **Crecent City Casino**

 **2 June 1025 Crecent City local time**

 **Inside the soundproofed office**

"How is your chin holding up ?" The Casino owner asked one of the men who held his chin. The man spat out some broken teeth. "Go see a dentist. Now" Looking over the out cold woman on his office desk the head of the casinos security looked over the woman and reached a hand to the chain about her neck. It had an Eagle of some form on it. But he recognised it. "Eagle Forces ?... I'll take this"

"Eagle Forces ? You mean this nasty bitch with a mean right hook is one of them those loud shirt wearin' fucks warned us about" Asked them an whose teeth Sazhori had kicked out.

"Yeah, didnt you hear to watch for them ? Look at this bitch. She kicked your teeth out, she's got feathers on her shoulders, you think for a minute that she's not a human ?"

"She looks human" Said one man holding the Raven to the table

"Yes, and Nixen was a German. We have to get rid of this one before she wakes up..."

Sazhori's eyes snapped open and her hand snapped towards his neck with a sudden movement before another man grabbed her arm and struggled with her briefly before she knocked him out, and a third man clouted her in the face, making her black out completely.

The first man, the man she tried to choke went over to a nearby tool chest and started digging through it. "What are you doing ?" Asked the third man seeing the guy remove from the chest a small camping axe.

"Eagle Forces... Eagle Treatment. Move her hair" he said simply he motioned for the third guy to move her hair to make her neck clear. After all, a chickens body lasted another thirty minutes with its head cut off now didnt it ? The man lined up the ax and then raised it to swing...

As the Ax began to fall a single gunshot rang out and the door was burst off its hinges. The gunshot left a single hole inthe door, and the ax-bearers brains all over the back wall. Following the door in, Mark's gun shot twice more, the man never taking his eyes off the ax as his body moved on its own, and left the other men in the room. Reaching out, Mark's hand caught the ax an inch before it touched the woman's neck, then he turned, his hand sliding down the handle, and chucked the thing into the chest of another man across the room, the blade sinking in with a satisfying ishuck/i.

"Looks like I was wrong...not someone we're going to get on the bad side of..." he said as he examined the woman's features. There was a slight charred smell to her, soot on her fingertips, she'd set off the bomb in that bus. "Someone I'd rather have stay on my goodside." he nodded his head to the woman, seeing her eyes glaring at him.

The other men reacted as their boss broke apart from the sudden bang as the door blew apart. One man sprang for the nearby shotgun, getting only a shot off that bounced harmlessly off Marks armor before the ax took him down and he slid to the floor.

The woman glared daggers at Mark "Took you long ehnough!" She all but shrieked in his face as her foot easily snapped up and caught the last remaining man in the chin... again. Breaking it completely and sending him to the floor, That left the Casino Owner, watching them. Her voice had a strong almost avian accent to it. The feathers ofcourse could have given that away, but at that moment Mark figured them part of her clothing, which looked exotic to be sure

"So here they are" Said the owner of the Casino, he stepped into view, two more burly men with him Guns ready."You are who I have to thank for todays profit loss ?" He said with a pointed look to Mark. Not knowing that Mark was actually there to take him out completely as Sazhori got to her feet.

A single step, a flash of Bronze, and a startled gasp.

That's what occured within the time frame of one second as Mark used a transport array to get right in front of his target, grab the barrels of the guns his bodyguards were holding, and yank them to face their boss, both guns to his head, and Mark's arms holding the body-guard's arms in place.

"I'll cut you a deal...Which ever one of you kills your boss gets to live. The other I let my new friend deal with as she sees fit." he said with an eerie calmness to his voice. There was silence. "Or I can kill all three of you in five seconds."

"Five."

A bead of sweat dripped down from one of their foreheads.

"Four."

"Thr-" Mark was interrupted by the barrel of a pistol coming to rest up under his chin, lifting his head so that the Casino Owner could see his face in its entirety.

"You do not threaten me, boy." the Caisno Owner, a man named Greg, a low ranking yet very smart Templar said simply, the Casinos were only one way of many means to get money for the Order.

Mark only smiled, his lips parting in a toothy grin as his eyes began to glow a dim bronze. "I wasn't making a threat." Mark said before his eyes flashed Silver, and his body ignited in a Phoenix Cloak of Icefire, freezing the barrels and hands of the body guards leaving them useless before Mark brought his clawed hands together around the gun Greg was holding, who let go as soon as the metal began to perma-freeze, and began to step back. Mark pursued however and slammed the man into the wall behind him with a push-kick to his gut. The Pheonix cloak disipated and Mark shot out the knees of Greg the Templar before crouching in front of him and searing his cheek with the hot barrel of his Desert Eagle. Greg started to scream but Mark then smacked him. "Shut up."

"Names. Who are your friends? What do they do? How's they're cooking? Do they sleep naked, and..." Mark held up a queen of hearts with the word Talak written on it in sharpie. "...Is this your card?"

Greg spat broken teeth after Mark smacked him to shut up. he started laughing as Mark went through the cards apparently. He looked at Mark, blood crusted on his lips as he spat again. "You have no idea what tyou're into, Boy. You think magic is going to save you ?" he laughed again.

"You kill me... And She will know" He smiled, his teeth Mark then saw were rotted, corruptive magic kept this man alive. But for how long. "You think a display a power will let you win ? Invade my home, take what is mine, and expect to walk out ?"

As Mark moved to attack the man, Sazhori made her own move, two black feathers lodged easily in the knees of one man, who went dfown screaming, easily silenced by her hand, her fingernails raking deep into the flesh of the man before he went silent as he choked on his own blood. The other man stared for all of two seconds before turning around and promptly running dead into a steel post with a solid KAWANG before bouncing back into Sazhoris arms. slice. His adams apple hit the floor before he did.

"That's usually my plan, yes. Now answer me before I shoot a testicle." Mark brought his gun to the man's crotch. "Names."

Greg laughed again. "This is about that woman isnt it ?" Mark moved the barrel closer" He laughed again. "The woman killed, by an old friend..." Mark fired, but Greg, though old, and corrupted by ancient dark magic continued laughing. Blood spurted from the wound as Sazhori went into the main casino floor, moving to the door she easily put the "Sorry we're closed" sign on it before going through the front offices

Greg smirked then. Better to give names of already dead comrades. After all they were, like him, alive thanks to certain magical properties. "james, Jackson, Davidas. Nik, Tamara,..." The gun barrel moved to his chest, so he started giving locations for each of them. then he said simply "Do not trust in others until you can trust yourself..."

Then it happened as Sazhori returned Greg made his move, old yet strong arms grabbed Marks gunhand, and forced him to pull the trigger, Greg fell against the wall dead. "Looks like the Casino is closed..." Sazhori mumbled. Why Diamond said to raid the place was beyond her.

Mark paused as the man made him shoot him. "Was gonna do that anyway...but thanks for volunteering, asshole..." Mark popped another round into his head for good measure before holstering his run at his thigh. He was silent for a moment before he turned away from the carnage and paced down the hall a few steps, then leaned against the wall facin away from Sazhori, taking deep breaths through his nose, long slow, heavy breaths, not meant to catch his breath, but to calm himself down. After a moment of doing this he let out a quick breath from his mouth, and turned to Sazhori. "Any enemy of the Templars is a friend of mine." He extended a clawed hand, the metal of his gauntlet shining even in the dim light of the hall way. "Mark, Mark Wolfe." He introduced himself quickly before licking his lips and cutting to the point that was next on his mind.

"Why are you here?"

"Sazhori" Sazhori said introducing herself to Mark as she shook his hand, the gauntlet ddint even dent the glittery leather. Her hematite eyes shone brightly in the dim light of the hall. "A mutual friend of ours sent me. My job was to find you, So I did. Seems my lure worked."

She went quiet however as Tony entered, carrying Viv in his arms, her neck had been broken, that was what killed her. It was time to go. She had never met Viv, but she knew that Mortals didnt live long regardless of their birthright.

Tony didnt even have to say anything, it was time to return home to Crecent City. Sazhori looked to Mark, the man simply nodded to her, go with Tony, he'll be along after a moment. Sazhori nodded and fell instep behind Tony as Mark went int othe office once again.

As the much larger man, -Sazhori could fit herself and her older sisters in Tony's arms and still have room for Mark or even the dead men in the office plus takeout, it wasnt that Big Tony was big, he was, in a word, the entire LA Rams entire offensive line packed into one guy- carried Viv into the six wheel drive sedan and bid her to pick a seat aside from the drivers seat Tony fired up the rig and got it ready for the road. It was a good fourty minutes to home. And Grandma Ruthie had to be informed

Mark paused, something caught his eye as the lights flickered in the hallway. Something shiny. Picking it up, he tilted his head. Car Keys? To A Dodge Challenger no less...Interesting.

He pocketed them and walked out, hopping into the car and sitting next to Tony silently. It was a quiet drive back to Grandma Ruthie's garage, and as they stopped, Mark cleared his throat, the engine turning off as Mark took the keys from his pocket. "These were on Greg's body." He said, looking to Tony while lowering his hood. "They're much too nice to have belonged to a Templar." He said.

Tony stared at the keys in Marks hand. Ruthie stepped up to their parking space. Seeing the keys she reached over her son through the window and took hold of them. "I aint seen these things since your uncle Roy died" She said simply. Well that explained a lot, she handed the keys back to Mark while giving a firm nosd to her son. The news had reached her. "Stariek Funeral Services will help get her ready." She said meaning Viv's death.

Though Ruthie turned to Mark, "Tell me something though Wolfe, Did Viv get the last laugh like she always asaid she would ?" Tony even looked to Mark as Sazhoeri stepped out the back of the six wheeled rig and took in the fresh air.

Mark nodded. "Just like always." He said simply. Ruthie nodded, a hand went briefly to her heart she went back to the house

Tony smiled, also nodding he got up from his seat, the fgroup exited the car as various members of the Pit Crew, most of which Mark had yet to meet outside of the two only known policement who always helped out at Grandma Ruthies, Offciers James and Raymond. Good men, men Mark could trust with his life. Tony turned to Mark. "There's something you need to see. Come with me" He turned towards the deeper part of the barn where the lights rarely worked. Tools were piled high along with carparts and similar.

"Back when my uncle died and the keys to his car disappeared, me and the Crew made bets, whoever found the keys, got the car, fully paid for you name it." Tony motioned for two members of the Pit Crew to uncover the car in the back part of the massive barn. The paint glittered a prestine brand new black. Tony turned to Mark. "Looks like you won that bet." he said

The Challenger was a custum built rig, designed off both a website and apparently a video game as the car was designed to both take a beating and give just as much. Sazhori was curious and stepped into the barn, coming to a halt as the door to the car unlocked by use fo the key as the cars lights even flashed and a 'click-chirpchirp' was heard as the alarm disarmed

Mark took a look at the car, pacing around it as he examined it. His armor vanished and he ran a gloved finger across the reinforced carbon-fibre of the car's body, the everything-short-of-a-ICBM-proof windows and windshield, and the streamlined door handle. The door popped open and he sat in the fresh leather seat, the likewise leather and mahogony wood of the steering wheel, dash, center console all felt fantastic under his touch and his body as he leaned back in the seat. Closing the door, he moved the seat up and the wheel down a bit so he could see better, took the keys, put them into the ignition, and turned.

The car didn't hesitate to rumble to life. The compact V8 engine roaring to life and purring like a contented Lion, the lights coming on and the dash coming to life with beautifully dark ocean blue lights behind the black foreground. Mark revved the engine, felt the rumble in his chest, and fell in love.

From, where she sat on the front porch Ruthie heard the Dodge rumble to vibrant life. A smile graced her face. Memories flooding back of Roy, her younger brother returning home with his prize. Now it ran again. Nothing was going to stop her brother from getting the last laugh this time


	4. Chapter 4

The Assassin's Way

part 4 Sacremento Landing

 _"The only man to never make a mistake, is the man that does nothing"_

 **-Mark Wolfe**

 **3 June 2055**

 **Sacremento Hoverbus Network Hub**

 **0709 hours**

The group had arrived, It was strange to see, the style of garb however briefly deterred but a few scant folk before it was ignored. They had gotten similar looks in Oslo when they boarded the hoverplane flight. At least nobody got airsick. Shade slept like a rock, Auji and Xeibo mostly passed the time with chatting or reading, Prince Talon was simply facinated by seeing the Mortal Realm from the air, like a bird.

But now they were in the terminal, looking for either a rental van or even Fang, who was to wait for them there. This was going to be interesting. "I'll try and find my sister, you guys get the car... thing" Technology was still too new to the Eagle Prince

"I'll go with him, I'll send to you when we find Princess Fang" Shade said softly to Xeibo, who nodded, she and Auji then went for the rental counter. Auji of course was keeping an eye on everything around them. Just like they were trained for, but they had to be alert, and also attentive to those around them as well

The guy behind the counter was reading a magazine that must have left circulation over fifty years ago, but he didn't seem to care, nor even notice. As he noticed the two young people coming up to his stand, he folded the thing backwards and leaned forward. "Hello hello! How can I help you two?" he asked them.

"We need a..." looking around Auji quickly found the word he was looking for by the papers around the stand. "... we need a van for about five or six people."

"Sure, got plenty. Any particular place you're goin'? Or any time frame that you'll have for me?" he said as he began to look for a key for the hovervan that would hold all of them.

"St Diamonds Cathderal" Xeibo said simply, the guy stared at her, was she nuts ? Nope, perfectly sane. "Thirty days" She then said to answer his time frame question. The man nodded and held up a hand going through the keyring. Two kids it looked like... nope, they were adults...

As he searched for the key the man spoke. "Let me get this straight, you fly here from... whereveryou're from... China apparently by the look of ou, to spend thirty days... at a cathedral ?"

Xeibo nodded "Mhm" was all she said

"Name ?" The man then asked, the two rental seekers traded looks "Name on the reservation" he said with a nod, Xeibo knew what he meant then.

"Azukar" She said. Hopefully Fang had gone through as she promised.

"Ah... yes. a Hovervan was picked up a few hours ago by a young lady of the name Azukar, requested a monthlong rental." He got a map and showed the route to the place Fang had indicated they'd meet.

Auji took a moment to examine the map. "And where are we on the map?" He asked. After a moment of searching, the man showed them, and Auji proceeded to memorise the entirety of the map. "Thank you." he said with a nod.

"Don't you want the map?"

"No need. I've got it memorized."

The man blinked, confused. "Okay then..." he handed over the keys. "Enjoy your time here. See you in thirty days." the an leaned back in his chair then, and as they walked off, ran his hand through his thinning hair. "Getting to old for this..." As soon as the two were gone he went to the phone at his desk and typed a random number "Looks like one of them birds we were warned about has landed... yes thats right... a guy by the look of him... Yeah, headed for the rental lot... they dont have a map" The man hung up and went back to his old magazine

Xeibo smirked as the man was struck dumb by the fact that just one good look at a map and they had it already down. Dragons were good for that, Eagles were better at it. How else could they go north and south every year ?

Once they were far enough away they came upon Talon and Shade waiting nearby. Most people gave Shade confused looks at how she was so dang tall. Xeibo let out a breath she held in, the man gave her the creeps. Nobody that old worked a car rental counter did they ?

Yes they did. If they had nothing else to do and no money in retirement left

Talon looked worried "Cant find Fang anywhere, she said she'd meet us here or we go to her" He said, the brown haired green eyed Prince had a astrong protective feel for his older sister who had far more experience than he did

"Relax, we know where Fang is, and we got the keys to the hovervan." Xeibo said, which made Shade smile. Though at her look towards Xeibo the younger dragon simply said "its nothing, just an old guy working the counter"

"Well then I suggest we start looking for the van...take a left." Auji said as they continued walking down the street. His mind was lost and yet focused at the same time. Did the rest of the Mortal Realm look like this? Did all of its people look this way? What did his real father ireally/i look like in person? Would he know it's him? Does he even know about him? Why did he not enter his life? Did the Mortal Realm always smell so depressing and sad? Did that man across the street really just directly ram into a pole? Multiple times? So many questions in the young man's head, not many would be answered.

Without thinking it Talon stepped to Shades right, closest to the street as something hit another thing and another thing hit something else entirely and car parts went flighting, Shade ducked out of reflex at the sudden shriek of brakes

Seeing the damage, a two car pileup and a bent to hell lightpole Xeibo raised an eyebrow "I think we should go inside ?"

"Or wear something less revealing ?" Talon said seeing the looks of some rather distracted drivers looking towards them, and hitting stuff. Though Xeibo did sock him on the arm she did know what he meant, they were drawing unwanted attention, like they were on a parade ground.

They took another left and headed up a flight of stairs. Then a right. And spotted a parking lot packed with rental cars. Most, if not all, of them sports cars. Nothing that Shade could fit in, muchless Xeibo or even Talon with all their gear.

Stepping into the massive parking garage Xeibo's senses were on full alert. Looking around and taking in everything she saw first the sports cars, then by force of habit, the fastest way out, over the rail to their right. Then she saw the hovervans the parking lot a half level up a good few hundred meters away. And between them, a parking lot of sprts cars and small sedans

Talon pointed, "There's the vans, which one does the key unlock ?" When Auji tried the key, the lights on one van, the farthest away from them, winked on twice.

Shade halted, a low growl in her throat... Oh dear. It was the growl that made them hurry. Thankfully thhrough Aujis mother, only he knew how to drive... somewhat

 **An hour later**

 **Crecent City boundary**

 **twenty minutes from Ruth Big's boarding house**

Even with only a day worth of living in the Mortal Realm, Auji proved to be an able driver, at least, he hadnt hit anything yet, and nothing hit them, and nobody was sick. However when they saw Fang waiting outside a well kept home; that left much to be desired. When Auji pulled to a halt and Shade all but fell out the back, Fang snickered and went to the driverside window as Auji lowered it "Any troubles ?" She asked

"Nothing we couldnt handle, Sis" Talon said with a smile at his sister, who nodded, her brother got some fighting experience judging by the condition of Shade flat on her back on the pavement, either the ambush took a lot out of the much older Dragon, or it was Auji's driving.

"What are you reading ?" Came the question as Shade came to, only it was Talon that spoke, Fang was using one of those newfangled dataslate screen things, looked a lot like one of their datacrystals back home that they used to keep the histories and also practice certain magics.

"Oh, just a news story of someone blowing up a hoverbus" Fang replied, she showed a picture of what clearly was a Raven by the look of the feathers on Sazhori's shoulders, those had to be fleathers, only thing they were blacker than the blackest black. Talon though recognised Sazhori. "Recognise her little brother ?"

He nodded.

At Fangs pointed look, Talon got into the backseat as Auji moved to the passenger seat allowing Fang to take over the driving. "Alright from what I know of the mission, what we want is ssouth of here, but we need a base of operations where we can fall back to. I know just the place" It was going to be a long drive so once Shade was back in the van and the doors sealed they started off.

"I hope it ain't far, I'm getting Hungry." Auji said with a side-long glance to those in the van behind him through the mirror. "How is Mortal Food? Anyone know?" he asked, having only experienced the food in the Mythic Realm, he'd be assaulted by brand new smells and flavors here that he may not have been aware existed.

"That is a good question" Fang replied as pretty much everyone in the van but her had not tasted Mortal food before; only she was used to it by that point, spending tyhree years in the mortal realm will do that to a person. She felt all eyes on her. "You werent able to eat when you were in Arendelle were you ?... didnt think so"

After a moment iof looking about while driving Fang asked off the bat "Whats your favrotite meats ? This area doesnt have a lot of them so deer and fox, also horse, moose, wolf, rabbit and lamb isnt exasctly available here. though it is in Arendelle" She said as she pulled into a parking lot. There was a bunch of resturants around them. But the one they were parked in front of was a pizza place with a huge sign in English which nobody could read aside from Fang that said DOMINOS PIZZA. Of course when Shade tried to speak what she was reading it sounded more like a cow getting strangled through a weat thresher

"Y'know...my Mother often spoke highly of Pizza." Auji said as they were turning into the small Domino's parking lot. "Wonder what the fuss is about...um...anyone got any money?"

"Your mother has good taste. Wezaki got hooked on the stuff, dont get her started on pasta." Fang said, it was bad enough Kuru broke Wezaki of the habit of scarfing down the first dish of pasta she saw. Fang smiled when Auji mentioned money, it was the one thing Gbeorgina had made sure about. to her brother, Talon seated next to Xeibo she said "look under yioue seat, should be a blackscale box there" Georgina had stocked them well. At this point the Equator City used anything short of cement mix for currencey, so Chinese currencey was perfectly fine.

Talon found the blackscaled box and lifted it to the seat between him and Xeibo as Shade sat in the back seat pretty much lounging on the suitcases of their clothing, They had to blend in and the elder dragon already hated the clothing. It just didnt feel like what she was used to. Too damned itchy

As her brother handed over a few silver and gold pieces to Fang she took the keys and handed them to Auji. "Wait here, try not to attract attention. its bad enough you got shot at"

"Yea yea...just get us something good...enough for all of us." Auji said, leaning his seat back a bit and putting his feet up on the dash to relax while they waited.

Fang smiled and stepped from the van after opening her door. "One extra large... two extra large triple pepperoni it is.." She said figuring that Xeibo or Shade alone would scarf down one of the things befoer the others could get even so much as a slice. made her smile while going inside, What did dragons like to eat ? Most days it was easy, meat.

As Fang entered the pizza place and disappeared from view to those in the van Xeibo leaned on Auji's seat. "So that's Princess Fang... taller than what Mother said" She mused

"Fang is fun... at times... Though I dont remember her having feathers in her hair like that" Shade mused aloud from where she sat in the back. the last time Fang had feathers in her hair was after she had tangled with another Bird...

And that other bird was close at hand, the thing not quite landing, but more like smashing into the hood of the van, the talons being the only thing the now screaming people in the car saw before the large water-melon sized head stooped down to peer into the tinted windows of the van. Ulnaus's Bronze eyes stared into the vehicle and his head tilted as he tried to see better. He was eerily still everywhere but his head, and as Auji stared back at the bird, he felt a sense of familiarity, even if he'd never seen the dumb oaf before.

Ulnaus screeched loudly, and spread his massive wings before taking off without so much as another sound.

"What the fuck was that?" Auji blinked.

"Looked like a bird to me."

"No shit, who, then, was it?"

"No one we know."

"Must be young, if he's that small."

"You think?"

"I try not to, actually. Hurts sometimes."

"Good."

Shade stuck her head out the window after the van shook madly and made the mistake of looking up, "I dont See... AH! Gross!" She pulled her herad back into the van, a trail of birdshit in her silver hair and trailing over the right side of her face, Xeibo struggled not to laugh. Shade pointed at her "Not one word"

"I wasnt going to say anything"

Shade cleaned out her hair, "he's up there still" She grumbled flicking shit off her fingers before using a bit of magic to celan her hair. If only she had a spit to roast some eagle on.

Xeibo then saw that Auji was thoughtful about something. "What is it ?" She asked him. She had no idea that he had sensed a bit of familal bond with the sudden arrival of a massive Eagle that kinda dented their vans hood

"Dunno... feels like I've seen that Eagle before." Auji said, cupping his chin in thought. "Feels...like family, almost. Is that weird?" he looked back to the others in the van, most of them shrugging.

"It could be, I mean, I feel the same way about Shade, and Grandmother, and you and Mother and Talon and Emperor Tilr..." Xeibo mused with something of a giggle towards Shade who was grumbling of birdshit in her hair

"Next chance I get Im gonna roast that bird for nailing me in the face" Shade grumbled, which made all in the van snicker at her anger. Apparently she wasnt exactly happy. If that.

Fang stepped out of the pizza place with two boxes of pizza, and a pair of Mt Dews. Also napkins, bread and some other things. Sure it wasnt Silver Palace fare that Light had on her table every day, but it was just as good. She briefly stared at the hood of the van, then the dented roof. Stepping to the driverside door, which the window was open, she said simply "I thought I said not to draw attention to yourselves ?"

"You did, but something nailed us anyhow... well. one of us" Talon snickered, Shade growled. If Talon and Fang werent brother and sister, and royalty at that, she'd have lit him up like a christmas tree.

Fang looked at her brother, then to Shade, then to Auji "What ?" written all over her otherwise asian face. Like Auji and her brother Fang was a gorgeous young almost asian like woman, most Eagles were for that matter when one thought on it hard enough. She focused on Shades face "The hell happened to you ?" She asked seeing the birdshit leaving a bit of a stain on her otherwise scaleless face. White and soft silver scales formed under the birdshit as if like a tatoo of a sort on the side of her face

Shade held up three fingers as if to say three words "Dont look up".

"What ?" Fang asked, wondering what she meant when something MASSIVE landed on the hood of their van a second time. Once again the massive bird pioked at the window,. Fang saw him clearly. Her eyes wide, "You!" She said pointing at Ulnaus through the windshield Wait, she knew this bird ?

"You know this bird ?" Auji asked

"Know him ? I tangled with him and got him to nail a fountain when I first arrived in this realm" Fang replied

"Well, he may or may not be interested in a rematch" Auji said

"How can you tell ?" Talon asked

"He's staring at Fang" Auji said

Indeed the massive eagle, Ulnaus was staring at the Princess. and Fang was staring right back. She made to get out of the van to tackle the bird off the rig so they could get going when Auji grabbed her arm and shook his head. A few moments of screeching and rocking the van Ulnaus took off. Soon as Ulnaus was gone and Shade was sure of it enough to look out of the van and not see any birdshit falling like rain. Fang got the rig into gear and they were off

 **45 minutes later**

 **Just within Crescent City Limits**

"Ok, the place we're heading for should be around here somewhere." Fang said simply pulling out a map from her dress sleeve

"Where're we going, Sis ?" Talon asked taking the map from his sister

"Place called Big Town House Bed and Breakfast" Fang said as she slowed the hovervan down to the speed limit. "Should be on I Street or J Street"

"Take a left" Auji said absently, having already memorised the map before getting the van to begin with

"What ?" Fang asked confused as they waited at a light

"Take a left at the next light, then a right two lights after. That's I Street" Auji explained Talon was nodding when Fang looked at her brother, OK fine, two map readers

Fang made trhe turns as instructed but whe nthey coasted to a halt at yet another light was when the trouble happened. The road was closed yet no apparent reason of why. Which meant they needed to find another way. But something felt off

"Is it just me, or are we being watched ?" Xeibo mused aloud

"We're being watched" Fang replied as a black Dodge Challenger left the destination and roared right past them. The windows were tinited and werent allowing those in the van to see who was in the car. But they had bigger problems with the road closed ahead.

It was because the road was also closed behind...

 **Inside the Challenger**

Mark looked to the van, the young, eastern-looking people inside looked on edge and confused. "Tourists? Out this far?" He raised an eyebrow, the engine of his car rumbling as they moved past. "Any of them look familiar?" he asked Sazhori.

Sazhori shook her head, "Nope, never seen them before" she lied, yep, she recognised the woman driving the hovervan. After all she was that womans brothers original bodyguard for a dozen years before getting assigned to Diamond. They drove on, taking the Dodge for a test drive was a good thing

 **In the hovervan...**

As the Dodge left their sight around a cover Fang noticed out of the corner of her eye no road work equpment was being set up or moved into place, just, road closed signs being put up. Focusing her eyes she saw the red outlines of ... at least a few dozen men. Tapping her fingers on the steering wheel she asked to Auji simply "How is your combat skills ?" She knew her brothers skill was pretty good. But she had no idea of Auji's skill, or Xeibos. not to mention Shade's skill, then again training under Kanwar she knew shades abilities

"I can spar Xeibo to a stand still most days, I think I can manage." Auji said confidently. Xeibo nodded in agreement.

Fang grunted, once more tapping on the steering wheel, "Good because we got two dozen men coming up behind us" She said

"Make that three dozen" Shade confirmed as she sat looking out the back of the van

Talon pointed out the front from between Auji and Fang "Whats that symbol ?" he was pointing at a group of men, their truck... a antiarmor type truck with a light machinegun mounted on top sat there in the road. It had the Templar Cross emblazoned on it

Fang saw it. "Parrotshit" was all she said seeing the gun, and the man behind it with a sadistic grin on his face. "Ah goodbye!' Fang screeched shifting the van into reverse and flooring the gas straight at the three dozen men coming up at their rear.

At the last second Xeibo shrieked "SHADE!" and Fang spun the wheel, spinning the van around as Shade came to bear. A canopy of energy, like glass formed and caught most of the bullets sprayed in their direction as Fang shifted into drive and floored the gas at the oncoming men

"Get ready to bail out!" Fang said as Talon nodded, his hands for the door as Xeibo went for the sunroof of the van and easily getting to the vans rooftop as the door slid open as Fang slammed on the brakes. As well as slammed into two other cars parked on the road.

Auji did just that, jumping from the van with a flying side-kick to the first person's face he saw, one leg tucked in and acting as a landing leg for the boy as he landed on the man's chest. The man hit the ground in a heap as a dozen men briefly halted for all of two seconds before surgeing forwards. Onw man took aim with a pistol. But with his comrades in the way his aim was wide and the shot hit a lamppost, shattering the light and showering them all with glass.

As the van slid to a halt Xeibo rolled off the roof, easily landing on two more men that aimed their guns at Fang in the drivers seat as Talon easily dove out the side door, his feathers making mincemeat of the two men still standing. Once on her feet Xeibo kicked out with a foot as she pulled one man to the ground, catching the other who was about to shoot Fang dead in the back, sending the man slamming into the front of the van before dropping onto the man whose leg she held onto.

Talon dove between two direlct cars as gunfire raked where he stood, easily tackling one of the gunmen Talon tossed one guy easily into the street before trading blows with the next in line. About a moment or so later and he was back to back with Auji. "Need a feather ?" Talon asked holding out a dagger, the feather was useful for both flight, and well, weaponry.

As the twelve men swarmed Auji, he stayed mobile, raising his fists up to block one hay-maker punch with his forearms before grabbing the arm, lifting her arm and stomping on the guy's knee, the crunch making one other Templar puke by itself. Pulling his leg back up, Auji flicked his hip and threw a hook-kick hard enough knock the man clean out. Pivoting on his hip Auji landed and then lunged forward to throw a solid jab-cross to the next man's jaw before grabbing him by the neck and lifting a knee into his crotch twice before tossing him to the side.

Being grabbed from behind, Auji hooked his foot around his attacker's leg as he tried to lift the young man, stopping himself from being lifted higher than a foot. A flurry of elbows came from the young man, slamming each one into his attacker's face. Once the man's guard broke, Auji grabbed the man's right arm, turning towards him, and slamming his shin into the man's crotch and then punching his spine through his neck. The man dropped like a sack of potatoes.

Turning, he slapped away two incoming punches, lifting his knee he push-kicked this attacker onto his ass before lifting his leg and dropping an axe-kick onto his sternum, breaking it. Finally hopping out of the group to catch his breath, Auji denied the Feather offered to him, instead opting for the thrill of a true hand-to-hand combat experience outside of sparring.

"Suit yourself brother" Talon said flicking the feather like a knife into his own hand as he readied into a stance with two men jumping at him at once. Grabbing the first man Talon spiked the feather dead into the mans neck before using his speed and jumping up, flipping the man onto the ground in a heap and catching the second man in the face with the dead mans arm. Seconds later and Talon was in a one on one frenzy with the Man.

Xeibo hit the deck as gunfire rang out in rapidfire shots, peppering the hood of the van as Fang dove out the window for cover. Xeibo laid on the ground for a moment or two, waiting for the gunfire to stop. Her legs arched up as her arms pushed her up. Two men ran at her, she flipped out of the impromptu handstand onto her feet, trading blows with both men.

They were so close to their intended destination, only to get ambushed right at it. Within sight of it. Why now of all times ? Briefly glancing towards Shade she saw that her friend had the defensive screen active, absorbing seemingly endless gunfire aimed at them as windows and cars broke and exploded from gunfire.

As the gunfire continued, Auji grabbed the closest Templar and held him as a human shield. The bullets riddled the poor bastard before Auji let him drop and spun his own body, flicking out his foot and his hip at the same time in a spinning hook kick. His heel connected with the jaw of the man he was kicking, and with the flick of his hip, completely shattered the jaw of the man, and then dragged the foot across another man's face, knocking out both of them with the one kick, and still having enough momentum to put his foot back where it belonged behind him while finishing his spin. Continuing the spin he pivoted on his back foot and launched a round-house kick into the ribs of the man behind him. A satisfying crack or five and he pulled his lower leg back in a recoil so that he could again continue to spin, putting his leg down, and then launching his leg back in a sort of donkey kick into the man's chest. The man flew back into the car, gasping and breathing hard as he coughed up blood.

Talon threw his feather that he'd used as a dagger to fight off attacks, nailing the closest gunman to Auji in the nose, the force of the throw wrenching the mans head back with a gut wrenching snap as the body fell to the pavement.

Xeibo ducked the wild swing of a man, as she did so she went to the pavement, grabbing his foot she pulled it, the man did the splits, her knee met his face, sending him in a heap to the ground as a feather lodged int he face of another man taking aim at her. Fang could only watch shocked at what she was seeing, she could barely follow Auji's movements. or Xeibos, or her brothers with the sheer speed they were showing in their skills at combat.

 _When it is them or us_ , she mused, _they know how to fight_ She dodged as a fist was thrown at her, easily spinning out of reach, her fist connecting solid with the side of the man, sending him flailng at Auji. "Special delivery!" Fang called out.

The gunner on the transport truck had no idea what was coming as a black truck opened its back end. Showing apparently two people, one of which was seated on a lawn chair. The woman, it was clearly so, had a pair of binoculars in her hands as she watched the fighting. The man with her set the device next them "Range, a hundred fifty meters, weight, two tons. Track clear wind speed zero, they're off! Give!"

 _BLOOP_

 **KABOOM**

The explosion rocked the street and Shade stared as she let the shield drop as the transport exploded, sending the gunman flying in a heap of body parts. Fang turned her gaze as Talon made short work of the remaining men aiming to attack him before going to his sisters side. Xeibo body slammed another man against a wall before getting snatched up by a third, reacting fast she yanked the mans pants down, sliding to the ground, when he bent down to pull his pants up, her fist made contact with his face, sending him to the ground in a heap allowing her to get to her feet with the help of Auji.

Ruthie stepped from her porch then her Pit Crew guard as placed by Mark since Sazhori arrived stayed near the mortar that just blew uip a Templar transport. "You kids alright ?" Ruthie asked as Shade fell out of the van and got to her feet. What a ride

"For the moment yes" came the reply, from Fang as she glanced at Auji, he simply nodded. Ruthie stepped up to a dead Templar, "Are you Ruth Big ?" Fang asked

"That's what it says on my marriage license" Ruth replied leaning on her cane looking at the bunch, two young men, fine looking young men at that, three young ladies, one of which she recognised. Pointing her cane at Fang she said "I recognise your voice young lady, from the phone. this your party ?"

"Are there rooms available ?" Fang asked, looking to Auji said added "Preferably close together, two bathroomss, and maybe on the same floor ?"

"Sure thing, come on in kids; Major Wilde here will take care of your luggage and get you the keys. Free delousing once a week, uh... how long's your stay to be ?"

Fang looked at Auji, he simply looked at her, she turned to Ruthie "Does it rent by the month ?" She asked,

Ruthie smiled. "As long as you need the rooms, they're yours. Dont worry about the van I will have the Crew get it repaired and returned to the rental counter on time. make yourselves to home. I have some errands to run" With that the gang went back to their van, managed to somehow get it into the driveway of Ruthies bed and breakfast, and then get it unloaded and their stuff inside, which wasnt much actually.

As she left her home however to meet up with Mark and trhe other lady, whom Ruthie never got the name of the Raven, Ruthie tried to remember where she had seen that color eyes before. That young man the young woman looked to who simply looked at her; he had the brown eyes of someone she swore she knew.

 **Sacremento**

 **That Evening**

 **Talak Horde's palace**

Thunder roiled across the sky below the windows, yet it still pelted with rain upon the upper levels. Equator City had gone far into ther air, and still, storms happened, and most times enshrouded the city as a whole. A lone figure stood at the massive floor to ceiling window watching the storm. a Cage in the room looked towards it as well.

A man stepped into the room, carrying a phone. "Madam, it is for you" the man said

"Thank you James" Came the heavily accented female voice, pale eyes and dark skin marked that of an Egyptian woman as she reached for the phone and answered it "Talak Horde... I see... Thank you." She hung up, but while holding the cordless phone she spoke to the butler "Find Tamara, I have a call to make. Oh, and make sure my pet is still alive" She handed over a silver and black key. The butler nodded and left

Talak went into the other room and up a flight of stairs to her office that overlooked the living room. A loft so to speak Dialing the phone. It rang twice until someone picked it up. "Ruth, its Talak... I heard about Tony, my condolances... Listen, About what happened this evening... I'll take care of it... dont worry about a thing..." Talak was answered with nothing but silence on the other end. Finally the line went dead in her hand

Talak set the phone on her desk and set both hands on the dark oak wood. She took a deep breath, then let it out. This wasnt good. Tamara was an idiot. But she was reliable. To a point. Stepping from her desk, Talak picked up a bottle of vodka and headed downstairs just as the Butler stepped into view the key in hand. "Is she alive ?"

"Yes Madam, see for yourself." Came the reply

Talak saw her prize, her pet, but saw not a massive White Tiger, no, "Human ? James, feed her, she needs the strength to stay a cat!" She gave her butler a look. "Well ?"

"Shall we feed her the scraps and leftovers then Madam ? to keep up her strength she will need some helathy food" The man said

"Fine, whatever, give her whatever it takes to keep her a cat, I wont have my pet be human!" Talak grunted before stalking away unhappy with how things were going. "And send for Tamara already I need to talk to that bitch now!"


	5. Chapter 5

The Assassin's Way

part 5 Meet a Dead Man

 _"If the Porcupine were a little smarter, it wouldnt need all those needles"_

 **-Princess Fang**

 **CIA Sacermento headquarters**

 **4 June 0600 local time**

The door to the office opened "We got a problem"

The Director set his folder he was reading down on his desk "Do tell"

The agent set a file on the desk. "Oslo report. Couldnt find anything in the Records or APF. But there's more" The agent motioned to the TV which came on showing a news report of a bus getting bomed and a nearby casino staff found dead. "CCTV picked up two groups of people."

The screen then highlighted a woman, Sazhori, moving through the crowd with speed seconds before the bus went up. Then a six wheel drive troop transport normally used for water landings pulling into view and three people getting out, two men and a woman.

The agent paused the video and focused on the image of the three "This man matches one in our pold APF storage. Agent Scorpion, the woman with him was one of the targets of thhe Cleaner, Davies,... we found his body. He was shot in the back of the head, execiution style." The agent set the last paper on the desk, "It was the targets last bullet. There was no sign of the targets body"

"Anything else ?" The director asked as he stood from his desk and went to the nearby coffee maker and poured himself a cup of coffee

"Well there's reports out of Sacremento Airport of dead bodies in the rental car parking lot..." The agent began

"Get a low level agent on that, tie it up nice and tight" the Director said. "Do we have CCTV of the bodies location ?"

"uh... yeah, the others are pulling it up now." The Agent said

"Anything from Agent Key ?" The Director gave the agent a look,

"Nothing yet other then a Off Duty notice for the next five days for a funeral" The Agent replied

"Good have Agent Hornigold go to Crescent City find Agent Key and speak with her only, we need her input on this." The Director said. When the man failed to leave the Director looked at him, "Something else ?"

"Yeah, the Agent in command of Gilja is here, was told to speak to you" Agent Dodge said.

"Send him in"

Marcus didn't need to hear anything else, and entered without being motioned to do so. "Director." He greeted, shaking the man's hand before taking a seat. "What do you want?" he asked, in a curt, yet respectful tone all the same.

The Director offered Marcus a coffee then after shaking the mans hand, also sat down behind his desk."A few things. Langley sent you to me, and I have questions of why. According to our APF one of our agents have resurfaced. the attack on Gilja, you. You're the only one that we can speak to as the rest of your team is in the ICU or in surgery." The Director brought up two images, one of Mark with Serenity, the other of Mark and Vivian by a burning bus taken the day before "Our files have let us ID this man, Agent Scorpion, stationed in Cairo, the woman with him we cant identifiy in either shot. Can you ?"

Marcus took the pictures in stridfe, the first, of Mark and Serenity entering the Gilja base, he nodded. setting the picture on the desk "Yeah. they raided Gilja, made off with a prisoner. Langley said to bury it, mission never happened"

"Do you know them ?"

"Yeah, he and I, the guy in the picture, we fought. Its why I'm the only one able to do the mission debrief"

"And the woman ?"

"She was there, but I have yet to see her in action. the other woman." Marcus tapped the photo of Mark and Vivian, "Never seen her before"

"Do you know their names ?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I dont"

"Maybe you do, maybe you dont ? I do not follow your logic."

Marcus smirked, "Best you dont try to."

The Director smirked "Alright, I'll play along. Keep your secrets. YThere's an opening, command post, one a ACR 14. The commander was on shore leave when he was found dead in his room, pacemaker stopped his ticker. On the list of replacements, yours was at the top."

"Give me a day"

"See you tomorrow"

 **Crescent City**

 **Big Residence field**

 **At that same moment**

Mark sat leaning back against a tree, his hood up, his chin down, and his gun in his hand. Staring blindly at the dirt beneath him, he was still. A bird landed on his shoulder, then flew off, and still, he was unmoving. Another life. Gone. A life under his command, under his protection. Extinguished. The Muscles in his fingers twitched, and his grip around his gun tightened.

Looking up, he saw the face of the man who killed Viv. Pointing his gun at it, he fired. Again. Again. Another. Again. More. Five more times. Pause. His hand was deathly still. The barrel was steaming.

A soft breeze passed by, leaves scattered along the dirt, the smoke was whisked away.

Slowly, the muscles and tendons twitched, the nerve impulses were slow and smooth, and ever so gently, the barrel of the gun came to sit against his temple. It'd be so easy. One twitch. Gone. Off to join his comrades. Templars, non existant. Assassin's, not a problem. The Clan, reunited. The World, what it should be. So simple. Too simple. The gun fell to the ground and his head dropped, chin to his chest as he stared at the dirt.

Nothing.

He felt nothing. Not anger, not fear, not sorrow nor agony, not remorse or regret. Nothing. He couldn't smell the dirt and the pollen in the air as the breeze rushed by. He couldn't hear the birds singing in the trees now that his gunshots were done. He couldn't see the dirt in front of him, he couldn't feel the tree at his back.

There was nothing. He was nothing.

He blinked, and a tear fell to the ground. Startled, he blinked again, and another tear fell, this time from the other eye. The pain all rushed back to him now, welled up in his throat while his chest was tight and his eyes burned. He hugged his knees to his chest and cried. Sobbed silently where no one would hear him, where no one would see him. Where no one would care. He was exhausted and hungry. He was angry yet in anguish. He was everything, and yet nothing.

He was broken, and it would take a long time to put him back together.

After a solid hour of sobbing in the wildnerss two miles from the house he was calling his home for the moment, he grabbed his gun, and holstered it, flipping the saftey on, and stood. With a hand, shaking like a dying leaf, he opened a transport array to his room in the house, and stepped through, immediately collapsing on his bed.

He'd need his sleep.

" _That's it then?_ " Kalda stood over Mark's bed. Mark didn't respond. " _Almost kill yourself and then lay here like a child?_ " again, no response. " _Look, I may not know what you're going through, but sitting here isn't going to help you._ " Nothing. " _People are out there suffering, starving and being tortured and raped, and you're sitting here, moping because someone else died under your command._ " Again, Nothing. " _One day you'll realize how Childish this is, and what you are sinking to._ " Kalda growled, vanishing without another word. Mark moved then, but only to kick off his boots, the heavy thuds of the steel-toes hitting the ground reassuring him that he was somewhere safe. Grabbing the sheets and blankets of his bed, he slithered underneath, and with his hood still up, slept.

 **Two hours later**

 **0800 hours Crescent City local time**

"Is that boy still asleep ?" Ruthie asked whiel she cooked breakfast in the kitchen. She had welcomed Sazhori in to the house right off the bat when she first arrived. The Raven nodded simply at the question. "Alright, take this up to him" Ruthie handed Sazhori a tray filled with food. With it was a note

Sazhori knocked on Marks door once it was pointed out to her, Ruthie was a nice woman and offered to let her use the shooting range in the basement to practise her knife throwing as the elder woman watched the raven use a feather to help chop and cook meat for breakfast. Nobody had seen Mark since he took Roys car for a spin and let it taste the pavement under its wheels after so many years.

She set the tray on the dresser and went to the bed, the mess of blankets normalyl told most people to stay away a man was sleeping. She saw his feet and went to work. A snap of the fingers numbed first one then the other leg before nailing him dead in the heart to wake him up. "Wake up sleeping beauty!" Mark reacted swinging his fists madly, she easily ducked out of the way and grabbed one of them, for a woman so frail and thin Sazhori was strong as fuck

Sazhori held his fist tight and unmoving as Mark focused on her, she saw two things, pain, and extreme anger in his eyes. "Calm down, wake up. Think. Is this what _she_ would have wanted ?" She, meaning Elsa, would she have Mark to be a wreck like this ?

The mention of Elsa stopped him for a moment, his eyes looking down before he only grunted, forcing past her strong arms and grabbing her under the armpits, lifting her and then tossing her across the room before dropping to a knee, panting. He was silent for a moment, a feeling of dread filling the room. Seems Sazhori touched a nerve she would have been better off leaving alone. Mark turned his head towards her, the rage still in his eyes, now silver with Draconian slits for pupils. His mouth opened, and in a deep, gutteral, growling voice, he uttered a single word in Draconian.

 ** _"Jaseve"_**

" _Leave_ " he repeated, his normal human voice booming as he stood and faced her, fists clenched tightly enough for the knuckles to crack by themselves. He was still for a while after saying that, before looking towards the nightstand, the food waiting for him.

The note was something Sazhori couldnt read, She wasnt exepcting him to get out of the numbing novements so quickly, maybe she should have aimed for the neck instead of the legs directly ? Nah that'd render him dead. When he picked her up, she was surprisingly light, as a feather actually as she slammed into a wall with a soft smack before easily landing on the floor in a heap of feathers.

In the darkness of the room Mark couldnt see the loose feathers regrow onto the womans shoulders and arms as she got to her feet softly. His eyes went to the note with the breakfast, english muffins, waffles, a ferw pancakes with maple syrup, what had to have been something akin to BBQ sauce in smell but was actually honey mixed with cinnamon and a note. A plain gray paper. written in Assassin Code i _Meet at Crescent City Library, Bring Her as it concerns her too. - Ruthie_ "

When he spoke to her Sazhori smirked, knowing Draconian thanks to Light's blessing she said simply " _Thric_ " meaning no with a shake of her head. "You need breakfast, after the drive yeterday you left to the fields, now you're here in bed asleep. You look an absolute damn wreck."

Mark took a bite and swallowed. "The car's in good shape. That's all that matters." he said with a hoarse voice. "Now shoo. I need to eat..." he said, He looked at the note and grunted in acknowledgement. "Actually..." He crumpled the note, figuring that "Her" meant Sazhori. "Get ready to head out, meet me in the barn by the car. I'll be out in ten minutes. Oh and, bring your library card." he said as he then began to scarf down the food in front of him. He had something to do now, something to take his mind off of the fact that he hated himself for every mistake he ever did.

Within ten minutes he'd eaten, brushed his teeth, combed back his hair, washed his face used the bathroom, reloaded the magazines of his Desert Eagle, contemplated shooting himself in the face at least five times, put his boots on, almost cried, chugged his milk, combed his hair again before tying it back, stared at himself in the mirror, fixed his jacket, contemplated shooting himself in the foot just so he didn't have to do anything, holstered his gun, wrote a note to clean said gun, thought about shooting the note, went down stairs, Nodded in farewell to everyone there, walked out the house, remembered he needed the keys, walked back in, grabbed his keys, walked back out, then down the road to the barn, into the barn, and to the car he now called his own. In that order.

He lifted his hood and cleared his throat, looking as good as ever. "Y'like books?" He asked as he got into the driver's seat.

Sazhori had started to leave when he said to shoo, Ruthie had already left the place leaving in it the care of members of the Crew when he said to stop, well at the word actually she stopped her hand on the doornob. She nodded then "Ok" meet at the car in the barn, easy enough. She raised an eyewbrow... the fuck was a library card ?

Sazhori didnt have too long to ewait, easily waiting in the barn for long moments and once sure nobody else was around she sjhifted her form a bit, ink black feathers coated her back and arms for a moment as she ran them under a hose. It was barely nine in the morning, and it was already unbearbly hot. But thankfully her feathers could dry out quickly.

By the time Mark arrived in the barn Sazhori was waiting, her hair still wet from her 'shower' while her feathers were dry. As they got into the car and mark asked his question "Sometimes, my sisters raised me most of my life, spent a lot of time at the bookshops or with friends." Sazhori as a baby Raven had been surrounded by all sorts of books. her favorite books however were novels of Mortal history books, espeically those written by Mortals about Dragons "So yeah, I like books... why ?"

Mark got them on the road and they were off to the library. But it was on the way to the library when a unnatural cloud floated overhead and they were caught in its shadow.

Mark blinked as the road went dark. He slowed down a bit and looked up through the sunroof as it opened slowly. "What is that?" He asked idly before putting his eyes back on the road, the engine purring as he pressed the gas down a bit to accelerate, getting himself around a truck as it lumbered down the high-way. His fingers tightened around the steering wheel gently and he smiled. He loved the feel of this car around him.

After a while he sighed..."I wonder if I could have the boys make this car nearly indestructable...that'd be fun." he licked his lips then looked back up at the dark cloud above. "No seriously, what the fuck is that?"

"Something I nearly got sucked into the intake vent of when flying here to get to that casino" Sazhori grunted giving a dark look through the sunroof, if looks could kill even machinery the airship, a 14 kilometer long sucker of an aircraft carrier would have been falling down around them

"Interesting...any Templars on it?"

"That one... possibly" Sazhori said still looking up, she took in all the underside details. Nothing out of the ordinariy there... Then she saw another one not far off, also a 14 kilomter sucker... a huge red cross painted on the bottom... She pointed at it as she spoke. "Now that one... I'd say so"

Then she looked at Mark as the man hit the gas again, "Why ?"

Mark took a glance at the one with the red cross on it. With the stylized ends of each arm of the cross, there was no doubt it was Templar. "I'm gonna blow one up...Just to see what happens." he said simply, pressing the button to close the sun roof. "Ain't no birds shitting in my car, no sir..." he said. He pointed then, and noted the presence of Ulnaus about a mile out. "Imagine the size of the turd coming from that ass-hat of a bird...Take weeks to get the smell out of the car, let alone the stain." he said, nodding before putting the blinker on and turning off the high-way.

Sazhori smirked the sunroof closed, plunging the car into darkness in the shadow of the massive flying aircraft carrier overhead as Mark turned onto a side road. "From what I understand of the one I flew on, a passenger version... I... you... well... Rigging a passenger shuttlebus to blow up in the intake vent of one of those inges could bring it down..." She mused, already thinknig like an Assassin

They passed a roadside, several things listed "Downtown, Library, Center Park, High School" Sazhori pointed "Library, next left" She said. Mark turned at the next light to thel eft into a business complex.

A Humvee was parked in the lot, along with other transports and cars, most of them minivans or bigger. There was nodoubt who owned that matte black Humvee eithewr. But Ruthie was nowhere to be seen. Sazhori opened her door and stepped out of the car as Mark turned off the motor once he parked and looked around, pointing at a centeral almost oriental like building. "There it is"

Looking to Mark as she shut the door "lets go in, Mrs Big might be in there already waiting for us" Sazhori started for the library doors, Mark in tow. The building was a single floor, long and narrow, designed like an old Chinese style pagoda type building with high windows and thick wood walls. Stepping to the door Sazhori pushed the thing open, the frenchstyle doors parted with a creak of hinges, stepping over the lip of the door which was just over ankle hight to keep out things from getting in when the doors were propped open. the light filtering through the windows lit up a table they saw a bit of.

The table ran the length of the single room, a bathroom was in one corner, the library desk was by the door. As the two stepped to the table Sazhori could sense they were the only two in the building as the door closed behind them both with a clack as something locked the door.

But as Sazhori's attention went to getting out, Marks attention was drawn to the table where a single book sat. A book he recognised as a journal of some form. Reaching in to his coat he removed the journal of both Diadem and Yaeko, the symbol on both journals matched the book on the table

As Mark reached for the book Sazhori returned. It was as Marks fingers touched the book when all hell broke loose as mystical fire began to burn on Marks arms and shoulders, as well as Sazhori's back and neck. Books flew from the shelves. the table broke into many tables and flew through the air as time seemed to slow.

A gentle old experienced hand halted a chair and pushed it aside, another grabbed a wayward book and set it back on the shelf. The hand then pushed the table back into its proper place. Everything went back to how it was, no pain, no fire, no mess. Ruthie stood on the other side of the table. A smile on her face as Sazhori was staring at her own hands, What just happened ?

"It looks like She was right on who to give her Blessing to." the older woman mused. Seeing Marks dark look she said simply "Relax, alright, both of you. For one thing boy, you look like you're ready to pull the trigger on a keg of dynamite with you standing on it just to see how high you'll go when the bottom blows out from under you"

Sazhori smirked, Ruthie looked at her "You dont know the half of it" She muttered in a weird accent of some form. Her voice shrill, like a bird

Ruthie looked at her "And you young lady, I thought you knew how to wake up a man with proper manners, not going in and numbing his legs before jump starting his ticker."

Sazhori was about to retort when Mark broke in with a question while rubbing his right arm, "What was that ?"

"What was what ?"

"That, just now, We get locked in here, suddenly my arms are on fire when I'm reaching for this journal. What was that ?"

Ruthie thought a brief moment, all that was heard was Sazhoris heavy panting. "That, was Her Blessing at work." Ruthie then smacked the edge of the table, and the table crumbled, as did the ground under it, and the floor tumbled away crumbling even around where they stoof, leaving them floating on air it seemed on pieces of remaining flooring.

Struggling to keep her balance Sazhori held onto Mark and vice versa as Ruthie simply stood calm, for once with out her cane. "Relax, both of you. The life you lead may not persist, the death you fear my not exist." as she spoke the floor broke out from under them completely leaving them on nothing but air for a brief moment as stonework of unknown make, lined with dark greenish light formed under their feet forming a room around them.

There was another table in the room to their left, Ruthies right.

Mark let go of Sazhori and took a breath, feeling his balance return as his eyes flashed bronze, his Eagle Vision showing him the truth of where he stood. His eyes returned to normal as he looked down, then up to Ruthie. "This is a vault."

"Yes. But not like any of the Wolfe Vaults you'll find in Arendelle." Ruthie said. Mark didn't ask how she knew about the Wolfe Vaults, she was old enough to have seen World War Two, some times are better left un asked. He nodded.

"What does it contain, then, if it is unlike the vaults of my family?"

"Who's to say? That's for you to find out. I wasn't chosen by Her. You two were." Ruthie's eyes focused on the two, the brown iris's dark but full of vibrant life. "Go then. Uncover the secret of this Vault. You'll find some answers."

Once Sazhori was sure of her footing she looked around, ancient stonework unlike anything she had ever seen until she came upon designs carved int tohe walls... And then came the ghosts ?... OK... what the ? Sazhori started walking around the outer ring of the vault, the inner most ring, the center of it held a table that mark and Ruthie stood near. "What are these ?"

"Spirits of the past Vault Guardians" Ruthie said as Sazhori came to a halt before one of them that looked strangely familar to her.

"What is my cousin doing here ?" She asked seeing her cousin Andan standing regal with a spear and clearly raven sheild on one arm

"He was a Guardian. Maybe not of this vault, but of one of many." came the reply The floor formed as Sazhori moved through the vault as if anticipating where she was taking the next step. She halted however when around the middle ring of the vault room they were in flickered into a disaplay of different scenes of war and bloodshed. From ancient days to the present.

"I never got to know what Andan did before he left on his dfirst mission and never came home. We left out hope for his return. Guess he never came back." Sazhori mused.

She stepped on a stone. Light spread from it, more parts of the floor formed under her feet and seemed to make a trail, forming a perfect ancient hallway. Sazhori turned to Mark, but the man seemed more focused on something else a bit further away. Another hallway. Sazhori then felt a mental map of the place, where they were was the centeral chamber, but there was a bunch more chambers set up in a ring formation with the room they were in as the center of it all.

Mark began to move towards the hallway he was transfixed on. "What's down these hallways?" he asked, not turning to look at Ruthie, who continued to stand in the center. There was an eerie gush of cold wind, which flared out the bottom of Mark's coat, and his head tilted ever so slightly as he peered into the darkness before him.

"That which you need to see." Ruthie answered quietly.

As he took the first step into the cavernous hallway, it began to glow, and his armor slowly manifested on his body, the sword in its sheath on his back, the claws of each of his gauntlets glowing.

"And that which you may not want to see." Ruthie added as the wall collapsed behind Mark, a single slab of stone slamming shut behind him, separating him and Sazhori and Ruthie. The old woman turned to the young Raven. "You have your path to go down as well, young lady. I suggest not straying from it."

Sazhori stared at Ruthie, her gaze watching the wall slide down and seal behind Mark. What ? She finally nodded, turning to her own hallway lit before her the raven drew two feathers off her shoulders and stepped into the darkness in front of her. Her eyes adjusted quickly as she moved smoothly forwards.

The words from Ruthie, not to stray from the path before her rang in her mind as she heard something to her right, but turned back forwards and continued on. She came upon a normal looking door. One that looked familar. Letting one of her feathers faded to her shoulder she reached a hand to the nob...

Stepping into the sitting area of the massive house on the hilltop that belonged to her family, Sazhori felt instantly out of place. For two reasons, the first was, the place was very ornate, everything had its space, everything was clean, healthy, beautiful

The second thing was the woman dressed in black and gray, long black raven feathers adorned her ink black hair. Most notably her face. A deep scowl was upon it. And Sazhori knew in heer heart she was the reason for that scowl.

"Abel... Siv... what is this... Raven... doing in our home ?" Apparently, Sazhori's mother didnt like her, didnt want her there, or refused to acknowledge that Sazhori was her daughter

"You know who she is Mother. She is Sazhori, your youngest Hatchling" Siv replied calmly, crossing her arms

The Elder Raven turned her angered gaze to her second born "I do not recognise her as part of our family. Nor does your father." She said, she looked back at Sazhori "Do you know me ?"

Sazhori shook her head. "I know who you are. My mother. But I do not know you, because you did not want me when I hatched" It was true, Sazhori was very ill as a newborn Raven. Barely able to breathe, many thought her dead, her Mother left her for dead on their own doorstep. Kicked her out of the house as a frail newborn

But Abel didnt want that, nor did Siv, they had implored their father to let them raise Sazhori themselves, their own money was spent caring for her. And for all the twins knew, it was money very well spent. Because just moments before entering their home to speak to their mother concerning why Light herself, the All-Mother; had visited. She had given her Blessing to Sazhori, healing the raven of her illness that never stopped, strengthening her frail bones, brightening her feathers. Even the hematite of Sazhori's eyes glittered with asn inner fire

Before the Elder Raven could speak at Sazhori's words Abel stepped between them, her hands up, feathers ready to defend against her own mother "We implored Father to let us raise her, to care for her, everything, we did it ourselves, no servantae, no Parrots, nothing, just Siv and I cared for her. It was time and money well spent. For the All-Mother rewarded us for our work, and bestowed her Blessing, before even Emperor Tilr. Who pronounced Sazhori jhis son, Prince Talon's bodyguard. The All-Mother said to see you before our mission at the Eagle Palace begins"

For long moments the Elder Raven simply stared daggers at Sazhori, even with Lights blessing Sazhori couldnt turn fully human. Finally her gaze softened "Your survival had been forseen, even though I cut you from our home. You survived against the odds. You are worthy to serve the Eagle Emperor. For what it is worth to you, you have my blessing."

Sazhori bowed to her mother "I accept it, Mother."

The Elder Raven turned to her two eldest children, "Abel, Siv; You are also of my flesh and blood, While it pains me that for the last nineteen years you went against my word and raised your sister. I should cut you from our family, yet I will instead only insist that you too go with Sazhori, aid her in whatever she needs as bodyguard to the Eagle Prince"

Abel nodded, Siv looked sick, their mother was effectively banishing them from their home unless the Emerpor, Tilr, sent them home with his letter and seal as proof! But Abel nodded, accepting her mtohers conditions, after a moment, Siv too Nodded, and the three left.

 _Meanwhile in the darkness around Mark..._

Sand.

Mark smelled the familiar scent of sand. Cairo. Stopping, the memory faded into view in puffs of dust. There he was, young and full of life, barely sixteen, the most rowdy of his years, the most disobedient to his adoptive family. His beard had only just started to come in, he hadn't even earned his Gauntlet, and he wore standard Assassin Gear as Blackmane and Snowfeather both stood in front of him. His sisters stood behind, their arms also crossed.

"No." Snowfeather grunted.

"Why not?"

"Your job is to uproot evil, not get sidetracked." Blackmane interjected.

"And yet you have a fam-" He was on the ground in a second, the handprint of a smack clear on his cheek. He stood immediately, only to be sent back to the ground by another smack, this time to the other cheek. He stood again, a gut punch. Again, back of the knees kicked. Again, slammed into the ground by sheer force. He stayed there, groaning as Blackmane stood on his chest, Snowfeather squatting so that she looked down at his pained face.

"I am centuries old. You are barely sixteen. I am a fully grown adult Tigris, you are a hormonal boy who doesn't want to follow orders, but instead wants to let his dick do all the talking for him." Snowfeather was furious. This was the last time he'd angered her, truly. She smacked him twice more. "What is your job?"

Silence. Two more slaps, the question repeated. Again. And Again.

"To kill Templars."

"What else?"

"Ensure freedom of the people."

"What. Else?"

"To follow orders."

Silence filled the room. For good measure, Blackmane dropped a knee into his gut before standing and walking out of the room, taking her neices with her. In his pain, he rolled onto his side, watching his sisters leave with a glare, Serena didn't look back, following closer to her aunt. Serenity paused, looking back as a single tear streaked down her face, at a glance from her mother, she turned and followed her aunt. Snowfeather then stood, and walked out as well. Leaving Mark with the harsh reality of his job. There was no time for lust or petty emotions. Only his orders. A philosophy that until Arendelle, he'd follow without question.

Blinking, Mark watched the image fade, leaving him in darkness again. He stared down at his boots, the glowing stone beneath them showing him the way to walk. Looking up, he swallowed the knot in his throat, and kept walking. Watching that happen from outside the pained eyes of the strong-willed, defiant boy he was, he noticed Serenity's face distort with each hit to his stubborn-body, and that Serena remained unfazed. He gripped his hands into fists, the metal claws grinding into the armored palms of the gauntlets as he continued forward. Was he wrong in blaming her ?

 _At that same moment in another hallway_

Sazhori blinked as the memory faded. She remembered it clearly. her mother had banished she and both her sisters from their home. But unless Emperor Tilr had sent them back with his seal, they couldnt return home. For all Sazhori knew, she'd been cut off completely from her parents and other siblings aside from Abel and Siv.

She walked on.

She heard laughter and looked around, finding herself on a carnival type fairground she halted. A knife slammed into the wall directly in front of her she turned and stared, what the ?

Another knife, this one closer to her. Or was it ? Sazhori stepped onto a stage and saw... herself, against a wall, chained to it, barely able to move. Bleeding from a dozen wounds. A carnival freakshow. Another knife slammed into the wall. centimeters from her throat as she watched. She looked around, then wished instantly that she hadnt done so. The people she saw were other Birds. Eagles, Ravens, Parrots, Hawks, Doves... and some of the Doves were carrying out two dead Ravens on stretchers.

Sazhoris heart hammered as she recognised the feathers dangling from the strechers. Then she saw her mother, standing near the knife thrower. Sazhori couldnt move. Her mother lifted the knife. And threw it.

Time slowed to a halt as Ruthies words rang in her ears again, but not the words of straying from the path, but something else entirely as the knife made contact with the wall she heard clearly " _The life you choose may not persist, the death you fear may not exsist_ " As those words rang in her ears Sazhori reached up as the second knife flew at her, and plucked it from the air. firing it right back at her mother. Nailing the older Raven in the throat dead on

The vision collapsed around her, the laugher, the gaity, the death. Surrounded then by light she found herself staring at a image on a wall of steel and stone. It shifted, showing that she had apparently made it to the end of the hall. And was staring at another plain door. Stepping through she saw Ruthie waiting at the center of the vault. Sazhori felt stronger, calmer. Not as freaked out as she was, but when she threw the knife, mystical fier flared on her fingertips and along the blade, breaking the fears hold on her heart.

 _At that same moment in the darkness surrounding Mark_

Mark stopped, a large pair of wooden doors before him. Furrowing his eyebrows, he opened them, the doors to the Arendellian throne room. Entering the Throne Room, he looked around, and blinked. The walls were draped with the Templar Flag, spikes of Ice impaling Templar and Assassin alike filled the room, and on a singular throne sat Elsa, who stood.

"Mark?"

He stopped at the foot of the stairs, his face stern. He felt...cold. "Is that you, Mark?" Elsa repeated, she isounded/i happy to see him, but she didn't move. Turning away, he found her mere feet in front of him, an Ice Dagger to his throat. Still his face was stern. "It is you. I'd recognize that handsome beard anywhere. And that scar I gave you while we sparred." She reached forward with another hand, caressing his cheek, her thumb running over the scar on his upper lip.

"I had a little...help, freeing my Kingdom from oppression. There was some regrettable casualties..." her sapphire eyes moved to the pile of Assassin Corpses. Among them were Snowfeather, Arm, Diana, Georgina, his sisters, and leaning against it was Blackmane, bleeding out as she struggled to stay alive, gasping for breath with an ice-pick in her chest.

" _The life you choose may not persist, the death you fear may not exist._ "

Mark turned his head back to what appeared to be Elsa. "Y'know, it's a good thing you only know how to fight fair." was all he said before engulfing himself in Lightfire, slamming a foot down on Elsa's knee, and bringing her own knife to bear on her throat. As it sank home the vision faded, and Mark was left alone, the Lightfire blazing on his body as the darkness surrounded him. The flames snuffed out, and he turned again, his eyes staring into the abyss in thought. What on earth was going on in Arendelle if that was what he feared? If that was a possible outcome?

He had a feeling he was supposed to be done, that he should be exiting the hallway and returning to the Light, but it seems that the Vault was not finished with him just yet.

Entering another room, this time a stone door, he paused, a single pedestal in the middle, fire lighting the room around him coming from said pedestal. Slowly he approached, and his left Gauntlet began to vibrate. The closer he went, the more it did so, the rest of his armor joining in as well. It stopped when he finally touched the Stone Structure in the middle, the fire steady, the coals red. Suddenly the fire snuffed, and the coals died. He was left in darkness once more.

A light caught his eye, and he turned to look. Then another, and another. Scores of lights, circling him and spiraling up the walls. All of them, a sarcophogas of Duradaeden. All of them, Wolfe. From the ceiling came a single coffin, floating down, the metal stopped an inch off the stone ground, a singular line in the middle splitting, as the coffin opened. It was empty.

This was his coffin.

Mark closed his eyes, the smell of the fire was still there, and he inhaled the smell of the coals, the soot and smoke and heat...he could feel it still. Opening his eyes, he noticed a coal beginning to glow once more. With a clawed finger, he poked at it, the thing igniting the other dead coals around it, the fire slowly coming back. The Flames were small, and weak. Blue and greens mixed with the weak flames. Mark looked to the coffin, then back to the flames, leaning back away from them, they grew. Orange replaced blue and green, and flicks of red and yellow were added. He took a step back, away from the coffin, and the flames grew again, a great pillar of fire roared in front of him.

The Coffin closed.

Taking another step back, the coffin began to rise, and the flames turned white. One more step completed the trial, completed the vision. The Flames exploded, covering Mark's vision with white. After a few seconds, his vision adjusted, and there stood Sazhori and Ruthie in front of him where that pedestal was.

"Welcome back." Ruthie said. "I was afraid you wouldn't return."

"How long have I been there?"

"Five hours."

"Where...where was I?"

Ruthie paused for a moment. "Your past...a possible, feared future...and by the looks of your boots...the land of the dead. The vault tested you, my boy. Tested your resolve to live. It seems you have passed this trial...but there will be more, I assure you." she said.

With a motion that could only be described as Slight-of-Hand, Ruthie brought forth her cane, and tapped the ground twice. Within moments they were back in the Library, just as it was when they first entered. And people were beginning to come in as the clock tolled the hour. Mark looked to said clock. 4PM.

"Interesting." was all he had to say.

Sazhori looked around almost scared to reach out and touch one of the library patrons "Relax, as far as anyone was concerned we were in a meeting room by the bathroom over there." Ruthie said simply. "I am sure you are both hungry so I will see you at home, feel free to pick up something on the way back. When you get the chance, speak to Tony, he may need you for something." With that Ruth took her leave, ambling out usin ther cane for support as a patron held the door open for her.


	6. Chapter 6

The Assassin's Way

Part 6 Birds of a Feather... part 1

 _"What keeps you going, my enemy ? What power drives your will against mine ?"_

 **-Ingrid the First, the Necromancer**

 **4 June 2055**

 **Outskirts of Northern Sacremento**

 **Warmoon Family estate**

 **1530 hours local time**

Light danced across the ceiling from the locket hanging on the chandiler. Using spells and magic Talak had created a unique living space and even lengthed the chain of the locket her one love of her entire life had made for her. She wasnt happy, not the least bit. She needed things going her way or not at all. Heads rolled the last time her men fucked up. And she was sure more were going to do just that.

With a crack of energies the floor begian moving, seemingly growing and forming new patterns in the wood as the walls cracked and split apart, multiplying into extra panels and slivers of wood that began spinning cracking, clockwork like as the floor solidified in new patterns with clacks of seemingly machinery but were instead of magic as a door formed and Talak stepped from it. "James ?" Talak called, she was upset. Clearly so at the rapid movement of the flooring and walls heck even the chandiler was multiplying dozens of times in a kalidscope of color and glass.

"Goddamnit James where are you ?" Talak shrieked, the movement stopped, the walls and floor settling back into its natural dark oak paneling and wood floor as the Chandiler gittlered from six dozen new shards of glass and lights

"Here madam, just getting the scraps for your pet as ordered." Came the reply of the butler from another door

"Where is Spike ?" Talak said, for once using Tamaras true name. the butler halted.

"Oh... Oh dear... Lady Milligan called... she has to arrange transportation"

Talak stopped in her tracks. "What ?" A small rippled sprang from her as magic rippled across the floor from her feet, it raced from her to the walls and up to the ceiling as she rounded on her butler "What. Did. Tamara. Do ?" For a long moment the Butler only breathed rather loudly under her gaze, magic ripplied across the floor and walls again, shifting everything rapidly with clacks and groans. " **WHAT DID SHE DO ?!** " Talak finally thundered at the man

"She uh.. that is to say she uh... she attacked clients of Baba Yaga, she had nher men. Her transport was destroyed."

"So the phonecall was right ?... Godamnit! Fine! Fine..."Talak paced a bit then pointed to the butler. " As soon as Spike is home, send her to my office." Talak growled, she turned and stalked away, the magic once more making a kaldiscope of the walls and floor, spirlaing like a shattered mirror in all directions as she stalked off, a portal of broken glass forming smotoh mirrorlike surface that she halted before stepping through it, she turned slightly towards her butler "And feed my pet damnit!" With that she stepped through and disappeared from his sight.

 **Crescent City**

 **Ruth Big's Residence**

 **At that same moment**

It was both rainy, and sunny, a weird weather pattern but apparently for Crescent city it was normal. The day was spent apparently at the library downtown, and then afterward was a rather important meeting at the Big residence concerning the burial ceremony for Viv, now, everyone knew Vivian wasnt one for pomp and circumstance, so she'd wanted the ceremony to be simple, at the time of course.

But, in the case of Ruth Big, it wasnt simple, the entire damn town was out in force to try and figure out how to honor Vivian Ordu properly. That left Mark and Sazhori alone in the kitchen of the massive victorian house at the dinner table. Sazhori Flcking what looked like a black handled steakknife in her hand, seemingly lost in thought, while Mark was apparently watching the ever moving blade with his eyes as he sat stock still in the chair at table.

Mark leaned back in the chair he was sitting in, kicking his feet up for a second before sighing, putting his feet down, and then leaning fowards. He took out his gun, and while still watching the blade in Sazhori's fingers, effortlessly disassembled his Desert Eagle within thirty seconds, all the parts neatly on the foot-stool in front of him. Finally he blinked, opening a transport array to his room, where he grabbed his cleaning kit, then moved back ot his chair, and began to meticulously clean his weapon until it literally shined. The process would take him an hour fully.

"What'd you see? In that crypt?" Mark asked, pausing as he put one part down to pick up the next for cleaning, his bronze-glowing brown eyes looking to the woman across the room from him.

"My mother" came the calm reply, the speed of the blade in her hand, flicking through her fingers as effortlessly as one flicking a coin skillfully with their fingers and never cutting herself. If Mark tried he'd do just that right off the spot. And yet, Sazhori seemed calm. "I saw when she banished us, My sisters, Abel and Siv, the oldest of our family. And me. I... I saw them under white cloth being carried by Doves..." Sazhori said. Even in the house under bright lights the feathers on her shoulders absorbed the light so much it reflected none of it.

She looked to Mark as he opened a transport array and quickly returned, she never had seen such a thing before.. Normally portals were broken into a wall or the like as broken glass of a mirror or window to open a portal to the desired location. "What did you see ?... Who did you see ? How can one go to the land of the Dead... and live ?"

Mark paused at her question, and then continued to clean, using the nail of his thumb to really dig the dirt out of the fine crevices of his gun before he answered. "I saw my future if I continue down this path..." he wasn't talking about being an Assassin, his affection for Elsa, or even the reckless combat strategies. But the crippling Depression, and almost PTSD-like behaviors he was showing. Surely they were obvious. "I saw the Mausoleum...and My coffin was waiting. All I had to do was walk away."

He made it sound easier than it was. The fact of the matter was that if he had entered that coffin, he'd never have left the cavern. And instead would be ready for embalming in Arendelle by the servants of House Wolfe; if they were restored by Elsa yet.

"It was...an experience."

"And yet you managed to walk away..." Sazhori mused... She got up from where she sat on the counter and, still flicking the blade in her hand she paced a brief moment. "What was it that she said... 'the path you choose may not persist, the death you fear may not exsist...' But it doesnt make sense. Before you saw ... your coffin...You saw someone ? Were... seeing someone ?" Sazhori had pretty much told him what she aw, she and her elder sisters getting banished, then her feared death if they went back without Emperor Tilr's seal and letter to do so.

Sazhori then stopped, her tiny feather like blade also halting in her finger tips. "You... contemplated... suicide... But didnt go through with it... Why ?" She had seen the destryed district of Arko back in Arendelle when she had first arrived and subsequently went searching for Diamond who sent her after Mark. But Diamond did not know of what Mark had asked Blackmane, why was it so hard to lose a life, yet so easy to take one ?

Mark nodded; "I was seeing someone. As a boy...left her to pursue the Assassin life style." he said. At the question of suicide, he paused, not looking to her, nor at the floor, but to the part of his gun that he was cleaning. "You ever fuck up so bad you feel like nothing can fix it?" was all he responded with. It explained his reasons, for contemplating it, and for not going through with it.

Nothing would fix what he did; it was done. Those people were dead. He couldn't change it. Nothing could. He paused, then nodded. Yes, those were the words he needed to use for the answer. He let out a breath to fog up the metal, then wiped it down once more, setting it down before picking up the next.

"Yes" Sazhori said after a long moment she sat down next to him. "every day of my life I sought to make my mother proud, but to her I was a failure from day one. She... left me on the front door, newborn. but my sisters defied her and cared for me. I sought endlessly to prove myself. I thought of it too at times, Ending my own life. But... But something always said no, that I should stick around. Finish what my father started..."

"What you saw in that vault... the death you feared that doesnt exsist..." She placed a hand, what felt like feathers for nails and fingers and skin, soft and downy on his hand, stopping his movement. She was strong he'll grant her that. "Because you still exsist You were in that vault a long time, what else did you see ? You saw a possible death that you turned from, but you saw something else didnt you ?"

"I'd...rather not talk about it." he said. At her insistence, however he sighed, and finally nudged her hand away from his own so he could keep cleaning. "My second vision was of a feared future...one I hope to never see; Arendelle under Totalitarian Rule. From Elsa herself." he said. "Mad with her own power...spurred by the greif of my leaving. I saw all my friends, my mother, aunt...sisters, recruits...dead or dying...The only way to right it was to claim the throne for myself, and usurp the Mislead Queen." he said.

He blinked slowly and closed his eyes, the strain of staring at the parts of his gun so intently getting to them. After a few seconds he'd open them again, and keep cleaning.

Sadly Sazhori never heard of Elsa, well knew little of Arendelle, just enough to get there, not who lead the place. But before she could speak a pair of voices took the attention of the hematite eyed girl who turned towards them. "I'm looking for a guy, about yay tall, with a stubbern as a dead cow streak, brown eyes, long hair, scar on his face, somewhat stubbern as a mule attidue" Where had she heard THAT voice before

Of course it explained Mark pretty clear, he was dang stubborn to begin with. "In the kitchen" Came Ruthies voice.

Two seconds later and Wezaki entered. "Oh hello. Long time no see." She said to Mark, there was no missing the sass, or sarcasic sadistic tone in her voice. However it begged the question, why was she there ?

Mark would be pointing his gun at Wezaki if it were together. "What are you doing here?" he snapped, his eyes moving to glare at her while his hands continued the cleaning motion for his gun.

Wezaki smirked. "Even if that thing were together you cant kill a dove with it. Not when you need her package." She grumbled. Setting a letter on the table "Well, apparently I'm once again a messenger bird like the ancient days. Cant send it by mailman have to send it by Bird, and so they pick a Dove. Just my luck, just once I need to get call to a hospital or medical emergency. Just once! But nooo, they got me delivering letters..."

Sazhori just raised an eye brow "Hello Healer" the Raven said

"Hiya featherduster"

"Look who's talking"

Wezaki smirked "It was a joke, fire that at me and I'll break both of your arms"

As the two verbally sparred apparently like old chums that hadnt seen each other in years, which was actually true, the last time Sazhori saw Wezaki was right before Light blessed her nearly a hundred years before, the letter caught Marks attention, it was adorned with his name, his full name. Upon opening it was a simple invitation

 _Mark_

 _You are requested to join me here upon recieving of this letter at the location marked within it. Come alone. bring no weapons. Do not worry. I must see you_

 _-Your father_

With the letter was a resturant table slip, where his father waited. Why send the letter ?

 **Sacremento california**

 **At that same moment**

 _twenty eight years before_

 _10 May 2027_

 _Cario Egypt_

 _"I have something for you. I know your parents wont fully approve of me until I meet them later, or when you can get them to see me outside your home." Mark said softly, Talak smiled, the 14 years old black haired tanned beauty was all but jittery on her feet as the tone in Marks voice made her nervous_

 _"Something for me ?" Talak said ? "Well, that is good, because I have something for you too..." She faltered as Mark removed a golden locket, with his picture within it, and placed it around her neck._

 _"Talak Horde, would you marry me ?" Mark asked her softly_

 _There was only one way to answer that kind of question in Egypt, so since he was a bit taller than her, she reached to his shoulder and patted it, as if pulling him down, he dropped to one knee, allowing Talak to place her own golden locket with her picture about his neck, effectively tiying the engagement right then and there. "Yes" She said simply._

 _it was just the matter of telling their parents. which wasnt going to end well because far off a woman watched her brother. Serena had a dark look in her eyes, her brother was letting his dfick do his talking instead of following their orders. No wonder he wanted to go off alone. the woman left. Never noticed by the two. Serena knew that she needed to bide her time, to see how far this love would go. Stopping it now wouldnt help matters as the girl was newly fourteen. Serena had to plan it right._

The memory faded as Spike walked into the room as Talak stood behind a wet bar. "What is it ?"

Talak was unhappy. "It is not what you did, that angers me" She said pouring herself a drink. "But who you did it to" She took a sip

"The nobody ?" Tamara, asked

"That 'nobody' is Ruth Big, who we call, Baba Yaga" Talak said taking another sip of her drink

"The boogeyman ?" Tamara's face was a mixture of confusion, and then dread as she realised her mistake

"No" Talak took another sip of her drink before shaking her head. "Ruth Big, was who we went to, to kill The Boogeyman. And by accosting her boarders before they got to her place... You woke her up" Talak set her drink on the table "You woke up, The Boogeyman. You woke up... The Brotherhood's best killer. The one who paved the way, to get us... where we now are. Ruth Big, killed those who were in charge here, Templars, ahead of us... died by her hands. Which paved the way, for us to take power." She refilled her drink as Tamara looked sick

"And you woke her up."

"We can make this right" Tamara started to say, meaning to end her thought by assassinating an Assassin.

Talak stepped around from behind the bar and up to the other woman, grabbing her into a hug and pulling her hair while holding her close "Listen carefully, Spike. When she finds you, and that is a when not if, she finds you, she will kill you because you wont be able to do anything. Because she'll have found you, you will have nowhere to go, nowhere to hide, nowhere to run..." Talak let Tamara go, the woman stumbled backwards a few feet and was rubbing her head. "Now get out of my sight until I send for you. If I see you again without getting sent for, I will kill you myself and save Baba Yaga the trouble of hunting you down"

Tamara noddeed and left. Her face a mixture of dread, and thought. Talak had powerful magic, could ressurect the dead if she wanted. Of course Talak had to get rezzed first then go after wayward spirits in thr Astral Dimenesion of all things. A skill Talak greatly relied on to get information from targets.

 **Sacremento**

 **Olive Garden resturant**

 **Four hours later**

"Wasn't expecting a letter." Mark said as a man sat down at the table behind where he stood overlooking a stage.

"I was not expecting you to get it" Came the cultured reply; since he'd left Arendelle Marcus Wolfe had once again hidden himself in America somewhere, in this case Sacremento. "Nor was I expecting you to leave Arendelle for that matter" he continued pouring himself a cup of coffee

Mark turned to him, "I didn't think I'd leave either. Nice weather up there. But... something came up." He shook his head, dismissing the topic. "You know I never wanted to see you again, right? Yet... here we are." his father was silent. "Guess after all these years, I could always use a talk from dear old dad." Mark ordered two waters, one for himself and one for his father, and there was a tense, yet relaxed silence between them until the waters were set down, and Mark took the first sip. "So, Father, what can your son do for you?"

"I'll be honest with you, our clan is only a couple inches away from vanishing. Those inches being us, of course. And your mother and sister, if they're still out there. We need to work together to benefit the future of the clan. I...we, need to protect our clan's future." Marcus said, "It was why we split you and your sister up, you were their targets, not your mother, nor was it me, It was just you and Marion, were their target. It was why they came to her room and tried to take you both out with knives, they would have easily done just that had Marion not set those traps to waken your mother and I that night" Marcus said, he took an item out of his pocket and set it on the table.

"We set those traps because of the guy we saw in the park watching us, we could tell he wasnt part of the Clan nor was he any of the servants, but rather then tell you or Mother, Marion insisted that we set the traps instead and insisted I stay with her, I was too tired to go to my own room anyway." Mark said taking a seat and looking at the item his dad set on the table "What is this ?"

"That, my dear boy is a book, curtisey of the Brotherhood, I think it'd be a good read for you, you could pick up some pointers, apparently a lot if it was from a childs experiences growing up among the brotherhood since birth to adulthood. The author of it, Diana Elisar, she knows her stuff. Some of it reminds me of Marion and you when you took on Templarrs when the house was attack so long ago" Marcus said.

Mark took a quick look at the book and even saw the picture of Diana, without her face covered, and couldnt recognise her one bit, finally he set the book back on the table and spoke after long moments, "I've thought carefully after we first met back in Gilja, and getting your letter I decided," He gave his father a hard look "If mother is still alive... somewhere, I will leave it up to her on what happens to you. Until then we work together, Agreed ?"

"Agreed" Marcus replied, "have you ordered ?" For now Marcus Wolfe was content, his son lead the clan, what was left of it, and for the time being was going to leave the end result of his fate, to his hopefully still alive mother.

As the two men conversed a woman in black sat next to a woman in white, for all intents they looked like sisters, they were everything but. Sazhori and Wezaki had jobs to do. One was to deliver the letter, the other was to protect the letter receiver. In this case Mark. "You like him ?" Wezaki asked, Sazhori raised an eyebrow

"Maybe. But its a job, not anything spyworthy. No deep cover, falling in love. Besides, look at him, he must have someone already" Sazhori mused

"Ask him ?"

Sazhori shook her head "You my dear Dove, need to learn how Mortals work" She set a tip on the counter and went towards the table,

Wezaki followed her friend with her gaze, "Was it something I said ?"

Sazhori waited until the waiter refilled the waters upon the table before approching "I see you seem to have made a friend ?" the Raven asked, giving a sdteely hematite gaze to Marcus, one however that had a sense of must be related. She turned her gsze to mark as a chair was moved for her to sit at table.

"If you can call my father a friend, then yes." Mark responded. "Father, Marcus Wolfe, this is Sazhori, a rather pesky Raven who likes to follow me around. Pesky Raven of the name Sazhori, Marcus Wolfe, my father." he said, gesturing between them as he looked over the menu. He wasn't a big italian food fan, weird that his father made him come here, but he'd get just a simple plate of spaghetti. Couldn't go wrong with that.

"You've been eyeing us for the past five minutes. You're not developing a crush are you?" Mark asked, not looking at her.

"With him ?" She jerked a thumb at Mark, a snicker in her tone, "Nope. Not my job. For all I know he might have somebody already" Mark never really detailed his past to the Raven, and since Marcus had a confused look at what Mark meant by 'pesky Raven' she said simply "The people I work for, we're called Ravens. We do bodyguard work, spywork, infiltration, hacking, teaching, all sorts of things..." She held a slender hand towards Marcus to shake "A pleasure to meet you. What brings you here ?"

"A pleasure. As for why I'm here..., well..." he pointed up. Mark spat his water, coughing. Above them was one of those masive flying Aircraft Carriers. "I'm on that one; recently commissioned USS Abraham Lincoln...Why'd you spit, boy?"

"Well, I'm...planning on making like four of them explode within the next...month." he said in a hushed tone.

Marcus rose an eyebrow, facing his son.

"Templars. All over the place...and the one you're going on? Infested."

"Then don't blow up that one."

"Well now I'm not, but that brings the number to three, and that's boring."

"Deal with it. Blow up a tank."

"Nah, Ruthie already did that, I gotta one-up her."

"I think that's higher than a simple _one-up_ "

"Two up?"

"Fucks sake, son...just...blow something else up."

Mark sighed, and Sazhori couldn't decide whether to burst out in laughter or to face palm, so she did both, laughing into her palm, though she stopped at Mark's glare and clearing of his throat, though she did so slowly.

Finally the waiter arrived and took their orders, as the man left Sazhori caught a look from the man, a muscular fellow, yet working as a waiter... Hmmm... She turned back to the table as the waiter went by Wezaki and took her drink. "Well, compared to blowing up a tank a bus is more fun, more color in the explosion" She said, She saw Mark smirk around his water.

At Marcus confused look she said "its how we met, that sucker up there too I nearly got sucked into" She snickered, sitting back in the chair "But yes, Ruthie blew up a tank, drives a tank, and I blew up a bus" She was apparently quite proud of it.

Marcus, eyebrow raised, simply nodded and leaned towards his son, a hand covering his mouth "Where'd you pick her up ?"

Mark held a hand up to cover his mouth "Went gambling, she was the prize."

"You really didnt do good at gambling games growing up did you boy ?"

"Nope, but on the bright side, at least she's pretty." Mark said, his father shrugged in agreement.

Sazhori had brought her drink from the bar, she took a long gulp of the killer tequila Marcus smirked, still elaning over to his son he aasked "What happens when she's loaded ?"

Mark shrugged. "I'm not thinking that far ahead." His plate of spaghetti was brought to him, except it was in a take-out box, with a note attatched to it with a tooth pick. On it was written an address, the word "Go" and the Initials BR. "Whoops. Gotta go." he said, standing, taking out thirty bucks and leaving it to cover the pasta and the tip. "I'll catch you later; try not to be on that airship within the next month." Mark said, winking to his father, who blinked and nodded, sighing as he was left alone.

Mark flicked his wrist and knocked on Sazhori's hip as he walked past, a sign for her to follow as he walked out to the parking lot and to his car. He placed the take-out box on the top as he got in, then brought it into his lap before closing the door. Once Sazhori was in, he placed it on her lap. "Hold this, if it spills I'm making you eat it and cleaning it until it shines." he said as he started the engine. The rumble fo the Challenger's engine made him pause; he never got tired of hearing it. He put the address into the GPS and started to drive.

"What you think is at that address? 'Nother Vault?" Mark asked absently as they turned out onto the street.

When Mark knocked on her hip she rolled her eyes, great no time to eat or finish her drink or make small talk, or get tipsy... wait Ravens couldnt get tipsy unless it was the Emperors stuff. And she wasnt allowed in that room after she 'accidently' she it on fire as a child. She downed her drink "Nice meeting you" She said to Marcus, who simply nodded in return and she darted after Mark.

Once in the car and handed the food, she stared first at it, then at him. "I thought you said no food in the car ?" Ok, he asked for it. But she'd make sure it was not her doing if it spilled. Wait, it didnt ifeel/i like food, though it smelled like food. She opened the take out, within it was a key. One of those old brass suckers one would use in an old jail or on a wood ships brig "i thought you ordered Spagetti, not SpagetKey ?" Ok maybe she wasnt going to win any stand up comedy rewards for the very bad pun. But she did have a point.

"Fuckers fucked my order." he growled, followed by his stomach growling. "Oh well. Same rule applies; spill it and you're eating it then cleaning my car." he said. He rolled his eyes at the pun, choosing not to dignify it with a response as they continued to was a slight silence before he blinked. "Whoop! There's a person!" he slammed on the brakes, the car smoothly coming to a stop inches away from the legs of a woman dressed in various shades of red, a golden Locket around her neck. Mark stared at her, and though she stared back, she couldn't see him due to the tinting of the windows and windshield. After flipping him off, the woman walked off, and he continued to drive.

His grip on the leather steering wheel tightened and he let out a deep breath that almost seemed like a growling hiss.

"Something wrong?"

"No... that woman... looked like an old girlfriend. I'm sure it's nothing." He said, stepping on it, accelerating effortlessly through traffic to get where they needed to go within a few minutes.

Sazhori looked through the back window as the woman receeded from view as Mark pull the car away. "Hmmm... Doesnt seem to me to be your type" She mused, earning a snicker from Mark as he drove, turning a corner it was rather surprisng that she never spilled the food, even when he slammed on the brakes as he had.

Stepping onto the curb on her walk Talak turned back to the car whose driver she'd flipped off. Idiot! Use a fucking hovercar next time! Nothing drove on the road much anymore, at least if someone couldnt afford a new hovercar or hovertruck. A man in a suit stepped into view "Madam are you harmed ?"

"No, track that car. I want to know who owns it" The suited man nodded, Talak turned and continued on her walk on the packed sidewalk

Upon finally pulling into a old parking structure Sazhori was not the least bit surprised to see a old elevator tower, what had to be an old jail. and something akin to an old bank all in one. "We're here" If this was anything like the last vauilt... As they opened their doors and stepped out, Sazhori took the takeout with her. Handing it to Mark she then asked "But where is here ?"

"Some old ass bank, by the look of it." Mark said, snatching the takeout from her and grabbing the key. He looked at it, smelled, it, even bit it. Nope, not even made of spaghetti-smelling Choclate. Damn. He tried the door, it opened, and they entered the bank, however the doors locked behind them. It was abandoned, the black and white tile floors straight out of the 1950s, the counters the same way, however the Vault loomed ominously over everything, situated in the center of the wall.

Using his Eagle Vision, Mark looked around. It was never that easy with Vaults like this, was it? Entering the opened Vault door, they were greeted with a massive complex of shelves leading down the hall to a set of two doors, one with light behind it, the other with darkness.

"This is... remarkably easy... What the fu-" As he said it, the massive bank door slammed shut behind them, and locked, the lock to which the key was for dropping from the ceiling, and then fitting into its place on the vault door's interior mechanism. They could leave if they wanted, but where would the fun be in that?

Approaching the doors, the pair stopped, and Mark looked to Sazhori. "Which door you want first?"

"Whichever one that does not leave me as the deposit" She replied simply after the dust settled. The bank had been empty for decades, there was a good two or so inches of sheer dust on everything. She waved a hand in front of her face as the dust settled. "Havent anyone who owned the place heard of housecleaning ?"

The floor was backlit apparently by pale dull white light, which thanks to the build up of dust over the many decades the bank was empty made almost a ghostly whsipy light a pallor of blue, like a dead body. Moving among the shelves they saw that each number for the deposit boxes were all cleaned, Someone had been through there recently and cleaned each number, but why ? "These numbers are all clean..." Sazhori mused, trying one at random the safety deposit box easily opened, there was nothing inside. "Empty"

She moved down the wall. Finding another safe deposit box she opened it and looked in. not seeing anything in the dark she felt around and there was a sudden _CLICK_ and the light apparently turned on under the darkened door as bioth doors slid open. A ghhostly light flitered through the kicked up dust

"So" Sazhori said simply "Who wants to go through the creepy catecomb first ?" From what they could see, the hall beyond was lined with endless bookshelves packed with ancient tomes with rotting binders

 **Sacremento California**

 **Templar Palace**

 **Talaks Study**

 **Moments later**

it was raining, lately it was always raining. She heard movement but never turned her chair around, the old rotting chair had been replaced some time before with a new black modern computer chair used by most gaming groups for extreme comfort and flexiblity. The sounds she heard was that of her butler, James feeding her pet. the tiger woman, a beautiful white tiger, laid in her cage, though in the place of the white tiger was a young woman of about twenty seven. Finally she spoke up as the rivers of water poured down the window pane "Did you find who owns the car that almost hit me ?"

"Yes madam" came the reply

"And ?" She asked him

"It is registered to a Tony Big" Came the reply

"Late husband of Ruth Big... very well, do not harm the car or its driver in any way, Recall Spike to my bedroom as soon as my pet is fed. Have tea sent up. You know the kind. Until then, leave us when you are finished." Vitas said. The Butler nodded and finished putting the food within reach of the human woman in the massive cage then left the room to recall Vitas stepped to the cage and opened the door. Hpolding out her hand Vitas used magic to force the woman out of the cage to the wood floor in a heap. "No pet of mine will live long if they do not eat." She mused bending down and cupping Miao Hawkthorne's chin in her hand. Staring into the feline eyes intently "Why do you make it so hard on yourself ?"

Miao growled, and weakly replied "I'd rather die than live as a pet to someone like you."

Vitas smirked and let the woman go, she fell back to the floor. "It was not me that captured you, it was those who raised me, I merely freed you, cared for you while growing up. And this is how you repay me ?"

"If you were anything your parents were then you'd let me go!"

 **WHAM**

A fist made contact with a face as Vitas struck the girl solid, sending Miao to the floor a second time spitting up blood and broken teeth that could easily quickly regrow "That was then, this is now,. Do you want to eat your fill before we begin our play time, or after ?" Vitas asked, lines of pale edlritch energy traced on her hand forming a battle fan as Miaos eyes widened in shock, then horror as she realised just what Vitas meant by playtime.

Her gaze went to Vitas sadistic smiling face as the woman said "It is time to play" The shot materalised in Vitas hand, and hit home dead in Miaos chest, the caffine going to work right away, first she went stiff, then relaxed, reacting fast she swung madly at Vitras, but the other woman was faster and expecting the swing, easily grabbing and holding the arm, using the raw magic and the power behind Miaos swing to break the arm with a sudden and extremely painful CRACK

But thanks to the pure shot of caffine Vitas had given the young woman she felt no pain as Vitas slammed her hand against her chest directly below the breasts and four more different drugs were sent into her system. Magic healed the broke arm as Miao swung again, Vitas blocked, grabbing both the girls arms and twisting her around before bringing Miao to her knee and letting go of her neck she smacked three fingers of Miaos chest, three more drugs entered her bloodstream.

Now it was time for the mental trumama as Vitas shifted slightly, Miao knew what the movement ment, it happened every day, she screamed as Vitas probed into the darkest reaches of her mind, try as she might, Vitas magic held her inplace.

Miao was helpless

"Now" Vitas grumbled "Will you eat ?" Miao nodded, even though she didnt want to, she knew she had to eat before any torture could happen, otherwise she'd die Vitas smiled, Using her magic she halted the movement of the other drugs within her pet, letting the caffine do its work while Miao ate. Finally things were looking up.

 **Sacremento**

 **Abandonded Bank**

 **At that same moment**

Even with the door open before them, and the key to exit behind them, Neither Mark nor Sazhori had moved after she had found the light switch. Why was she hearing music ? "Do you hear something ?"

Mark nodded, narrowing his eyes as finally he moved, his forward leg moving out first as he slowly began to move towards the door, his footsteps making no noise at all, despite the heavy. The music was extremely faint like that from a music box opened down somewhere in the catacombs. It was almost eerie, which all the more cause for Mark's hesitance of simply walking into the door-way, but why he was creeping over to it. He was meticulous and slow, gesturing for Sazhori to follow him quietly as soon as he crossed the threshold of the door.

Sazhori followed in Marks footsteps, out of habit her hand went to her shoulder and withdrew a pair of black hilted daggers hidden among her thick feathers. As soon as they stepped through the doorframe however the music changed to a not so eerie organ playing. Which was soon followed by a violin of a sort as they mooved deeper into the catecomb. The door slid closed behind them. But they continued on.

Then she smelled it. And felt it, extreme heat, and sand

Where were they ?

Mark's wrist twitched at the heat and the smell of sand. Cairo again. He knew the smell of that dirt anywhere. "Fuckin' Sand." He grumbled as the floor dissolved into the sand-covered road of Cairo, near the center of the city, a favored meeting spot between a Young Mark and his then-girlfriend, Talak Horde. Mark stopped as the scene revealed itself to him, to them, actually, as Sazhori stopped next to him, seeing exactly what he saw.

"This was the day I fully commited myself to the Order..." he said to her. "A day after a little... heart-to-heart talk with my family." he narrowed his eyes. A young Talak was waiting for Mark, a gift was in her hands, the bag hanging neatly from its string-handles. Mark sighed, any minute now, a younger version would come around the corner, and deliver the bad news.

When she was younger, as far as Sazhori and Mark could see, Talak Horde was a beautiful young woman, her bright amber eyes glittered with an inner light, yet when she saw the much younger version of mark come around the corner looking a bit beaten up but still presentible she all but ran to him. The gift she carried in her hand meant for him. They had already cemented their engagement with their lockets and today was the planned day. Well, Talak had high hopes for the day too

All but pulling mark to the bench where they had traded lockets she saw he still wore his. "What is it ? You look terrible. What happened ?" She was hoping to join his family, and get out of her own family. Her patrents were powerdful Sorcerers and used their magic to train others for evil means most of the time,. But Talak until that day, had no magic abilities what so ever.

Young Mark had his hood down; his face young and child-like, his cheeks not defined and still having an oddly cute, pinchable quality to them, his jaw bare, lacking his beard; he'd just shaved it seemed. His hair was also short, freshly buzzed so that little remained. His eyes were struggling to hold back tears, and there was a massive knot in the boy's throat. "I...I can't see you anymore..." he said.

At Talak's puzzled look he turned to her. "I'm sorry.. I.. it was all a ruse, to gain info on your parents... I'm... I hope you can forgive me." he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Goodbye." With that the boy stood and bolted down the street, his locket bieng the only thing he left on the bench.

Talak stood as Mark ran off, calling after him,. her heart she felt it, breaking as he left her vision in the heat of the day. Her hand went to her own locket. A tear streaked down her face. She never looked back to the bench as she instead looked toaward the beach. Under the place they had arranged to meet a feery full of people from a cruise liner was passing. She clutched the locket, and tilted off the cliff. Time slowed however as Talak tumbled

While the scene played out, Mark as he was at the present moment moved over to the beach, taking in the face of the young girl he used to love. The girl whose heart he had to break in order to please his family. He looked to the locket on the bench, then to the girl sitting there. Something, guilt, perhaps for seeing a crying child, moved his hand towards her head to try and pat it, to comfort her. But as he made contact, it all dissolved to sand, and blew away in the wind as she tumbled off the cliff.

"Color me confused" Sazhori said as candles floated around them "That woman... and the woman we nearly hit in the car... Was that her ?" Sazhori faltered, she had no idea what the woman, as pretty as she was, inteded when she tumbled off the cliff.

"Yes. Small world. Makes our job here a bit more interesting... her parents were sorcerers... I killed them the next day, not without difficulty though. If she's anything like them, she's likely stupidly powerful in the mystical arts as well." he said, watching the sand blow away before looking back to Sazhori. "I believe it should be your memory next... on we go." he gestured down the hall, towards the music, which now was substantially louder than before.

Sazhori didnt like it but they had to see them didnt they ? It was apparently the only way to gain full access to the vaults by Lights Chosen. She nodded however and still with daggers ready she headed for the music.

And once through the next door into complete darkness there were two walls on either side, windows every few feet. And a door with a awning over it. It was wet, and raining, very wet, lots of rain. there were rivelts of water in the cobblestone street as the door opened. A woman with ink black hair looked out with a lantern. The place they were was northern part of the City of Talons, the entire Eagle empire was heavily Chinese period architecture in design and construction.

Sazhori's breath caught in her throat, she recognised the Raven woman. Her mother.

The woman set a basket of black cloth and feathers upon the doorstep as lightning shattered the sky above and thunder roiled madly, the rain continued to pour. the infant in the basket wailed. there was no mistaking that voice either. the woman stood up and took a step back into the doorway. "We are a noble family of power. I will not let a sickly child bring us to dispair! Let someone else, or something else, take you." the door closed.

Even though it was a memory, thunder rumbled and Sazhori dropped to her knees seeing her mother abandoning her mere hours after her birth

The rain rolled off Mark's jacket and boots without issue, the fabric making it water-retardent by itself. He would remain dry though the scene before him was still hard to watch. A woman, Sazhori's mother, giving her up mere hours after being born. Harsh. Spartan like, in a way. Mark didn't know that any other beings did something like that than the Ancient Spartans. Interesting.

Sazhori never moved as the rain soaked her it seemed, what seemed like hours and two people dressed in black robes and hoods almost identical to the Hood that Mark wore as an Assassin arrived from behind them. Moving quickly it was clear they were both women. And by the look of them, siblings. They heard the two speak clearly as they looked around to ensure the coast was clear "Abel, You are sure Father will keep Mother busy concerning our plan... right ?"

"Father forsaw her serving a dear friend as a bodyguard. its up to us to ensure she does just that. Come on, we can take her to my palace" The other said picking up the crying infant. Since that day Sazhori had always loved the crashing of thunder and never was repulised by lightning dancing through the sky. "Dont forget the basket Siv, we'll need it, for the plan."

Sazhori smiled. Standing up as the two women turned their way they could see their faces clearly, as they ran past them, disappearing into the relentless rain Sazhori spoke. "In my first vision, I saw my mother banish the three of us, never to return unless we had the ID of leaving. Those were my sisters, Abel is the oldest of us, Siv is her twin, they were born seconds apart" In which case like all Ravens, they had hatched only mere seconds apart

To Mark there was something of recognition in the two women as they saved the infant, as they turned towards them to flee into the rain behind them he could see their faces clearly, and somehow he knew them. They had been the two who carried Ulnaus when he got shot with that Obsidian arrow back in Arendelle!

"I know those two... they saved my idiot of a bird before I left...fool got himself shot." Mark stated with a squint of his eyes. After a second he turned to Sazhori. "Your sisters?" he asked curtly.

"Mm" Sazhori nodded "they raised me against mothers wishes. Abel is the oldest, Siv is the second, they were born seconds apart, twins" She said, apparently he hadnt exactly heard the first time but it needed to be said anyhow. "They are strong, stronger than I wever was. They cared for me, every day for nineteen years..."

As she spoke the rain came a stop, and the memory faded to black. It lasted but scant sewconds or so before fading back in, once more as observers and everyone around them,, they were on a tour ship for a cruiseline. Viking Cruiseline operated cruise tours of Cairo along the delta and rivers. But it was under a particular beach that had most of the cruise goers attention, many were pointing up at something...

Or someone... who was falling...

"So that's how she survived..." Mark said, watching the person fall. The person ended up briefly rolling down some of the cliff before slamming on to the deck and rolling to a halt, bruised and beaten up by the fall. She must have hit her head on the way down, for there was blood dripping from her forehead onto the deck.

"Hey! You okay?" A woman asked, she and her husband running over to the young girl immediately upon seeing her still alive.

As they watched Talak hit the deck and roll a good dozen times before stopping at the bottom of a stairwell Sazhori flinched. Sure it was a memory but wow, that _had_ to hurt. Eyes clouded by pain of both loss and injury were unable to foucs as the girl passed out, a trail of blood snaked its way from her mouth as blood flowed from the wound on her forehead and arms.

Getting to one knee the husband of the woman checked her pulse, two fingers to the neck. "Her pulse is erractic, You, call the ships doctor, you four help me get her onto that table." he took charge right away and working as a team the five men gently picked up Talak from the deck of the ship and gently laid her on a table while another passenger used a towel as a pillow while another woman went for the ships doctor.

Well, this was eventful now wasnt it.

"Where did she fall from ?" the man asked, looking up at the cliffside beach. It was a good hundred or so feet, maybe more at this point of the sheer rockfaces to the western part of the river.

"Looks like up there" Another man said pointing to where some bystanders stood at a rail, one of them a girl with her hands over her mouth as if in shock at what she just saw.

The scene briefly shifted around the two observing the goings on, showing the controlroom of the tour cruise ship as a man went running to the man at the helm "Captain. The passengers request the ships doctor, a child has fallen from the cliff and landed upon the Sun Deck towards midship aft."

"And just why are you telling me this instead of getting the ships doctor to tend to the child ?!"

"Sir, we do not know who she is, and she is injured, the passengers have never left her side since she landed upon our ship."

The captain looked at his mate angerly before nodding "Fine. Send for the ships doctor, and then take a rest, you earned it. I will see to this myself as well. Carriton, take over. I'm going on deck." the Captaion said before leaving. the scene seemed to shift around as they walked along the hallway watching. the captain had seen Talak start to fall and had directed the ship to catch her. He recognised her, but law was law. As soon as Talak was treated she'd have to be deposited at the first port they stopped into on the tour before retuning to the main ship.

The captain of the vessel got on his radio "This is Viking, someone check Horder Avenue. Their daughter has landed on my ship"...


	7. Chapter 7

The Assassin's Way

part 7 Fire Sale

 _"Everything in life is possible execept skiing through a revolving door"_

 _"Wanna bet ?"_

 **-Mark Wolfe & Wezaki**

 **4 June 2055**

 **Sacremento**

 **Abandoned Bank vault**

As the two watched the memories play before them the scene shifted from the cruise ship captain speaking into a radio in his hand to something else. It showed a keypad written over in holographic Arabic. With a young hand reaching towards it as the memory zoomed out, it showed a gate as well. Leading to a nice drive, a sandy lot of sort with thick green grass and plenty of tress, and a massive three floor mansion of a house that looked important.

The young hand belonged to a young Mark; and with a pause, his fingers curled. He was remembering the password that Talak had given him - this was her house after all. His next mission: Kill her parents, and her, if possible. She knew too much; her parents were a threat to the stability of the region and part of the Templar Order, they all had to die. His eyes were still clouded from crying over what he'd done, but he swallowed his pride and entered the code: 267485. After a second, the pad beeped green, and the door opened. He entered, and paused as the door went behind him. Talak hadn't been home yet... at least thats what he was told. He'd met her parents, so the servants would know who he was... infiltrating would actually be easy.

Lowering his hood, he bit the inside of his cheek and took a deep breath before stepping forward; being spotted by one of the guards immediately. "Hey! You! You're not supposed to be in here!" the guard said, raising his gun and approaching the young man. Mark didn't move, though he was startled.

"W-wait! I'm.. I'm Talak's boyfriend, Mark! Didn't she tell anyone? I was supposed to come in for dinner!" he said, raising his hands with his palms facing the guard.

Pausing the Guard examined the boy's face. "Oh right... you look familiar... sorry about that... this way." he said, gesturing for Mark to follow. He wouldn't follow long, however; once they were outside of visual range of the other guards, Mark raised his hood and leaped forward onto the guard's back, putting one arm around his face over his mouth and the other hand on the back of his head. Twisting hard, the forteen-year-old boy snapped the guard's neck without an issue. Using his weight and his own suprising strength, Mark stashed the body in a coat-closet nearby, and then lowered his hood again, walking through the corridors silently. He'd use the same story with any other servants or guards he met along the way; snapped their necks or used silent choke-holds to knock them out quickly before using a blade to slit their throats silently and cleanly. There was never any sign of a struggle, nor was their any noise. Maids, butlers, guards, even the cooks, they were all killed silently and quickly, however it took Mark at least an hour of the story-telling and some sneaking around in order to accomplish his job. By the time every servant outside of the guards who patrolled the grounds on the outside of the building, as well as Talak's parents, her mother already in bed, her father in his office across the hall.

Outside the Mansion a hovertruck floated down the road. two men were inside it and saw the patrolling guards. there was no sign of trouble "This is Horder Avenue, no signs of hostile activity. All guards are present and accounted for on the grounds. Over... We'll keep watch here."

There was no way Mark would be able to kill her father, Eind, without setting off an alarm, but her mother... Mara... she was asleep in the bed. That'd be easy. Mark paused for a second; Blackmane had taught him how to sense if there were Magical defenses set up. He took a deep breath, focusing on the magic he was looking for; defensive, sigils, runes, anything. He sensed nothing, though he could have been doing it wrong to begin with. Hoping he was right, he put his hood up, and opened the door silently; rich Noble's always had silent doors, made sneaking in easier. He rounded the corner and entered the bed-room, closing the door behind him without a sound. He was crouched, but then he paused again, looking at his feet.

An electric Sigil, designed to activate a spell that would shock an intruder like a taser to incapacitate them. And he was standing right on it. Luckily for him, however, it was deactivated; no reason to activate it if your husband was in the other room, he mused. Reaching for the small of his back, he pulled out his dagger, a simple one, single-edged, straight, ending in a point, razor sharp. Walking over to the woman who just a few days ago he was willing to call his mother-in-law, he swallowed hard, putting his emotions behind him, closing his eyes to steel himself. He opened his eyes as his eyebrows furrowed, and with a quick, deep motion, sliced through Mara's throat. The woman's amber eyes snapped open, and she saw only Mark's arm as he kept his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. Her slender arms scrambled frantically before the loss of blood made her weaker by the heartbeat before finally falling limp

Once her eyes rolled back and she slumped, dead, he removed his gloved hand, and moved to hide in the closet nearby while he waited for Eind to enter. It wouldn't be long though.

About three minutes later Eind entered the room, even though Mark had aimed true and the cut was clean, the blood had spilled and Eind noticed a lack of servant activity, even the guards were lax. And he was on guard. The older man, thinning brown hair kept in a tight low ponytail went to the bed to check is wife when he called for her and she didnt answer. The man didnt have to check her body to see she was dead. Her silghtless gaze staring at the ceiling.

Sliding an item onto his left hand Eind looked around the room. Nothing looked moved or damaged. wait... there... He went to the door and looked to the floor where Mark had briefly stood over the taser rune. Someone had snuck in and killed his wife ? Putting his hands together before twisting slightly and forming a whip of firy eldritch energy Eind gave another look around the room.

Flinging the eldritch whip at the closet door it latched onto the handle and wrenched it open. But it was the wrong closet. His back was to Mark.

Outside the mansion the hovertruck saw the activty, and saw a siloutte of Mark creeping up on Eind, dagger at the ready. "This is Horder Avenue, hostiles spotted inside the grounds, Repeat, Hostiles on Horde Grounds!" The outside became a flurry of activity as the door was forced open, but the traps Mark had relaid caught each soldier sent inside.

In the bedroom belonging to Eind and Mara, things were less complicated. Then again fighting a guy nearly twice your own strength, and magically gifted wasnt easy, but when you grow up with an aunt and mother who could easily outlast the target in a race let alone simple brawl made things slightly more even.

Mark was superbly agile as a young man, able to do things one only ever saw in movies. Jumping and rolling and literally flipping around each eldritch tendril of energy, Mark launched a stunning back-kick into Eind's body, missing his chest and hitting instead dead int he adams apple with his foot. However pure adrenaline would keep the man moving. As Mark fell to the floor, unable to catch himself from the kick, Eind reached out to grab him. Mark spun and with a flick of his dagger, sliced off the two fingers wearing a strange ring; a sling-ring, as it would come to be known. Blood sputtered onto the ground and the ring dropped to the floor. Mark hit the ground with a grunt, swinging his feet up in a sort of break-dancing style of movement to flip onto his feet. Continuing the motion, Mark's young, agile body swung behind Eind's, and a hidden blade jammed into one kidney, while his dagger jammed into the other, tearing his arms downwards and destroying the kidneys as he pulled his blades from the man's body.

Turning, Eind's eyes were alight with magic and pain. Grabbing Mark with his one good hand and what's left of his other one, he slammed his forehead into Mark's, who briefly recoiled from the head-butt, the young man seeing stars. Blinking, Mark then lurched forward, both fists slamming into the ribs under Eind's arm-pits to stun him. Hearing ribs crack, Mark gritted his teeth and slammed his arms in again, this time breaking the ribs, and forcing them into his lungs, puncturing them. Eind gasped, blood sputtering from his mouth as he then coughed. Mark's dagger went into his belly, and Mark then cut deep and long, his dagger digging out Eind's liver in the process, the thing falling out and then plopping onto the floor, rolling under the bed. As the guards pounded on the doors, they would find the protection runes active, and thus unable to enter the room. Grunting, Mark shoved Eind off of his feet and onto the ground. The man shuddered and seized for a few seconds before falling limp.

Mark was panting, but was otherwise fine. Sheathing his dagger, he walked over and picked up the sling-ring, examining it for a second before opening a Transport Array, and leaving the home, appearing outside the door of his own home: the Elisar Manor.

The scene shifted slightly, once more the two were back on the ship. The captain pacing as Talak was cared for in the cabin. Thomas and Marueen were there along with a few others. "Say again Carriton" he said

"Sir, it is as I was told. the guards, and Masters Eind and Mara, their servantae, and all of them... slain. And Master Einds Sling-Ring is missing" Carriton said in reply. It had been an hour since any news had been given to check the Horde household, only to have things go to shit moments before

"We can take her with us to America. Though she'll most likely want some things from her home before we leave, how long will we have at the main docks ?" Thomas asked

"Until dark. Six hours from now" Came the reply. "Until then, she shall be tended to by the ships dioctor and kept in the brig "The captain raised a hand "I am sorry Thomas but the law is the law and there is only so much I can do at this moment, soon as we dock in Cario Harbor we will let her go ashore. You are to take her ashore and go to her home with her or if she wants to go alone to her home she will do so. In mean time I will make arrangements for her accomondation as part of the crew to America but she will be able to be with you on the cruise home."

"Agreed" Thomas replied.

The scene faded and was replaced by apparently a vault packed with candles, a single coffin laid in the middle of it on a stand. The memory was over ? Apparently so. They had gone to the middle of the vault. And from what Sazhori could see... Wait no, they werent in the vault, they were in the foyer of a home ? Yup the memory wasnt over yet

The door to the Elisar mansion opened and the younger version of Mark stepped inside, in the better light he lifted up the strange ring. Ok that was weird. It had two fingers still in it. He poked them out. "So how did it go ?" Came a childish voice as his older sister Serena smirked down towards him from the top of the stairs while her sister was in their bedroom crying at what her brother had been forced to do. As much as she hated to admit her mother was right, it still hurt the young Bengal

"Easy Serena, he just got home" Came the voice of their aunt. The black haired woman stepped into view, her long black robes blending her in with the shadows of the room briefly before the light was turned up as she examined Mark. "You seem worse for wear" A hand went to his face where Eind had nailed him with a hell of a headbutt. "Report"

Mark flinched at her hand, that spot would bruise later for sure, but he didn't pull away from her, figuring it'd mean another smack. "Mission complete... no survivors one conflict with her father... that was all he could do to me..." he said, almost having to force out the words; he hated this, hated everything about what he'd just done, but it was over. He'd done as he was told. He lifted the sling-ring. "He wore this on his left hand... took it as proof." he said, his eyes also darting down to the fingers on the welcome-mat.

His lip twitched with disdain and he looked away from her with his eyes, still not moving otherwise. "Can I go now?" he asked, forcing a polite tone.

Blackmane stared at what Mark held and hekld out her hand for him to set it,. Once he did so she nodded to his question. "See to Serenity, she's in your bedroom. Hasnt left it since breakfast. See you at dinner." Blackmane said A she hadnt seen in decades. Tigris didnt have need for such things to channel their magic, but mortals did.

Mark went up the stairs and as he passed Serena the two briefly traded dirty looks, but she could see the pain in his eyes of what he had done, she sighed and looked away, It was her fault for his pain. And the pain of her sister. When he entered the bedroom he somehow ended up sharing with Serentiy and Slicer the little RC truck the girl loved and doted on, he found her curled up on the bed, sobbing. She'd watched it all over the feeds her mother had hacked. Each death hurt them both.

Mark closed the door behind him and looked at his sister She was on their bed, a massive thing that took up a whole forth of the big room. It was two steps down below the regular hard-wood floors, and consisted of a single, huge mattress. It was walled in on three sides, and had a mountain of pillows and blankets on it. Taking off his boots and jacket, Mark sank onto his hands and knees on the bed, crawling to his sister's side and patting her arm gently. He looked to the screens around them on the walls; where she was watching his infiltration of the compound, and bit his bottom lip.

"H-hey... you... you okay?" he asked softly.

She shook her head. A sniffle later came a question "Are you ? Was it worth it ? Breaking her heart ?" Apparently the crystal hacking worked wonders, but... she couldnt stand seeing what could have been a good family part of theirs getting destroyed by the former son in law. Talk about breaking up an engagement with the ex

Another thing Mark noticed was his sister, aside from the thick fur covering her body, was clothed even though in bed. A wave of her hand and the screens faded from the walls as she slowly sdat up. her pink eyes bloodshot

"I'm... I'm alright. I'll get over it eventually...as for worth it... That remains to be seen... ask me again in a couple years." he said softly. He hugged her gently, leaning to the side and flopping onto his butt to hug her, one leg folded under the other. He said nothing to her actually wearing clothing in bed; even though she normally slept in the nude even at this age.

He was quiet for a moment before kissing his sister's cheek. "I'm going to take a shower then head to bed... I've had a... long day." he said, smiling and walking to the bathroom.

The memory seemed to focus briefly on her smiling face, her brother was safe, yet the entire household, she didnt see Talak anywhere among the videos as Mark took down everyone. then it faded out. leaving Mark and Sazhori alone in the massive vault room, a table sat in the middle of the room they stood next to it. stone columns formed four pillars around them with six bridges off, and the way they had come.

"Your sisters... they look so alike ? How can you tell them apart ?" With Abel and Siv it was easy, Siv was slightly heavier than Abel, yet Abel was wiser, not to mention the planner. and then there were their eyes, all Ravens had a range of colors from silver to hematite to pearlgreen, all of Sazhoris siblings had hematite or brown eyes. There wasnt really a way to tell them apart.

She heard Mark snicker something. "What is it ?" She noticed the one girl on the pile of pillows, was that normal for that time period ? Yep, if you were Egyptian it was normal, a pile of pillows, a few blankets, and every morning a tangle of arms and legs, and sometimes a tail

"Would you like the obvious answer or the less obvious ones?" Mark asked in reply to Sazhori's question. "The obvious answer is that their eyes are different colors and that they wear their hair differently." He said, turning towards her slightly.

"And the less obvious ?" She gave him a sidelong look as she went to the table, OK this was weird, for a vault, three memories, one from each of them, then a memory not theirs ? What was going on ?

"Serena is primarily Left-Handed, they wear different color shirts under their jackets, and they have different sized breasts." Mark stated. At Sazhori's look, he rolled his eyes. "What ?... Oh come now, I've done their laundry, Its easy to tell that one is larger than the other when you throw their bras into the washer and drier. The fact that we have no issue seeing each other without clothing means...actually it does mean a lot but whatever. We're family, nothin to it." Mark shrugged, turning to walk deeper into the Vault.

"There's something magical in here; I want to find it before we get out of here." he said.

Sazhori raised an eyebrow, O...K... well, they were family so it made sense. "true, I've seen m,y sisters... mostly naked, not easy with the feathers mind." She said, she couldnt ecxactly get naked herself, the feathers were... kinda permamently attached to her. They started deeper into the vault, Taking the third bridge to their right towards the table directly in the center.

Of course as soon as Sazhori stepped wrong she felt something twist around her ankle and yank, hard, slaming hard onto her back on the stone floor she grounted something "Ah fuck" Before disappearing into he ceiling, two secondfs later she slammed into the floor again, She screamed something in another langauge that Mark didnt recognise "iI'm not the deposit damnit!/i" She got back to her feet.

Seeing Mark's smirk she glared daggers at him. It wasnt worth getting mad over, they couldf still leave... She raised her own eyebrow as something Mark was about to walk into at neck level. It kinda looked like a noose.

At her look, Mark blinked, stopping and turning, seeing the noose. "Oh... hey... funny." he said, deadpan in tone and expression. "Looks like someone has a sense of humor when they were setting this place up." he said calmly, moving around the noose-like thing and continuing to walk. His eyes began to glow as he activated his Eagle Vision to see any more hidden Traps, and he sighed. "Anyway... let's find the thing I can sense and then get out of here. My family has plenty of vaults back home... Last thing I need is for Vaults to creep me out."

"You remember what Ruth said about these vaults ? They're not like the vaults you're used to. Not even Emporer Tilr has vaults like the... wait you hear something ?" Agasin she heard music, like carnivale style music, something you'd hear from a carosel of a sort, organ fairground music... With a hint of Egyptian flair. The closer they got to the box upon a pedistal the more it sounded like Egyptian music than a fairground organ

"What is that ?" Sazhori asked when they stepped up to it and the glass faded apparently, what looked like a black hair pieces of a sort to hold ones hair floated a few centimeters off the surface of the pedestal. It span, and seemed to produce the music they heard. then Mark recognised it. Mara had one on her wrist just like it! Only older.

"Looks like a hairband... my... ex-mother-in-law I guess you could say had one... " he said. With his Eagle Vision he could see that it was enchanted. "Looks enchanted with magic... powerful magic... " he knocked on the glass; bullet-proof of course. Rolling his eyes he brought forth his Gauntlet onto his body, his left arm glowing with the Duradaeden, as it appeared. The claws glimmered in the light of the Vault. Cocking his fist back, he broke the glass with a solid punch, or at least, cracked it. Then he wedged a claw into the crack, and shattered the glass from the inside out.

Slowly his hand went towards the hair-band, knowing that his Duradaeden gauntlet would protect him if it was harful.

At first, since it was enchanted to begin with, all Relics chose their knew that So as Marks hand reached for it, the hairpiece seemed to float out of his reach, But it was mostly because of the claws, once they retracted the thing sprang onto his wrist, like an arm band before healing apparently the two cuts sustainted to the other hand when Mark went to try and get it off.

"Well" Sazhori mused seeing the cuts heal upon touch alone with the hairband, the black scrungie type hairband rested neatly then on Marks right arm at the wrist, like a watchband. "Looks like we found the enchantment... And a Relic at that." Ok wait how did she know about the Relics ? Wait... did she have a Sling Ring too ?

 **Somewhere between Crescent City and Sacremento California**

 **The Eyes of Light**

 **At that same moment**

Ruth sat at a stone and wood desk going over papers, the bamboo and oak rolls of paper if one could call it paper rolled into a good rod the size of a mans head if they were big enough. "Is this everything ?"

"Yes" Came the reply of a young woman. Ruth looked to the woman, Hidden Flute had tattoos covering her face and arms and chest. As if she was briefkly the Tattooed Lady at a sideshow circus "This is everything of the new arrivals, Apparently according to the spies and information in the Eyes of Light, the young man is of very important upbringing. The woman is apparently also important as our spies called her a Princess"

"Yes by the way they were dressed I figured as much. and the others ?"

"The young man is a Prince of high bearing, apparently they're Eagles, both of them, siblings I think. Prince Talon, son of Emperor Tilr, and Princess Fang, daughter of Emperor Tilr."

"And the last two ladies ?"

"Princess Xeibo Azukar, and her bodyguard Shade... "

"Two Princesses, Two Princes, and a bodyguard stay within my home. And the younger Prince asked us to keep one named Mark Wolfe away or busy as much as possible..."

"What is the plan ? Attack, defend, distract ?"

"None of these and all of these at once"

"... Dont follow"

"We have visitors, hide yourself. Ambush as they arrive, aim to disable, or force a stalemate. Do not kill either of them."

"Oh... alright... which way ?"

Ruth pointed to her left, the archives went on for a good kilometer in either direction, all stored neatly in such a manner they were easy to attain knowledge within Hidden Flute nodded and pretty much disappeared into the darkness to the south. She heard footsteps as her own light feet left no noise whatsoever among the countless shelves of information.

Soon Hidden Flute heard voices, that of a man and woman "I dont get it" the male voice was saying "How do you know of Relics, and Sling-Rings in the first place ?"

"Growing up sickly and weak for nineteen years can do that to a person, I had to use sling-rings to use my magic. my oldest sister, Abel, was badly burned, you saw her face, she never takes her mask off, because if she does, the burn will... well.. burn. I had to use a Sling-Ring in order to use my magic, make portals, that kind of thing. Abel uses a Masic of Soothing in order to keep her face from burning out of control and killing her. and Siv uses a Masic of Retribution in order to take down our enemies... Wha ?! OW!"

Sazhori tripped over a outstretched leg as out of nowhere a flurring of kicks and punches hammered into Mark, easily tripping him up due to the sheer speed the attacker possesed, with them both flat on their backs and a hand towards their throats, a calm voice asked "Who are you ? What business do you have in the Eyes of Light ?" It was then Mark could see the countless shelves to either side of the hall way they were in

That and the womans arm holding him down so skillfully was covered in tattoos of strange types, along with a strange mark on the wrist that he saw clearly. But when he looked up to the owner of the arm he saw a equally tattooed face in various colors, and knew exactly what they were up against, a pit fighter

Oh fuck

"Speak!" Hidden Flute said simply, her tone wasnt exactly commanding in any manner, just simply asking them to talk of how they came there

Mark's reaction was quick, but this woman knew how to fight in a pit for her life, and she was quick. Before he even knew or sensed that she was even there four punches had hit him square in the chest and his feet were off the ground as he fell onto his back, however out of pure reflex his hand grabbed the wrist pointed at his throat, his self-preservation instinct keeping him from letting her reach his throat, knowing that she could have a hidden blade. His eyes blazed Bronze, his Eaglevision unable to make her out very well; only that her aura was a strange mixture of blue and red, a bright purple. She iwas/i an Assassin... but he'd never seen her before and she had just attacked him. Blinking, the bronze shifted to Silver, and his eyes narrowed.

"Ruthie told us to come here. Said she'd meet us here." he spoke calmly, slowly raising to his feet. He towered over the woman before him, easily twice her size if not more, however she was fast; he could tell that based on the nonchalance she sported when she attacked both Sazhori and himself.

"I'm assuming she sent you to stop us."

As Mark stood he indeed towered over her, but, she was fast. "Did I say you could stand ?" Faster than a blink her foot moved and she swept his legs out from under him Once more a hand to his chest to keep him on the ground. "If Grandmother sent you to meet her here. You would have used the front door!" She smirked. "Now then, tell me truly, What business do you have in the Eyes of Light ?"

Oh man pitfighters, couldnt live with them, couldnt live without them.

Mark grunted in annoyance, his hand moving to her wrist as it held firm on his torso, his legs, being longer than hers, quickly moved to sweep out her legs from beneath her, fully expecting her to jump and put all of her weight on his chest. When she did so his eyes flashed Silver once more and the Gravity in the area decreased by five times, allowing Mark to easily lift her off of his body and flip onto his feet before restoring gravity to its natural state. "Didn't know there was one; only been here for a few days." he grunted, his knees bending as his Armor shimmered into view in the low light of the corridor, his arms crossed in front of him with his palms and claws facing outwards towards his opponent.

Just as he expected she first moved when he took hold of her hand, and then she moved to put all her weight on him, then promptly got lifted off him and nearly thrown into the nearby shelf unit as Sazhori simply floated a good meter off the ground wondering just what the hell was going on as the woman smirked as Marks armor faded into view. "Typical. Grandmother never told me of you..."

The woman seemed to look between the two in thought as Sazhori lightly settled on her feet. Finally she nodded, it was a stalemate after all. "Fine, follow me" She said with a motion of her right hand the lights turned on to lead the way, now they could see the shelves clearer. Like honeycombs of knowledges packed with books, and scrolls and what looked like a few bonescrolls, the floor was fine work of hardwood and stone.

But the one thing that had Kaldas undevided attention was the mark upon the womans right hand. Where had he seen that before ?

Mark slowly relaxed into a normal stance his eyes retaining a dim Bronze glow, the colors switching back and forth depending on the type of Magic he was using. If he was using his own magic, it was Bronze, if he was using Draconian Magic through Kaldakava, they were silver. He looked around at the honey-combed structure of the area around him, grunting in interest.

Kalda appeared before Mark, standing next to the man in an ethereal state - only Mark could see or hear him, though the others would likely sense something or someone else had popped in briefly. _"I've seen that mark before... the one on her hand... the Mark of the Bastard. Given to Bastard Children who wind up in the pits... This girl... she's gotta be at least a million years old."_ Kalda spoke calmly. At Mark's glance, the Dragon nodded. _"I'll meditate on it...let you know what I remember."_ he stated before vanishing, his presence leaving as well.

Mark followed the small woman, keeping an extremely careful eye on her and their surroundings, not wanting any more traps or surprises.

The woman, a half head shorler than Mark but taller than Sazhori when the Raven was barefoot which meant rarely thus making Hidden Flute smaller than both, felt briefly the draconic presense before simply ignioring it, So what if there was a strange presense around. Then again it felt familar, hauntingly familar.

As they neared the center of the massive vault, the Eyes of Light, Hidden Flute stepped up a short flight of stairs before entering what looked like a weapons room, pillars of stone edged in bronze were in even rows, between which were countless weapons, from the ancient to the antique to the modern to the futuristic. Even weaponry from world war two was there. Finally the three came upon a desk.

And it was easy to recognise the older dark skinned woman seated at the desk going through information writuien in the Sacremento Assassin scipt which was extremely different from Arendelle or even Draconic. The ornate former Templar cansword leaned upon the desk. "These are... our guests. They seemed to have missed the front door, Grandmother" Hidden Flute said

Ruthie looked up as the three arrived and Hidden Flute spoke. A smile on her weathered face. "So... You found one... Amazing... And it actually chose you too" She meant the scrungie around Marks wrist. "Did you find out anything new ?" She meant about themselves, and more. If they found Talaks hairpiece... Then they must have found something more

"About myself? No. About her?" Mark's thumb jutted to Sazhori, "Yes. Learned quite a bit about her." he finished. "As for this... Yes... it um... likes me." he nodded to the Scrungie around his wrist. "What.. what is it?" he asked, knowing it was a relic of some kind, but not knowing exactly what it was or what it did.

"The Hairpiece of Healing. According to whatever knowkledge is known about it, which is little if any,. It can heal wounds of up to intermediate levels of bloodloss." Ruthie set aside a wood scroll and sat back in the low chair, "That one used to be worn daily by Bertha herself. Until she enchanted it and it... left her. From what I remember we finally caught it and put it in that glass case in the vault."

She gave Mark a knowing glance as she regarded Sazhori who was awestruck at the information, and weapony around her. "The fact you have this, that it chose you... of all people... Means you found something else rather... important. Didnt you ?" She meant the memory of how Talak had survived after Mark broke up with her.

Mark processed what the woman meant and then nodded. "Yes. It confirms that I know who the Templar Grandmaster is; Talak Horde, or whatever she's calling herself these days. I used to date her, and was fully intent on marrying her when I was only a boy. Last I heard she'd fallen off a cliff to her death. Guess she wasn't dead; and now, I know how." he said with a nod.

"And if she could survive that fall...she'll be hard to kill. But that will come later...all in due time." he stated, crossing his arms over his armored chest calmly.

"Lady Vitas Warmoon" At Marks confused look, Ruthie smiled as Hidden Flute spoke,. "That is what she calls herself" The smaller woman had her arms crossed over her chest. For one so bone thin, she was fast, strong, and durable. Small wonder Mark survived her skill.

"Hidden Flute is correct. Bertha as we codenamed her, is Vitas Warmoon, the adopted daughter of Thomas and Maruieen Warmoon, both of whom were powerful sorcerers much like herself" Ruth explained. "You now possess her hairpiece. Enchanted with enough sheer power in it alone to heal the minor tro the intermediate of injuries."

Sazhori turned sharply to Mark when he spoke of learning more about her, though it was true. "I learned more about you every day I am with you." the raven mused. aloud. "How did Vitas, was it ? Manage to enchant a Relic ?"

"Word on the street is that Vitas came by her magic before falling off the cliff, she was according to word of mouth, scared for her life and wanted to die. Instead she neded up falling into the arms of her new family." Ruth replied. She held up a file the roll of oak wood rattled as she opened it and started reading "According to this, Thomas and Marueen filed for adoptine of then fourteen year old Talak Horde of Egypt after the loss of Eind and Mara Horde at their home to unknown killers. Due to the law being lax at the time, Vitas was then named the daughter and sole heir to everything held by Thomas and Marueen... when Vitas was thirty, seven years ago, I retired from being an Assassin and returned home in Crescent City" Ruth rolled up the scroll

"Any questions ?"

There was but one. And it concerned the mark on Hidden Flutes exposed right hand

Ruth however didnt exactly allow for questions to be asked to the Master Assassin that was present, sure she was smaller than Mark and Sazhori both, but she outranked both. "You may return to the house. You look tired. She may drive" Oh well that wasnt exactly the best idea but then again Diamond and Marion had imparted their driving knowledge to Sazhori anyhow.. She raised a hand "Dont say no. you're ready to fall over, much less fall asleep at the wheel, last thing I want is for you to die before you figure your shit out"

At those words Sazhori smirked and held out a hand as Mark grudgingly handed the keys to the Dodge over. the two went upstairs, and oddly exited out the OTHER door in the vault before heading to the car. Once inside and on the road, Mark proptly passed out.

Well... Passed out wasn't really the right word, Zoned out, yes, and his body froze for a moment, his hand hovering over the handle of the door before he could grab it and close the door.

 _"I remember who that girl is."_ Kalda said.

 _Okay...but is freezing me in place like I'm some sort of fool helping?"_

 _"Shut up and listen. The woman. Her name is Hidden Flute, right? That mark on her hand is the Mark of the Bastard. Guess what that means."_ At the unamused roll of the eyes from Mark, Kalda continued. _"Anyway, I met her at... basically a fight club in the Mythic Realm. Bet on her at least once...may or may not have fought her and gotten my ass handed to me. Granted I was a little punk but still."_ Kalda shrugged. _"Right, well. Your girlfriend is staring at you, I'm out."_ With that, Kalda vanished and Mark shook his head, bringing himself back to reality and closing the door to the car. He sighed and looked to Sazhori.

"What?"

"One second you're breathing normally, then you're stiff as a statue, then you're asking me 'what ?' The hell is going on ? " Sazhori eased the Dodge into drive and got them rolling. She may have been a bird, with only a scant month imn the Mortal realm of experience, but thanks to Diamond, and Marionm, she had loads of driving skills to fall back on

"You zoned out, Why ?" Sazhori never took her eyes off the road

Mark was quiet for a second before answering. "An old friend told me something. Nothing to worry about though." he said calmly. "Guess I need a nap." he yawned softly.

For a long moment Sazhori said nothing, easing the car onto the highway she headed them back towards Crescent City. Finally once with a good ten miles behind them "Its about the woman isnt it ? The girl with the markings on her body ?" Sazhori had no idea what Tattoos were. Art mostly, in a manner of speaking.

"What did... your old friend, tell you about her ?" She had no idea that Kalda called her Marks girlfriend.

"Only that he...bet on her in the pits...She is...ancient." Mark's answer was oddly distant, but still was a definite answer. After he leaned his seat back and closed his eyes. "Wake me when we get there..." he said, falling asleep almost instantly.

 **Exactly one million three hundred thousand two hundred and eighty seven years before...**

 **Mythic Realm**

 **Tigris Reach**

 **Dawn**

Now where had her student gotten to ? Ah typical, he was enamored in the fights recently, Light didnt mind them, it gave the dragons a chance to have some fun by placing bets and the like against various fighters But that left Kanwar holding the bag as it also lured Kaklda, her student, out from class. In the fight pit where she found him, she waited however before intervening as he placed a bet, a ratherl arge one, on the only human girl in the pit in question. The Elder Dragon could see clearly that Kalda was watching the girl intently. So rather than spoil his fun, she doubled his bet on the girl. All the money going to him at the end of the fight of course, but nobody knew that... yet

So, Kanwar observed briefly the pitfight, and found herself oddly curious to why her student was drawn to that pit of all the others ? There was a good dozen, but somehow he was drawn to this pit itself, why ? Was it the girl ? So Kanwar went and sat next to Kalda the overhead Arena seats. "Why this pit ?" Kanwar asked him

Kalda froze as he heard his teacher's voice. He sank into his seat, his arms crossed. The then adolescent Dragon pouting, his still boyish, almost childish face had matured a bit, but it was still young, perhaps 15 if one were to put it into human terms, and to the eyes of a human, he looked it. However to his teacher, Kanwar, he still looked only 12, for she saw him as he really was.. "This ...human girl, Momma. She's good at fighting...I like watching her." He answered; knowing better than to try to lie to Kanwar, lest he get a smack in public; which wasn't the worst Kanwar had or would do to him in discipline in public, but still, he didn't like it.

"Look...she fights so...strangely." he said, since he'd never seen anything like how she fought.

Kanwar trhen saw the girl her student pointed out. Easily zoning in on the lone human girl among a good dozen men and even some wolves and what looked like stone men, which were common in the Tigris Reach, Stonemen, often called Stone Giants, because they were on average double the hieght of a normal Man were fearsom fighters. And yet, the lone human girl easily stood her ground ?

Block, dodge, trip, smash the face in with an elbow. Kanwar took it all in as the girl fought so skillfully against a larger than normal Stone Giant. Getting into a strange pose, her hands straight and edged apparently with skill alone, elbows covering the cheekbones with her hands behind her head as if praying. the movements were swift and fast, an elbow to the face, chin, neck and center of the chest in rapid succession.

Then they easily saw the mark on the girls hand as a man tried to slam into her with a spear, only to have her run up it, and slam into the guy dead on with four swift very hard left and right crosses dead to the chest. Kanwar drew a sharp breath upon seeing it. She knew that brand. The Bastard Branding.

Kalda would watch his teacher zero in on the girl he had bet on, having only really seen that look when she observed his sparring matches against older students to see where he needed improvement. But he never saw anything on her face that hinted that the girl in the pit needed improvement, only that his teacher was enraptured on the fight. He blinked, furrowing his eyebrows before turning to watch the fight, himself, enjoying himself again now that he knew he wasn't really in trouble.

At Kanwar's sharp breath, he looked to her. "What is it?" he asked.

"Her hand, her right hand. Do you see it ?" It was easy to decern the seemingly stylised H on the back of the girls right hand, to diaganal lines, with a third line cross them at an angle as welll. The mark of the Bastard.

"You bet upon a human girl... whose mother was unfaithful and so she ends up in the Pits fighting for her very survival..." Interesting... Kanwar went throughful. As the two, with dozens of others watching and making more bets on the girl to either win or lose, soon it was only her, and a stone giant left in the pit

This was going to be good.

It lasted about a minute, sheer speed, or sheer stupidity and the Stone Giant was in pieces as the girl got to her feet. proclaimed the winner the winning bets went out. and Kaldas was the largest of them thanks to Kanwar. "For a brawler, she fights well... "

But the two elegantly dressed people, a young boy by appearance, and a older yet still young woman with him, drew the attention soon of the owner of the girl as Hidden Flute was dragged from the arena amid cries of the losers asking for her body, the girl was dragged after getting tied by the hands to the back of a horse and dragged from the arena, Yet the girl didnt complain, it was weird. Obviously the girl was used to it

Kanwar then noticed something she'd much rather not liked. A few pairs of unwanted eyes directed at her, and Kalda. "I believe we have overstayed our welcome, Come we must go" She stood, Kalda folloswed a few seconds later and fell in step behind the much iolder and more skilled Dragoness. The two went to the end of their row and headed down the stairs to get to the main level that was also ground level.

Turning a corner she came up short and halted, Kalda all but walking headlong into her. A Man stood there, with him were two of the pit guards. the man, dressed rather regal compared to the rags Hidden Flute barely kepot on her body during the fight. Looked the two up and down, easily recognising the crown in Kanwars hair the Man spoke "Ah, so the First Daughter herself visits my lowly pit. From what I hear among the crowd, you are the winner of the prize ?"

"We are" Kanwar replied

"Good. Ah here she comes now" Hidden Flute was barely able to have a blanket thrown over her shoulders as she never looked up towards Kanwar or Kalda. However when the guard uncerimoniously shoved the girl to the ground on her knees before Kanwar Kalda moved before Kanwar cold and pulled her to her feet. "So the boy fancies her ey ?"

"Perhaps" Kanwar mused, "But also perhaps he does not want her to knee before him, or I. Because you are not." Kanwar said as her arms crossed over her chest as she gave a stern look at the so called merchant. He was a slave owner for sure. But it wasnt their place to call him out on how he treated his underlings. A bastard child at that. Her gaze briefly went to the girl whom JKaldfa brought to her feet, she refused to make eye contact with him. "But perhaps that is not our problem. It could be the men of yours..."

"Really ? How so ?"

"They stink"

The man chuckled and smirked towards Kanwar and stepped closer. Kalda knew that his teacher could easily handle herself. "If my men stink. What about her ? Hmm ? Wouldnt two wonderful important Dragons such as yourselves, be brought low when word reaches the others in the Crystal City that one of you stooped so low as to touch a bastard child ?"

"That is not your concern. What is your concern, is how much we won in the fighting. Do you have the winnings for us so we may take our leave ?" Kanwar said

The man smirked, now she was talking his langauge "Mm" hew waved his hand forwards, roughly the men took hold of Hidden Flute from kalda, who at a growl from Kanwar went back to her side and watched as two more guards stepped into view carring a large oblong opening it was packed with gold bars about the length of a mans ring finger and thick as a mans thumb. "Here is your winnings... All seven hundred thousand gold of it at that." Kanwar didnt even blink, but she could tell Kalda was either in shock or something else.

Kalda sputtered upon hearing how much, shaking his head. Seven hundred Thousand?! He... He could buy almost anything with that! Immediately his mind raced. He could buy armor, weapons, a home, an airship, another set of armor, he could pay off bartenders to let him drink what he wanted. He could do whatever he wanted... As the possibilities raced through his head, he would be caught staring at Hidden Flute, though not intentionally.

The Man however saw clearly where the boys mind went. "Ah... So you fancy her do you ?" The man smirked, waving his hand the men roughly took the girl away. "Sadly, shes not for sale. I apologise but even seven hundred thousand gold isnt enough to buy the best fighter I have." He said

"Then what is your price ?" Kanwar asked, her gace never leaving the man.

"A pretty girl like her has no price. She is priceless, the most valued thing in my possession." He replied. he turned back to Kalda, he then went on the defensive "Why did you bring her to her feet ? Dont you know manners lad ? You're a Dragon, she's a Man... well.. of the female varity. There are protocols one must follow you see." he could tell he was simply agitating Kalda, the boy hated it when people were submissive towards him, at sixteen thousand five hundred, and being a Dragon for that matter, it was easy to understand he hated having people submissive to him.

"Then what do you have in mind ?" Kanwar asked

The Man looked at her, as did her student, had she lost her mind ?

Forunately, Kalda's patience for taunting and banter was growing, and he was developing his temper to be one that while long, shouldn't be lost. The most the man got out of Kalda was an annoyed twitch of the eye. He looked to Kanwar, confused. "I..." he leaned in towards her, his head only at her chest-height, though he would eventually sprout and match her at eight-feet in height. "...Momma, what are you doing?" he whispered in Draconian, confused as to her intentions.

"Teaching you a mortals weakness" She replied in Draconian simply. She gave the Man a pointed look, the ball was ni his court.

The man smiled, a brash merchant smile of a man about to make a sale. "Ah... so you wish to set your companion against my property ?" Was Kanwar out of her mind ?

Nope

"Far from it. For you were the one to bring it up." Kanwar simply said

The man smirked again and nodded "Alright, you may keep the winnings, you lose nothing with this unless you wish to bet it on your boy. Should he win... what does he want in return ?" The man turned towards Kalda. Between Kalda and Hidden Flute as the girl was roughly held. but it was Kanwar who spoke

"Should he win, or loose, you have two Dragons here in your pit. Should he win and you still not wish to part with your... property as you called her... then do as he says. Should he lose, remember, you have two Dragons here. resperct is earned, not given" Kanwar said

The Man was just as tall as Kanwar, Mortals born in the Mythic Realm could be tall as heck. and eight feet was the average. Standing eye to eye with the blue ringed black orbs that belonged to Kanwar the Man finally nodded, "Deal. Should he win or lose, I treat my property with respect. Afterall, you said it yourself. I have Dragons here visiting. One of which about to be in the Pit" he turned to Kalda then completely as the guards let go of Hidden Flute, the blanket shroud of sorts falling from her shoulders with a shrug. Sweat and tattoos of numerous patterns glittered on her skin "What say you lad ? What are your conditions ?"

Kalda blinked and said the first things that came to his mind. "If she wins... um.. Give her a bath a new set of clothes? If I win... if she won't be freed...at least treat her nicer. Fuck's sake." Kalda shrugged, blinking, his Silver eyes uncertain, not really wanting to fight to begin with, feeling that he had no say in the matter, however, he would do as his teacher commanded.

The Man raised a hand to his chin in thought. Rubbing it thoughtfully he soon nodded. "Agreed. if she wins, new clothing, a bath, maybe a swim... If you win, and no I wont part with her under any means... Yes... if you win, I will treat her nicely, nicer than I have, as well as give her a bath... new clothing..." he was already thinking of how it could add to the profit, treating his property right, new clothing, a bath, people would bet on her more often if she were prettier after all.

The man set out a hand then to shake "Do we have a deal then lad ?"

Kalda looked at the man's hand; right, Humans shook hands. Strange creatures. Then again, Dragons used varied methods of sealing deals, some bowed, some shook hands, some hugged, some did other things, it depended on the Dragon. Nodded. "Deal." He agreed, reaching out to shake the man's hand, his strength easilly matching that the man presented without effort, which made the man grit his teeth; worried his prized fighter might lose.

After shaking hands Kalda turned to Kanwar. _"I'm not seeing the lesson yet."_ he said in Draconian as he took off his coat, revealing his standard robes so he could move around easier.

The Man smiled as he grit his teeth. So the deal was sealed, perfect. He spoke in a strange langauge, making it clear he was from the Eagle Empire. "Turn her loose, let her back into the Pit" The guard nodded as Hidden Flute raised her bound hands, a flick of a knife later and her hands were freed the ropes removed from her legs as well. He turned and made his way to his seat as the announcement was broadcast by newsboys announcing another fitght, one on one. Dragon vs Mortal

 _"You will..."_ Kanwar replied softly as the two walked, she took his outer coat then folding it over an arm. As dirty as the pit was it felt more or less like a horsebarn or birthing nest. straw littered the floor, along with trapled grass and ferns. Hardpacked stone and dirt. It was the typical brutal fighting arena. Piles of broken stone giants laid in piles after being cleared from the Arena. As they walked to the Pit entery Kanwar continued " _Remember, she is a Man, Mortal, you are a Dragon. She most likely has more experience than you in this kind of fighting... under any circumstances **do not** use your magic, I advise however to summon your armor. Nothing more_ "

Kalda paused as they stepped into the pit, taking in the view, before nodding. No Magic. He could use his armor though. As he stepped further into the arena, and the crowd began to rise in volume, he summoned his armor. It was simple at the moment, nothing more than two gauntlets, a chest and back piece, and some leg armor. It was nothing compared tot he Regal armor he'd have as Champion of Light later on in his life.

Assuming a spot across from Hidden Flute, he offered a small, quick salute out of respect for her skill before sinking into his stance, one hand out with the fingers slightly curled, the other balled into a fist by his chin while his feet both faced forward. This was a rather experimental stance he used to fight or test younger, less-experienced students; and here he took it because he knew that since he had basically made it up, that Flute wouldn't have any idea how to initially react to it.

The crowd started murmuring as Kalda stepped into the arena summoning his armor as he did, at least he didnt summon any weapons, even then Hidden Flute fought weaponless all the time, from what word of mouth said, she hated weapons of any kind, if you cant use your fists, or feet, why fight ? A Dragon was there to fight a human woman, Wonderful show to be sure!

The crowd started roaring however as Hidden Flute settled into a stance she was used to, taught mostly by brawling in the pits against others with the same skills she had learned from simply by mimicing their movements and in many cases driving them crazy. Flicking up her bare foot her hand caught and flung some dust before settling into a tiger like stance, Right hand leading while her left was lower and across her chest, Fresh from a fight her body glittered with sweat and dust. The crowd around the pit cheered as Hidden Flute settled into her stance.

She waited then, a scant heartbeat before making her move, a single half step backwards, balancing easily on one foot as she brought he other one up to her knee. her brown eyes glittered as she watched the Dragon. never learning his name. He had, briefly, upset her. He had touched her when he pulled her to her feet before him.

Kalda's eyes went to work examining her stance and movements, at first it was easy; blocking out the noise of the crowd, the dust in the air, and the pressure on him from the many people watching him. However as she started to move his eyes narrowed and he began to pace, circling her cautiously; though his eyes couldn't help but get lost in examining her a bit too closely. Trailing along the lines of her tattoos, and of her body; she was gorgeous, in her own way. Blinking, he pushed that thought from his mind and moved, his feet digging into the sand as he moved, lunging from side to side with his hands in the same position as he stopped to her left, his knee bending as he spun his body and aimed a sweep for her foot that she was balancing on. He wasn't expecting her to do the obvious, and simply jump over his leg, nor was he expecting her other foot to come for his face in retalitation, though he did dodge it by ducking under as he camed back to his stance; now it was her move.

A flick of the foot was all it took, but he dodged it, she easily jumped his sweep as her foot flicked at his face her other foot pushed off the ground kicking up dust as she hyper extended her leg slightly, her foot curling as it came back, nearly nailing Kalda in the back of the neck had he not spun out of reach as she snapped forwards first witrh her right then her left hand, blocking both his first and second strike before using his strength and lifting herself over him before nailing him once in the back with her foot. What was the aim forthis fight ? Last one standing ? She had just won that.

Was this something to prove to someone else she was better than simple property ? As he turned to face her she was on him in less than a heartbeat. They hands locked her stopping him from grabbing her neck, while he was stopping her from grabbing his hair. The two twirled in the center of the pit kicking up dust and dirt everywhere as the crowd cheered and many started placing bets on who would win this fight.

No weapons, one guy with armor against a girl who could break armor. And a girl pretty much in a bikini fighting pretty much for her new life. A cleaner prettier yet still pitfighting they twirled Kalda got a very good feeling of experience, and also a very good look at her face, a tattoo was there, in white, just barely seeable with all the grime and dirt, over and around her right eye, along with three identical tattooos trailing down the right side of her face. But the one thing that stood out the most, was those intense brown eyes

Humans had the most beautiful eyes compared to Dragons.

The contrast of eye color was what caught him off-guard. Having not had much experience with anyone other than Dragons or the occasional Eagle or Tigris, Kalda didn't think anything of most eye-colors, but hers... for a simple, uncommon color of eye, were beautiful. It caught him off-guard, and that's all Hidden Flute needed to suddenly stop pushing against him, and roll back, her feet meeting his jaw as she rolled backwards, dragging him with her before kicking him in the jaw and sending him flying. Kalda grunted, and flipped in mid air, landing on his feet, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth; she made him bite the inside of his cheek! He grunted and let out an annoyed growl.

Pit fighting was something else, alright, and Kalda, though not used to it, was still enjoying himself. That was the one thing Kanwar would never get out of his system: He loved to fight. Though she did teach him to not go out looking for fights. The lesson she spoke of still eluded him, however, as the two traded blows, his old, hand-me-down armor not doing much to detract from the power of her hits. Her knuckles, however, did still show the damage of punching Duradaeden; as they should. However, after being passed down from student to student for millions of years, the armor was old, and was cracking under her force, shards of it falling to the ground at their feet as they continued to trade blows.

Eventually it turned into grappling for a bit, with Kalda shooting for her legs, his arms catching her slender but muscular legs easilly as he then aimed to lift her up and slam her to the ground.

Kalda went for her feet, as his hands touched her ankles she came down, hard, with her elbows, on his unprotected shoulders. Shards of duradaeden exploded into her face off the armor from the strike, causing her to briefly screech something as she felt her feet step on broken glass. But was sheer speed and then briefly fear as Kalda grabbed her legs just above the knee and start to lift her up. She came down again with her elbows, just barely in time breaking free before grabbing for his arms. Kicking at his left before easilt handstanding backwards to get a brief second or two of air before once more aiming at his arms. shards of duradaeden made the arena floor glitter in the dust.

Briefly, within a heartbeat she stood blood dripping from her skinned raw knuckles as she watched Kalda spit up blood. She smirked. Maybe a handshake... ? Nope, it was s dupe for sure, as she seemed to smile and step forwards as if to show the fight was over so soon as she grabbed his right hand, and in one deft movement had Kalda on his back a knee on his chest, his arm in both of hers.

For a brief few moments as the dust settled the crowd watched, as Dragon vs human, both laying on the ground, Hidden Flute moved again, her legs wrapping around Kalda as her arms twisted. a gut wrenching bcrack/b was heard as the arm broke, turning a bit too far, and less than a second later she was backing off as the gauntlet shattered, spraying glass briefly at her, some of it digging into her side and leg as she scrambled backwards to her feet.

The fight was done; and Kalda was in shock. His body refused to process what had happened, and he refused to look at his broken arm; the arm bent too far back, the elbow snapped entirely out of its socket and the muscles around it torn or strained. He sat up, standing. The crowd was silent, and so was he. The rest of his armor simply fell off of his body, and he turned to leave, conceading victory. As the crowd went nuts, he lunged towards the sanctum of the tunnel leading there where Kanwar was waiting; vanishing in an instant before looking at his teacher.

 _"Still don't get what the lesson was..."_ he said before finally looking at his arm, which Kanwar tried to stop him from doing, but was too slow in doing so. Suddenly it all hit him at once. The sight and the pain. His pulse quickened, his eyes filled with tears, his face turned red, and he let out a horrified scream, which was muffled by Kanwar so he didn't make a fool of himself. _"M-my arm! Momma... my arm!"_ he cried out; turning into a big baby as he buried his face into Kanwar's chest and tried not to look at his broken arm.

As Kalda left the pit, Hidden Flute herself collapsed with a shriek as the pain set in from the sheer ice cold of the glass embedded in her hand and side. Shaking from the sheer cold guards came to her side and quickly wrapped her in a blanket of thick pale blue wool. Kanwar watched as Hidden Flute was carried out of the Pit rather than dragged as she hugged Kalda as he sobbed into her chest, it had happened before. Quickly using magic to numb the pain entirely so healing could later begin, Kanwar soothed her student and draped his coat over his shoulder gently.

As they turned from the Pit the owner of Hidden Flute stepped into view. "I have not forgotten our agreement, you put up a very good fight. I... I never expected such an ending..." one of his men hurled in the corner "Oh go clean yourself up" he grumbled in Eaglese the man nodded and left, turning to Kanwar "As promised, the winnings won before the fight are indeed his, and as agreed she will be treated with care and given a bath. he is welcome to return and bet on her again if he so wishes. he need not worry of being a common visitor either, he can be a VIP. he survived a fight with her. I think that ammounts to something"

"Treat her well" Kanwar said "I will keep a guard here to observe and ensure you follow the deal, if anything is amiss and you step aside of it, I will know"

"You have my word she will be treated with care." He then allowed them to leave. As soon as they were gone he turned to his fellow "How is she ?"

The man bowed, his hands in salute, "Sir, she is cold to the touch, the maids are with her now to warm her up with a hot bath. The glass is cold to the touch and none of is have the means to remove it from her body. I fear she will have scarring from the glass."

"Very well, see to it then she is treated with care, given clean clothing, and a warm bath. Also food, wine, she won the fight today, she deserves something to merit proper reward."

"Yes sir" the guard left.

Outside the pit fighting grounds their carrige waited, upon stepping within it, Kanwar tended to Kaldas arm and spoke. "the lesson, was not as planned, You showed extreme improvement. But on her level, you still have a lot to learn." She said. But never explaining the lesson was one thing. "The lesson was making and honoring a deal. Sometimes, the pain in the honoring of the deal, is what makes the deal worthwhile. According to the merchant, you are a VIP at that pit now, when you return to observe the fights, you will be treated with respect there, given a seat of honor as well... But I recommend first healing and resting up. There is only so much my magic can heal without sleep and rest you know."

But then she asked a simple question. "You were distracted by her, werent you ?"

Kalda was silent the entire way back to the carriage after, and even after her magic had dulled the pain to almost nothing. He'd need to see the healers about his arm, but for now it hung limply at his side as he sat next to Kanwar, still leaning against her for comfort. At her question, however he nodded. "I was... I didn't think Humans could be so... beautiful." he said calmly. "Her eyes are stunning..." he added, nodding again. That was about it, really. That's what really caught him off guard about her body; sure she was pretty, and moved in ways he never thought of in a fight, but it was the brief moment that they locked eyes that spelled his doom in the fight. Had it not been for being distracted by her stunning Brown eyes, he might have won.

He sighed and let his eyes hang half closed; it'd be a week before he was using that arm for much of anything, at least.

Kanwar smiled, gently resting a hand on hisuninjured arm she said simply. "You learned two things today. The first is that the right words will move Men, and that many Men are not what you expected. It is a long ride back to the Crystal City, I have numbed your arm, lay down, you can rest now." Kanwar said, it was true, two lessons at once, two birds with one stone so to speak. So as her student passed out to sleep, her mind wandered, she went over his fight in her head as she closed her eyes to meditate. The woman, whose name they never knew, somehow had broken the arm, and vambrace, old iDuradaeden/i no less, using her bare fists alone... Light was going to learn exactly what happened that day for sure

 **Crescent City California 4 June 2055**

 **Ruth Big's Bed and Breakfast**

 **Sazhori's bedroom**

 **At that same moment**

"How many feathers can one woman have?" Auji brushed another one off of his shoulder as he and Talon searched the room. "And...what are we looking for again? Because honestly all we're going to find is Feathers..." he said, an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Easy asnwer is 'dont ask'" Talon replied calmly as he waved off a few floating feathers. "She was for a time my bodyguard until Father sent her to the Silver Palace. Besides, I got a sister you know, I lost track of how many feathers she molted by time I was two and molting on my own" He went to the dresser, what looked like a suitcase sat upon it, going through it he found only a scant few black feathers, like daggers. "Yep, shes a Raven alright" Talon said picking up one of the featherdaggers of sheer black "Only they have feathers that are weapons... naturally growing of course." the feather faded into smoke in his hand.

"Weapons, information, that kind of thing." Talon replied, "Try and keep it down, I think Shade is trying to sleep" She was, but Talon wasnt sure. Shade when not on watch, slept as if she were dead.

In Marks room it was no different as two women went through it. Ruth was kind enough to let them have run of the house, and Wezaki sat on the front porch, the dove keeping watch as the four searched for information. the more they knew of Mark, the better off they all were. A single picture of a young Mark with his sisters, Snowfeather, and Blackmane rested on the night-stand, one of the scant few family portraits that Blackmane had agreed to go to, and therefore one of the only pictures of his family Mark kept with him. There was of course also a picture of Elsa next to it in a smaller frame. Mark's walls were mostly bare, a few notes of things "Need to do" written on post-it notes and stuck in random spots over the desk. On the desk itself was Kalda's Memory/Journal Crystal, and next to that was a single round of Mark's DEagle, the thing glimmering with the anti-magic enchantments, the girls knew to stay away from it. The bed was surprisingly neat for someone who had a mental break-down some time ago. In one of the drawers of the Night-Stand were dozens of Throwing knives, a note saying "need to be sharpened and cleaned" posted on them, though by themselves they could already cut through a steak like it was paper. A laptop also adorned the desk, closed and turned off, but also pass-word and finger-print protected.

Opening the Closet, Xeibo would find Mark's thus-unseen pride and joy: A Barrett .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle, a full Magazine already loaded with one in the chamber, numerous magazines fully loaded across the floor of the wardrobe and in pouches attatched to the side of the stock of the rifle. Numerous rounds also were exposed, the duffel-bag carrying them left unzipped. A pale eyebrow raised as Fang went to the desk and went through it carefully, Xeibo went to the wardrobe. she stared seeing what was inside. She bent down and moved one of the duffles to get a better look. a magazine of antimagic rounds fell from the duffle to the floor with a clatter. She didnt want the owner of the weapon to know they were there and bent down to pick up the fallen magazine as it burnt her hand she hissed out loudly "What the fuck ?" She held up her hand and stared as silver and pink scales covered the burn, oh man that was going to take a long time to heal, if at all

Fang spotted the pictures and lifted up the one of Elsa. tapping it she mused thoughtfully "So he still loves her enough to hold onto a picture of her. Never thought he'd leave..." She set the picture back on the desk and picked up the other as Auji and Talon walked in

"Nothing but molting feathers and some daggers." Talon reported to his sister. Fang just nodded, not noticing Auji had more attention on Xeibo than anything else as the young Light Dragoness held her injured hand

"What are you "What the Fuck?"-ing abou-... What the fuck?" Auji said as he looked to Xeibo's burn, the gun, the bullets, the burn again, and then once again the bullet. ".50 caliber... Anti Material Rifle... but with Anti-Magic Enchantments? This dude's got an anti-everything rifle..." he said, scratching the back of his head. "...What the fuck?" he sounded exhasperated. Those had been illegal in California for at least... 60 years? was the gun even that old? He reached down and, using his sleeve to cover his hand, moved the magazine back into the bag before closing the closet.

"What'd you guys find in here besides the Anti-Everything rifle?" he asked, turning to also look at Xeibo's burn to see how bad it was.

The palm of Xeibos left hand which thankfully was not her eating hand or writing hand or leading hand for that matter when it combat, xeibo fought with a single blade most days and always lead with her right hand. But the burn covered her palm which then was covered in pink and silver scales to soothe the burn "Only that he was in love... and has a family... I recognise them all." Fang spoke up, she held the picture for the others to see as Auji tended to Xeibo, "His mother" Fang used a feather to tap Snowfeather in the picture, "his sisters" she then tapped Serena, who was on the left, and Serenity who was with her arm around Mark himself, then she pointed out his aunt "And his aunt... Do any of them look familar to you ?"

Talon raised an eyebrow "Four Tigris, I recgonise the markings on the girls easy." he said

"He's also got his love's picture" Fang picked up elsas picture a second time, showing it to the others "The three of us fought side by side, together, before a friend of hers was slain. And destruction rained. I never thought he'd leave there" Fang said, setting the pictures back on the desk, of course only the family picture was in the exact position it was in when she first picked it up. elsas picture was a bit wrong... too wrong and noticable later

She turned towards Auji "You have a feather sticking out of... up here" She pointed at her own head, Auji had a black raven feather stuck in his hair

Auji was taking in all the information easily, this man, Mark Wolfe, he was an interesting one for sure. And if his family was made of four Tigris', he'd be a pain to deal with if he ever couldn't avoid it. Auji blinked when the feather was pointed out, and he quickly left to go and throw it back into Sazhori's room. "Right...well...I guess that's everything? Make sure everything looks like it did when we came in...We don't need him suspicious." he said, nodding before turning to leave.

Xeibo hissed as her hand was wrapped but she nodded. The two left the room s Fang easily set everything back in place as if it was never touched, sadly, the picture of Elsa had the most movement, something that wouldnt be easy to see as moved, but easy enough. Thankfully none tried to activate the laptop. None of them had any idea what the thing even she and her brotherl eft the room, the four gathered in Xeibno and Fangs room, with xeibo's hand wrapped nice and tight with some ice to soothe the burns. "IOk, so, we know this is the guy Grandmother said to try and avoid meeting face to face. he's staying here too."

"We have Wezaki to help us with keeping him distracted." Talon pointed out

"If she is more alert than Shade is at this moment" Xeibo huffed, which prompted a snore from the white dragon in the bed sound asleep. Fang smirked, trust Shade to sleep like a rock. "We know he has the journal crystal. never thought he'd have it. You think its Him ?" She meant Lights Champion, the Third Son. Kaldakava.

"No clue." Fang replied. "We know that he's with the Raven. and she's staying here too" She caught the look from Auji "What ?... wait, let me guess, she's molting ?" At his nod Fang also nodded. "Great, this will make things harder." Fang stood up and went to the window, it overlooked the road, no cars or hovertrucks in sight. "Fine, talon, we need to find you a makeshift job in order to find out where the sword is, we know he doesnt have it already" Talon grunted. What could he do ?

Finally Xeibo had it, she glanced at Auji, then spoke "History." She said

"What ?" came the question from all three

"Talon loves history, we all do, we know history inside and out living back home, Mortals amused Grandmother and the crystals we kept had a full account of this world, and the people in it, we get Talon a job as a hisddtory professor at the local college or school here, we can find out where the sword is kept, where St Diamonds is located" Fang looked thoughtful, Talon was nodding. Xeibo looked to Auji. "Or would you rather we try our hand at owning a Pit Arena ?"

"Up to you guys." He said with a shrug. As he said that however, Sazhori and Mark made their way into the drive-way in the car. The engine's healthy rumbling turned off, and the two entered the house quietly. Both were tired, and both needed rest. As the four continued their conversation, Mark walked past their room, his boots thumping as he headed to his own, stopping in the door frame.

"Something's different..." Mark whispered as he looked at his room; a gut feeling setting him off. Stepping further in, he closed his door.

"Well... he's home"

As the door shut behind Mark Fang breathed deeply "If he sensed something is amiss" She said in Eaglese, something mark, and Kalda, couldnt hope to properly translate even with a teacher "Then we might not get much sleep tonight, Tomorrow we find Talon a posting as a history professor. Sooner we find the swords location, the better off we all are, agreed ?" At their nods Fang went to the door and let the guys exit "remember, not a word to anyone. Only Wezaki knows we're here."

"You mean I cant say hi to my old bodyguard ?"

"Not unless you want to tempt death into visiting us tonight"

"You are Miss No Fun you know that ?"

Fang smirked at her brother "I try, good night Talon, Auji, see you at breakfast" with that the door closed as xeibo got into bed. Scales forming over her slender body as she slept in her sort of draconic form while still human sized, Fang herself shifted into her eagle form, the massive silver eagle nested in a pile of pillows and blankets on the floor and was soon asleep

Mark stood right behind the door. His brown eyes stared at the room around him. iSomething/i was off. He didn't know what it was though. He'd spend the night staring at his room, pacing around and staring at things. Hours would go by, and soon, at 2am, he finally noticed his picture of Elsa, moved from its original position; the dust on his night-stand the key factor. And so at two in the morning, the entire house, minus Ruthie who couldn't care less and Shade who was already awake on watch, was awoken to a single question yelled from Mark's room:

"Who the FUCK touched my things?"

 **Time Unknown**

 **Location Unknown**

The place was a fertile forest of thick groves of trees and ferns as high as a mans chest. It went far into the distance. the forest was unmolested by time and human hands. But for the two beings that appeared there, swirlds of golden light danced and coalced into a large sphere of energy that danced with an inner light.

The golden light waited but scant moments before a brass colored stream of light swirled into view and formed into a equally sized sphere. "Truly we must stop meeting like this Mother" Said the brass light, Jarius wasnt used to such a form. Astral Projection was hard enough as it was, but turning himself into sheer energy

"Calm yourself, Jarius." The golden light replied, revealing her serene calm could only mean Light herself "Things are moving rapidly now. Too rapid for my tastes"

"Do tell, Mother. What troubles you ?" the brass energy danced about as Jarius spoke

"Do you remember the Pits ?" Light asked

The brass energy continued to swirl around as Jarius was quite for but a moment before saying "Yes, the bastard children were sent there on many occasions when old enough... Why ?"

"The brawler, Hidden Flute, who won her freedom with the Battlefield Cleaner and the sister of my Blessed Raven, has been located after disappearing from my realm." Light replied, golden energy swirled and sparked as she spoke

"Hidden Flute ?" Came the question. "Wasnt she the girl, human no less, whom Kalda found attractive regardless of her birthright ?"

"Kalda was drawn to that pit for a reason, it was fate, not my doing, nor Kanwars doing, nor was it Dracos doing. Fate drew him to her, to that pit in particular of all the several dozen within the realm. A million and three hundred thousand years ago she was born, a million two hundred and ninety nine, nine hundred and eighty three years ago they met by chance in that pit. When he challenged her himself in the same pit... She won"

"And he has met up with her after so long ?" Jarius asked

"Yes. And Kalda remembers her." Light replied

"What importance then is she ? Fate drew them to meet long ago. And now they meet again in this realm" The thoughtful tone of Jarius made it clear the Brass was at a loss of thought.

"Hidden Flute showed promise, her mother, a human woman, natural to all humans, was prone to being unfaithful to her husband. therefore Hidden Flute was stripped of her noblity and left for dead. She has survived for so long, no childhood, no family, just her skills." The Golden energy turned, in a manner of speaking, towards Jarius, "She disappeared from my realm on accidental means when I transported certain things here to this realm. Now she has been found. Working it seemns, with our esteemed Vault Keeper. I want you to visit her, give her this. She will know what to do with it" A nearby tone formed seemingly from nothing, upon it was a silk glove of silver cloth,. Briefly claws spiked from the finger tips before fading.

"Kaldas right vambrace and hunting glove ? What he lost in his battle with Kethend ?" Jarius asked

"Yes, he tried to take her down, but failed, and even in his last attempt before breathing his last. he threw it at the Shadow Queen. But missed" Light replied "Give this to Hidden Flute, she will know who to give it to whom it belongs"

"Hidden Flute, if I recall from the scant fights I went to, never used a weapon of any kind, only her fists, feet, any part of her body really. I do not think she will use the armor that once belonged to the Dragon who she bested in pit combat..." Jarius mused

"She will not wear it, for it will not be hers, she will know this. It will belong to someone important... a friend she once knew. Get this to her. She will do the rest" Light said. the brass energy seemed to nod.

"Very well. I shall get this to our mutual Pit Fighter" That said, both entities faded from that place


	8. Chapter 8

The Assassin's Way

part 8 Never Sleep Never Die part 1

 _"There is one good thing about fighting crazed cultists"_

 _"And that is ?"_

 _"No prisoners"_

 **-Grandma Ruthie & Mark Wolfe**

 **Crescent City California**

 **5 June 2055**

 **Grandma Ruthie's Bed & Breakfast**

 **Mark's bedroom**

 **Dawn**

The letter was handed from Dove to Raven. Sazhori stared at the stylised K upon it. "Who gave it to you ?" Aside from the Draconic K upon the plain white envelope, it was simply a plain white envelope of some form

"Its for him, the person never said their name only said it was important, and that he'd understand." Wezaki replied. "I'm not a Messenger Owl, I'm a Dove Healer" She was clearly upset of the whole thing, delivering messages when she was a combat healer

"You have a mission too. Dont forget it" Sazhori said simply

"Just because you get to drive his new toy around with him next to you doesnt mean you're better or higher ranked than I, Bodyguard" Wezaki retorted. Sazhori had no answer for that directly

"A message for Mark... but this is a K... wait... I'll wake him up. you get the breakfast ready" Sazhori said, Wezaki nodded and went downstairs to where Ruth was cooking.

In the bedroom Mark laid staring at the ceiling, next to the bed stood Kalda, the two were deep in conversation about something. Of course it was all mentally done as time had slowed for Mark to a halt _"What happened to the Egg ? Her egg ?" Mark asked_

 _"She hid it, She had to she had no choice in the matter, it was either that or let the darkness take it, but the purity of the child within is too strong for the darkness to take hold" Kaldakava replied_

 _"Did you have a name for the child ? In her journal Elsa drew her mother, caring for a winged young girl. Did you and Xeir Zith have a name in mind for her when she was born ?" Mark asked off hand, sometimes these dreams got a little too detailed_

 _"Lizzy, We wanted to name our first child Elizabeth, Lizzy." Came the reply, a reply with the tone behind the voice of a very emensly proud father to be._

 _Lizzy... "A beautiful name for a beautiful child" Mark mused, Kalda chuckled and time sped back up as Kalda faded from view_

There was a knock at the door before it opened, Sazhori, black feathers and all, stepped in, closing the door behind her as the smell of bacon, eggs and something else {more birds and possibly a dragon ?} wafted through the door with her. the woman held something in her hand. She had been thinking on the K... and who could have a name starting with a K... "This is for... you I think ? Your name start with a K by chance ?" She held out the envelope to Mark

Mark looked to Sazhori. "One of my names. Yes." He said, taking the letter. It was eastern in appearance, ornate and well-crafted. Opening it on the short side, he took the letter from it, sitting up to read it better. Upon seeing the Draconian Writing, his eyes turned Silver, and Kalda translated it for him:

The note was written by hand, yet so careful was the handwriting not even Kalda could hope to recognise it at first glance. Yet the name at the end said it all. "Kalda

When you came to the Eyes of Light you caused a bit of a stir, we werent used to others sneaking in through the side walls, had you come through the front door I would not have attacked. I have something for you, and you alone. Come to me at the peir. I will explain everything I can. Bring the woman with Feathers

Hidden Flute"

 _"She does know I'm not you,...Right?"_ Mark thought as he read it. He could picture Kalda shrugging. Mark sighed and shrugged, his joints cracking as he stood, back straightening. "Right then. Says we need to go to the pier. The woman who attacked us in the vault has something for us. Me. Whatever." he said. He'd just showered, so with that he grabbed a fresh coat out of the wardrobe, this one more Black with Dark Green Accents and trim than his last one, which had the colors reversed. He turned to Sazhori as he put on the coat and fastened it.

"What do you think? I think you'll like the color no?" he jested with her. "Matches the car at least." he shrugged as he went to the desk, grabbing his DEagle, holstering it, and grabbing two extra magazines of ammo, the things going into their assorted pockets before he flipped up his hood, and grabbed the keys to both his room and the car. "Shall we?" He said, gesturing to the door so that Sazhori would leave. He'd follow, making sure to lock his door so that he'd have no more unepected visitors that he wouldn't know about.

As they came down the stairs the smells of bacon and eggs greeted mark dead in the nose like a fist to the stomach fromk his mother. It was also then his stomach rumbled rather loudly. Sazhori said nothing as Wexzaki obviously heard it and called for them to get to the table before they woke the other guests up

Upon entering the dining room they saw Big Tony, dressed, of all things, in a suit, he looked like godfather int hat get up, Car Key was there as well, dressed in... well, a dress that coulsd make Angelina Jolie jealous. It was then they remembered, that day was the wake, Viv's funeral was the next morning. And apparently it was a state deal as the entire city was in mourning, what was left of America, the flag still around, was at half mast outside.

"Ah good morning!" Ruth said, Another woman was present also cooking, Mark had never seen her before, based on the platinum blonde hair for a brief moment he thought he was looking at Elsa from behind until the woman, dressed in various shades of blue and pink turned to look at him, crystal green eyes unlike any he had ever seen yet Kalda recognised them right off, but didnt react other than a typical raised eyebrow "Just in time for breakfast, sit down, sit down we'll serve" the food smelled amazing, Ruth liked treating people to food and the like, so already there was barely space on the table as a whole

And what she brought to the table in a huge ass frying pan. Posibly industrial in size if Mark kept track of such things, which he didnt so it didnt really matter at that point. the food, well, scrabled eggs and bacon were one thing when made sepreately, but Ruth had chopped up the bacon and scrambled the eggs, then mixed them together in the pot and cooked both at once. And the result was a very heavenly concotion that only could be described as angel food breakfast

Mark's eyes paused as he looked upon the woman with white hair. Kalda knew her as Shade, but with-held that information for the moment, leaving Mark with the feeling he'd met her before. Unable to refuse an order from Ruthie, Mark sat at the table and lowered his hood, stroking his beard gently as he looked over the food Ruthie had cooked up. "You're too kind Grandma Ruthie." He said softly. The old woman smiled and nodded.

"I certainly try to be now and then; try and get a few more good points so they let me in at the pearly gates." She said, nodding as she served everyone a hearty helping of food.

"Momma you know I don't like you talkin' like that." Tony said, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt so he could eat.

"Hush, boy. I ain't kickin' it yet. Not while the Children of this city need someone to call Grandma Ruthie." she said. Mark tilted his head gently. That would imply that she intended to make the name a title, granted to the grand-mentor of the Assassins here... interesting. Or implied that she really wasn't going to die for a while. Either way, it intrigued him, though that could also be his stomach doing the thinking. "Now eat up. Important days ahead of us. Need your strength." Ruthie said, giving herself a hearty portion as well.

Mark was quiet while eating for the most part, letting the eggs melt in his mouth and the bacon fall apart under his teeth as he chewed. This stuff was great; with just enough seasoning to make him want even more; helping himself to a hearty portion for seconds as well. "This is good, Ruthie...You gotta teach me this." he said.

He'd take this back to Arendelle for sure. Surprise Elsa some day. In the meantime, he'd eat.

Car Key snickered at the mention of being taught how to cook. Ruthie gave her a look and she went quiet. Though Viv would indeed want them to be happy when they remembered her the next day. Seconds were passed around. Sazhori, bless her Ruthie thought, went for thirds but she saw that Mark didnt. Soon the others were finished eating and one by one, starting with Car Key, they left. Big Tony going to his mother and giving her a kiss on the cheek before patting her shoulder, Ruthie placed a strong hand on her sons own and nodded to him. Tony and Viv at one point were boyfriend and girlfriend. Until Vivs father moved away and won custody of Viv, forcing her from her home and into the CIA and Brotherhood directly.

Finally it was just Ruthie, Mark and Sazhori as Shade did the dishes. Ruth was thoughtful about something. "I can teach you how to cook it. Its pretty simple. But yesterday... What you saw, Who you saw... How you got... that Relic" Yepo Mark still hat it on his wrist. She leaned back in her seat thoughtfully "As much as I hate doing it it must be done. I gave you the key to get to the Eyes of Light, to meet me there. Instead, you came by way of the many vaults of information... I guess it is only fitting"

"Fitting for what ?" Sazhori asked, completely confused as she sat back in her chair.

"You are both Assassins, Not yet Masters, but I'd say Assassini three or four ?" Ruthie said. She was right on the money for Mark, Assassin rank four, whereas Sazhori wasnt even an Assassin to begin with, but rather then reveal such info as Wezaki went out of the room with Shade to get to work Ruth formally made Sazhori a rank 2 Assassin. Not yet a Master for either one, but then Sazhori was a bodyguard

But there was the nagging feeling that something was off about what Ruth was getting at, she was unhappy that they had come by means of one of the many side exits into the Eyes of Light rather than the front door. She sighed. She looked to Mark, taking in the boy carefully Ruth said "You saw the Eyes of Light, shelves of information stretching into the darkness for hundreds of meters... Do you wonder what it was ?"

"Thought it was just another Vault, to be honest." Mark Responded. "But now that I know what they are, it only makes sense that you'd keep a running record of everything that goes on here... I should set something similar up in Arendelle..." He said calmly. Surely there was enough room in one of the Wolfe Vaults. Or hell, even an entire Vault dedicated to that very task already.

Mark paused for a moment, his fingers tapping on the arm-rest of his chair. The sound of the water running in the sink jogged his memory. The Pier. "Your friend sent me a letter. Wants to meet at the pier. I'll let you know how it goes." Mark said, smiling as he stood and started to leave. He was stopped however by Ruthie clearing her throat. Right. She was out here, he has to properly say goodbye. He walked over to her after pushing his chair in and gave her a hug, kissing her cheek and patting her shoulder. "I'll see you later, Grandma Ruthie." He said with a smile, nodding to Sazhori and taking a side-long glance to Shade at the sink before walking towards the garage where his Dodge Challenger awaited. Opening the door, he sunk into the seat and waited for Sazhori as the garage door opened slowly before him and he turned the ignition, the engine purring to life like a content kitten.

As the two left and the car rumbled to life, Shade stepped up to Ruthie as the older room stood from the table. "Do you think he knows ?"

"No." Ruth said in reply. "that boy has so much going on in his head and heart, for him to truly fathom the truth of the Eyes of Light will take some time. You have the house. I have a wake to attend"

"Right then; to the Pier." he said, shifting the car into Drive once Sazhori was in. The drive there was quiet enough; just the two of them listening to the engine purr as Mark kept a steady forty miles an hour down the streets, taking turns with ease and missing any obstacle by a mile as if he'd done it a million times. As they came to the pier, Mark slowed down and found a spot to park, the engine cutting out as he turned the key and smiled, patting the steering-wheel. He liked this car. He liked it a lot.

Raising his hood, he exited the car and started towards the pier itself, hands in his pockets in the cool, misty morning air. His boots made little noise even on the pavement or the creaking wood of the pier, though on the wood the inevitable ithump, thump, thump/i of his heels hitting the ground as he walked couldn't be avoided as he walked. Then again, he wasn't trying to hide.

It seemed they were a bit early. So, finding a bench, Mark removed his hands from his pockets and sat down, crossing one leg over the other at the ankle, and leaning back into the bench with one arm laid across the back-rest of it. "Nice morning...don't you think?" he asked Sazhori, looking to the Raven.

The drive was smooth, smoother than most, unhibited by shadows of the massive airships floating above the city to the south or over the sea as they got out. Nieither of them making a noise as they walked to the peir, ending at a bench and waiting as Mark sat down. Sazhori sat next to him. "It is..." She said in regards to his question. What Ruth spoke of, the Eyes of Light, there was only one such vault, and she was its keeper, a vast spy network. "Are they always like this ? The day of a person being buried, being so beautiful ?"

The dawn was bright and clear. over the sea they could see faint outlines in the sunlight of airships over the water, and further to the south they could see vast towers stretching out into the water fading on the horizon. Today was the wake, tomorrow the funeral. Wonderful.

"I see you made it" Said a voice out on nowhere whtsoever as Hidden Flute somehow without a sound or even breath of wind stepped next to Mark... "You are not Him, You... who are you ? He should be here I have something for him and him alone..." Seeing it was Mark and not Kalda made things slightly problematic, Jarius _had_ tried to explain that Kalda had been reborn after a million years, but Hidden Flute didnt believe him as she saw him the day before, the silver eyes were his, she'd know them anywhere

"Usually. We humans try to bury our dead on nice days. Good omens and all that..." he said in response to her question. Before he could speak again, Hidden Flute's voice stopped him. He turned his head towards her, tilting his head.

"We are here." He said, his hand moving to tap his chest. He meant himself and Kalda, of course. Kalda was reborn, but was still a seperate entity from Mark. "I am who you met in the Vaults." he added.

"No" Hidden Flute said, crossing her arms, "He was who I met in the Eyes of Light" She said simply, Sazhori stood as Hidden Flute turned from Mark. "You are not him... her I recognise" She gave a sidelong glance towards Sazhori

Mark rolled his eyes. "Kalda and I are one in the sa-" within a flash he was on his back staring up at the pit-fighter with an annoyed look on his face.

Oh course he tried to touch her at the time, Her foot on his chest, his left arm in hers. She was fast, faster than most of any he'd fought against. "Dont make me break this, If you are him, he will know what I mean." She held the right arm of Mark, _just so_ If he tried to move...

Mark let out a sigh, his eyes swirling with Silver as the memory passed through his mind. "That's annoying..." he growled as he felt his arm tweak a bit. Fortunately, he was fast too, a resounding _Click_ reaching the woman's ear as he released the safety of his DEagle at her foot that wasn't on his chest. "I could always shoot you. And with these bullets it'll hurt. I'm Kalda, and Kalda is me." he said. She didn't move. He rolled his eyes.

"You're looking for my eyes, right? Well guess what, They change color depending on the kind of magic I'm using. If it's mine, they're bronze..." he proceeded to show her. "If the magic is Kalda's, they're his eyes" again they shifted, iris's turning silver and pupils dilating into slits. "See? Magic!" he said, his level of sarcasm only growing the more pain and annoyance he was in.

His finger moved to the trigger, and his hand tilted; the bullet would go right through her foot, leaving nothing left. Mythic Human or not. "Now release me, please. If you want to talk to Kalda, you can talk to me." he said, both Bronze and Silver swirling in his eyes as he stared at Hidden Flute with an annoyed look on his face. He'd just gotten this coat clean, and here she was getting it dirty. Blasted woman...

For a long moment she stared at him, She was very close to simply twitching and breaking his arm right then. She had done it before. Many times. For a long moment her foot never moved from his chest. "Fine. If you are him, and he is you. Who then am I holding on the ground ? Is it Kalda... or the one known as Mark Wolfe, of Cairo once engaged to a Templar ?"

How did she know that ?

"Answer me this, and I will let you up unharmed. Agreed ?"

"At this very moment, you speak to Mark Wolfe, Adopted Son of House Elisar, reincarnation of Kaldakava, Third Son and Champion of Light." he answered, his composure changing to a more serious one now that they were on equal understanding. He loses an arm, she loses most of her lower leg. "However, Kaldakava is listening."

A heartbeat passed, and Hidden Flute smiled, letting up the pressure on his arm she offered her other hand to him to pull him up as she stepped off him. Her feet were bare, and try as he might he couldnt find any dirt from her skin upon his chest when he looked later. "You speak truth. Though I... refused to belive him. Kalda once used his gravity skill against me in the Pit... It was the only fight I lost. But I never forgot our first. When I broke his arm... and his armor"

Wait, she broke _Duradaeden_ ?

Her hand went to her belt about her waist, removing from it a silver glove. "When we fought that first time, it was his right arm I had broken, along with the armor upon it. I was told to take this, I would know to whom it belonged... to Kalda..." Mark then saw the scar on her hand, her right hand had what looked like burn marks from the palm of her hand up to her elbow, similar to Elsas own horsebite scar only in this case it wasnt from a horse, but from ice cold ancient duradaeden armor. That was the only scar she had from the first fight, the scar on her hip and leg from the embedding of the shards of glass had all healed over a thousand year period.

She held the glove to him. Sazhori saw it contained nothing but silver cloth. "this is what I have for you... for him. Through him I earned a better life in the pits. I still fought dfaily, but I was treated better, cleaner... won my owner more money. It was all because of him." Hidden Flute sighed, "For what it is worth... I'm sorry." Sorry for what ? Oh right, breaking his arm in their first fight.

Mark took the glove, examining it. "Right... the old hand-me-down armor he wore in your first fight... He forgives you for that. Says it taught him a lesson." he said, taking it in carefully. It was a right-glove; but it was only that. He'd have to find a way to impliment it to his own normal armor.

 _"This...this is what's left of my last set of armor._ " Kalda said. _"Move over, I need your body for a second_ " Suddenly Mark coughed a few times, his eyes flashing silver as Kalda took over, his voice now coming from Mark's throat. "How did the All-Mother save this? I shot it at... her." he asked sternly, not daring speak Kethend's name in the Mortal Realm lest she be nearby.

Hearing Kadlas voice coming from Mark made Hidden Flute do something she hadnt done before the Dragon in a million years, She dropped to her knees on the peir, and bowed her head. "I do not know" She said in Draconic which Sazhori easily understood. as she kept watch. Of course Kaldas first reaction was to have Hidden Flute stand up ajnd puleld her to her feet. She looked at him directly, silver eyes, his silver eyes, made her own brown eyes shine with inner light, like they had when they first fought. "I... I was given this glove... By a man in bright armor... long silver hair. brass colored eyes" That only meant Jarius

"The landscape painter ?" Sazhori asked, she knew of him, she remembered him. her sisters had to pose with the rest of their massive family for a painting at their fathers request. Of course Jarius made two versions. One with and one without Sazhori in it

"Mm" Hidden Flute said. "He said to give it to someone important. that I would know who... you... Kalda... my benefactor"

Kalda was quickly catch Hidden Flute by the arm, stopping her from dropping to her knees. "You know I don't like that." he scolded briefly. At the description of the man who gave her the glove, he nodded. "Jarius... Yes he would be the one that'd get this done... " he said. He returned his eyes to the glove and put it on his hand, the glove more of a chain-mail covering with a single plate at the back of the hand. Not good for much of anything anymore. But good for a keep-sake, or in a pinch if one needed armor but couldn't summon it. Kalda would blink however as the gauntlet began to grow, the bright Silver spreading up his arm to the shoulder, similar to Mark's original Left-handed Gauntlet, the only difference being the color: Bright Silver.

Mark's voice broke through. "Well...can't say I like the color...but it's in good shape..." he said calmly, the gauntlet promptly shrinking down to its original size, Mark stowing it in an inside pocket of his coat. "Thank you." he said to HIdden Flute, his eyes still blazing Silver. His voice was layered as he said it, both his and Kalda's voice at the same time saying the words to the woman.

"Anything else for us?" he asked, figuring he'd ask.

Sazhori simply stared, the fuck ? Written all over her face, Revelation of the Painter being the one giving the woman, so heavily tattooed the silver glove made things confusing. Possibly too confusing.

But that didnt matter, as out of the blue completely, Hidden Flute did something that not even Kalda could have anticipated. Without thinking it, Hidden Flute hugged Mark. The sheer thought of seeing her benefactor again after a million years... hearing his voice, feeling his touch. "Thank you" She said again, meaning their first fight, even though she had won, her life had been better. Sure she was still a pitfighter owned by a merchant, but after the fight she got cleaned up, prettier daily, and was even well fed and dressed

Hidden Flute let Mark go as she felt eyes on her, turning towards the raven she held out something. It was a letter. "You both saw the Eyes of Light, the spy network within this world... It is only fitting you become part of it." Her bright bown eyers turned towards Mark, and Kalda then remembered the brief instant the two locked hands and stared at each others eyes for a good minute, spelling his doom in their first fight. Sazhori iopened the asian style envelope and read the letter, it stated she and Mark were now part of the massive spy network until released by Ruth

Sazhori then saw their first mission and bit her lip as she smirked Looking to Mark she said "You're not gonna like this"

Mark and Kalda both were startled, but returned the hug nontheless, patting the girl's back. "You're welcome." they said together. He didn't let go until she did, not knowing how badly she needed that hug. Part of him needed a hug just as badly, so he'd take what he could get. After they parted, Mark turned to Sazhori as she spoke, his eyebrows furrowing under the shadow of his hood as the sun rose steadilly.

"Try me." he said. Not much could be worse than breaking up with your old girlfriend and killing her parents. Or pretending you were dead to your more recent girlfriend who happens to be the queen of a country. Why Mark's mind was there he didn't know; but then again, today was full of surprises yet.

Hidden Flute smirked, it wasnt her that assigned the mission, but Ruth. Sazhori spoke up. "Our first mission it seems... is to attend a Masked Ball, hosted by one... Talak Horde." Well, he said to try him.

When Mark looked at her Hidden Flute shrugged "I'm not the one that assigns missions, just give the agents the tasks to do when I am assigned them."

"But why not you ?" Sazhori asked

"You think a woman tattooed like me can get into a mask ball and survive ?" Hidden Flute asked. That made sense

Mark paused, shrugging and nodding. "Yeah... Don't really like it..." he said. He shrugged and let out a breath. Pausing for another second he looked at the bench and then nodded. He reached out and gave Hidden Flute another hug, patting her shoulder, his fingertips trailing down her arm to her hand, where a sudden tingling sensation would spread out. Mark's eyes flashed silver and he winked before smiling. "Well, thanks for not breaking my arm... again... I'll see you later." Mark said.

With that, Mark turned; leaving Hidden Flute to find that the scars made from the Duradaeden shards were healed, gone, thanks to Kalda's Magic. As Mark walked back to his car, Sazhori in tow, he was eerily quiet as he thought over the mission description. He didn't speak again until they were in the car.

"Does it say anything else? Just attend the ball? Anything in particular they want us to find out?" he asked Sazhori as he lowered his hood, looking himself over in the mirror, a pout spreading his lips downwards at what he saw. "Either way... I will need a haircut and a shave... and a Tux." he said." A mask wouldn't be a problem. As an Assassin Mark had more than a few masks. "When's this thing supposed to go down, too? Kind of important."

As they left Hidden Flute felt the tingling in her right hand, looking down she saw before her eyes, the scars from the ice cold that burnt her skin and left muscle and at the time, bone visible slowly fade away until smooth tattooed skin was left unharmed. She looked up as mark left. As the two got into the car Hidden Flute turned towards the sea. A tear trailing down her face. She needed that hug, "Thank you... Kalda... for everything." She murred softly

Once in the car Sazhori smirked "Doorman Zhao Yu wil meet us with further instructions" She said "only thing it says in here is to expect no weapons to be permitted... knowing me that's not really possible. At least I dont set off metal detectors with my featherdaggers" Sazhori mused as Mark started the car and shifted into reverse. "In two days"

As the car left the peir parking lot Hidden Flute spoke up "They have left, you can come out now... Vulture"

From under the peir a slender lightly tanned skinned hand gripped the edge, and a drenched woman climbed onto it as Mark turned the car into drive and drove off. "So he is the guy you faced huh ? Doesnt look like much" Vulture had a drowned cat look to her, with the pale green hair plastered to her body and her dress and tanktop soaked that fit the bill

"Yes, that was him." Hidden Flute said. She pulled a item from within her top and handed it to the soaked woman "This is all Grandmother could get on him, what little there is"

"He dont look Egyptian" Vulture mumbled. "Adoptive of Elisar, Assassin Den Master of Cairo, CIA operative callsign The Scorpion... Ah parrotshit."

"What is it ?"

"He's Arendelleian"

"... Parrotshit indeed"

 **Trinidad California**

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Talak Horde's private sanctuary**

The phone rang twice, Someone picked it up. "Ruth... Hey... I heard about what happened to Vivan... I'm sorry I cant come to the funeral. Stuff hashappened you know ?... hey look, dont worry about a thing Alright ? I got this here... everything is peaceful... Dont worry, I'll punish as needed those that attacked the people staying at your place... My regards to the kids..." Talak hung up. This was going to suck

There was a drunken purring as a white cat laid strung out on all sorts of drugs against a rack. "Did she say anything ?" a man asked

"Plenty"

"Oh dear"

"How many men do you have ?"

"How many do we need ?"

"As many as you can spare" That meant twelve men, "Send them to the funeral home as employees, and when only Ruth is there... add her to the list of cemetary residents"

"Yes ma'am"

Talak turned back to her drunken pet. Miao was fun at times, trailing a finger along the jawline of the powerful strung out cat. The drunken purring soon turned to shrieking as the mental attack began, the torture relentless as Talak tore into the cats drunken stupor and dreams turning them into the most horrifying nightmares one could dream up.

 **Crescent City**

 **Vale Funeral Home**

 **Ten minutes later**

As Mark pulled into the parking lot Sazhori stared "We're not heading back to the house ?" Mark parked the car and they got out. then she remebmered, that day was the wake in only five more hours at four PM. their time with Hidden Flute, on the road, with Ruth that morning, It took until about eleven am when they arrived at the funeral home for Vivs wake.

"No. We're paying our respects. In case you've forgotten, somone died..." Mark's tone was gentle yet solemn. He wouldn't be dissuaded from this. Parking the car and shutting off the engine, he got out and headed into the Funeral Home, lowering his hood as he entered. It wouldn't take long before he found Ruthie and everyone else getting ready for Viv's funeral. Mark let out a long breath, his face relaxing as they approached the crowd of people. It was a simple ceremony.

People said their good-byes, laid flowers on Viv's body, the priest gave a sermon, and everyone was quiet. No body really gave a speech; no one wanted to. Mark didn't know her well enough to be emotionally touched by her passing, but the fact that she died protecting him did strike a chord within him, and as such he was more solemn than he thought he would be. When it was his turn to place a rose in her coffin, he broke the stem, tucking it behind her ear gently. His fingers tapped the coffin gently, he nodded and he turned, returning to the crowd.

He stood next to Big Tony, leaning over a bit to whisper his condolences, the big man quietly shedding tears. Mark patted his shoulder and rubbed his back a bit, nodding once more before heading towards the back of the crowd, scanning the perimeter and horizon out of pure habit before returning himself to the moment. The world was quiet; and his coat was heavy. But that was fine, this was a solemn day, but a nice one. A good day to bury a friend, if one could call it that. Mark figured there was never a good day to bury a friend or loved one, but he'd do it on a day like this; with clear skies and chirping birds, a gentle breeze and no Templars to bother them.

It was a nice day. But it was not a good one.

Sazhori didnt know Viv well enough to exactly attend the funeral, but she stayed close enough to be just barely noticable, or completely ignored. The only person that really knew her was Ruth, and Mark. So she stuck close to both when she could and ended up wandering the cemetery grounds itself and soon joined Mark as the procession bearing Vivs coffin began its trek from the funeral home to the cemetery for the final goodbye.

Big Tony stepped up next to Mark, the giant of a man had cried his eyes out the night before and during the funeral itself. But now he stood, eyes bloodshot, next to Mark. "For as long as I knew her we always joked on how we'd die. Vivian always said that if she was to get killed against someone, her gun would fire before her last breath and kill her killer. Me, I wanted to simply not wake up. But now..."

Sazhori saw the movement first as a woman dressed in black stepped from a equally black hovervan, to which the Raven simply looked in the direction of the car's arrival. The woman was alone, and had gotten out of the driverseat of the car. Making a direct line for Mark she had something that glittered in her hands.

Big Tony didnt notice however. His voice slightly gaining an edge yet still somewhat happy "Viv always wanted us to look on the bright side of what she did, as a CIA agent, helping those who couldnt be helped. She saved your life at the cost of her own... Vivan always said that there's no greater love then that" He was right

The black dressed woman stepped into view of Mark, who saw her clearly as one of the Assasins... one of Georginas assassins at that. The young woman's long black hair was partly braded, her brown eyes had a glazed look to them as she stepped up to Mark. "Master" She said simply lifting her hands in salute, her right hand covered by her left as she bowed to Mark in typical Chinese fashion before presenting the item she had stolen.

Mark turned to look at the Recruit, his face still solemn before seeing what she had in her hands his face turned grim, and there was a palpable shift in the mood in the air around him. He grabbed the Recruit by the arm and moved away from the Funeral as to not disturb the sanctity of the event. He took the item from her hand, the permafrost was still there. This was Elsa's half of the Necklace he made for her.

"And just what the fuck is this supposed to mean?" Mark's voice was barely an audible growl, and despite the intimdation factor of the large man growling at her, the recruit was calm. Almost as if she was told this would happen.

"How do you mean, Sir?" she asked calmly.

"I mean exactly what I said. This is her half of the necklace. What's it mean? Did she move on? Did she lose it? Did an act of God take it from her? What?!" he growled, his voice raising only on the last word.

"Weselton, Sir... someone stole it from her in the night." she answered.

Mark's hand closed around the thing into a tight fist; it was Duradaeden so he wasn't concerned with its safety. He took in a deep breath and lifted his hood. He'd need to think on this.

"When you catch the guy that had this... what are you going to do ?" The woman Recruit asked, her voice hesitant for once. It seemed now her own curiosity took over; this wasn't what she was told to say to him.

For a stifling, almost unending moment Mark was silent... "Words aint even been invented yet"

 **Three hours later.**

 **Ruthie's House, Mark's Room.**

Mark slammed the suitcase onto his bed, most of it was still packed. He folded up the Assassin Coats he wasn't using; his Jade one, his Forest and Black one, and even a simple White one he wore as a boy, and stuffed them into the suitcase. He was muttering to himself, the necklace that once belonged to Elsa dangling from his neck, and his own half tucked under his shirt.

The door opened behind him. Wezaki heard it all, watched it all. She knew little of Viv, aside from being the only nurse sent around the Mortal Realm she knew just enough that Viv was a healthy strong young girl the two times she had seen her acting as a medical doctor in the mortal realm was fun... to a point She preferred combat work

Stepping into the room without Sazhori present made things easier for the Dove. "What is this ? Packing already ? You're barey here a week and you want to leave ?" She saw the necklace and put two and two together and somehow ended up with 69. "Ok soo... Get your girls necklace, and then packup to go home... Now why am I going to say no ?"

Mark turned, looking at the Dove with a glare. "That's the plan, yes. Take the car, head through the super-highways until I hit Europe, then go through until I hit Arendelle. Then find the Shmuck who stole this, and present his eyes to his boss, then present his boss's head to Elsa." he answered. "Why are you going to say no? Probably because it seems to be your job." he pointed at her, arm not fully extended.

Even when enraged Mark was keenly observant, though truth be told he'd noticed this based on the limited interactions he'd seen her and Sazhori have during the short time he'd been here in California.

"True on two counts there, but wrong on the rest" Wezaki leaned against the door, for a Dove she was a medic, and most times it was her own commanders giving HER a lecter on how to work and what to do under stress without going berzerk at the loss of something. Wezaki corssed her arms over her chest, the whilte and silver of her robes shimmered slightly as she tilted her head at him, light tan, bright hazel eyes. Yeah, she was a medic, and she meant business. "Yes it is my job. Yes, we are to stay here. You leave, and it only causes problems!"

"You leave here, and things get worse. I'm not taking your place at the ball, do I look like you ?!" Ok that made a bit of sense... maybe "Nor am I letting you leave. You leave here, this country, this... remenat state... Vivians death... Are you that out of your mind that you will leave the place she called home to the darkness ?" Wezaki's voice was slowly rising as she spoke, The door nob rattled but she smacked against the door, outside was a sudden "OW" as Sazhori's hand was cut by a white dovefeather Wexzaki'd heal it later.

"You leave here and her death will be in vain, this place will fall, and you'll be doomed!" A few feathers floated, even though Wezaki had black hair as a human, she was a solid white dove as a bird. and white feathers started to molt off her dress and dance in the room on a unseen wind..

Mark's own body flared up in response to Wezaki's raising voice, his magic flaring up around his body, in a sort of flame-like manifestation, a mixture of Silver and Bronze flames covering his body akin to a Phoenix Cloak, only no damage was done to the area around him. At the Dove's last words Mark let out a single, wrathful shout akin to a battlecry or simple scream, though with his voice it rumbled the windows and doors.

"FINE!" He shouted, his armor manifesting on his body before he hit the wardrobe, not hard enough to break it, but hard enough to move it to the right a good few feet. His armor vanished and he turned. "Fine... I'll stay... Now get out of my room." He hrowled, shoving his suitcase off his bed to where it was before in the corner of his room. He took a step and vanished through a Transport Array.

He wasn't far, however, in fact he was still itechnically/i within ear-shot. Shot being the key word. He was in the woods behind Ruthie's house, using the trees as target practice to let out his frustration After firing two full magazines of his DEagle's ammo he stopped, shaking his head and holstering the gun, sighing. Once he calmed down, he returned to the house, and started to fully prepare for the ball.


	9. Chapter 9

The Assassin's Way

part 9 The CEO is Dead As Fuck

 _"Once I dreamed I could leave my body, my soul could fly and see in to the hearts of men. The only thing I could not do, was wake up"_

 **-Draco Jr**

 **9 June 2055**

 **Crescent City to Trinidad California**

 **Dawn**

Mark was up early. The first thing he did was manage to find a Tuxedo within his monster of a suitcase, and frown upon seeing all the wrinkles. Luckily, he was no stranger to Ironing and Dry-Cleaning, having done so for his Assassin Cloaks for years as a part of his "humbling" by Blackmane. He smirked, of course it'd be her who made him do the tedious work to keep him busy and out of her hair when she was watching him and his sisters due to Snowfeather being off on a contract.. or with his father in law at the Cairo Zoo.

It would take a few hours before Mark was fully satisfied with his work, having ironed out all the wrinkles and made the creases hardly noticable he smiled. Now it would be another few hours still before he had gone over the entirety of the thing with a fine pair of tweasers, removing everything that resembled an imperfection; strands of hair, flakes of skin, specks of dirt, etc. By the time he was done with that alone, it was just past 10:00AM. It was time for breakfast.

There was a knock at the front door of the house. Ruth opened it Upon seeing the young woman there, in Talaks colors of jade and red, the older woman smiled. "Ah... Miss Yu, come in" Zhao Yu was of Chinese decent and originally worked as Princess Yei Jia Jias bodyguard. She was also the same recruit that brought he necklace to Mark two days before "I assume you are here for the..."

"Mm" Yu replied simply with a curt nod, "Where is ?"

"In the dining room having breakfast, I had him bring his weapons he wanted to bring along to the ball though the invitation insisted no weapons"

"I can smuggle his gear and that of his guest inside when I clock in for duty, I will see them upon entry to the Manor the ball takes place" Yu replied

"Good, then see to Mark hes eating. Maybe talk some sense into that boy too" Ruthie said stepping aside to allow Zhao Yu to enter. Upon entering the dining room, if Mark didnt know better, he'd have sworn to be speaking to the same recruit {he was} that gave him the necklace two days prior.

"Master" The woman said once again, using the same saulte as before, her hair was more done up however "What gear do you wish to smuggle in ?" Her gaze went to both Mark and Sazhori as they presented their weapons they wanted to sneak it. "I am to be the door warden today at the ball, you will see me first when you arrive tonight. I will tell you where your gear is then." Once she had their required smuggled goods to take with her she took her leave with a bow towards Mark.

After eating, Mark went over the tux once more with a prying eye before nodding. Finally satisfied, it was time to clean himself. Before he showered, he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair, and his beard, it needed to go. For all he knew, Talak already knew what he looked like, that meant he'd have to change his appearance drastically if he wanted to remain undetected. He sighed; Elsa wouldn't like this, but it was for the greater good. Besides, hair grew back. He started with his beard, using one of his throwing knives since he actually didn't own a razor, the blade gliding through the hair like it was going through water, yet never once cutting his skin, instead leaving it smooth and soft. Setting the knife down, he found a pair of scissors, and went to work on his hair, making sure the clumps of thick Brown hair fell into a trashcan. No longer was it shoulder-length when he had it down, but now was almost a shaggy mess. Finding an electric hair-trimmer, he was careful to keep it off of his actual head, save for his side-burns and rounding out the end of his hair as it descended towards the back of his neck, making it look natural. Finally, nodded, leaving actually doing his hair until after he was done with his shower.

Once was done, showered and dried, he took a light dab of hair-gel, and added it to his hair, taking a fine-toothed comb and styling it to perfection. Finding his part-line, over the outward corner of his right eye, he combed the left part of his hair to the left, the natural wave of his hair coming out by itself as he did so. He kept the right side of the part-line close to his head and both sides tucked behind his ears. After a few minutes, he set the comb down, and looked at himself in the mirror, holding another mirror behind his head to observe his handiwork.

"Y'know what... I look damn good..." he said, satisfied with what he'd done. He looked like an entirely different man. Taking another moment he moved from the bathroom to his room.

No one would see him until it was time to go, when he was fully dressed in his Tuxedo; the black of the tux contrasting the Pristine White of his dress-shirt Contrasting them both in a dazzling appearance was a brilliant Sapphire Tie tied into a Trinity Knot. Freshly shined black Dress Shoes finished off the outfit as he also put on his Mask; the thing covered the right side of his face, and extended to the left side of his face, only covering his forehead. The Mask was also primarily a stunning Sapphire, with a Splash of Jade Green over the right Eye and over the left Eyebrow.

Fixing his Tie, Mark looked to the people in the room, namely Sazhori, Wezaki, Big Tony, and Ruthie. "Well? How do I look?" He asked.

It wasnt easy to get rid of the feathers, no, but then she could make it look like she wore a feather boa... which worked a lot back home in royal venues. Her dress, a simple black with golden and red edges. She went over her hair carefully, nice and dry and clean her eyes glittered, Sometimes it sucked having those feathers on her shoulders, hands and hips, but other times it made her dang pretty. Slipping into a pair of heeled shoes of black and leather Sazhori was soon ready and was downstairs before Mark left his room

She hadnt seen him since breakfast when Miss Yu got their stuff, she felt naked with out her daggerfeathers in her shoulders waiting to be their mission had stated no weapons, but Miss Yu was able to smuggle them in. It was almost time to leave when Mark finally came down the steps and even Wezaki stared. Ok so Mark could look amazingly handsome. Even as a boy he looked great in that memory they had seen the days before.

Mark stared back, fixing the collar of his shirt and the lappel of his Tuxedo's Blazer, he blinked. "What?" he asked. "Come now, be honest. Is there something in my teeth?" he asked. Of course he knew he looked like a completely different man, but he didn't expect them to react this way. This was likely the best he'd looked in a long time, perhaps since arriving in Arendelle or at that party in the Castle Courtyard when he first kissed Elsa. He cleared his throat and checked the watch he'd put on; a simple one, nothing too fancy like the rest of his attire and appearance.

"Right then... Sazhori, we'd better go. If we're late our gracious Host might think something's off." he said, moving to Ruthie and giving her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, patting Big Tony's shoulder, giving a curt, annoyed nod to Wezaki, and then moving towards the Garage to the car; which thanks to hardly being used, was still clean and not in need of a thorough Cleaning and Waxing.

Mark was stopped by Big Tony clearing his throat. "Mark."

The Assassin turned. "Yes?"

"We're not taking your car; no way we'll all fit." Mark blinked, shutting the door before shrugging. "Follow me; you'll be riding in better style." Tony said, leading Mark to the side of the house, where a Hover-Limo awaited them, Car Key sitting in the front passenger seat on her phone.

"Looking good, Scorpion. If I were a caring woman, I might even try to hit on you." she said.

"Thanks... but I think that's as close to being hit on I think I'll get out of you anyway." Mark said as he climbed into the back of the limo. Car Skey smirked

Sazhori got in after Mark as Tony held the door open for them both before he himself got into the drivers seat and they were off. As they drove along the hoverlane a good fifty meters off the ground, car Key went over the mission. "Ok here's the plan. Zhao Yu has your stuff, said she'd see you at the door to give you the intel on where she put it when she went in to work today. keep your masks on at all times,. if shit goes down, your mask has a direct video link to my phone. If shit goes down Grandma sends in the marines unless you give the word."

Seemed easy enough. Tony spoke up "The Warmoon place will have guards everywhere keeping an eye on everything. We dont know the layo uto f the place either only that its an old manor of some form with a massive ballroom" He said bringing the car down towards the ground on a easy glide to hover a good half meter or so off the road as he got into line with other cars ahead. "Best case scenario, we do this and learn more of our dear enemeis plans, worse case scenario, war starts and the kids suffer."

"Better avoid a war then. I hope you can dance" Sazhori mused, sure she could dance, but not ballroom dancing level.

Big Tony pulled up to the stop as a doorman stepped up to the limo and opened the door as they came to a stop "Good luck in there, we'll keep in touch"

"Got it, learn some stuff, dont kill anyone, don't get killed. Simple enough." Mark said calmly. He looked to Sazhori. "You've got our Invitations?" he asked. At her nod, he stepped out of the limo and quickly adjusted his blazer and shirt once more before taking Sazhori's arm and walking up the steps to the palace. Once they were past the man holding the clip board asking to see their invitations, they proceeded towards the second door, where Zhao Yu stood with a metal-detecting wand to detect any weapons. Mark figured this would be where she'd tell them where their weapons were.

Mark was right, once shown their invitations to the doorman, he directed them to the door woman, Zhao Yu stood there with the detector in hand and quickly checked them over, as she did so she spoke softly. "Your gear is stored in my locker, behind the kitchen, servantea area. Use this to get past the guard on duty" She handed a seal to Sazhori, one of them had to fake getting ill and get back to the servants area to get some medicine and rest. In other words look around.

Quickly checking Mark she handed him something, a key "Your gear is kept in the guards bedroom, second floor. If anyone saw me putting a bandolier of throwing knives in my locker they'd look into it, I had to put it there to not arouse anger of others" she said, She then stepped back "Welcome to the ball, please enjoy your evening"

Mark smiled and nodded, quickly taking Sazhori's arm in his again as they were allowed past the doorwoman. "So...You'll have to pretend to get sick... I'll sneak my way to my stuff and sneak back. Easy." he said in a low whisper so only she'd hear him. After a second they set their plan into action. With Sazhori moving to a guard complaining of not feeling well, and Mark backing her up by playing the role of her concerned boy-friend. Once she was past that guard and on her own, Mark quickly vanished into the crowd; and even with the video feeding live data to Car-Key as she watched; she still couldn't figure out how he did it and made it look so easy.

It wouldn't take long before he was out of line-of-sight of the guards and climbing the stairs to the guard's bedroom, using the key to get in. Just his luck however as there was already a guard in there. "Richards? Is that you?" the guard asked; getting himself ready, facing away from Mark.

"Yeah, it's me. Got here late; fuckin traffic, am I right?"

"Yeah I hear ya, man. Think it'll be big crowd tonight?"

"Saw quite a bit of people out there on my way up; I'd say so." Mark said, quickly putting his holsters into places where they'd be easy for him to reach but almost impossible to detect; his Desert Eagle Holster putting the gun right under his armpit yet allowing him to move with ease as if it weren't there. The Knives were hidden up his sleeves and at his hips, covered by the lower portion of the blazer so long as his arms didn't raise over his head, which being as tall as he was, wasn't a problem.

"Alright you take it easy, man. I'm heading down there, got posted on first watch." Mark said.

"Take care bro." the guard said, nonthewiser.

After a few more minutes, Mark was back in the crowd, making his way to the buffet table, where Sazhori would be able to find him, or where he'd be able to see her. His eyes glowed dimly as his Eagle Vision marked everyone in the room; most of them were grey; he didn't care. The Guards were obvious, and thus were red, people of interest would be Gold as usual; Talak would be Pink, a color he wasn't familiar with...but he assumed it meant either the prime target, or the biggest threat. But she hadn't appeared yet.

A minute or so passed and Sazhori thanked the guard as she returned to the main zone of the ball. Moving along the outside of the dancing crowd, the band already flaring up the music into good songs and ballads she made her way to the food table, She didnt feel as naked without her daggers anymore, she had them hidden so carefully in her 'feather boa' that nobody knew they were there. Stepped up next to Mark she saw him looking around. in his vision, she appeared as blue, an ally. And then briefly he saw outside the building the way they had come into the massive manor. and briefly he saw two people seated, bright blue outlines, Car Key and Tony in the limo just waiting for trouble apparently. A good dozen guards between the limo and the front door

A steady stream of people entered the ball. How many invitations had Vitas sent out ? Vitas didnt appear just yet but somehow briefly voices were heard as two guards went past the table, one of them snagging some food "The cats awake, not stressed either, you think she's tamed it after this time ?"

"If anything only magically so, normal work on that furball wont do shit. You saw how it reacted to Nexison"

"Yeah, bite the poor sod in the hip, had Lady Vitas heal him"

"Screamed all day as she... Well.. yeah"

"Yeah, I hear ya, come on, we got second watch, lets go relieve Bradly and Richards" Of course that made Mark smirk as both guards drank down their wine and scarfed down their handfuls of cheese before heading upstairs

Sazhori noticed the smirk "Something I want to know about ?" But it was the mention of a cat, a big cat, that had Marks attention What exactly did they know about Vitas ?

At Sazhori's Question he let out a small chuckle. "I posed as this... Richards in order to get my stuff. Guy didn't suspect a thing." he chuckled before quickly eating a small brownie. The big cat they talked about... For now he shrugged, and held out his hand to Sazhori. "Care to dance? Since we're here, we might as well." He said, turning to look at her, his eyes glowing just the faintest shade of bronze. "I'm sure our gracious host won't mind if we enjoy ourselves before she arrives, no?" he added with another smirk, taking Sazhori's hand and moving to the dance floor, quickly observing what everyone else was doing and nodding. He could do that, easy. Placing a hand on the Raven's waist, he joined the dance with her in step, flawlessly joining the group of other masked people within the ballroom as if they'd been there all along.

"Hope you know how to Waltz." Mark smirked as they started.

Thankfully Sazhori knew a little bit of ballroom dancing, not enough to get skilled at it, but passable if one were to watch her and want to dance with her. Nobody suspected the two Assassins, or rather Assassin and Raven. As the two danced however a pair of eyes came upon the ballroom. Dressed in pale green and dark red along with some dark blue, Spike had arrived. Spike was Vitas best and at some points, only friend. The masked woman watched the dancers as the band played.

The doorman, as well as Zhao Yu recognised her and let her in without stopping her. Even with the mask she wore Spike was easy to recognise by her color choice alone. She gave a nod towards the guards, the men nodded and stood by the door keeping watch as planned as Spike stepped down the first step to the dance floor towards the buffet

Or rather as they danced, towards a certain pair of people. But, as she stepped up to Mark and Sazhori the song came to an end, everyone stopped dancing and clapped the music was great, Spike even joined in on the cheering the band for their music.

However right before Sp9ike could ask Mark to dance, a voice broke in "Welcome my friends!" A womans voice rang out from above. Looking up everyone saw first a woman dressed in a very regal gown of red, green and dark purple, but then their attention was briefly taken by a massive white cat next to her.

Vitas had arrived.

Mark was aware of Spike approaching, but was unable to react to it as the song ending, and he joined in on the clapping with the crowd; quite the lovely song indeed. As the voice rang out, Mark turned to face Vitas, or Talak, as he knew her and he blinked. She looked great; all things considered. And the cat at her side...his eyes narrowed; the thing appearing purple in his Eagle Vision. It wasn't hostile, but he didn't know for sure... she looked iso familiar...

"And now, a Speech from our dear Lady Warmoon! Afterwards, the Foxtrot!" A man said from the stage the band was situated on.

Vitas smiled, a slender hand resting on the railing as she looked over the crowd, the ballroom was large sure, but it was still packed with people attending the ball. Vitas herself had a mask that worked perfect with her it was twenty fifty five, and women still wore dresses. Just think of Wezaki was all Mark did, that Dove wore a white and silver dress constantly even in battle. But then the outfit Vitas had worn when they broke up was the typical Egyptian outfit for a young assassin.

"My dear friends!" Vitas began "We can celebrate tonight because it was ten years to this day, when my parents and their empire fell. And look at us, look around you. See what we have become from the ashes of the past!" She raised a hand, most of the people there knew she was magical. tendrils of eldtrict energy flared to life, showing a beautiful tapistry of what the area had become under her parents, to what it had become under her. "Ten years ago we threw off our yoke of pain, and in its place, we grew into a world where our children can live with peace!" She raised her hand again, this time a drink floated from the table. to it. She held it in a toast "To another ten years!"

As she raised a drink, those with drinks raised theirs in response, and those who didn't began to clap, Mark joining them. "Good speech; short, to the point." he said calmly as he clapped along with the crowd. As the clapping settled down, the band started up gently.

"Alright Ladies and Gentleman, find yourselfs your dancing partners, it's time for the Foxtrot!" the man announced again before the band began to pick up in volume. As Mark held his hand out for Sazhori, the Raven was beaten by Spike, whose hand reached his before Sazhori's. Mark turned and looked at the woman, tilting his head gently as he lifted her hand to his lips and offered a small kiss to the back of her hand. "Hello there... I don't believe we've met, stranger." he said, getting into character, he gestured to his mask, reminiscent of the famous play, the Phantom of the Opera.

"I'm the new Phantom. Who might you be?" he asked, smiling wide. His eyes could see Sazhori, who by now had been picked up by another eager gentleman who fancied a dance with the Raven.

Spike of course was in character as it was a masked ball right off, a soft giggle as is lips brushed against her knuckles, the first thing his draconic side tasted was blood, old, but still on her knuckles from a recent fist fight. "I am Christina" Spike said simply as they danced. Mark was good at it, and so was she, her patrents had made her take lessons, but for the most part she wanted to take lessons on her own in order to seduce her targets. Who wouldnt want a pole dance to get the target down where they had him ?

Sazhori had indeed been picked up, by none other than the guard Mark had fooled, the man apparently had just gone off duty. But it didnt matter, the guard was a good dancer too, not as good as Sazhori, but still good.

Spike of course had Marks direct attention, In this case 'Christina' had Marks undevided attention, and the two danced quite well. "Tell me, Phantom" Spike began "Why have I never danced with one as skilled as yourself ? Are you from this area ?"

"I must confess that I am not; I've recently moved here from What's left of Ohio." he said. "And of course before that I was in France." he smiled, playing into his character. As they turned, their bodies becoming closer the more the dance went on, Mark let out an amused sound. "None of the girls back out in the world can dance quite like you, Christina. Pray tell me, why choose me to dance with?" he asked, curious.

"Surely there are other good-looking guys around? Quite a fine selection of girls, too, if that's your cup of tea." he asked her, being careful not to use any of his magic for the moment, lest his eyes glow and give him away as some sort of spy. Which he was, but there was no fun in being found out. Not this early in the game.

"There are yes" Spike replied, "yet, I chose you because..."He dipped her slightly, she looked up at him, her bright eyes sparkled "I think it is fate we were to dance together" he stood her back up and she twirled as he raised his hand up to let her do so. When she was back in his arms a smile graced her face "Besides, none of the other men are free upon the floor. Just you were" truth was she had cut in before Sazhori managed to take his hand again.

Vitas stood up on the balcony overlooking the crowd below as a henchman, in this case Zhao Yu handed her a mask of jade green, it was identical to Spikes own ink black and edged in gold mask. It was time for Vitas to enjoy herself. Turning to Lady Yu she said softly "Care for my cat, dont let anything happen to her. or it will be you in her place" the woman was visibly scared of becoming by force of magic alone, into a massive cat and promised that the cat, Miao would be well cared for.

Vitas moved towards the stairs leading to the lower floor and stepped down then. Briefly passing through the minds of all she passed she looked over the dancers, her mask on she looked like any of them on the floor. A older man offered to dfance with her, she agreed, and the Templar Grand Master was upon the floor. Moving it seemed from man to man after briefly scanning into their minds. Moving around the dance floor as Spike danced with Mark

"Perhaps you are right." he said in response to her answer. As for being free, he chuckled. He kept flashes of Vitas in the corner of his eye as they danced. She was moving from man to man, and each one seemed to zone out for a moment while she was with them. His eyes narrowed, and then the song ended, and once more the crowd cheered for the band before another song started. Again he and Spike danced, this song a bit more up-beat than the last, the dance faster and more elegant as well.

As the song came to an end, Sazhori and her partner, the guard off duty known as Harrimint also clapped along with the other folks before the enxt song got into gear. Getting into a good rythem the two seemingly headed for the edge of the dance floor as the dance moved around pretty well before coming to a halt at the foot of the stairs. Nobody noticed as the guard then shifted stance slightly and offered his arm to Sazhori, who, try as she might could not see Mark anywhere among the masked folk

The two headed up the stairs and passed Zhao Yu who didnt even recognise Sazhori in her befeatherd mask covered Sazhoris feathers perfectly. The two went into a room down the hall. None suspected a thing.

In the hoverlimo Car Key switched channels from Sazhori's mask to Marks own. She hated seeing the results after Sazhori was done with her food Car Key grumbled something of "Valley jocks unable to keep it in their shorts" as she kept an eye on the tablet and phone.

"How're things lookin' in there?" Big Tony asked, having leaned his seat all the way back so he could relax his eyes half closed as he stretched out, careful not to hit any of the pedals. The engine was off, but the key was still in the ignition and everything was ready to go in case things went ary.

"Just dandy, a valley jock cant keep it in his shorts. just took Sazhori to a bedroom." car Key grumbled, "Scorpion on the other hand seems to have landed himself a good dancing partner." She held the tablet so Tony could see it as he leaned in his chair nice and comfy. "I'm seeing brief shots of our target however. So many guards"

Tony looked at the screen with a thoughtful look, thinking for a second. "I wouldn't worry about Sazhori... she's not the easy-type. As for Mark... leave it to him to manage to keep catching glimpses of our target without attracting suspicion from his dancing partner... that's Spike... Vitas' right-hand woman." he said. "We also have audio, right? Catch anything important?" he asked.

"Just this" She held out her left earbud for Tony to hear, she replayed Vitas speech and Spikes questons "Trust Milligan to use a stage name from the play directily" Car Key said simply. "Scorpion had a 100 percent completion record when he was CIA, his handler, a guy named Slicer ensured he had access everywhere he went. stationed out of Cairo and briefly Langely itself" Well that explained a lot. Car key agreed however on the assement of Sazhori, because when Car Key went back to the Ravens mask the first thing they saw was her hands picking the out cold guards pockets

Yep, not the easy type Thankfully Car Key had it recording, and could replay the tripping the guard on the trug so he'd knock himself senseless on the toilet dead on and konk out completely

Tony smirked at what he heard, but blinked, going back to Mark's recording and stopping it briefly. "That cat... Vitas' pet..." he switched to Sazhori's view, the woman coming back to the ball, passing Zhao Yu and Miao on her way down, getting a good look at them. "Is... That a Tiger?" he asked, knowing Key wouldn't know what a Trigis was, or assuming she wouldn't based on how grounded she was in earthly beliefs.

"Lion, Tiger, Bobcat, _Caterpillar escavator_ , Its a big cat whats the difference ?" She had no real clue what he was getting at "Wait.. is that Lady Yu ?" She rewound the playback, focusing on the woman standing guard over the massive cat. There was a worried look on the womans face. Almost as if she were scared something was going to happen to either herself or the cat

"Yeah... that's her. Vitas must have said something to her... But the question is...what? And why does she have a damned Tiger as a pet?" he asked. He returned to his leaned back position. "Oh well...questions for another time... let's continue to keep an eye on those two... Knowing Mark... something's bound to happen. soon." he said, basing that off of what he'd heard of Mark and what he knew from actually being around him.

"How can you tell thats a tiger ? Its solid white" Car Key said she couldnt tell what kind of cat it was other then it was a big one. Car Key moved the viewing towards Mark as things were happening, a new song started up. "... you hear that ?" She turned the volume up as Vitas herself approached Mark after the third song was finished. "Sounds like a music box..."

Tony nodded. "Strange... I've heard it before." he said.

"Shh, listen..." Car Key said softly, turning the volume low

As Vitas approached Mark, the man felt her enter his mind, and so he closed his eyes, opening them again as his eyes glowed bronze. First she would find that she could move no further than the current moment in his mind; finding out nothing about him, next he was able to force her out, and he shook his head, parting from Spike to embrace Vitas flawlessly into the next dance, starting extremely slow and melodic, the music akin to that of a music box. Meanwhile a set of lights slowly raised on another wall, revealing a massive organ, a man starting to get ready to play.

"I'd appreciate if you stayed out of my head, Lady Warmoon." he said calmly, but with a stern edge.

Vitas smiled behind her mask, "It is a habit, sometimes when music is playing I am not heard, I merely wondered if you would like to dance" She said simply as they began dancing as the organ player began to play a rather haunting song, One that Vitas enjoyed rather emensely. The two along with many others continued dancing as none noticed Sazhori returning on her own.

As they danced across the floor Vitas then asked him softly. "You know me, stranger, but I do not know you. Tell me then" he twirled her, as she came back into his embrace she continued "What is your name ?" Spike only learned so much from him. Yet it was Vitas who got the most info, he could kick her out of his head!

"I'm the Phantom." he replied calmly. "The Phantom of your past... your present... your future... The Phantom of the Opera." Mark said. Well, no one could say he lacked a sense of dramatic timing, as just as he said that the Organ Player bumped his playing up to Eleven, practically slamming his fingers down on the keys as the proper control switches were pressed by his assistants, and the manor shook with the power of the Organ. Mark chuckled and hummed along with the tune as the dance intensified with the music becoming almost a fight for dominance as the song went on. Most people stopped dancing; unable to keep up with the movements the music demanded.

As the music calmed down again the dance slowed, Mark's and Vitas' hips connected as they danced.

"You move like an expert, Lady Warmoon. You also tried to get into my head another five times while we danced. I did tell you to stop. I may have to pinch you." he said, teasing. After a few moments, he smiled. "Tell me... that cat of yours, what breed is it? It has to be a Lion at the very Least. Maybe a Tiger? A Liger? Something else entirely? And why..." his eyes flashed Silver for a moment before returning to their normal Bronze Glow. "...do I sense Magic coming from it?" he asked.

"How else can I keep her calm around guests ?" Vitas asked simply, truth was she had drugged Miao just enough to be docile, adn then magically locked her in her tiger form for the duration of the ball. Which meant the poor woman as tormented constantly by the sheer need to scream for help, but unable to make anything more then purring or growls at people

"And yes, she is a tiger. My parents told me when they gave her to me as a cubling that she was extremely rare being solid white. No tigers are solid white, either black and white, or brown and white" Vitas mused as the music made the manor shake around them. Again the Organ piped up after the music box started up again. But as the music box started up Mark noticed Vitas own eyes glowing a deep red as her magic began working.

The floor around them had trails of eldrtich energy spark along it before rising under them, liftiing up the dfancers on the floor by a few feet or so the closer one got to Mark and Vitas directly, the higher the 'lift' became until they were a good four feet off the ground seemingly dancing upon glass as the organ player hammered at the keys in a very haunting song.

"Pinch me ?" Vitas giggled, when Vitas approached Spike had taken that as her cue to find a new dance partner, the truth was, her job was to find a certain young lady who had snuck out with a guard...

"Yes, Pinch you. People still pinch others for various reasons, do they not?" Mark answered her question, nodding in understanding of the description of the Tiger's current position. As the song continued, it called for a parting of bodies, both of them spinning into a certain stance, before spinning back into each-other's embrace as they continued to dance. Mark used this opporturnity to gaze upon her full body with his Eagle Vision; yes she was leaking Magic; she was a source of it. Despite floating into the air they moved like on solid ground, her magic keeping them afloat as they danced; many eyes were on the pair.

"You have the tan of a woman from out of tan, Lady Warmoon... Africa, if I had to put a finger on it... Perhaps... Egypt? Your style helps me deduce that as well, the way you walk, the gentle sway of your hips against mine as we dance... the rolling of your R's and the shortness of your T's... yes you are from Egypt... Tell me... what brought you to this place?" he asked.

"If you don't mind my asking, that is. I'd hate to pry if it is unwanted. After all, I think Anger and sorrow are not the emotions that best suit this face of yours." he said, one hand genty caressing her cheek with the back of his knuckles, trailing down her cheek-bone before moving back to her hand as they danced.

"I am originally from Cairo" Vitas said as they rejoined, she shivered slightly at his touch, her hands sliding back into his as they went back into the dance. "I was adopted after my own family were slain by... my magic. Its a long story I wont bore you with during a ball." She said as they danced. "My new family, they had no children, but they had a massive house. And upon arriving here, they gave me my pet" the way she spoke of her pet was as if it was her most prized possession. Another thing Mark noticed was she didnt have a Sling-Ring on either hand. which meant her magic was strong enough to not need such a thing.

Vitas smiled however when Mark, or rather, the Phantom she was dancing with aplogised for his asking but she shook her head "It is fine, it is not often I am asked about my birth city. I miss it a times. But my home where I was born and raised is long gone. Burnt to the ground" He was right however at the mention of anger and sorry not being the exact emotions to be in her face. Sadly, both were the core of her being.

Spike went up the steps to the balcony where the tiger laid at Zhao Yu's feet. Sazhori had already gone back downstairs, so when Spike gave the woman a look, Lady Yu jerked her head towards the halway behind her, the guard hadnt returned yet., which lead Spike into looking for the wayward valley jock

Mark smiled; noticing the lack of a Sling-Ring, making sure that he saw it; that Tony and Key saw it. "Cairo...I've always wanted to go there... heard it was a beautiful City. That the Pyramids pale in comparison to the city now..." he said. He looked down at the floor, some ways beneath them and smiled. "I must say.. your magic is quite fascinating...so effortless, so easy... pray tell me, how are you so gifted? I grow jealous each moment we're in the air like this." he said lifting his arm to twirl her gently.

"For a long time when I was younger I couldnt so much as open a door with my magic. And then... when I was fourteen my magic manefested, my parents were killed, my house burned, and I was adopted, " Vitas replied as she twirled before rejoining, Then gently as they continued to dance towards the end of the song they returned to floor level and the eldritch energy faded when each 'level' set back on firm ground

As the music ended once more with a music box playing everyone began clapping. A few men raising a toast to their beloved leader, in this case Vitas herself. Some women were mumbling among themselves who the man dancing with Vitas was. One or two saying he sounded hauntingly familar. Another few saying he sounded like the man right from the old new york city show

As the song came to an end, Mark offered a low bow to Vitas, and she to him, and they smiled. Mark offered her his arm, and he gestured to the buffet table; "Come... I'm famishd. All this dancing gets a Phantom hungry, y'know." he said. So far so good; she didn't know who he was. "Surely a beautiful woman such as yourself eats, yes? I'm sure using all that magic so easilly will eat away at those calories...would explain your slim figure." he said, offering a wink.

Vitas smiled behind her mask. He knew her name and where she was from, so maybe small talk over food could get them knowing each other further ? As she was given a plateful of six different cheeses and four different meats {and nine different types of breads!} The two went and found a table to sit and eat to enjoy themselves fully After a few moments of watching others eat an dance, Vitas said "You sound like someone I once knew. from long ago. But you cant be him, he's dead. My father said so"

She meant a car accident her father had set off in Egypt, one Mark and his sisters barely avoided, the van identical to their own however was destroyed and its driver slain at the scene. She waved her hand then as if dismissing the thought "it is not a big deal' She said simply.

Mark chuckled as she said he sounded familiar. "Many people say that; but then, I Am the _Phantom_ he said with a chuckle as he took a sip of champagne. He was treading dangerous water with these words, but he was confident that he'd be fine. "If that man is dead, then I can't be him. Besides... I'm not from Cairo... I'm somewhere much further North." he chuckled once more, smiling and finishing the narrow glass of champagne.

He remembered that Car-Crash; his own van had rolled, he bumped his head, and Serenity had landed on his ribs, cracking one while Serena landed on a leg, bruising it. Snowfeather and Blackmane in the front seat were fine, the other van though, it exploded. It's magnetically powered engine utilizing Lead in its compound, therefore being unstable, and exploding upon impact, the shockwave of said explosion sending thier own van rolling off the side of the road.

He plucked another bite-sized brownie from the platter, and chewed it quickly. "I must have the recipe for these brownies... they're superb." he said idly.

Vitas smiled, Ok so he was from the north ? "iof you dont mind my asking, where exactly from up north ?" Please dont say Arendelle Vitas thought, Arendelle was one of the Templars top enemy states in the Northern Sceptre. Should he say Oslo, Vitas smiled, that was fine, it was after all, a Templar City.

Though he said if... "If ? Do you think he could be alive ?" She found herself oddly enthralled by this man. In the limo both Tony and Car Key couldnt believe their ears when Vitas said simply "the ball is but for one night. I want to get to know you more. You pushed me from your own head, five times in your own tracking when I recall I only tried to enter it once to ask if you wanted to dance. A man with such strength of will I wish to learn more from, more of."

Before she could speak further another woman, in fact Spike herself came up to the table and dropped to ear level Speaking softly in a strange langauge Spike said "We found Bradly in the bathroom, knocked out by something, possibly too much wine. Other guards recall him dancing with someone, a woman in a black dress and feather boa. I cannot find her. What shall I do ?"

Vitas got serious She held a hand up to Spike, as if asking for a moment, turning to Mark she somehow, magically drew up a piece of paper, writing with her magic a time and place she slid it over to Mark. "Meet me here, tomorrow" She said simply "I am sorry but I must cut my night short. Spike, you are here in my stead, see to it everyone enjoys themsevles. I must return home."

Spike nodded as Vitas stood from the table and briefly gave a curt bow to Mark before taking her leave, swiftly going up the stairs as four guards in similar clothing patterns followed a few steps behind her. When Vitas got to Zhao Yu and the tiger, Vitas turned towards the guards slightly "Carry my pet to the car. Lady Yu, you may return to your duty at the door. Thank you"

Zhao Yu nodded and bowed to Vitas before the other woman left down the hall.

Well, tonight ended up eventful. Sazhori moved through a crowd and spotted mark before sitting behind Spike at a different table, able to hear everything said between Spike, in this case well, now known to Mark as Spike, but during their dance, Christina

"So. Christina. Do you enter people's mind s as well? or is that only our lovely Lady Warmoon?" He asked, making idle small-talk with Spike, seeing if he could get information from her as well. He caught of Sazhori, very slightly nodding his head to the door while adjusting his mask; indicating that they were looking for her and that she needed to leave. If she'd understand that anyway.

"I do not" 'Christina' Replied simply taking her seat, if it werent for the color of mask, she'd have been mistaken for Vitas herself. "Only Lady Warmoon has that ability, While I too have some magic ability, I dont do it much" Spike had to use a Sling-Ring. She hated the thing because it hurt, so she did magic with it as little as possible

Sazhori saw the movement from Mark, took a bite of cheese and stood from her seat before heading to the door once she saw their mutual friend retake her post at the metal detection space. It was time to go Sazhori then left the area also jerking her head towards the door before holding up two fingers, Basically saying to wait two minutes before taking his own leave, she then shook her head, there was nothing of importantce in the house whatsoever. Vitas didnt live there, someone else owned the place and let her rent it for the ball

Sazhori went to the door, Miss Yu stood there blocking her path briefly "One moment, Lady Warmoon is leaving, she is to leave without others around her." As she spoke a massive hovervan,which Sazhori mistook for an Aaethertruck left the area. Once the taillights faded, Zhao Yu let Sazhori leave "Enjoy your night my lady"

There wasnt any more worry on Zhao Yu's face anymore, she had done her job carefully, the tiger was safe, and she wasnt the pet. It would have been bad. Very bad. To be turned into a cat that big before all those people

Mark nodded, idly examining the piece of paper in his fingers before smiling. "I think, then. I will take my leave; I've work to go to in the morning, and the day starts Early." he said standing and offering a small bow to Spike before turning to leave, walking with a sense of regal purpose. Many a girl approached him to ask for a dance, but he declined, saying that he must go. A few girls left that night dismayed that they didn't get to dance with the man calling himself the "Phantom of the Ballroom" they were calling him, since they weren't in an Opera-House. The nickname didn't stick around long, instead shortening to simply "Phantom."

Once he was outside, he strolled over to his limo, entering and smiling, sighing. "Well, that was an experience and a half. She is one great dancer, I gotta tell you." he said running a hand through his shortened hair, taking a moment to remember that he'd cut it before continuing the movement.

"We got everything, Tony, hit the gas we're out of here" Car Key said as Sazhori was taking her heels off. Man she hated those things, she preferred her taloned feet over shoes any day. She stretched her toes, her nails stretching a little bit before settling in a neat pose and removed her mask. car Key took it and went through the camera system as Big Tony started up the hoverlimo and pulled off from their parking spot.

Seeing Marks look towards her Car Key explained as she worked "place is owned by a outside source we've never heard of, Bliingswood. the guy rented the place to Vitas for tonights ball, a two day rental apparently, set up, the ball, takedown. Nothing of importants tying anything directly to Vitas is in the place. Thanks to Sazhori here we got information that she stationed guards in a seemingly random set up... Never could find out why Miss Yu was so scared for her life"

"Still cant believe you danced with her, and survived it" Car Key said

Mark chuckled at Key's words. "Nothin' to it. The tricky part was keeping her out of my head." he said. That, and not checking her out while the cameras were there in his mask. He had to admit she was beautiful; and he wanted to look on her more, but he behaved himself. Once they were out of sight of anyone from the party, he finally removed his mask, his Bronze eyes fading to his natural Brown ones. "She wants to meet up again... I think I'll wear the mask again so she knows its me. As for my Assassin Coat... that'll be harder to change... I'm sure I've got other things to wear in that suitcase of Mine... I'll take a look." he said, leaning back into his seat and sighing. "Gets stuffy in that mask..."

He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Time for this Phantom to head to sleep."

"Assassin coat wont do any good. She'll recognise you as an Assassin. So... Go with the mask,... and the suit ? She'll be expecting you in it most likely." car key said, Big Tony kept quiet in thought as he drove, After a block or so he spoke up "She mentioned a car accident her father set up back in Cairo. Was that the exploding van incident back in twenty twenty six ?"

"Seems like it" Car Key said bringing it up on the screen "Two November, twenty twenty six, a car accident leaves two people dead and four hurt when a van is struck and explodes in downtown Zagazig Egypt. Of the deceased is named a Mr Mark Elisar and a Mrs Brighton Elisar both of Cairo. Amazing that she brought hat up, why ?"

At the mention of Mark needing sleep Tony smirked, it was a good two hour drive to home and the clock was ticking. Big Tony turned on the air conditioning to low and opened the window a crack for some fresh air. "The one thing that worries me" Big Tony mused aloud "Is why Lady Yu was so scared for her life."

"Maybe she'll tell us in the morning ?" Sazhori mused

"She brought up the car-crash because I was supposed to die in it." he said. "Instead, my van was rolled by the explosion; cracked three ribs and bruised my Femur. She killed the wrong Elisar with the name of Mark." he said, his eyes half-closed. He looked at the paper again, the Observatory at Ten in the Morning. Precicely when no one would be there. Sighing he stretched out his body and nodded. "Sure; I'll wear the suit and mask again... wonder what I'll end up having her call me. Phantom would be too.. troublesome, no?"

"I agree, and going by Mark Elisar wont help matters as he's dead" Car Key said

The car drove... err flew along in silence for a few minutes before Tony up and slammed on the breaks, the car halted in midair, a good hundred meters up, nobody around "impossible!" He said suddenly.

"Hey! Call your stops will ya! I nearly spellied my coke!" Sazhori complained her hand soaked in the sticky liquid

"Miss Yu was freaked out when you passed her, she was guarding the tiger, the pet of Vitas... whatever Vitas said to her made Miss Yu scared and the look she gave you was one of a scared woman and worried woman. Angie, replay that moment so Mark can see it." Sazhori had infact gotten a good look at the brief moment Vitas spoke to Zhao Yu, warning her of something and asking her to guard her pet. Of course of all people, Mark apparently knew something of a threat was said, but iwhat/i the threat was he did not know

Mark sighed. "Let's just get home; I've got a date tomorow morning you know" he said. With a roll of his eyes, Tony flew the limo home. Mark slept immediately after changing, waking up early to clean his suit once more,

 **June 10th, 2055**

 **10:00AM**

 **The Sacremento Observatory**

Mark strolled through the observatory with his hands in his pockets. He had all his weapons on him now, his Deagle, his throwing knives, and even a Rope-Dart up his right Sleeve. The rest of his weapons, his hidden Blades and Sword, could be summoned at a moments notice. His Tux Blazer was buttoned in the center button, and his tie was missing, his top button undone so he could breathe easier. He rounded a corner, his Mask reflecting the Light of the early-morning sun along with the dew in the air. He stopped, leaning back cooly as he observed the scene before him. Zhao Yu, already beaten and bruised, held between two big thugs that made him look skinny, and Vitas sitting on a bench nearby.

"Lady Warmoon. I'm not interrupting, am I?" He asked, his eyes already glowing a dim bronze as he monitored the level of Magic in the area as best he could.

"Nope" Vitas replied cooly as she relaxed, one knee crossed over the other, she flicked some dirt from her red cloth heeled boot. "You are just in time." She smirked, Zhao Yu spat up blood. Mark had arrived just as Vitas struck the other woman solid, causing Zhao Yu to bite the inside of her lip and spit up blood.

"You see" Vitas said standing from the bench and turning to Mark "It seems isomeone/i let two others into my ball yesterday, with weapons on their person" Vitas held up a crystal, similar to Kaldas own journal, and a recording played, it was of a CCTV type camera of the entry of the metal detectors, Zhao Yu halted both Sazhori and Mark, scanned both, and handed both something. "A guard was found in the toilet, knocked out but not dead. And Spike said iyou/i My dear Phantom, carried a Hidden Blade upon your arm while you danced... with me"

Vitas turned towards Zhao Yu."And now we find who allowed weapons into my Ball. It seems my trusted guardian of my Pet... let weapons into the ball where weapons were not permitted... or tolorated" Even her guards didnt have weapons during the Ball. But each one had a Sling-Ring on their belts.

"Do you know what I do to those who do not follow the rules ?" Vitas asked turning to Mark, He could see clearly Zhao Yu was scared for her life even though beaten and bruised, also whipped

Mark was silent, his expression visibly grim, even behind his mask, the bronze in his eye dulling a bit as his fellow Assassin was struck again. i"I don't like where this is heading./i Kalda's voice rang in his head. Mark grunted in response, his hands slowly retracting from his pockets, folding with his arms over his chest, unbuttoning the Blazer on the way up.

"I would prefer not to, Lady Warmoon. Besides; I iAlways/i carry a weapon on my person. Call it a Force of Habit. Just as you always have your Magic, I always have something." he spoke calmly, his voice much deeper than what she heard at the ball; much deeper, and very different from the boy named Mark she once knew.

"I'm sure our friendly Door-Guard would prefer to not find out as well." he said, his lip twitching.

Vitas clinched her fist, "This door-guard smuggled in weapons into two locations, and told you were to find them. She broke my rules. And therefore, must pay the price. When she klnew she was breaking my rules!" Vitas turned towards Yu, a very evil look in her eyes as they flared brightest red with magicaly energy. "And that price... is high indeed"

Zhao Yu was whimpering softly, almost screaming at that point "No, no please!" And then Vitas magic slammed into her, the thugs let go as Zhao Yu lost her voice as it went from screaming to gutteral roaring as her bones cracked and shattered and powerful magic swirled madly through her body.


	10. Chapter 10

The Assassin's Way

part 10 Never Sleep Never Die part 2

 _"You think you can challenge me, pitiful human ? I, the bane of empires, the Mother of Pain ? Allow me to educate you, I need a new pet..."_

 **-Ingrid I, the Necromancer, the Wolf Queen**

 **10 June 2055**

 **Sacremento Observatory**

 **10 AM local time**

Mark's grim expression didn't change as he watched Zhao Yu scream in pain and terror, her body morphing before his eyes. He could hear each indivdual bone and joint snap into hundreds of pieces, rearrange itself, and mend itself back together. He could feel the tendons tearing and healing in the ground beneath his feet as her body continued to transform. The rags that passed for clothing tore off her body as she grew, and for a second, she was still vaguely human, but then her head began to morph as well as she reached out in agony to him, screaming for him to help her; though her words were nothing more than feral screams, undecipherable to all as they morphed into a screaming roar of a Tiger, her hand becoming a paw as her skull flattened and elongated her now paws reaching to her head, she roared in abject horror as feline thoughts battled for control of what was left of her humanity, her tail-bone grew into a long tail, and thick beautiful fur sprouted from across her body, within minutes rendering her nothing more than a feral Tiger, afraid of everything around her.

Mark finally blinked, his eyes narrowing gently for a second before he looked back to Vitas. "Point taken." he said sternly; holding back the rage he felt for seeing a fellow Assassin, let alone one who had allowed herself to be taught by Georgina, a dear friend and one-time drunken lover, changed so forcefully, so magically like this. He let out a slow breath, the air he exhaled visible as mist in the cool morning air.

Vitas dusted off her hands. Calling out in Hebrew simply a word meaning calm down furball. Relax, its only for a week. Vitas stepped forwards to the tiger that was once Zhao Yu and bent down to be eye level with the massive cat "You protected my Pet, so this punishment which should be permament, is only for a week. After which I will return you to your former form and set you free." She looked up to the two thugs nearby "Take her home, she is docile now. Put her with my other pet and keep her well fed"

Vitas then turned back to Mark. "Now. If I were to show mercy towards her, like I had before, this would merely happen anew. I had shown her mercy for the theft of an item of mine a few days ago. And I showed her mercy. And then she brings in weapons meant for you and another person. If I showed her mercy today... how much further would she go ? What else would she bring ? What other wrule would she break ? Would she harm my pet ? Me ? Spike ? If I showed her mercy... She would still break my rules"

Vitas then crossed her arms over her chest as she regarded Mark thoughtfully. A finger tapped her chin in thought "Now, lets begin anew shall we Mr Phantom... which I do not think is your name. Who are you, where do you come from, Do you like what what you see ?"

"I told you who I am. I'm a Phantom. However if you would like a name, I'll provide you with one: How does Jack sound to you? As for where I"m from? How does Norway sound?" he offered a low bow as his tone became subtly playful. It was obvious he was lying about who he was and where he came from; he didn't answer her questions, only asked more questions, questions that would lead to dead ends. "Do I like what I see? Now how do you mean? Your dress? Yes, it's lovely. Your hair? Sublime. Your figure? Delicate and stunning. Your face and expression? Exactly what I said looked terrible on it." he said, his voice coming around back to being stern again. "Your guards? Big and not good for much." he added as he once more offered the bow, spinning in place before standing before her, and reaching up to his Mask.

"Perhaps you'd like to see the face of the man who you danced with last night?" he asked, beginning to remove it.

"Yes" Vitas agreed, "let us see your face" But as Mark reached up to the mask to remove it, Vitas lip twitched, sheer evil thoughts in her head, this man dared bring weapons into her ball, she danced with him and he was armed to the teeth. And she knew for a fact he had weapons on him right then as well

Quick as lightning, though not as fast as Hidden Flute as Mark couldnt even track her, hell Kalda couldnt track that pitfgighter after a million years too damn fast, but Vitas, time pretty much slowed when she moved so fast, her hand snapping out, Sheer magic, transformative magic, boiling in it as she thrust her hand forwards, it slammed first into the mask, the brunt of it at least, the rest of it hit Mark dead in the face.

"Let us see your face... as a pet perhaps ?" Vitas smirked as her eyes glittered with eldrtich energy as her magic swirled around Mark, most of it entering the mask, turning it into a Relic right then and there.

Mark stumbled back as her hand slammed into his face, the mask falling to the ground, sparking madly with Magic. Mark's foot stamped on the ground, his body beginning to morph as his grabbed his face, gritting his teeth as he let out a pained grunt one normally made under great pain before he dropped to one knee. i"Kalda... a little help here...I can only slow this down.../i" Mark thought as he stumbled towards the wall, stopping in front of Vitas and looking at her from behind his hands, his eyes blazing Silver, pupils vertical, reptilian.

Draconian.

Mark stopped and stood straight, his body burning bright with Silver-colored Ice-Fire, the transformation halting and his body returning to normal. The only reason he was able to slow it down to begin with was due to his being a quarter Tigris in the first Place. The Flames continued to cover his body, a Phoenix Cloak shielding him from her Magic.

His face laid bare now; it was still that of someone she'd never recognize, but felt hauntingly familiar towards. "Well, here's my face; but not as you wanted it." he said calmly, his hands coming out in a sort of shrug. As he stepped back towards his original position, he stooped down, summoning his left Gauntlet, using the gloved Claws to pick up his Mask, the thing reacting to his Draconian Duradaeden a bit, sparking and humming. It had not chosen him, now that it was a relic.

"A new Relic. Interesting." he said calmly, the flames finally disapating, her magic gone from his body entirely, burnt away by the purity of his Draconian Magic. With the Draconian Magic faded his eyes, returning to their original Rich, deep Brown.

Her fist clinched, but her magic faded from her eyes as she stared. Those eyes... those brown eyes she never could forget them nomatter how hard she tried! her magic faded from her hands. She stumbled back a step or two before falling to the floor "No... It can be, no, you're not him! He's dead! My father made sure of it!" She scrambled back from him then on all fours before getting to her feet, Freaked out.

The past hurt, Mark knew it all too well. And now her own pent up held back memories and hatred was boiling back to where she didnt want it. "Kill him!" She shrieked. then it was clear, It wasnt just two thugs, but a good three dozen hidden among the pillars of the Boservatory and around the telescope itself. As the thugs stepped into cview, weapons ready, Vitas smirked "If you can survive these men... I will contact you."

Mark frowned. "I told you I was a Phantom of your Past, did I not?" He asked, smiling as he rest of his armor came to his body, his sword appearing on his back as well as the rest of the guards came forth. This would be took his DEagle, spinning it in his finger before pointing it at the first two guards who were closest to him firing off two shots, their heads gone entirely before he holstered it at his thigh again before spinning, flicking his arm out, the rope-dart screaming from his wrist into the neck of another man, the rope being cut by another. Mark hopped onto the railing, using the height to throw his throwing knives and take out another five men using all twenty of his knives, his rushed nature causing him to hit more painful, less vital areas of their bodies before they dropped.

Finally he drew his sword, it and his Mask reacting oddly, the Mask bursting into Flames like he did, causing him to drop it back to the ground, the hard polymer merely bouncing off the pavement as he then hopped down to the ground. He was backed against a corner, his Mask was burning as a relic, and his sword was vibrating. Sheathing it, he growled, settling into a Tiger Stance quickly before charging the closest man to him.

Out of three dozen they backed off initally when the shots were fired however when the mask turned into a fireball one or two drew switchblades, another drew one of marks thrown knives from his fellow and threw it back, only to have it cvaught expertly by mark and thrown back perfectly nailing the guy between the eyes as Vitas watched.

Raising a hand the woman called to the Relic with her magic. At first it resisted. shaking violently as Mark sheathed his sword and charged at another thug. The mask ceased its fire and floated into the air flying madly towards Vitas outstretched hand. But it halted before she could grab it. She tried jumping to a stair and off said stair before giving up on grabbing it, It wouldnt be choosing her it seemed. And she had turned it into a relic of all things!

iHmmm/i Vitas then thought, ia fireball.../i Charging her magic she threw a fireball... at the sprinkler system. And headed for the door. Leaving in her fleeting shadow a letter, another location, and another time to meet. Mark was sure to survive this day. Vitas wanted to get away, get away from the past, her memories of thaty day, finding her parents dead in their home, they ihurt/i

As the Sprinklers went off, Mark's claws connected with the throat of another guard, tearing it out before his legs snapped the knee of another, and his elbow slammed the jaw of yet another. Mark was making quick work of the guards despite their being larger than him. Drawing his gun, he dropped another five, having killed over a third of them already he turned, dropping another two before his magazine was empty, and he holstered the gun, continuing his spin into clawing another man's ribs, breaking the ribs and tear away at his flesh before punching where he had broken the ribs, the ribs then puncturing the lungs. Finally drawing his sword, he decapitated one man, stabbed another through the stomach, sliced through another man's legs, and repeated the process quickly, swiftly cutting down half of the men before him before the rest began to run, screaming for their life.

He moved to the bench, picking up the other piece of paper and pocketing it. "I will see you soon, Talak Horde of Cairo." he shouted, knowing his voice would carry to where she was either hiding or running. He stepped through a transport array and vanished, appearing in Ruthie's living room, sheathing his sword. Vitas barely heard him call her true name as she left the observatory, soaking wet from the sprinklers. She opened a portal and disappeared to her home

 **Crescent City California**

 **Ruth Bigs Bed and Breakfast**

 **Seconds later**

Marks arrival startled only two people, the first was the napping Wezaki who grumbled about the draft and rolled over, and ended up rolling off the sofa completely but still slept. The other person was Big Tony himself, Seeing Mark arrive out of nowehre as if literally from mist Tony gave him a strange look "I thought you had a date with Lady Vitas... what is it ?" He saw Marks look, one that had something of shock and sheer horror mixed together with anger and resentiment

Mark's fists tightened, the claws of his gauntlet grinding against the palm-plate while he sighed. "Talak Horde. She's a powerful Sourceress... She... transformed Zhao Yu into a feral Tiger... she's stuck like that for a week..." he sighed, calming down. "She tried the same to me, but ended up turning my mask into a Relic." he added. "With her bare hands, no less."

He shook his head and looked upon the strip of paper she gave him. "She also knows who I am. So now I don't have to hide who I am around her anymore... but she's intrigued, I can play into that. Use it to my advantage to get close before striking..." he stated. "I need a nap."

"What sorry what ?" Tony said in disbelief, "Transformed Miss Yu... into a Tiger ?... Am I missing something ?" He knew only so much about Vitas Warmoon's abilities, his mother never really detailed the magic side of things completely. But to turn someone into an animal ? "It explains why Miss Yu was scared for her life." Tony had been going over the ball recordings to try and decern certain things to add to the file on 'Bertha'

His eyes then went to the mask, it sparked crazily in Marks claws. "I take it it didnt choose you then ?" This made things so much more harder now that Vitas was revealed to transform people that wronged her. The paper as Mark looked at it had another location, and time. The Red Cliff park, noon. in a week exactly.

Mark nodded, the relic didn't choose him, and Yu was scared out of her mind because of the threat of being turned into an animal with no human dignity. "A week. Pitiful. Oh well." he said, finally moving and putting the piece of paper in his pocket as his armor vanished from his body. "I'll be in my room if you need me." he said calmly, turning to walk up towards his room, where first he'd take a shower, and then he'd change into his normal Assassin's cloak and lay down for a nap.

"Huh... A week, that gives us time to make arrengments. When you get up meet me in the barn by the car. We got a mission but I'll let you get your rest" Tony said waving off Mark as he went to the massive file on the coffee table and started typing up some notes to add into it concerning Vitas magical ability. Tony knew of his mothers other guests, and the need to keep Mark from them.

A woman with ink black hair passed by Mark, briefly Kalda wondered who she was before recognising the scent of her magic. Shade was up it seemed. She never looked Marks way as she passed him in the hall. Stepping down the stairs she went into the kitchen as Sazhori watched Mark from her bedroom door. She heard it all as she was listening in, but she could tell Mark was either tramatised by what he had witnessed, or something else entirely.

As Marks door closed another door opened and two men stepped out. Heading downstairs for a late breakfast it was revealed as Tony looked up as Wezaki woke up, to be Prince Talon and Prince Auji. Both men looked in need of breakfast, Tony just nodded towards the kitchen, no need to ruin their appitites by mentioning the fate of Zhao Yu to either of them.

 **Sacremento**

 **Warmoon Palace**

 **At that same moment**

Rain pelted the windows of the grand hall where the feral tiger laid in a heap, bound by her back legs unable to move as she watched with scared gaze towards Vitas as the woman entered the grand hall. "I promised you I would turn you back in a week. But I have a better idea. " Vitas waved her hand. The tiger murred scared of what was happening. "You are to go to the Crescent City Zoo, Relax, dont get nervous. Its only for a week." Vitas said as Yu bucked up at the mere thought of getting dropped at a zoo. That was her worst possible fear, to be a tiger foever and forget of being human

"In seven days the magic will fade and you will return to being human anew. So, until then I release you from my service, you will stay at the zoo. By the end of seven days hopefully someone will have gotten you out of there, It would be bad form for a human to be found dead in a tiger cage now wouldnt it." Yu didnt react, still scared at the mere thought of getting taken to a zoo.

"Now, dont give me that look" Vitas said as Zhao Yu gave a sidelong scared glance towards Vitas as she moved towards a massive cage where a solid white tiger laid in a drugged sleep. "My plan is that you get taken to the Zoo and dropped off in their tiger cage. However, I gave you some sembilence of humanity in terms of memory and recognising people as friendlies to you. My plan is for me to never see you again, So, magically I gave you your assassin robes of black and white patterns upon your body, so when you return to human form in a week, you will be dressed like nothing ever happened. Take her away"

Two men from the Crescent City Zoo entered the room and within a moment had Zhao Yu loaded into a crate and carted out Before they left, Vitas marked the crate in big bold red letters "bNOT FOR BREEDING/b" If Zhao Yu even got screwed by a single tiger... the spell would become permament and that was not the plan whatsoever. Infact Vitas was relying completely on Mark Wolfe, her old lover, her to be husband, the only man she ever loved in her entire life, to find and rescue Zhao Yu before anything happened to the tiger.

 **Crescent City**

 **Ruth Bigs Bed and Breakfast**

 **20 minutes later**

The two men sat at table, Talon looking seemingly at nothing while Auji sat back, also bored but agitated. It was unlike their contact to be late. For all Talon knew, Zhao Yu was early and waiting for Auji when a meeting was called for. They'd been sitting there for a while now, waiting on one person: Zhao Yu. They were all going to meet here at Ruth's, and yet, she was missing.

"What's keeping her? It's not like her to be late to anything." Auji growled, annoyed as he leaned back in his seat.

"Have you tried the Crescent City Zoo ?" Tony asked as he came into the dining room. "I hear they just got a donation to their tiger exibit" uh what ? He didnt want to put them off their meal by saying what exactly happened to Zhao Yu, just trying to envision it made Big Tony queasy. But it was the pure confusion on the two mens faces that Car Key thankfully stepped into view and their attentioned turned to her as she was going over the holo news on her wristphone

"Come again ?" Talon said giving the two Men a look,, the humans were strange folk. Why the Zoo ?

"Yeah, new tiger. Scared of everything, too." Key answered, still glued to her phone screen.

Auji paused. Yu was undercover, working for Vitas... if Vitas really was as powerful as they said... He stood up . "Guess we're going to the zoo." he said. At everyone's confused look he blinked. "What? New Tiger scared of everything? Sounds like a human got turned into a Tiger. Namely, our Miss Yu." he said, turning to walk out of the room, mumbling something to himself that no one could hear.

Of course he walked right into Xeibo, who heard the tail end of it too "What happened to Miss Yu ? She isnt here yet ?" The blonde girl had no idea whatsoever what happened to the poor woman. "Where are you going ?"

"To the Zoo apparently" Talon replied also standing up from the table

"Whats at the zoo ?" Wait, they were going to a Zoo ? as in were they kept animals in captivity ? "is that where Miss Yu is ?" She got nods from everyone present, Ok so that meant either one of two things. One the meeting was reset to the local zoo, more people, more blending oppertuniites, Or something came up and someone at the zoo was their new contact.

As the two left for a hovervan Big Tony stood from the sofa "If that is really the case... Im gonna finish the case in the fridge" There was a half case of Budwiser in the fridge. The mere thought of Zhao Yu magically getting transformed made him want to get hammered

"Where are they going ?" Shade then asked, it took a moment for Talon to recognise the woman, her hair color had shifted from silver to oil black

"To the Zoo, want some ?" Big Tony replied offering her and Talon a beer as Fang snuck out the front door. Shade respectfully declined the offered drink but Talon took one. He had a good tolorance for alcohol.

 **Crescent City Zoo**

 **Ten minutes later**

"We're here" Xeibo said as they flew over the zoo, using the map they fiured out where the tiger enclosure was and it was Auji who spotted the truck that most likely had transported Zhao Yu to the place to begin with. Xeibo pout the van in hover as they looked out the wnidows and down, trying to figure out where Miss Yu was hiding inside the massive cage. it was an hour before opening time and they had to find her before the zoo let the male out into the cage

"There!" Xeibo found a copse of trees within the cage, a tiger hid among them, apparently backed into a corner. a pile of stuff was also laid on the ground near to the tiger's hiding spot. "Shes a female for sure. wait, is that Miss Yu's guantlets ?" Xeibo focused her dragon vision on the pile of stuff and sure enough she recognised Zhao Yu's gear

"Looks like we found our missing Miss Yu. I'm going down there" Auji said he hit the button to slide open the side door "Keep it in hover over the cage. Lets hope the male wont notice us"

"Are you insane ?" Xeibo asked, but she was too slow as Auji went into brief free fall before his wings formed and he glided gently to the ground a good hundred meters below "I hate it when he does that" Xeibo said mostly to herself.

The tiger watched clearly scared as Auji landed and went to her gear. It was her stuff alright. But she recognised him. Thanks to Vitas giving her her memories and ability decern friend from foe. Almost timdly and freaked out the massive Siberian tiger stepped into Aujis view. He could tell she was scared by the way she moved. Each step was more careful than the last, but the closer she got to Auji the more she recognised him in appearance and scent.

She couldnt speak, so only low growls were coming from her throat as she tried to explain what Vitas did, but she didnt have to try as Auji went to her side after scooping up her gear from the ground. A quck transport array later and the gear, two bandoleirs of ulaks, Zhao Yu's preferred weapons, and a pair of heavy leather gauntlets with all sorts of attachments built onto them clonked into a neat pile within the hovervan.

As Zhao Yu stepped closer to Auji the young man held out his hand. Letting her sniff it briefly before she just up and set her massive fuzzy forehead against his palm letting her gently pet her head, "Its alright" He was saying. Her body shook with fear, the scent of the male tiger was everywhere. And she could smell him getting closer. At the scared look on the tigers face Auji simply nodded and opened a brief portal and stuck his arm through it to open Xeibos door and undo the dragon princesses seatbelt. Even with his own strength he couldnt hope to carry the seven hundred and ten pound tiger.

Without the chance to make sure the van was locked in hover over where they needed it, Xeibo fell out of the hovervan, in brief freefall before her scaled wings formed allowing her to quickly land next to her friends. "Did we find her ?" She asked At even the nod from the tiger as Zhao Yu recognised the frosted pink winged woman Xeibo turned to Auji. "That van isnt gonna stay there forever"

"Well, even with my strength and abilites I cant lift her out of here" Auji said simply.

Xeibo gave him a dark look. casting a quick look around she heard voices, someone was bound to spot the van hovering over the enclosure b then buit it was the look from first Auji then the tiger herself that made the Princess relent "Fine, i'm a dragon, I can carry her to the van overhead." The sliding door was wide open still so that let her have a straight shot inside the van once she had Zhao Yu in hand.

At the thought of being carried briefly Zhao Yu was scared, but then figured it was her ticket to freedom, Vitas had promised that the magic would wear off in a week, so why not have it wear off among friends rather then be found humasn in a tiger cage ? So with that in mind she pawed at Xeibos hand. As if a kitten were asking to be picked up, the look Miss Yu gave to the Princess was exactly similar. Xeibo gave a brief look to Auji. Finally sighing and nodding,. Time ticked on and she heard a gate open.

At the sound of the gate opening there was also another sound, footsteps, padded pawsteps actually of another tiger. At the sounds of new footsteps, Zhao Yu pretty much tackled Xeibo as she jumped into her arms. It was time to go.

Without thinking exactly what she was doing, she was only hoping the van could hold that much weight inside it Xeibo simply pushed off the ground while holding Zhao Yu. easily lifting the freaked out tiger in her arms as they hugged each other as their lives depended on getting safely into the hovervan

Two steps behind was Auji who ensured that nothing of Zhao Yu's gear was left before easily taking to the air, his wings stretching as he lifted from the ground, looking down as he felt the wind shift he spotted the male tiger had tried to jump and tackle him back down, but Auji was just out of the massive cat's reach.

Slamming into the van was one thing, but thankfully Xeibo was able to get Zhao Yu inside without too much harm coming to the newly transformed tiger who once was a Human Woman only mere hours before. Auji went to the drivers seat shutting the door behind him as Xeibo slapped the button to close the siding to. It was time to get Zhao Yu to home, the only problem was it was broad daylight. They had to kill time before getting back home to the house they were staying at.

"That went well" Auji commented putting the hovervan into drive and the van cruised away as a helicopter came into view. "We might have company cover her" Auji said, if the van had been spotted hovering over the tiger cage that meant trouble for two reasons, one was if the police were alerted that a tiger was getting stolen, then they'd be onto them, However as the helicopter turned as it neared the hovervan Auji saw the Assassin symbol clearly on its tailfin. they had a friend in the air.

Once given the wave of all clear Auji put the hovervan into motion and they were on their way leaving the zoo and heading along the coast. the assassin brotherhood kept a eye on the van ensuring their safety before flying off elsewhere. "Where are we going ?" Xeibo asked seeing the scenery go by as they were half a meter off the ground, Zhao Yu tried to look out the window as well only to have Xeibo cover the massive cat with a blanket

"It's too soon to go back to the house. We have to wait for nightfall." Auji replied

"Yeah but where are we going ?"

"To the beach"

"Do tigers like the beach ?"

"I'm not sure, but I know Miss Yu does"

To that Xeibo had no reply but there came a happy noise from Zhao Yu under the blanket. The mere thought of going to the beach actually made her happy, the mere thought of going to the beach with friernds made her happier still

 **Crescent City**

 **Ruth Bigs Bed and Breakfast**

 **90 minutes later**

Wandering was a good thing. Wandering a open meadowy field that was plowed the month before and already growing thick with flowers and weat was another thing entirely. But that is what Shade was doing when another pair of eyes spotted the woman practising her stances. the sword seemingly made of light itself sparkled in the sunlight as the woman moved in a dance of mock combat, her eyes closed as she moved. Her mind envisioning combat around her as she moved.

 _"Shade. The Second Daughter of Light. Never actually met her; always saw her running around though... almost skulking, actually."_ Kalda spoke in Mark's mind as they observed her intricate dance of shadow-combat. Mark crossed his arms, watching her movements with a steady, unbiased eye.

 _"Something's on her mind... she's distracted."_ Mark stated inwardly.

 _"What makes you so sure?"_

 _"She knows we're here, but has done nothing despite not knowing who we are."_ Mark answered. Kalda shrugged and Mark began to move towards the woman before them; her dark-colored, almost Gothic styled clothing a stark contrast to the bright wheat and flowers around her. He stopped, her sword-swing ending inches away from his nose as she continued her movements, moving past him without stopping.

"Shade, correct?" he asked.

Indeed she knew Mark or at least somebody was watching her. Her eyes were closed as she moved in the dance of apparent death with movements so peaceful and oddly alluring She moved int he dance, her sword seemingly going back towards Mark briefly before halting a centimeter from his nose as she turned his way. "That depends on who is asking" Came the reply, what sounded like a opera singer with a crystal clear voice with a strong hard harp echo was in complete contrast to the outfit the woman wore.

And then her eyes opened, and Mark saw black well, whites with black coloration. Wait, wasnt she the woman at breakfast the day before ? At Vivians funeral ? No just breakfast. the woman looked somewhat similar to Hidden Flute in a way, she had a look that said 'I'm not what you think I am' which when thought about it, if one called her out as a goth or emo type, she'd ask what the hell it meant

Her eyes took him in; and briefly she saw Kalda in place of Mark but as brief as it was she either ignored it or acted like she didnt notice. "You are correct Mr... ?" She faltered, she had no clue if she should act as if she knew him or not. _After all Mother had indeed shown me what this guy looks like, seeing him in person is different, the crystal didnt do him justice._ she thought

"Wolfe." he extended his hand to shake. "Mark Wolfe. Reincarnation of Kaldakava, former Champion of Light." he said. Of course then again the Crystal that she'd seen was him as he was before he cut his hair and shaved. Elsa needn't worry though, he'd grow it all back eventually. "You look like you've seen me before. Well... I had a rough night... look a bit different." he said, shrugging slightly.

She shook his hand when he extended his own. "Yes, I did see you a... painting of you at least... it doesnt do you justice" Of course she had seen more or less a three dimensional image of him before his hair was cut and he had shaved. So a painting was just as good. Her sword went to her hip disappearing it seemed as she set it upon her thigh. "You seem troubled about something Mr Wolfe. Everyone knows of the Masked Ball and how many girls hoped to dance with a man called The Phantom of the Ballroom." Sher had only heard it by word of mouth herself. How many girls were speaking that a guy in a mask got to dance with Lady Warmoon herself. As well as with Spike.

"I hear you had a... interesting morning today" Shade said offhand, meaning his meeting with Vitas that morning and what it had devolved to. "Weatherman get it wrong again ?" She meant the fire sprinkler system going off.

"Something like that. I certainly played the role of Phantom... a bit too well. The woman I was to meet remembered who I was; set off the alarms while her witless guards tried to kill me." he explained, his hand smoving behind his back as he spoke. His eyes shined dimly in the light of the day.

"Your form was off just a second ago. What's on your mind?" He asked; looking into her eyes, but not simply iinto/i her eyes, but into her mind, soul; seeing through her like she was hardly there.

 _"Having fun staring through her?_ " Kalda asked.

 _"Not really. I'm half zoning out; haven't slept well."_ Mark admitted internally.

When Mark stared at her as he asked his question he simply saw swirling energy, outlined in bright blue, an ally for sure. She sighed a moment then spoke "Distance" She was a bodyguard, but she was only to step in and protect Xeibo and her friends only if the necromancer was sighted anywhere. And that had yet to happen. "I was sent to help someone here, but only in the most dire of circumstances am I to step in. I am a bodyguard by trade" Well that explained the skulking around the Crystal Palace back home

She smiled then at his mention of the woman of the night before setting off the fire alarm while the thugs went after him. "Yes I smelled the water on your boots" She said simply. It was the smile however that made it clear she wasnt what she looked like at all but something else entirely. "What happened this morning for the thugs to try to kill you ?"

She then gave Mark a pointed look, he had mentioned Kaldakava. "iFor being the Third Son and Champion I expected you to be... taller/i" She said in Draconic. Everyone knew Kalda stood at eight foot two in human form! So why was he two feet shorter than herself ?

"Kalda was taller, yes. I'm his reincarnation; I'm a bit shorter." Mark replied. "Though he is oddly conscious. Here, I'll let you talk to him." he said smirking at the cheesiness of what he'd just said. With a metaphorical torch-passing, Mark's body shimmered and Kalda's appeared, even with Shade as he stood across from her.

"Hello there, Shade." Kalda said. "I see you're doing well for yourself." he nodded.

"Third Son" Shade replied simply with a nod. "You seemed entranced where you once were. Now you're here... And part of the Eyes of Light... What are the odds you find love, and end up across the realm from her ?" Shade raised an eyebrow then "You're not planning on doing a Raven are you ?" That would be the weirdest offspring, ever.

Kalda chuckled, shaking his head. "No, no I don't intend to do that. I have found my love, but she isn't... awake yet. On one hand, we're here because Mark messed up. On another, She needs time to wake up without me intervening. Give it some time... " he shrugged. He said nothing of offspring; not knowing where his and Xeir's Egg was at the moment, if it hatched, or if the girl they'd named Lizzy was alive... he sighed softly.

"What about you? You find love yet?" he asked. She'd been searching for a while, after all, for her certain someone. Whoever that was. "Or just the occasional fling?" A rather informal Question, but then, Kalda was always informal. Mostly.

She gave him a look, it was a simple look, but one that said, dont push it. However she shifted the topic, slightly. Mostly back to his inital question, at least Marks question. Why her stance was off And what happened that morning. "You seem troubled yourself. Something happened unlike anything you have witnessed, and you are speaking to me, your elder of all things. Whats bugging you ? His first love ?"

"Something like that." he responded. "He blames himself for the deaths of innocents and comrades. He is here to redeem himself... he's not handling it very well." Kalda explained Mark's reasoning for being here, why he was off, among other things. "Nothing really is on my mind at the moment; just making sure this fool doesn't kill himself. It would prove to be rather annoying."

After a moment he paused. "Why _is_ your stance off?"

For a moment she said nothing. Sighing she sheathed her sword, the blade disappearing into the sheath, disappearing to somewhere. "Because I am unable to do my duty. So I practise here. I am what you might refer to as... reenforcements; But I am restless, and as such I need to keep myself in practise as much as I can." Well that didnt make much sense if any at all

"You are avoiding the question. That is not something you were taught" She was tempted to duel him right then any there. Unless he answered her question. "What is bothering _you_ Something happened this morning. And it is not just me on their edge"

"This Talak Horde... Vitas Warmoon, whatever she's calling herself." Kalda would finally come around to the point. "A mere mortal with the power to force someone into another form... I watched her transform another Mortal into a Tiger like it was nothing." he explained. "That'd put off anyone... let alone another mortal like Mark."

 _"Gee, Thanks, Kalda"_ Kalda grunted then, crossing his arms.

"No mortal has that kind of power... no mortal _alive_ " Shade mused thoughtfully. Unless... "Dragonshit" Shade had forgotten about the Mystic Arts. Some Mortals in the Mythic Realm back home practise them, even used the strange rings on their fingers to do many bits of magic. Like opening portals. "This... Vitas... whatever... is a Mystic ?" Oh this wasnt good. "Im not going to ask exactly how she came by such a spell. Transforming a person into an animal is not a good thing. Its actually forbidden"

"From what I was told he isnt simply Mortal... he is... A mutt" Shade said referring to Mark, Human, Tigris, Eagle and dragon, yep, a Mutt. "From what I was also told, if _It's_ power was here anywhere I was to intervine to ensure the safety of certain people... Unfortunately I was also told to avoid you at all costs but somehow I knew you'd come to me. At some point. just not this soon."

 _"She knows I can hear her, right?_ "

 _"Shush boy, you know it's true."_

"It seems she knows the Mystic Arts... I have no reason to believe that "It" is here." he said. Kalda blinked slowly, looking off to the side. "I've felt her presence, but not here... somewhere else..." he said, not able to put a finger on the place just yet. He shook his head.

"Mystic Arts or not, no Mortal knows those kind of spells, they're forbidden. But, you're part of the Eyes of Light now, and you felt her precense ? Where ? When ?" Shade was all business by then, focused on Kalda directly, stepping closer she set her slender hands on his shoulders, staring into his eyes "You know how strong she is ? If her magic were to spread, then them ission is dead in the water before it began." She mused thoughtfully letting him go and started pacing

Shade then smelled it "Oy" She wafted a hand before her face "What did you fight in ?" Apparently fire surpression foam stank "never mind, point is, if she is around I need to know where she is" She had no idea what he ment when he sensed her presence at times. Well he did say somewhere else

The only other place he'd been would be his only answer. "...Arendelle." Well that wasnt good

 **Mythic Realm**

 **At that same Moment**

 **Courts of Light**

 **Throne Room**

Luna stepped into the throne room, it had been ages since she had heard anything from her home and her family since the death of her beloved mother. And even longer still it felt since she had ever kept hope of finding her own flesh and blood. But Light summoned her from the Tigris City known as the City of Tile. Light had been searching for information of a certain child, a woman who worked with the Carrion Girl known formly as Vulture. As well as the other two of the Nameless Unit

And now Light had summoned her to the Throne Room of the Crystal Courts of Light. Light had information for her concerning a woman. Someone who had eyes as bright as starlight, could fight back dragons of all types and survive within the darkest dirtiest fighting arena. A woman named Hidden Flute had gained a reputation within the Mythic Realm as a skilled weaponless brawler. Which then got Lunas hopes up. There wasnt anyone besides her or the child she had born a million three hundred thousand years before.

"Good, you're here" Light said stepping into the throneroom, as the doors closed behind her Luna turned towards the All-Mother, bowing she saluted as was typical habit, a hand covering the toher when raised in greeting ,the head bowed slightly. "That isnt nesseccary" Light told her, Luna nodded and relaxed

"You summoned me, All-Mother,.. Why ?" Luna asked

"One million three hundred thousand and seven years ago you bore a daughter did you not ?" Light said in reply

"Yes. My husband took her and branded her a bastard, he never told me where he left her. I never could find her" Luna said

"A million one hundred thousand years ago a girl beat and broke the arm of my former Champion, Kaldakava. A girl, with eyes of brown that shined like starlight" Light said, Luna focused her own bright bown eyes on the Light Dragon before her

"You mean ?" Luna was confused, if her daughter survived.

"Yes, the child survived. And for the last year I had been searching and she is now found. She is in the Mortal Realm. It took a year but a woman, Ruth Big has cared for her and trained her as an Assassin within the Mortal Realm" light explained

Luna started breathing heavily, her daughter alive after one point three million years ? Impossible! "But the magic, _his_ magic... it manefested as her... Would she remember me ?"

"Do not worry. When your husband placed the mark of the Bastard upon her, the corruption of Draco was removed entirely, burnt away by the sheer pain. She never knew the noblity that you carry or the title of the Daughter of Yaeko Wolfe that you are. You are the daughter of Yaeko Wolfe, there is a man, her decendeant, your decendant, who now roams the Mortal Realm, Kaldakava reborn. Go to him, and he will lead you to Hidden Flute. But be wary. there are enemies of the Darkness everywhere. You resisted _his_ power, and bore the child. The mark Hidden Flute bears upon her right hand cannot be removed even if I tried to heal her of it myself. But what can be healed is the scars upon her heart when you reunite with her." Light explained. She opened a portal, the milky white portal opened to a field of weat and flowers

"Go to the Mortal Realm, seek the man known as Mark Wolfe. He will lead you to Hidden Flute. Do not worry, when you arrive you will know of the technology" Light said Luna nodded and stepped into the portal

 **10 June 2055**

 **Sacremento California**

 **4PM**

"You're sure this is where they'er heading ?" The butler couldnt believe it, nor could Vitas or Spike who sat at the table, Takari Honda was a good spy for them, the Assassins had no idea what they were going to do next, nor did they for that matter, but all thanks to Takari Honda, Vitas had her edge. But she didnt trust the man, he was in it for the money. Vitas questioned the man relentlessly concerning Marks movements, where he was from, who he was with, and what he liked to do as a hobby "Two women actually searched his room ?"

"Three actually I should say" Takari said, the japanese business man had a way about him that everyone liked and left them penniless without knowing it. "Three women, one got burnt" Truth was two women searched Marks room, one slept in the other room. but that detail escaped them all.

"Good pay him, you may leave" Vitas said simply. Mark was alive, her bomb didnt work when she had hoped it had done so The wrong man died. "Spike, have your men track them, But I want you yourself to go to the history mesuem to reterive the artefact there. Try and be first. If you have to, make it like Madrid" Vitas said, Spike nodded and stood from the table. Finally a mission worth her time. Viotas stared pacing as Spike left, this was going to be a big mission, a Piece of Eden, what the Assassin's prized the most, almost within her grasp. She could use it for leverage against Mark for sure. But first she had to destroy Ruth Big.

Vitas activated a panel on the wall. "Ma'am" The thug, one of the smarter {aheh} ones stood waiting "Your orders ?"

"Move in, destroy Ruth Big... find and capture Mark Wolfe, and the woman with him, feathered in black, I want them both... alive" Vitas said simply. Somehow she knew they wouldnt succeed.

 **Crescent City California**

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Ruth Big's Bed and Breakfast**

The woman wore a dark coat, it was almost full dark, A hovervan went by her, in the Mortal Realm two hours and already she was lost, but not hopelessly lost. She had the general direction to head in, Towards the place where Kalda last was, or was currently staying, However it was her luck alone another hovercar pulled into the driveway and stopped a man getting out as the hovervan went into the parking areas and stopped, its headlights turning off.

Luna couldnt hear the words as the man, carrying what looked like a metal case for weapon rounds under one arm as if he life depended on it, knocked on the door. She could see the place clearly enough at least. the door opened, a woman stood there "Yes ?" Luna quickly slid over the low fence into the bushes near the window, leaning against the wall she listened to the conversation unseen by anyone.

"Takari Honda here, with the information required!" The woman stood to the side to let the man in. Ten minutes later and Mark, awake and refreshed all but fell down the stairs to the living room where Sazhori waited. Takari Honda had the info, and it was for her and Marks eyes only. "You look different since I last spoke to you" Takari said seeing Marks appearance. Of course the last time he spoke to Mark or even saw him was in Egypt 5 years before, just before Mark went to Arendelle infact "No matter." Takari reached into his coat and withdrew a holoprojector.

Taking a seat on the sofa, Mark sdmirked, yes he remembered, barely, Takari Honda, the man knew how to make a good buck and all his information came through for his mother and sisters for their missions. He even got wind of technologies about to fall into Templar hands and his info enabled minial damage to the items and to Mark and his fellow Assassins at the time "What can you give us ?"

"You pay ?"

"Like always"

Takaris eyes lit like a kid at a toystore for the first time. He activated the holoprojector, an image of the Shard of Eden floated over it. "I wandered around in the old city, northern edges of Sacremento, whats left of it. This caught my eye, it sits in a history meseum. Locked down tight, but I can tell you this. The Templars are after it, and from what I heard over the radio, a whole lot of speed freaks are after this thing too. Might be the same folk that wrecked Barcelona"

"Where is it now ?"

"From what I can tell, still in the place it belongs. But it wont be there for long." Takari stood. "Tell you what, I got you this info in person, hang onto that phone and wait for my signal" With that Takari left. Outside the window a woman hide in the bush as the man stepped from the house only feet to her left. Luna thought over everything she had heard, a Piece of Eden, Precoursor technology She could find her daughter with it!.

As Takari left Sazhori smirked "I dont trust him"

"I do, though only as far as I can reach with my foot." Mark replied "He gave my mother odd information at times when it was most critical. Side objectives were added to missions based on his data he gave us each time. If the Templars are after this ring. We're going to have to go get it first, Come on." He stood from the sofa as Sazhori stood from where she leaned against the wall. They had a mission to recover an artefact. But before they could get moving Ruth called to them to hide. As Takari left by taxi, a hovervan showed up, a dozen men stepped out, their faces masked carefully they were all armed it seemed, with pistols, slienced weapons at that.

They entered from several points as Ruthie was in the den getting a pistol of her own ready. Mark at first thought she was joking when she said she wanted a gun to take down the Templars, when she already had more than a few scattered through the home. Moving without a sound Ruth Leaned into the hallway, pop pop pop. two invaders dropped, one with a missing knee, both with holes between their eyes

Ruth then stood up, gun ready she moved into the kitchen, Getting into a quick martial fist fight she landed one man in the throat, the other she forced onto the counter before breaking his neck off the side of it, the man laid still three down nine to go. the fourth man took a swing, missed clean and found himself dead with a bullet in his throat. None of the men were people they knew.

Ruth then took her cane, the sword slid out without a sound, she easily slit another of the twelve men in the neck, five down seven to go. And they went, one fell out the picture window, shattering the glass easily Ruth moved throug the dimly lit hallway down a bookshelf before shooting at the firt target, another man down, grappling briefly with aniother she shot again, the bang taking down another far off. and down in the living room at the back of the house.

A few more shots and the last of the home invaders dropped like flies,. Finally she struggled with the last one, who had grabbed a carving knife off the counter. Finally getting him on the floor she stabbed the attacker in the throat and in the ensuing silence saw flashing lights of a policecar. Must have been a noise complaint.. Grandma Ruthie stepped to the door and cracked it open, then opened it. A Crecent City policeman stood there. "Good Evening, Grandma Ruthie" he said with a nod of greeting

"Good Evening, James" Ruthie said with a brief nod. Then she asked with a confused shake of her head "Noise complaint ?"

Officer James nodded, he knew the Assassin Brotherhood, he was a member of the Pit Crew as well. "Noise complaint" He saw the dead body in the hallway, removing his hat he asked "You uh... workin' again ?"

Ruthie shook her head "Nah, just sortin' some stuff out" She said

Officer James smiled as Ruthie brought out a pan of cookies, After taking a handful he said simply. "I'll leave you to it. Good night, Grandma Ruthie"

"Good night, James" Ruthie gently closed the door as Mark stepped into view down the stars. "Get to Sacremento fast as you can and get the shard, I'll handle clean up here." Mark nodded and left the house with Sazhori in tow, Ruthie went to the phone and dialed to a strange number "This is Big... Yes,... Ruth Big that's right... I'd like to make a dinner reservation for 12..."

 **Trinidad California**

 **Trinidad Natural History museum**

 **One hour later**

The three thugs were swiftly knocked sensless by Sazhori dropping onto them as Mark took out their leader with a solid whack to the neck. The men sank to the floor out cold.

Stepping up to the pedestal Mark saw there was no technology around, no sensors or anything. Sazhori kept watch at the door as Mark summonred the claws of his gauntlets and gently lifted the top pane of glass off the case. The Shard of Eden floated apparently off a shard of glass of some form. "Is that it ?" Sazhori asked.

"That's a Shard of Eden alright" Mark replied reaching for it, as he did so the claws of his gauntlet seemed to bend away from it. Dispelling the claws he picked up the shard in his hand. It was no larger than a common wedding band one might buy their wife. "Funny, I was expecting it to be bigger"

Footsteps were heard on the floor, Sazhori dropped into a defensive stance. She relaxed however when she saw it was Takari Honda arriving, his ever present ammo box of credits under one arm "Ah good I see you got it!' he said, Mark smirked and stepped from the pedestal. There werent any troubles getting in, so hopefully there werent going to be any troubles getting out. Sadly with Takari there it reminded Mark of growing up, the man had a bad habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"You could have warned us the Warmoon thugs were here" Mark growled.

"Ah I could have yes, but, I already told them about the shard, knowing full well the rightful owners coming for it would get here just in time to save it, You two being the rightful owners" Takari replied. He bent to one knee. there was an open closet nearby. "Tarkari could use a little help" A few moments later at the thugs were hidden safely in the closet

Finally Mark smirked "Time to go, gotta get this to safety"

"Uh wait wait" Takari said "Does this mean Im not getting my finders fee ?"

Mark failed to supress a laugh, half-sounding like a cough while he smirked "You never were" And walked off, Sazhori right behind him

Takari smiled, "Perfect answer. I am really proud of this guy every day" he turned and locked the closet. "I have never had a student learn this fast before!"

"Hey, you! Stop where you are!" Came a womans voice

"oh.. uh, something wrong dear friends ?" Takari asked turning with an innocent look as he held onto his ammo box of credits

"Received a destress call, Warmoon Commander, was meeting some informants here" Spike said stepping into view, there was no missing the dark green and dark blue dress always wore. "Knew something about some Warmoon Artefacts"

Takari thought fast "Yes, Actually I just arrived on scene here. well, I havent seen anything of Warmoon Artefacts, but uh... I did see some of them Warmoon fugitives... Assassins I believe they're called" Takari said "They were fleeing this area just before you arrived"

Spike raised an eyebrow, late to the money on the second run "Which way did they go ?" Her pistol raised at the man

"Ah that's a good question but uh... There's a reward for such information isnt there ?" Takari said, Spike narrowed her eyes at the man. Yes there was a reward. But she wasnt sure of letting him have it just yet


	11. Chapter 11

The Assassin's Way

part 11 What the Dead Man Read

 _"Wild wind blowing the moonlight...Life as an exile...My heart is covered with flames... The fates have broken my wings"_

 **\- Talak Horde**

 **10 June 2055**

 **Trinidad Natural History Museum**

 **Moments later**

The trap was set, all she had to do, was wait. She hated waiting. She was so very close to finding her firstborn child after a million plus years, who could blame Luna ? She heard foodsteps and hid, the room was packed with coffins of mummies from Egypt, some of which Mark easily recognised as having liberated from Templar hands thanks to Takari's info at times years before. But that also left perfect locations to hide to ambush her targets.

Focusing her vision she spotted the shard in Marks bare hands. Perfect. She also recognised briefly, her teacher Kalda, within the man's shadow. Steeling herself for what might end up a bad idea she waited for the two, Mark and the woman with him, to get deeper into the Egyptian Exhibit

She heard the woman speaking as they neared "So that is a Piece of Eden ?" Sazhori asked, having only grew up around Relics for the most part.

Mark nodded; not moving it any more than he had to. "It is... Dangerous things, these. With the power to influence Lesser men." he said. "This one... I think repels metal... I couldn't close my hand around it while wearing my gauntlet... But I can't be certain that's all this one does." he added. Mark, and by extension Kalda, had no clue they were being watched by the woman above; they were relaxed, and thus didn't suspect an ambush, or that Takari of course sold them out to someone.

While it wouldn't surprise Mark if that was the case; he likely wouldn't find out for a while, Takari knew how to hide his tracks well enough; but someone always slipped up in deals like that, so he would find out eventually. Until then, he was relaxed, with even his hood lowered slightly, revealing more of his bare face than usual. Stubble already began to grow back along his jaw where his beard had been; leaving him with a rather bum-like five o'clock shadow for the most part.

Luna watched the two on the floor below her as they neared the center og the large room. Three floors of Egyptian artefacts. And Mark carried the only one she was requiring. She waited as the two stopped at the gold overlaid coffin containing a mummy named Putantakit. Right on her mark. He was right, it wasnt all that it did, It also located people that used it last, or knew of it, or were desired by the wearer. Not to mention stopped everything short of a nuke at point blank range

"I've enver seen a Piece before, heard them discribed in scrolls and tales though." Sazhori replied as they came to a halt beside the coffin. She nodded at the assement of repelling metal "my own daggers hurt the closer that thing is to me" She meant where she had them, her feathers became deadly daggers of Ravenforged steel, and the closer she got to that ring, the more they bent and warped, and hurt. She was about to mention more of what else it did when something fell on them

Or rather, some _one_

Dropping between the two Luna kicked out, catching Sazhori in the gut and sending the Raven flying into a open Coffin, the thing slammed shut with a clunk of old stone and left the Raven dizzy and out of the fight as the woman it had to be, anyone that slender and fast had to be a woman was already reaching for the ring in Marks open hand. Her other hand casting something and what looked like warping glass and freezing cold flowed from her left hand

As soon as Luna landed, Mark's open hand closed into a fist around the ring, and he hopped back, eyes on her other hand as it built up a spell of some sort. He didn't hop back far though, only enough to turn his body and launch a Round-House kick, aiming to knock his shin into Luna's head while his body-weight propelled the leg faster and harder than a normal man would be able to do in such a short amount of time.

The magic halted as the woman leaned backwards her own foot coming up fast and using his kick as a sping board backflipped onto the coffin before jumping at him again. This time both hands fueling a wave of sheer ice cold power as she stepped closer to him. Unfortunately it didnt last as once she closed ranks with him it went into a full on wild melee.

Mark Initially attempted to stop her in mid air with a strong side-kick aimed for her gut, but she smacked his leg down, landing in front of him and immediately aiming to clap around his ears, his hood having fallen off as he leaned back for the kick. Moving forward out of range, Mark countered with a head-butt, his forehead being blocked by her elbows, causing him to flinch back, launching a retaliatory punch for her throat as he stepped back with his right leg.

The woman grimaced clearly in Marks face as her elbows made contact with his head. Twisting aside from his shot at her throat she dropped and span a foot out, fast and hard. She needed that ring. As Mark stepped back so did Luna, bwtween them was a opening Coffin, which she promopted smacked back closed again, much to the poor Raven's annoyed chirp from within as the thing nearly slammed on her fingers

With that taken care of Luna launched her attack anew as swirling purple energy danced on her fingers as she settled into a strange hauntingly familar Eagle stance with her hands. She had what looked like teal green sword hilts on her belt with bright emerald gemstones enlaid upon the crest of the hilt where the crossguard would be.

Sword hilts, but no blades... she had magic swords; and was abundant in Magic. While Mark did know Magic, he prefered to use it to surprise his opponent, not to match them. That Stance, however he recognized, Eagle Style, or something similar. His eyes narrowed at that and he adjusted accordingly, entering a half-Tiger Stance, with one hand open in the traditional claw, one hand in a fist to keep ahold of the ring. He wouldn't have time to put it in a pocket - she'd grab it the moment he let his guard down. Taking a breath slowly, he lunged forward, faking a low kick before striking with a hard claw towards her chest, followed up with a hook to the ribs and another low kick with his back leg, following the motion of the hook in an effort to trip her up and keep her on the defensive so she'd never think about using her magic or her swords.

Ignoring the low kick she was more focused on the shots at her ribs and chest, blocking first one then the other she landed on her back, her left foot up but caught in his one hand until she sprang up, spinning her body in a clean manner to break lose from his grip, Never going for her swords she sprang forwards yet again, aiming to close the distance. Moving fast she struck twice at his chest with one hand, index finger just so. Aiming for certain points, nerve ends.

Her other hand went for the closed fist. That close to him she finally hissed out "You fight like a Wolfe..."

Moving his arm, specifically his elbow, after the first hit to his chest, he blocked the second one, and soon they were side-to-side as she held onto his closed fist, trying to open the closed right hand. At her words he smirked. "I should think so; I am Head of the House right now." he chuckled back, quickly using this break in the fighting to realize his leg was in front of hers. Kicking it straight back he'd use a Judo Sweep known as Uchi Mata to throw her to the ground; his thigh meeting hers and his body pulling hers to the ground his leg lifted high. He'd follow it up by bending his supporting leg, aiming to drive his elbow into the woman's chest, and then let his leg land on the pressure point in the middle of the thigh to cause the leg not only to cramp up, but to be incapacitated for a good few minutes.

She did the splits, for a second she wasnt even standing as he swept her feet out from under her she brought both hands up, easily holding him off her as he put his weight down on her, aimning for her chest with his elbow. Wolfbrown glittering eyes held something of mirth beehind them as she simply smiled and shook her head. "No, that's impossible, Mother is." That she she formed magic, extreme heat. Hotter than the sunbaked deserts Mark spent his life in since he was eight years old channed into his arm.

But through it all her aim was for the ring.

Neither of them saw a pair of eyes peek around a pillar. Takari had lead Spike directly to Mark. A shot rang out, followed by a startled shriek from within the coffin as the door broke apart and Sazhori dove for cover.

That was all Luna needed. Relaxing out of the split she was doing she brought her knee up under Mark and lanuched him into the air, her hands for his right fist. Or more importantly the ring

As the Shot rang out Mark's first instinct of course was to get as low to the ground as possible, however that only made it easier for Luna to flip him over, and use the force of his body flying to open his fingers and take the ring. However with it gone, he could flip and conjure his armor onto his body; knowing that Luna would be watching as the Left Gauntlet appeared first on his body. "The only two "Mother" 's of the Wolfe Clan i know, Yaeko and my own mother, are dead." he grunted as he landed on the ground with a hard thud, his weight cracking the tile beneath his heavy boots as the Duradaeden armor finished appearing. He flipped his hood up and quickly found the source of the Shot: Spike.

Immediately his hand went to his own gun at his thigh, drawing it. He was conflicted; he could kill an important Templar Leader, or he could get back that Ring...

Lunas eyes went bright as the ring flew from Marks hand. Her prize! Raising a hand it flew to her grasp. Quickly slipping it on she sprang away from him, however she halted as she managed to get back to the second floor above the three floored room. "You have no idea how many Mothers I have seen rise and fall. I know that I will be the last to never see their firstborn." She held out her hand over the rail where he could see it "With this I will find her so... tootles!" What sounded like someone farting blue and purple light sprang into being and the woman disappeared from the museum entirely

Spike then stepped fully into view, with what looked like draconic armor glowing on her body. There was no missing that green and dark blue dress the woman wore constantly. She raised her pistol again, the .45 rang twice more, smashing bullets against Mark's armor as Sazhori stayed behind cover.

She had no idea that the prize just left the building entirely

Mark grunted as the .45 ACP rounds hit his armor, and he dove into cover regardless of the strength of his armor; letting out two .50 rounds from his own gun; the Desert Eagle's blessed Anti-Magic Rounds heading straight for Spike's body, one for her belly and the other for her chest or hip, Mark had to guess on the fly, quite literally as he shot while rolling.

"All this over not dancing with you?" he called out to Spike.

Spike growled something; her eyes glowing red with power. Her right hand held her gun, the .45 rang twice more, obliterating part of Marks cover "It is not that you danced with me or not. But what you have now!" She growled Her magic making her voice deeper and strangely almost as if she were hunting him directly

Because she was. She could see him, and another, two forms of bright red life hiding behind cover. She wasnt interested in the woman, no, she wanted them both alive, injured was fine. She fired again, the shot echoed in the room as Mark was under very little cover by then. Her left hand charged with electricity with a crackle.

Uh oh.

As his cover was chipped away, Mark sank further to the ground. From his spot he could see Sazhori, and catching her eye, he gestured to Spike, mouthing "Totally mad I didn't dance with her" before most of his cover was gone. Standing quickly he shot twice again, this time properly aimed shots for Spike's chest and head, his gun's noise alone dwarfing the sound of the .45 Spike was use, let alone the size of the gun or bullets themselves. He himself also dwarfed Spike, but with Guns in the picture, it really didn't matter; it was whoever went down first.

He was unaware of what kind of magic she was using at the time; focused first on not getting a finger or head shot off as he aimed. But as he felt the Electricity charge in the air he lowered his gun and hopped back, quickly opening a Transport Array and reappearing on the second floor balcony, using the height advantage to get a better hiding spot and shot on Spike.

But she was tracking him. Her attention locked on Mark she simply looked up at the balcony, then the light directly above him. A ball of sheer electrical power streamed from her hand and smashed into the light directly above Mark. The lightning like energy stabbing into the floor around him as broken light fixture rained down on the man.

"I thought you danced with her after you danced with me ?" Sazhori smirked, Only to chirp and duck for better cover as a bullet of ten slammed into the pillar she hid behind.

Mark was hardly concerned with the broken glass, but raised his arm to block the fixture itself from hitting him on the head, grunting as it crashed against his gauntlet. Stepping from cover, he emptied the rest of his Magazine at Spike, the bullets humming in the air as the Anti-Magic Properties kicked in, following the trail of the Lightning back to Spike's hand and body. Were it not for her armor, each one of these bullets would have killed her already. Where she got such good armor Mark didn't know; but he'd have to finish this in close range it looked like.

The light show danced madly around Mark, carving into the steel and cement floor of the second floor balcony he stood on. Finally as he unloaded the rest of his weapon at Spike she simply pulled her hand backwards, as if doing a triumpiant fistpump. With a crack the steel and cement gave way and came crumbling down as Sazhori dove for more cover away from falling Marks

As the floor gave way under Mark, he had only one thing to say "SHIT!" that was drawn out over the course of his fall. Internally, Kalda was face-palming.

 _"Gravity, you idiot"_

Blinking, Mark turned, and opened his palm towards the floor, making Gravity's effect on him weaken just enough so he could land on his feet without breaking his knees. With that he dropped his Empty Magazine, and loaded a fresh one, unloading a couple of rounds at Spike while moving to close the distance slowly, staying close to cover; not wanting her to get lucky and hit him.

The bullets broke apart against her armor as he fired at her; The last one however made her stumble back a half step, her own weapon spent she withdrew a second one from her belt. She had four guns on her belt alone, each one with twenty rounds each. Each one a .45. She fired. her shots doing little to his armor and more to the stuff near him with each shot pinging off his armor. Finally she put her gun in her electrically charged fist and fired. The bullet glowed bright blue and rang true, nailing Mark in the hip

The scent of fresh blood filled the womans nose. Sazhori saw it. "Uh oh" She yelled to Spike and her hencemen "That was a bad idea! You made him mad!"

"That isnt the only thing I made him" Spike growled as she threw a lightning ball at Sazhori the raven dove for new cover as Spike's attention remained on Mark. So magic could get past his armor ?

Not quite. A minute gap in the plates, between the plate of his belly and chest and the one on his thigh; allowing for full range of motion. Due to the darker color of the armor and his coat, Mark never really worried about being hit in the gaps, as one needed to find them first. As the bullet rang true, the electricity coursing through his body, his leg spasmed, and he grunted loudly in pain, his body rocking back with the round's momentum. He was in pain, and while biting his lip, dropped his left arm to put pressure on the wound as he shifted his weight to his right leg. The pain threw off his aim, and the lightning made his arm spasm as well, his finger unable to pull the trigger properly; the bullets flying left and right; destroying artifacts, and perhaps even nailing a henchman or two through the walls if there were any there.

Even Mark wasn't bullet proof, and eventually he fell to the ground on his right side, never taking his eyes off of Spike as his hand twitched, one last bullet firing from his DEagle, the bullet buzzing past Sazhori's ear with a loud iHUMM/i. His eyes went to the Raven, who naturally was moving towards her fallen Comrade, he waved at her to stop with his right hand, left one keeping the pressure on his bleeding wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"No! Just go... I'll be fine, go without me!" he yelled, rolling onto his back in pain afterwards, squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a sharp, pained hiss.

Ducking out of reflex alone as a sudden HUMMMMMMM went right past her left ear and drop a thug between the eyes Sazhori saw Mark on the ground. "Mark!" She chirped in a weird language almost like Hebrew but more shrill, She moved towards him, but his words stopped her. She stared, she couldnt just leave that wasnt her job! Her job was to protect him, stay with him wether he liked it or not!

But it was his look towards her, those eyes, his orders, then she remembered Diamonds orders, follow Marks orders and protect him at all times. She was a bodyguard after all. Finally she jerked her head into a nod and with her own magic pulled his fallen weapon to her hands it felt heavy but her strength could handle it. Also pulling a magazine she fired twice, two more thugs driopped and she took off.

She never saw Spike stepped up to Mark as he laid in the ground. Perfect shot. Spikes brown eyes watched facinated as Marks armor dispelled itself "Facinating. I see why Vitas was once smitten by you." her hand reached towards his body as she stood over Mark. Rendering his body numb but he could still speak. "Search him"

With his cheeks puffing out as he breathed in pain, he knew better than to take his hand off the wound, but as the thugs moved to search him, his right hand moved in a flash, nailing one in the knee, fracturing the Femur at the connecting joint, he then rocked back onto his now shattered and bleeding hip, and with a yell of agony nailed another thug in the balls with his hand before rolling to his back again, his right leg moving to trip up Spike. Now that his body was numb he wasn't feeling the pain, and was going to make the most of it.

"You want me? Come get me... gonna make you fuckers work for it." Mark growled as he opened another Transport Array under his body, vanishing to another part of the Museum, somewhere where he could start to treat the wound, and, still rather crudely, stop the bleeding with the help of a First-Aid kit he found on a wall; having to break it out of the glass it was encased in before he set to work quickly; stopping the bleeding as well as he could before leaning back against the wall breathing heavy as undoubtedly Spike had removed the numbing effect on his body again as he cried out in another agonized grunt.

He reached down, drawing a knife from his boot, and while still panting, chucked it at the first thug he saw, nailing the guy in the throat. Drawing yet another knife from his hip, Mark cut the achilles of another thug, stabbed another's foot, and was about to finish that guy off before four thugs grabbed him, and tore his coat off of him, removing no less than forty blades of varying sizes, five more Magazines for his gun, empty at the moment, about two hundred dollars in cash, an In-N-Out gift-card with a post-it note reading "For later", and his cell-phone, password and fingerprint protected, as well as encrypted by Car Key personally.

"Bravo lads... but of course you missed one."

"Wut."

Mark only chuckled vaguely, using the last bit of energy he had to conjure his right gauntlet, using the hidden blade and claws to down two more thugs before it vanished, and he was kicked in the shattered hip, causing him to scream in pain, and fall to the ground. "Fuckers... I just got the bleeding to stop too..." he growled under the pain.

Of course the thugs were clueless to exactly what Spike was looking for and took erverything they found to her. She counted almost sixty different knives, five empty magazines, what had to be something from the old city; But no Shard of Eden. Spike griowled something and stalked over to Mark, reaching a hand down to his shoulder she hauled the man to his feet and dragged him to the table they had procoured for the job of earching his things. "Where is it ?" She growled as she went over both of his hands carefully.

Both hands were covered in blood; both his own from the wound, and the thugs he'd killed. "Gonna have to be a little more specific than that, sweet-heart. I have a lot of things." he grunted, the necklace he'd made for Elsa falling out of his shirt; well, his half anyway the Scorpion over the snowflake... he looked to it, his face growing solemn and his eyes staring intently at it. _"I've not forgotten you..."_ He muttered in Norse softly.

Spikes hand went to the necklace with two fingers she looked it over. then with a dismissive brush of her fingers she gave it no further attention as she went through his poickets. Minus his coat he had a shirt with some pockets,. And found two journals she could never hope to read even with a translater. She set the books on the table with the rest of his stuff. Turning to a thug she spoke "Get the hovertruck. We're taking him with us"

Turning back to Mark she hissed simply "Where. Is. The. Piece ?"

Takari was long gone

Mark's entire body tensed up subtly as Spike's fingers brushed over he necklace, and as she hissed at him, he glared back at her. "Bite me." was all he replied. He didn't have it. Wasn't there a woman fighting him as Spike walked in? Maybe she had it.

Spoke growled something and backhanded Mark, hard, even with out the strange armor her hand hurt. She turned to the men beside her, "You four, Take him to the hovertruck with his stuff, the rest of you rip this place apart until you find that piece! If you see any security guards I want them alive!" The two thugs picked up Mark and dragged him away as a two more picked up all his stuff and followed as Spike stalked back to where they had their gunfight, focusing her vision once again she searched the room carefully, there was no trace of the piece.

Spike growled under her breath and left the Egypt artefacts room and headed for the hovertruck. As she walked a wicked smile graced her face,. She may not have gotten the true prize for Vitas, but she got something just as good, if not better. Vitas first and only love. Maybe she could get something out of him ? She hoped so. So when she entered the hovertruck, about the size of a Tiffin RV's Allegro Bus. Otherwise known as a Honkin Large Truck That Somehow Flies Mark noticed there was a odd spring in Spikes step as she stepped aboard.

Mark raised an eyebrow, and deciding he'd be as annoying as possible, figured he's speak in every language he knew except English, or any that Spike knew. Since she worked with Talak, he ruled out Arabic and Egyptian right of the bat, and thre Hebrew in there to be safe. That left Chinese, Japanese, Norse, Very little Draconian, and maybe a few sentences in French or Spanish. Mostly insults. The "Fun words" as he called them when learning them. At another glance, he noted that Spike was Chinese in descent, so that ruled out Mandarin for the most part... perhaps not Cantonese though; he'd not try either, just to be sure.

 _"Someone's happy."_ he chose Norse first; his own home dialect from Arendelle as a boy. Sure he had to relearn the language as a man, but his accent was strongly Arendellian. _"Why, with a spring like that in your step, I'd say you just got laid."_ Mark chuckled as he spoke, laughing even.

Spike simply looked at him. Her brown eyes full of angry fire, "Gag him ? Somebody ?" She grunted when all her men were either stowing Marks stuff on the sofa next toh er as well as belting him in, while two others waited at the drivers and passenger seats. Ten minutes passed and the rest of the thugs filed aboard. The Piece never found. But Spike nonetheless was happy because she had a gift for Vitas anyways.

 **Outskirts of Trinidad California**

 **Twenty minutes later**

Stumbling around a corner into an alley Sazhori slammed dead into another dumpster, nearly tipping thew thing over as she hit the thing dead on. her shoulder throbbed with pain. That pistol had a kick to it, More than she expected She collapsed in the doorway of an old tavern she recognised the symbol on, An Eyes of Light symbol as well as the typical Brotherhood symbol. She was at a safe house. Sitting in the doorframe she leaned agianst the door, using her head she thumped on the door twice and waited,

Then someone opened it and she fell into the safehouse flat on her back. "Ow" Was all she said before her vision fogged.

Ruthie stepped out of the way as Sazhori tumbled through the door, looking down at her while closing the door before speaking. "Two questions... Where's Mark, and are you okay?" she asked in dead seriousness. Idly, the woman nudged Sazhori's body with her cane, watching her face to see where the pain was before the Raven could tell her. She didn't see Mark's gun yet, meaning Sazhori must have hidden it as she moved through the streets to the safe-house.

Sazhori hissed when the cane moved her right arm. Ok that meant something important as she rolled onto her stomach using her left hand to get upright as she got to her knees. Asd she did so Marks gun hit the floor, thankfully it didnt go off, otherwise there'd be a hole in the door. She held up two fingers, then folding her middle finger she said simply "Captured, we were ambushed by someone, never saw them. Got kicked into a coffin before the thing got shot up. next thing I know Mark is shot and screaming at me to flee."

At her look Sazhori then said simply "I hate guns, they hurt when you use them" That explained a lot, Marks type of weapon had a hell of a kick to it.

Ruthie walked away, moving towards one of her favorite chairs, sitting and putting her feet up. "This is bad news... without Mark we're limited to Guerilla tactics, forced to be less open... I supose that's not a bad thing, but it slows down progress..." she reasoned. "But if they captured him then they won't kill him yet... I reckon we got a week before he comes knocking on my door or they kill him... or worse." She pondered.

"As for that gun... well, how Mark can handle that thing with only one hand and not break his wrist every time he pulls the trigger I don't know. That gun rocks men like Big Tony back easilly." she said; Big Tony of course Dwarfed Mark, but still a .50 round from the DEagle would rock him back. Let alone the ones Mark was Firing. "I'll have someone take the gun and get it cleaned so Mark can have it back later... if he comes back." she didn't sound particularly worried, all things considered. No Ruthie was characteristically stern as usual; it was a part of her intimidation factor.

However for the moment Sazhori simply nodded, getting as far as possible from Marks weapon she dragged herself to the nearby sofa and fell onto it, with her left hand she set her right arm on the armrest. She took a deep breath. "We found it, the Shard... But we were ambushed like I mentioned, Mark didnt have it on him when he ordered me to flee. Our ambusher must have it. I dont know who took it. I.. I never saw their face"

And Luna did indeed have it. But being on the other side of the street in the apartment one level above them in the window clearly watched unseen by Big Tony himself she held the thing up to the light. Flashes of purple and blue filled the apartment windows briefly and then Luna was gone, with her the shard.

Coming down the Stairs quickly just in time to hear the tail end of Sazhori's words. "Your ambusher was a woman, they have the shard; and they're using Portal Magic. Purples and Whites and Blues..." he said, nodding to the woman on the couch. He saw Mark's Gun on the ground, and moved over to it picking it up; it fit him, oddly enough, of course then again, a big man did look good with a big gun. He didn't fire it, dropping the magazine and making sure the weapon was clear before nodding to Ruthie; he'd take care of it.

"They just left their apartment across the street... where to I don't know."

Sazhori nodded "She was too fast for me to react to. One second Mark and I were in the Egyptian artefacts room, next thing I knew I was in a coffin with the lid slammed in my face. Nearly lost my fingers too" She sighed and tried to relax. Staring at the ceiling for a long moment she finally spoke "It was a woman, Dark blue and dark green dress, brown eyes, long black hair..." That was Spike in a nutshell. Everyone knew the woman, what she looked like. What she... did... to men that wronged her

"That Ambushed you?" Tony blinked. Spike didn't ever show signs of knowing Portal Magic. "Or that took Mark?"

"Either case it doesn't matter; assume the worst; that they kidnapped him and have the Shard the woman you just saw could be someone else in the Templar Order Until we find out for sure, not a word to the other Assassins in the area or to the children... we needn't worry them." Ruthie ordered.

"Of course, Grandma Ruthie." Big Tony replied.

Sazhori smiled at Ruths words. She was right, there wasnt a need to make the kids worry. As far as Sazhori saw, trhe kids closer one got to the city center, to Vitas home at least, the kids were much better off. most had jobs, everyone was happy. "Took Mark" She said in answer to Big Tony

She relaxed in the sofa where she landed. Where was that Dove ? Looking around she asked aloud "Where is the Dovah ?" Briefly shifting her words to that of her native Eagle dialect when she needed Wezaki. Sadly, Wezaki was with Auji and Xeibo, and nobody knew when she had left Ruths house up in Crescent City a good hour drive away. "I know portal magic, but... notithng like what you'er saying our aumbusher used" She said. It was true, Sazhori couyld make portals, if they had to they could get back to the car...

Oh no Her eyes went wide, with a hiss of pain she sat up in the sofa "the Dodge!" She patted her belt and took the keys from where she hid them, Mark had given them to her before they had gone into the museum he knew she could make portals, so if they needed a fast way out he could count on her. She held the keys to Tony "its still where we parked it."

"It's still registered in my Father's name. They wouldn't dare touch it." Tony said. "I'll get it in the morning; even the cops won't touch it; mostly because we know all of them." he chuckled, taking the keys from Sazhori.

"Could call Jack to get it."

"I wouldn't trust him with a basket of puppy-print pajamas, let alone that car." Tony said to Ruthie, who smirked and shrugged. Fair enough.

"Joseph?"

"Nope."

"Micah?"

"Maybe..."

"Jacob?"

"He'll do. He'll drive me to the car and then I'll drive it back."

Ruthie nodded. Glad that was settled. "You just rest then, Sazhori, we'll have to trust Mark to find his way back on his own." Ruthie said.

Sazhori nodded and once Tony had the keys she once more fell back into the comforts of the sofa. Ruth was right, they had to trust Mark. But where was Mark ?

 **Sacremento California**

 **Warmoon Estate Palace**

 **One Hour Later**

 **11PM local time**

The rain pelted the winshield of the hovertruck as winds buffted the thing. Almost as if someone turned on a firehose full blast. nevertheless as Spike stood from her seat to check on the driver as they flew along, Mark got a nice view, both of Spikes very nicely shaped backside, and the sight of Vitas current home, a massive palace of some form, of course it was nearly midnight, and all he saw was a massive massive field of lights everywhere. Execept for what looked like a moat of black, with eight tubelines in eight different directions of the compass going from it at ground level.

Spike returned from the drivers area and went to Marks things, making sure they were properly bundled she caught him staring, briefly at her before seeing his gaze go to the window. "That's home. I hope you're ready to see an old flame. I know she is." The hovertruck headed for a dock about haslfway up the massive well lit tower of a sort. Rain still pelted the windows of the hovertruck endlessly.. He was going to get drenched just stepping out of the hovertruck.

Great. Rain. Cold rain. Just what his wound needed. As the truck's back was opened, he was quite literally pushed out, landing on his injured side, his hands bound behind his back in hand-cuffs, he screamed, every expletive he knew in every language he knew flying from his mouth so fast a Sailor would get sea-sick. Being hauled up to his feet, or what he could manage, he was once more dragged, this time inside the tower, sopping wet, the wound open again, so now bleeding, sopping wet, and cold; Mark's breath was heavy and shaking as he was dragged inside.

 _"Light grant me Patience... if you give me Strength I'll tear my leg off and beat everyone to death with it."_ Mark growled in Draconian and Norse, switching between languages to replace words he didn't know.

"Quit yer yappin boy. This is America, Speak English." one of the thugs dragging him barked.

 _"Quit yer Yappin boy, this is America, Speak English"_ Mark mocked in Japanese, causing another Guard to laugh - he must have understood him, before backhanding him across the face, making the Wolfe Clan Leader grunt as he took a moment to gaze around him.

White.

Everything was boringly White. At least on this floor. Like a Hospital Lobby. Paintings and Vases littered the walls. This was nothing more than a fancy entry. The real magic was below and above them, in the subways or the tower proper. The Elevator was a stark Black in contrast, with blue glowing lines up and down the walls and the glow also around the buttons, the letters in the display were blood red. The elevator was lightning quick, and Mark felt his stomach drop as they rose. He grunted again; the discomfort in his hip only growing worse the more he was dragged around like a sack of potatoes.

They came to a Throne room of sorts, Grand and Ornate, with Splashes of Color upon the walls and in stained glass windows and culture from different parts of the world, each assigned to its own spot as a sort of trophy room of the Templar Conquest. And in the center of the back wall beforea massive brilliant clear floor to ceiling window, was Vitas. Or as Mark knew her, Talak.

 _"Well if it isn't Lady Warmoon. Good evening, your majesty."_ Mark grunted in Arabic, knowing full well she'd know what he was saying. His accent was marred by his pain, sounding more throaty, and more of a hiss than anything. But still his sarcasm bled through; oozing through his words like the blood oozed from his wound.

The throne was rather ornate in so far as it was clearly Egyptian in design. a low bench overlaid in red cloth and edged in bronze and gold At first she seemed to igniore him as she sat on it, the red dress she wore only enhanced her beauty as she relaxed, Mark saw clearly she was barefoot. Like she was when they first met when he was ten, two years after he moved in with his twin sisters. One leg was on the arm rest, seen clearly as she held a crystal in her hand. She was either remembering something or worse, trying to find something.

But it didnt matter. No what mattered was she had her old lover in the same room as her right then. And he was wounded. Spike stepped into view from the side. The two women briefly traded words before Spike motioned the two thugs dragging Mark to bring him closer. Dropping him at the foot of the dias as Talak finally took notice of Mark and waved away both Spike and the thugs. Mark saw the locket about her neck clearly.

"Spike says you had the Shard... and then unable to find it she brings you to me" Talak made no move to get out of her overly sexy pose upon her throne chair as she spoke, still not looking at Mark directly. "i wasnt expecting you for another week... And yet here you are, Spikes prize, and gift to me."

Another grunt, and held back scream of pain as he yet again was dropped; and landed on the edge of the stairs leading up to the throne on his shattered hip. For a while, he didn't answer, breathing through the pain as he rolled onto his good side, his left leg limp, blood staining his clothes. He didn't bother looking at Talak, not because he still found her attractive, no not because of that, but because he was just in too much pain to try. With his breathing heavy and hard, he swallowed another scream down before answering.

 _"Had is the key word."_ he choked out in Arabic... _"I don't know who took it from me some lady... Fights like an Eagle... but is human... is familiar with the Wolfe clan..."_ i he continued in hebrew; in truth thats all he knew. Grunting he fell onto his back, the crook of the stairs providing some support for his injured hip. _"Some fucking gift you got. A sopping wet mess of a man who's now bleeding all over your floor... what is this, Obsidian? Fancy. Bloody now."_ he growled in Egyptian, sarcasm still present.

Her gaze went to her hand as he spoke, Right before his eyes bits of water, droplets it looked like, began to float off his soaking wet body and form a ball within her hand. Within a moment he was dry, but still bleeding. Moving her hand without a word the ball of water went flying outside through the glass wall back where ti belonged. "So. You were ambushed... as a result you lost the prize... and become the prize. Well, I am happy either way the Shard would have aided me in my search for the other shards like more and the collection is complete. But you had one of those two..." She finally looked at him.

Oh how she wanted to see him on the ground before her since he broke things off with her so long before. But no. Now he finally was before her on the floor, and wounded. She never moved from her position on the throne as she simply watched him. "I can heal that. Be happy Spike didnt aim to kill." She smiled then, Her gaze then went from Mark to something else, a solid white tiger purred in her sleep. the smile vanished as quick as it appeared. Finally she asked him "Do you want me to ? Or do you want a Templar Doctor to heal that and possibly break something else entirely ?"

 _"So owe her something, or get fucked over by a regular Doctor?"_ Kalda mused in his mind, Mark's brown eyes met Talak's eyes, and he searched them for a hidden intention; with her now there had to be. Deciding she was his best chance at walking again let alone kicking anyone's knees out or free-running, he grit his teeth nodded; giving her a non-verbal answer; he wanted her to do it.

 _".45 Armor Piercing Round... anterior hip is shattered.. .muscles and tendons tore... barely missed the artery... bullet is stuck in my rear hip... "_ He grunted in Arabic; figuring if she was going to heal him she might as well know what she's healing. He looked away then; unable to bear looking at her any longer. His hands were still bloody, and were balled into fists in pain; sweat ran down his brow, and he was pale and shaking; evidence of the blood loss.

What looked like a needle ended up being more as out of nowhere a sense of sheer peace and pain free bliss entered Marks body with a flick of the wirst of the woman who sat upon the throne of obsidant and soft cloth. Within moments what had been damaged was healing nicely and neatly, however there was a brief shot of pain as something was removed from him. antiarmor rounds hurt. Cop Killers were deadly things. She tossed the bullet aside, it exploded into useless mist and faded away. Finally she moved to get up from her throne, her slender form stepping before Mark she held out her hand to him.

That morning she wanted to transform him, But now... Now she apparently wanted to make amends. Truth was she was trying to seduce him back to her side. Sometimes it worked, other times, not so much. The floor shifted with a groan of glass and stone. new patterns began forming with a simple touch of her feet upon the Obsidian. "Stand up, there is something I want you to see."

Mark grunted as the bullet worked its way out of his body; hissing as his bones fixed themselves and the tendons and muscles were repaired. Even his blood was replaced with fresh blood; the color returned to his face, and he stopped shaking. His grim look remained however, and he stood without her help, dwarfing her in size as he watched her carefully, every movement and gesture; every syllable, he heard it all, he wouldn't be seduced back to her. He couldn't abandon all he'd worked for. Not for an old girlfriend; no matter how attractive she was, or far she was willing to go to sway him.

 _"Lead the way."_ he answered in Egyptian.

Talak smiled, Turning simply she took one step. And the floor shifted, reality warped into a kalaediscope of color and design. the floor patterns warped and multiplied forming new patterns and the throne disappeared for but moments before it was entirely a new room they stood within. There were portals, and then there was her magic. Not even Blackmane did stuff this extreme. Beautiful dark oak paneling lined the walls as a light oak wood floor shined under their feet. there was a bed, a desk, a dresser, the basic needs of home really ready for Mark to use.

But he wasnt the only person in that room, no, even with Talak there was the Tiger, in a drugged sleep. purring, and oddly familar to him. Somehow he couldnt quiet place it. That purring had a strange almost famila feel

Talak spoke as Mark took the room in, one second they stood in her throne room, now they were in another room entirely. "You will stay here for what is left of the night to properly rest, come morning James will bring you food. In the mean time, you're weaponless Mark Elisar. The man I once loved." She stepped right up to him. Using her magic to grow herself in size to match his own height to stare him in the eyes. "Did you ever wonder what I did with our lockets ? Did I throw them away ? No, I kept it... " She held his up, the one with her picture in it. His, the one with his picture in it, was around her own neck. She never took it off, even when showering.

Pausing for a moment to look at the Tiger sleeping in the corner her narrowed his eyes, but as Talak spoke his attentioned turned to her. Had she gotten taller? Or was that the magic? Regardless her eyes locked on his; and he was too close to look away. As she spoke, a grin tugged at the corner of his lips and he unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt, revealing his half of the necklace he made for Elsa. for the first time since being captured he spoke English: "I threw it away. And I'm never weaponless. You of all people should know that, Talak Horde." his voice was stern, and his gaze moreso; drilling into her inner mind in an attempt to unnerve her. He didn't count on it working; but his words would get some sort of reaction.

Finally blinking he looked around the room. Quaint - reminded him of Arendelle almost. Needed to be colder. He turned to face the woman again. _"What, no books to read? Or should I just take mental pictures now?"_ he asked in Egyptian; mimicing the voice he had as a child as best he could with his voice as deep as it was naturally. He held up his hands in the classical square camera pose; centering it on her body, but not her face. In doing so he did take mental pictures, not for enjoyment, but for personal notes. While she had him captive he'd observe her every move; find a weakness, and find a way to exploit it mercilessly.

Not like he anything better to do when in a Lion's den.

Vitas didnt even smile, "A man acting like a child... Where have I heard of such a thing before... No matter." She crossed her arms over her chest in thought before turning on her heel and moving towards the massive cat that purred in a drunken sleep. "if you want to read, read what you brought with you" She meant the journals, books she couldnt hope to read because they were written in either a dead language, or something else. A Language she couldnt hope to understand. that meant Diadems journal, and that of Yaeko Wolfe.

"Besides you wont be bored here. You need to heal from that wound even with my magic to get the gist of it healed up." Vitas continued as she stroked the massive cats broad head, the cat reflexivly arched her massive head towards Vitas hand, still drunkenly purring. However the drunken purring turned to pained whines and pitiful mewling that a kitten would give when newborn as Vitas magic turned those happy dreams into the worst possible nightmares one could go through.

Mark only grunted. As she spoke about what he brought with him, a man came in, and tossed the journals on a table in the corner before leaving without a word. Mark watched him carefully; middle aged, a slight limp on the left leg, slouched shoulders, head held low as well. Interesting. Turning to look at Vitas.

 _"I assume you're going to magic away the door so I can't escape so easilly as well?"_ he asked, this time in Japanese; knowing she wouldn't know what he asked, and only to annoy her.

A low grunt was heard and the Tiger chirped and jerked from Vitas hand still asleep. The woman stood to her full height, even with her magic she matched Mark perfectly. "What ? Did you say something ?" Of course she had learned growing up with the Warmoons three different languages in addition to Arabic and Egyptian and Hebrew that she knew. Among those languages was Japanese, she wasnt fluent in it like Mark was, but she was good enough, so she faked it not knowing what he said.

But it didnt matter as she regarded Mark carefully. "The bathroom is in there" She pointed to a oak door, even if Mark did get out that window he was a good six kilometers into the sky as it was already She smiled then, "Sleep well, I will see you at breakfast... weither you like it or not" With that she turned and disappeared into a portal of golden mist. Yep, no door

But she did leave the Tiger with him...

Mark didn't answer when she did. The way she reacted to his question made him weary. Gave him an inkling idea that she knew some Japanese. At least enough to hold a conversation. He'd use it sparingly. He'd talk sparingly in general - the more he could annoy or unsettle the people around him while he was captive the better, he reasoned. He looked to the bathroom door, and entered it, promptly scouring the place for Hidden Cameras or Microphones for at least an hour before locking the door and stripping down to take a shower, and clean the area where his wound had been; even with the magic it looked bad; a scar would be there for the rest of his life. He he'd be at full working condition in a couple of days.

Once he was finished, he dried and dressed himself, then flopped on the bed, facing away from the wall he reasoned Vitas would appear from, and let out a breath. The bed was uncomfortable; stiff and unmaleable; his back would hurt later for sleeping on this. Might as well complain about it to someone; get them annoyed. Until that opportunity arose however, he turned and faced that Tiger in the room, sitting up and walking over to her, his eyes blazing as he used a more focused, higher level of Eagle Vision to attempt to discern was so... familial, about her.

Of course even then he couldnt pinpoint exactly how the solid white Tiger who smelled someone close and opened an eye, seeing Mark that close the massive cat grunted something, a massive paw shifted slightly, all but slamming into him as she tried to shy away from him as he was so close. Then she saw he wasnt Vitas. A pearl blue eye focused on Mark, then the other. Beautiful eyes of a Tiger... and someone else. Hauntingly familar yet unable to place it no matter how hard one tried. After looking at him confused the massive cat got to her feet and none too gracefully stumbled to the bathtub and tried to go back to sleep

 **One Hour later**

 **Midnight**

The sound of wretching and hurling snapped Mark out of his focused meditation on Yaeko's Journal, his eyes having been transfixed on the design of her sword hilts drawn by Yaeko herself. Swords he swore looked familar before remembering the woman that attacked him before Spike showed up had a pair of swords of similar design. However that in and of itself wasn't what startled Mark, what startled him was the fact that it came from what sounded like a _Human_ , and not the Tiger that had skulked off to his bathroom earlier.

Standing, Mark's eyebrows furrowed and he approached the door to the bathroom, moving quietly to the bathroom and knocking on the door-frame lightly before entering. "Hey... you okay?" he asked, not knowing what to call whoever the hell was in his bathroom at the moment. He blinked when he saw the human woman hurling out a murky substance from her stomach; a mix of brown and black and red; the smell was horrendus, and he nearly gagged.

The first thing Mark saw was long black hair, oil black, dirty most likely. Otherwise the woman was dressed in a rather form fitting lightly embroidered dress of various shades of white. Her hand raised as he spoke, as if asking for quiet as she continued to upchuck directly into the toilet. When she finally was able to take a breath all that she had puked out seemed to take away all her energy and she looked at him with almost a vacant glassy almost squinting look as she stared at him. Where had she seen and heard that voice before ?

Various memories meandered blindly through her mind before she pulled on the shower curtain to get back to her feet only to yank the thing clean from the wall and collapse to the floor with a rather neutral chirp of either pain or annoyance as she reached to the counter to pull herself to her feet. Now standing Mark saw she was a tall rail thin girl. A very rail thin, pale as a ghost, drugged beyond what could be called humanly possible girl who just purged pretty much her daily dose of whatever drugs Vitas forced into her from her stomach.

"Jesus..." Mark muttered as he saw the girl stand; the shock of what he'd seen stopping him from reaching to help her up. Once she stood, though, he moved in towards her slowly. "You're... you're that Tiger that she keeps? What..." he looked to the toilet, his stomach gurgling in disgust as he looked at the god-forsaken sludge in the bowl. He reached over and flushed it, shaking his head at the smell. "What does that monster do to you?" he asked the woman. She was familiar; but he couldn't place it. Something about her was... familiar. What it was he still couldn't place.

Who was she?

For a long moment nothing was said as she simply starred a vacant look in her otherwise pale eyes which normally if it werent the drugs that did it, were a bright lumicent hazel but thanks to the drugs her eyes were a dull gray. Finally she raised a hand towards him pointing at him, "You... I... remember you... You... danced with... the Master" the poor girl sounded pretty much dead as she spoke. Had she been six years old he'd have recognised her on the spot. But as an adult woman, nope.

Mark nodded. "I did. I should have killed her right then." he said, his hand reached up to cup her outstretched arm, seeing the muscles under the skin strain to even lift her arm. "You were sleeping... you always seem to be sleeping. Why?" he asked, his tone gentle, trying to figure out what was going on between her and Talak.

She shook her head when he spoke of killing Vitas on the spot when he danced with her at the ball the night before. "No.. no no..." She slurred almost drunk "If you... killed ... the Master... you also...kill me" Vitas was in a word, better than her parents were. Miao drunkenly poked Mark as she spoke of what would happen if he had killed Vitas instead of dancing with her.

She then put her hand, open palm against his arm and turned, a large gout of black blood was spit up. And with Mark there to support her she stayed on her feet. She slurred something. "Always awake... unless... Master wants me... to sleep." The girl was being overtaken by sleep due to purging her stomach of most of the drugs in her system. 96 different drugs, she had them all, every single morning. She stumbled and turned to him. swallowing the coppery taste in her mouth she all but meowed out "Who... are you ?"

Mark was quiet, supporting her to try and help her stand as best he could; poor girl was exhausted. If he killed Vitas he'd kill her? Strange thought, but duely noted. Slowly he guided her to the bed in his room, letting her lay there; she needed rest. It was there that she asked who he was. "Mark. Call me Mark." was all he said, moving her hair from her face. "Sleep now. You need your rest." he patted her shoulder gently before turning and sighing.

There was a couch... he'd sleep on that for the night.

Mark... Who did she know by that name ? "Mark ?" She murred softly as he brushed some hair from her face. Trust Vitas to put them in the same room together. "I remember... a boy... named Mark... he had... brown eyes... like yours..." She murred, barely awake it was a wonder she was still alive every day. Of course come morning she'd be a massive solid white tiger when Vitas came in with breakfast. Her memories ran blindly across her mind anew as she tried to relax, Mere thought of pleseant memories giving way to nightmares currently not in her minds eye at that moment.

Finally she nodded off to sleep on the bed where Mark helped her lay down. As he went over to the nearby sofa to continue reading and studying Yaekos journal and that of Diadem he soon heard a thropaty purr as before his eyes what had been a rail thin yet still beautiful young woman was now a massive solid white tiger, sound asleep. As if by magic she had transformed, much like his sisters did, but ewithout mist or extened smoke. Moments later he was snoozing just like she was.

 **At that same moment**

 **Elsewhere in the Palace**

Vitas stepped onto the balcony into the soaking rain. Lightning rent the sky above as the rain pelted the steel and cement of the balcony as Vitas went to the rail, her magic for the moment not being used to keep her dry as she simply stoof in the rain. Staring out at the city below as the rain soaked her, streaming down her face her eyes closed as tears also streamed from her eyes. She rested her Arms on the railing. Her eyes closing anew before opening them as footsteps sounded. Vitas had used her magic to grow in size, but with the rainfall she seemed to melt away that magic and return to normal as Spike stepped up to her, umbrella open.

"Do I even have to ask how it went ?"

"No"

"He did not even react to the locket ?"

"Only to insist he threw it aside when he broke my heart. That our love was in vain"

"Do you think he will get free ?"

"With where he is, even if he dared exit by window, its six kilometers to the moat, straight down. I wanted him alive after all. and no he wont, I magically took him there; he cant leave"

"So you are happy ?"

"Very"

"You do not look happy. You look more like something someone left for dead" Vitas smiled. It was as if Talak had forgotten completely of what Spike had done to Auji and his friends when she was summoned back to the massive palace. And noew she was asking things of death ? "I've been left for dead twice, you know that, both times you brought me back to health. And you too were left for dead twice as well"

"Yes, and that was bad luck" Talak replied

"Bad luck ? For whom ?" Spike asked her

"The people that left me for dead." Talak replied, Spike snickered, it was as if their past transgression was completely forgiven, the bad news was, Talak did still fester anger towards waking up Ruth Big, the good news was, she had completely forgiven Spike for the upset.

"So is it bad luck then for him to be here with us ? So close to you ?"

Bad luck... "No, Our luck has never changed, you brought him to me, you're back in the top spot. I never heard back from the thugs sent to Ruth Bigs home, so I can assume the worst from them. But whatever they didnt uphold the family IQ as I had hoped." With the umbrella now keeping the rain off her Vitas briefly shivered and whatever rain that had soaked her floated off like dead ash leaving her dry. "Tomorrow when the sunrises I want you to search for the woman that was with him... She may have the Shard." Spike nodded

With Spike using the umbrella over them both they went back inside and Spike took her to bed since the butler had the day off.

 **At that same moment**

 **Trinidad California**

 **Eyes of Light Safehouse**

Luna looked at the ring upon her finger, then to the door mark. the symbol she was used to, the First Eyes of Light Symbol she had seen in almost a year actually since she started searching for her daughter relentlessly had her hopes quite high. Higher then they had been. Seeing a woman dressed in strange armor that Luna recognised from afar made the Ancient Wolfe remove her hood from her cloak Vulture saw her as she neared and stood up. "Lady Wolfe" Vulture said with a bow

"Vulture. I take it you are with another, a young woman with bright brown eyes ?" Luna said,

"Only two people I know of have eyes like yours. You and Hidden Flute" Vulture replied at the look she nodded to the door "She's inside, its unlocked"

"Thank you" Luna stepped in as Vulture went back to relaxing on the lawn chair; naturally her bird type did it. Laid in the sun, wings relaxed and stretched out, soaking up the warmth. So Vulture hreself did it when she could. Tanning in her human form was actually lots of fun

Opening the door to the house Luna found herself in a front room. set up like a typical Mortal Realm home she didnt recognise nor care to try she saw someone, a woman dressed in various shades of white not far away staring out the window. Long brown hair loose about her shoulders. Hidden Flute had been told someone important was looking for her, someone important to her directly. When the door shut she turned from the window and stared.

Luna also stared, bright wolfbrown eyes stared at each other for long moments. One word filled Hidden Flute's mind, even with the tatoos on her face and arms Luna thought she was pretty. Pretty enough to be her child. But it was Hidden Flute who broke the silence by saying one word; "Mother ?" Lunas heart hammered.

Simply nodding Hidden Flute shrieked overjoyed "Momma!" And ran to her, pulling her into a hug, the two women hugged tightly for long moments as Vulture smiled outside hearing the happy could still play babysitter, it was her job after all. For long moments the two hugged, finally breaking the hug Luna put both hands to Hiden Flutes face, taking it in. Tears streamed from the younger girls face, even with the tattooos Luna knew Hidden Flute was her daughter, the eyes gave it away. The two hugged again.

Then Hidden Flute noticed the Shard on her mothers left hand. "Where did you get that ?"

"Had to ambush a man for it; it was the only way to find you." Luna replied removing the shard

"Yeah but, who did you ambush ?" Hidden Flute asked, when her mother deceribed Mark the girls eyes widened slightly before relaxing, It could wait until morning to get it to him. But Luna had no clue, nor did Hidden Flute that Mark was their decendant by blood alone.


	12. Chapter 12

The Assassin's Way

part 12 A Shot in the Dark

 _"Are you going to come quietly or do I have to use earplugs ?"_

 **-Spike 'Tamara' Milligan**

 **11 June 2055**

 **Sacremento State University**

 **Library of Maps**

 **10 AM**

A stack of ancient papers were set on thne table. slendfer hands went through tem. "These are all they have of actual paper maps ?" Fang asked the librarian, the woman nodded Fang sighed and gave her thanks, her brother had the job thanks to Car Key which gave her and Auji access to the old maps room at the university itself. Fang went through the maps of Sacremento, namely where St Diamonds Cathderal was at. "It will have to do"

"I tried to tell the fellows, maps of St Diamonds Cathederal and roads around it arent readily available, but they dug deep and this is what they found. Good luck for whatever you're searching for" the Librarian said

"These will do fine, thank you" Fang said giving the woman a look and watching her leave, allowing the two to search for their route into the cathederal without being noticed by Templars whatsoever. Closing the door Fang quickly set a chair before it to keep it shut as Auji wen pover the more modern maps and layouts of the roads in the area. St Diamonds cathederal was dead center of major Templat activity, and it was built upon a ancient vault, however with all the rebuilding going on in that area the original vault was destroyed and the tomb, what was there at least, was moved into the dome of the cathderal, which meant one of two ways to get in.

Fang went back to Aujis side and went through the old building blueprints, "Here" she said pointing out a side socket of a sort. "Looks like a vault entry path from the west wall near the bell tower itself." A moment passed then she asked "How is Miss Yu settling in at Grandma Ruthies ?" She knew that he and Xeibo had rescued a Tiger from a zoo, and didnt know it was Miss Yu until Auji spoke to her the night before about what happened, at least what he had deduced happened to the woman

"As well as can be" Auji replied looking over the mapos of the streets to get to the Cathderal itself was going to be a pain in the butt. "Ruth almost didnt let us bring her inside" Auji recalled her words.

 _The night before_

 _After Mark and Sazhori had left and a group of men showed up to work cleaning at Ruths home, professional cleaners at that. Men who didnt leave any notion that anyone was left dead in the house whatsoever. Auji spoke aloud as he watched the men enter and exit the homestead with bodies tightly wrapped in shrinkwrap_

 _"Ok, question" Auji said_

 _"What ?" Xeibo asked. she held the Siberian tiger in her arms, amazingly strong for a 7 foot tall woman with white hair and bright frosted pink scales._

 _"How the fuck are we gonna get a seven hundred pounds plus Tiger who is scared out of her mind into a tiny close with a sniper rifle that can out an Aaethertruck made out of magic like it does every Tuesday Night ?" Auji said as they were in the hovervan waiting until dark._

 _"Uh,... What day is today ?"_

 _"Whats that got to do with it ?"_

 _"Plenty, If he uses it every tuesday, It means he'll open the closet to use the rifle in seven days at the soonest,"_

 _"Good point, uh... Tuesday. Today is Tuesday, almost Wednesday"_

 _"Good, then it means she wont be disturbed for a week. From what I can tell of the spell used to transform her, it'll wear off on its own after a time period. She'll wake up human hopefully when the owner of that thing isnt here"_

 _Auji took a deep breath then let it out. He looked out the hovervans tinted window and saw Mark, as well as Sazhori, there was no missing that Raven anywhere leaving the house for a nighttime mission "Fine, soon as they're gone, we get her inside. And you get driving lessons"_

 _Xeibo smirked and went to Zhao Yu, the massive cat shivered but recognised Aujis voice. It was clear she was still freaked out._

 _The two went inside, Xeibo carrying Miss Yu easily they were stopped however by Ruthie who was leaving to do some errrands, even that late at night. Seeing who they carried, she looked between the two. "I dont exactly allow pets, unless they are service animals But in this case I will make an exception... Keep her safe in your room and no probems to be had" Ruth could tell Auji was upset, the mere thought of Miss Yu being thought of as a pet ? When she was infact his nanny for most of his young life to begin with did hurt a little._

"Ruth asked no questions and as far as I am aware, Miss Yu is sleeping soundly in Xeibos closet." The same closet that was connected to Marks closet that housed the antieverything sniper rifle

"In other words, we have possibly a week to scout this place out" Fang mused. "Give me a day and I can have the info you need." She went to the door as there came a knock, her brother stood outside it, he had delayed the dean long enough. "Be wary, I sense trouble."

Talon spoke as he entered. "So do I, the job here is tempoary, sixty days. But from whats going on all across the zone, everyone is on edge. Apparently the guy we're to look out for and avoid as much as we can was captured by the enemy."

"So the enemy of my enemy is my friend. He can do damage there" Auji mused "Mother always said that when Mark Wolfe was captured he did more damage just getting out of captivity than getting in"

"To his captors or the stuff around them ? The Trinidad Museum is shut down due to destruction in two of their major rooms" Talon said, "My new boss is rather upset about it too. Appaerntly an important artefact was stolen. A ring of some form."

"So the place was damaged, an item stolen. Anything else ?" Auji asked

"Yeah, apparently some guy informed the police but when they arrived there was nobody around, just damaged and trashed artefact rooms" Talon replied; "Happened yesterday, apparently during the night. Have the route yet ?"

"Fang is going to fly overwatch, map us a proper route, all the streets are security kept and watched by so many cameras it'd be impossible to get in without being seen just aiming for the front door itself" Auji said Fang nodded. "Head off, Map us a route. For all I know we're going to have to fully avoid cameras, and Templars as best we are able with what we have, I doubt our magic can stop technology."

Fang nodded and left the two. Talon of couse was thoughtful. "The guy we're to avoid was captured, a item was stolen. And a museum was trashed. Am I missing something ?" To that Auji had no answer

 **At that same moment**

 **Warmoon Palace**

 **Guestroom**

Morning came sooner than expected for Mark, sleep for ten hours exactly, well almost exactly. Ten minutes before ten am the tiger on the bed started wining and growling in abject fear, as was always every morning. Then at exactly ten am sharp Vitas appeared out of nowhere whatsioever and spread her hand trowards the tiger on the bed, Forcing the cat off the bed to the floor with her magic the cat growled and whined as Mark woke up and saw Vitas in the room, Before he could move a wall of strange energy formed between him and the two women, well woman and tiger. Mark couldnt get anywhere and couldnt do anything as he struggled to see through the eldritch magical wall Vitas created.

A needle formed in the womans hand. And right before his eyes the Tiger transformed. Mark stared mouth agape as Vitas went to work at exactly ten am, the needle, filled with pure raw caffine, was poised directly over Miaos heart as her hands went to her head as she screamed from the nightmares Vitas turned her dreams into. Helpless as the needle slammed home. Briefly as the needle made contact with Miaos heart the caffine made the woman go stiff. Then her eyes snapped opened, a bright vibrant hazel. With a silenced shriek she swung at Vitas, as was every morning Mark winced hearing the sudden CRACK as Vitas easily countered and forced back the swing, easily breaking and and just as quickly healing, Miaos arm at the time. But thanks to the caffine, Miao was awake and easily ignored the pain.

Vitas then let go of Miao, the girl rolled onto all fours and pushed herself to her knees. Vitas stepped away, seemingly ignioring Mark knowing he was watching clearly what was going on. "Will you eat ?"

"Is it scraps, or food this time ?"

"When is it not one or the other ?"

"You said it yourself Master, I need my strength to be your pet. So that is why I asked"

"Then today is your lucky day." Vitas said turning to Miao after opening the wall, a floor to ceiling window which then allowed the sunshine through the constant rainfall. "Because you, and our... guest... get to visit the kitchen. I want you strong like you said, I do indeed want you to be my pet like you are. To keep yuor strength you need food. So... you know where the kitchen is."

Miao nodded "I do yes" Strangely her voice, the more she spoke, felt more and more hauntingly familar to Mark. She didnt stand as Vitas spoke to her or walked around her. Staying on her knees. The mere idea of seeing the kitchen for food for once. Did that mean real food, not the overcooked scraps she was constasntly fed by the butler ? "You mean, real food, right ? not the overcooked scraps I've been eating."

"Yes, real food, I want you strong after all." She didnt have to say why. Soon as Miao ate, the rest of the drugs,... and playtime... would begin. But Miao simply nodded. Then she seemed to focus

"Wait, our guest ? You mean the guy from yesterday ?"

"mhm" Vitas had a smile on her face, Instead of wearing a overly sexy red dress or formal red gown from home, Vitas was dressed in a more brighter colored gown of similar design yet not overly sexy. Mark didnt fall for it so she seemed to give up on sexually getting his attention. But then again with her it was a gimmie "You know the rules. If you so much as try to leave... my magic will stop you... And..."

"If I try to leave the daily visits will cease and I will die, I know" Miao replied

"Good kitty, now, be a good Tiger and lead our guest to the kitchen and do not eat the cooks" Vitas said disappearing seemingly into a door of some form out of nowhere

While it wasn't in Mark's nature to simply stand by and watch, Shock, Awe, Horror, and the wall of Magical energy between them kept him from stopping the horrid show before him. He couldn't help but stare at Miao; how could she just.. willingly let herself be subjected to this? But then, he heard the arm snap and heal, he knew Vitas was powerful... That left only one question in Mark's mind:

What did she have planned for _him ?_

Sadly it was a very long life she lead, every day, ten am, nightmares, then the drugs, all of them came right after breakfast. Before she could even get up from the table or away from the food dish she was given all sorts of crap. But by the time Vitas left, Miao had transformed back into her Tiger form. After all Vitas had said to be a good tiger... that and it was also by force of magic as well

Miao turned to Mark, with the caffine running full blast through her system it was only a matter of time before it wore off, or she threw up again. She knew a way out for him, but she had no idea what Vitas had planned for him. The white tiger looked at Mark, as if asking 'coming ?' As a door matrialised out of thin air against the wall. Just a plain oak door... from nowhere.

Mark's lip twitched, but his stomach was empty... he wasn't going to turn down food unless he knew it was poisoned. Sighing, he stood from the couch he slept on and followed the Tiger through the door. Along the way, he made extra special caution to memorize the route; where guards were posted, what the average height and size was of the guards, and other details one normally left un-noticed as he walked through the halls. He could start a break out right now... it'd be easy; summon his armor, activate a Phoenix cloak, and bust out...

He'd have to do it quickly though; any build up of magic would likely be detected by Vitas and then likely shut down... First things first, however... he needed to eat; couldn't kill people on an empty stomach. ... Though most people would disagree.

As Miao lead Mark through the halls they passed through a long hall lined with a good two dozen guards along the carpet line in the middle of the room. Each guard carried a shield of some form, a long energy piole of black steel, and wore a black skintight jumpsuit like a scuba suit minus the scuba gear. It was backlit seemingly with pale gold. Vitas colors. Miao ignored the guards and pretty much followed her nose as the two moved towards the kitchen. Rounding a corner into the place filled with heavenly food smells.

Miao briefly thought of escaping and hiding in the kitchen, in human form, and eat like a human, But after seventeen years of eating like a Tiger she actually didnt know how to eat like a human being. Not to mention being captive for twenty seven years in total with only ten years as a human most of the time before Vitas took over caring for her, which was better than being beaten daily

There were three cooks in the kitchen working at making breakfast. One of them saw Miao enter and briefly raised an eyebrow, but when Mark showed up the woman nodded. Pointing towards a room, the pantry, where Miao was headed. Not saying a word.

Mark followed the Tiger into the kitchen, staying silent, even as he saw that the pantry was massive. It reminded him of the Palace Pantry back in Arendelle... reminded him of home. Blinking, Mark perused the endless shelves of drinks and food, wines, beers, ales, soft drinks, plain old water, milk, everything. Cheeses, breads, meats, veggies, fruits, and again: everything. In the center there was a small table, where two people could sit perhaps three feet away from each other. There were two plates; and a bowl.

Who would be joining them?

Hopefully no one, Mark thought, as he grabbed a plate, and proceeded to stack it with as much meat and bread he could; taking the meat to be cooked by the cooks before getting the bread; he'd need his energy for what was to come. For a drink he simply chose milk; a refrigerated door also within the pantry keeping the drinks nice and cool. Sitting down at the table; he scanned the food carefully for a good minute, making sure it wasn't poisoned, drugged, or otherwise tainted in an effort to impair him in any way, or kill him. Once he was satisfied, he began to eat, staring intently, almost straight through the table as he ate at a moderate pace. He could feel his magic... he could feel Kalda's Magic... but at the same time, he couldn't feel Kalda. Something was off.

Upon entering the pantry for a brief moment the tiger couldnt decide on what to eat of the meats, there was so many raw meats ready to be cooked right from the butchers that Miao was simply going into scent overload before finally picking out a huge hunk of elk meat and going up to it she Bit the thing, dragged it off the shelf and then mostly carried it as best she could over to the table and clean floor before setting it down and starting to chow down.

Good sweet relief from the tablescraps she was normally given she slowly felt her strength return and her fur seemed to brighten a bit with the energy her body concverted and stored from the meat. Soon however she was done with that chunk of meat, all that was left was a well scoured bone of a elk. Now for something more proper... beef. Moving from where the bone was left Miao went hunting, so to speak, for some beef.

She had no idea what Mark was planning. But someone else did. Her ears perked up when she heard a voice beyond the pantry door. "What do you mean the tigers not in the bedroom ?" It was Spike, she was on her wristphone "Fine fine... make sure that wherever the cat went she gets back to the throneroom on time for playtime... Yes you might be the toy... idiot" She hung up. Speaking to the cooks she asked for two coffees and then left the kitchen. She never saw Mark. But he saw clearly the faded gold and purple tattoo on her face around her eyes like a mask

Mark's eyebrows furrowed as he saw the tattoo on Spike's face; having never seen it before. Then again her face has been covered both times he'd seen her; once by the mask, and once by her armor. There was something scary: Her armor... able to stop his self-proclaimed "Anti-Everything" rounds... well, at least his pistol rounds. The rounds used by his Sniper Rifle were a different story; though he wasn't willing to try; those rounds were expensive! After he started to eat he watched Miao watching the Tiger with pity in his eyes. The poor girl. She deserved freedom; moreso than anyone else under the rule of the Templars... definitely more than him.

He could do damage to Vitas and her regime while here, she couldn't. Taking an annoyed breath, he continued to eat.

Miao continued to eat, clearly unhindered by the arrival and departure of Spike. Instead she was focused on eating her breakfast. But then again, right after breakfast shed see Vitas, or Vitas would go looking for her and find her and then playtime began. And it wasnt the typical playtime most thought. with Vitas, it was sheer hell. But it was in a way better than what she had under Vitas adopted parents which then allowed Vitas to do as she liked and even keep Miao where guests could see her rather then hidden in a cell.

Soon however the beef was gone and the tiger was eyebaklling a wheel of extra sharp cheddar cheese. And within six bites that too was gone. Being a tiger she had a water bowl, but since she got to choose her breakfast that day she chose some whole milk. gulped it down and gave off a grunt akin to a burp. then sighed. That was good

Her ears then drooped, it was time to find Vitas now that breakfast was over. Getting to all fours the tiger ambled out of the pantry and headed for the door she lead Mark through just to get to breakfast, back to the hallway packed with guards.

Mark finished eating a while before Miao finished, giving his stomach time to settle now that it was full. By the time they were moving, he was ready to execute the hastily thrown together plan he'd made when walking down the hallway. As they walked down the hall, Mark was calm, but after they passed the second guard he was ready. As they made it to the third guard, he moved, quickly backhanding the first guard fast enough to snap his jaw and knock him out. While that guard collapsed he took the man's lance and turned, sweeping the legs of the guard accross from him and then twirling it expertly to jam it into the man's throat. His body began to glow as his Armor glittered into existence, and the air around him began to grow cold with Ice Fire as he summoned a Phoenix Cloak at the same time.

There came a slow clapping noise "I was starting to wonder when you'd attempt to escape me." Came a sultry voice, As Mark turned to the source he saw a amused Vitas standing next to what appeared to be two more guards in better armor compared to the two he just dropped. "If you were to get out of here, where would you go ? Its six kilometers to the moat, that way" Vitas pointed straight down. "Hop a balcony and you fall, endlessly. Was that your plan ?" She crossed her arms. As she spoke his armor faded, and the room temperture slowly returned to normal.

Miao stepped up dutifully next to Vitas and sat down beside her as Spike snickered next to a pillar as she drank a coffee. Seemingly amused by what she was seeing. "Looks like I won that bet. I'll tell the guys" Miao simply sat next to Vitas, waiting it seemed for playtime. Though also dreading it too. ninetysix kinds of drugs... Time to begin.

"So, as long as you're here you might as well watch. Or bet with Spike on how long she lasts" Vitas said, patting briefly Miaos head before tensing her hand, her fingers stretched briefly and strange energy flowed from Vitas hand against Miaos face. Out of nowhere came another needle. and before Mark could move, the strange magical energy that kept him from helping Miao before breakfast manifested. "Have a seat" Vitas said, "this wont take long" A chair matrialised as if by magic for Mark to sit on.

Mark didn't look at her for a few seconds; preferring instead to watch the guard grasp at the staff jammed in his throat in a futile effort to not die as the blood seeped up around the weapon and onto the carpet before he went pale and went limp. He also preferred to listen to the pained crying and muffled screaming of the other guard whose jaw he'd shattered. Wrenching the staff from the throat of the man he twirled it behind him as the chair appeared and the barrier stoped him from doing anything again. Instead of sitting however, he paced back and forth, probing at the barrier gently with the staff. She'd stopped him from even summoning his armor... that meant he couldn't run either...

 _"Your guards are weak; and would never survive the training required to be a royal guard."_ He barked out in Norse, his voice booming past the barrier. He meant the training that the new Royal Guards of Arendelle had to complete before being considered official Guards. The Assassins had upped the difficulty and standards of Guard Training for Arendelle; even getting accepted into the Royal Guard Training Program was an achievment many familes were honored by. When Mark returned, he'd make the training even harder over time. He would protect Arendelle. That was his Family's job... that was ibhis/b/i job...

First things first, however, he had to get the hell out of here, and he had to kill Vitas.

Vitas smirked at his words, not understanding them one bit she simply nodded and the two guards stopped moving. Seemingly fading away into nothing. "Whatever it was that you said. You have skill..." Six needles were emptied, and Miao laid limp on the floor of the hall. ninety to go. "And yet... they learn" A brief buzz of energy as two new guards stepped into view and once more took their place along the hall to either side of Mark. "Care to try again ?" The barrier buzzed briefly but otherwise didnt do anything, the staff couldnt even pass through it

"If you run, where would you go ? Can you survive a six kilomerter fall ?" Vitas asked. ten more needles, eighty to go. She brushed Miao with a hand, the fur soft and clean for once, maybe a good hearty breakfast was the right idea ? Better then the weaker food she had James feed her. Such man arrived, tall and older looking, a butler for sure. "Ah there you are. Where have you been ? Oh thats right it was your day off, I forgot again." The man merely nodded silently and stood by with a tray to take all the used needles

They Learn? Pausing, Mark spun and flung his hand, only for the Guard to lean back just enough to dodge it. Narrowing his eyes Mark nodded softly. He understood. If he kept killing them they'd keep coming back, harder to kill than the last time. He placed a hand on the back of the chair, his fingers gently rapping on the wood. His lip twitched and he kicked the chair hard into the barrier, knowing it wouldn't go through, but knowing that it would distract the guards long enough to stab one through the throat as he stood there, continuing to push the staff until it was lodged in the wall, and the man hung there limp. Sure that wouldn't work again; but damn was it fun to kill something.

The chair shattered and another guard faded away. But as luck had it, the guard was simply replaced by another, identical to the last detail. However it learned, they all did. Vitas smirked however. "Please, dont trash the furnishings" She mused aloud, another ten needles down. A flick of the wrist and the last few dozen needles went into Miao, the poor girl was fucked six ways to tuesday. and it was wednesday "Spike" The woman calmly stepped into view when her name was called "Would you like a playmate ?" With Spike being so close Mark easily saw the tatoo design on her face around her eyes clearer. A faded gold to purple design covering her eyes in various ornately curved spikes

"Can I ?" Spike asked giving a sidelong glance at Mark as Vitas dusted off her hands from using too many needles, none of the drugs affected her. But in dusting off her hands, she let Mark have something important back... but only so far

"If you break him I drop you in the moat personally, but dont worry, he wont break you" Vitas said simply with a smile on her face as Miao transformed into her human form and laid limp on the floor at Vitas feet. Vitas unconcerned as two blackguard sentries stooped to pick up the drugged woman and carry her off to somewhere

That then left Mark, Spike, Vitas, and two dozen guards

Mark wrenched the staff from the wall and held it loosely in his hand, ready to use it at this talk of "Play". i"You will find I'm harder to break than you think."/i Mark growled out in Norse again, staring at Spike.

Spike smirked and simply stepped through the barrier, as she did so her own armor matrialised upon her body, similar in design to Marks own armor, but more like a true dragon like armor. Almost hayabusa style but maintaining many Asian elements to it. With a crack of the knuckles Spike held out a hand towards the nearby sentry, the thing handed her its staff. And she held it into a ready stance. "Ready ... Master Wolfe ?"

As Spike offered her challenge, Mark felt his own Armor return to him, in a way, and summoned it to his body. He stepped a foot back, pointing his staff at the woman in challenge as his stance was relaxed, his knees bent slightly, however, displacing his weight so that he could both move quickly, and yet not be tripped up easily. Now that he could get a closer look at Spike's armor, he smirked. There were obvious blind-spots due to her helmet, and she had many open spots that he could exploit. Though then again his armor had imore/i open spots, as his was designed for maximum movement rather than maxium protection; favoring a more mobile combat style that would protect the open spots in the first place. He didn't have a helmet, though he didn't want one; a simple mask would be better; though he didn't know how to weave Duradaeden into silk.

His eyes narrowed slightly before relaxing; taking in Spike's whole body as he lowered his chin. He was ready.

Spike smirked, For a brief moment nothing happened, then it was on. Jumping lightly she swung the pole at Mark, The man blocked, thusting acvk at her it was a frenzy within moiments as the two struck madly at each other, each trying and vying for a weakness in the others armor. Spikes armor was magical, as was Marks, yet Spike seemingly had too many openings to strike at yet each time Mark struck, it bounced off. The armor was seemingly ghostly and covered her entire body with only the most apparent areas visible

Every swing of the polearms cracked against each other and the barrier as Vitas watched with an amused smile as Spike was relentless. No magic was used by either one of the fighters as they hammered relentlessly at each other. Wild swings with no form or design. Yet each swing made contact with the other polearm

Mark's face was eerily blank as they swung at each other, his eyes, not yet glowing due to Vitas' blocking his magic, were almost glued open as he watched each and every movement Spike made. His movements likewise were minimal, only moving to move or strike in the most obvious ways, yet at the same time doing so that it always succeeded in a block. In this instance, Mark was entirely defensive, not moving forward, yet at the same time he never moved back, instead opting to circle Spike, and keep her trying to face him when they moved. Mark stifled a yawn, his chest rising with the inhalation of breath.

He was bored.

Every strike was blocked with precsion and grace. Crack after crack of metal on metal as Mark began to circle her, Spike pivoted just as he hoped to keep him in her line of sight, but she also had opened her other senses, Mark seemed bored but Spike didnt care. A flick of the wrist was all it took for her to break briefly. Her polearm breaking into two pieces, like a pair of longswords of black metal edged in bright gold light.

Spike smiled then, and sprang for Mark, using a strange sword form and stance as she attacked, first left, then right, then up, down, right again, up, left, down and up at once, both left and right at once. No real form, but sheer speed, and grace. iLets see how bored he really is/i, Spike thought

Mark expression stayed the same, though he did do a nice twirl of the staff while Spike broke hers into two staffs, keeping the staff in a loose wrist but tight grip. As she began her assault, Mark responded in kind, twirling the staff furiously in a figure-eight pattern, the sheer speed of the thechnique blocking and counter-striking each and every one of Spike's attacks with ease, while also not allowing her to get as close as she wanted to with her movements.

Then Mark finally moved forwards, a quick succession of twenty thrusts all to different parts of Spike's body, keeping her moving and blocking, after the twentieth thrust Mark used his momentum of pulling the staff back to spin and launch a back-kick right towards the woman's gut with blinding speed and organ-crushing power, his boots also having plates of Duradaeden on them over certain areas, such as over the toes, the heel, the achilles, and the instep all for more damage and protection. His shins were covered by the grieves. After the kick Mark pulled his leg back quickly and slid in with his balance leg to stomp at one of Spike's knees, using that as a means of closing the distance using the staff to then slam into her chest just above the breasts, since she was against the wall to begin with.

Twenty strikes came at her, She blocked all but the last which she easily dodged away from only to have Mark kick her in the back of the knee right after he nailed her in the stomach, cartalige shattered as Spike flipped onto her back and blocked his next foot attack, easily knocking it aside with the weapons in her hands before backtracking briefly and crossing her arms in front of her, the swords she used creating something of a shield as Mark went at her with his staff. Driving her against the wall.

As Mark held her against the wall she felt her knee heal thanks to Vitas powerful magic. With him focused on holding her to the wall she grabbed his polearm briefly dropping one of her own weapons in order to get onto the weapon held in Marks hands, she was surprisingly light even then. her armored foot came up, fast with a flick of her dress and a pale sickly green glowing foot came out of nowhere at his face.

Mark merely lowered his forehead into the oncoming kick, the hardest part of his skull connecting with the foot as he then dropped the staff, and reached to grab the woman's legs, the claws of his gauntlets digging into the calf-muscles of her legs easilly. Digging deep as he turned his body, and pulled her down, his claws dragging through flesh until getting lodged in the bones of her ankles as he slammed her onto her back. Squeezing tightly, he quickly adjusted his finger-tips, the claws immediately going for the Achilles tendons and all the nerves and blood vessels there.

His expression, however remained the same. Mark was still bored despite seeing stars from the kick to his face, and by now, it was getting to Spike.

Spike shrieked as her leg was cut by his claws, briefly as her foot made contact with his head she felt something akin to a brief numbness in her foot But all that went out of her mind as he grabbed her and threw her onto the floor as he turned around. His claws digging into her left leg just above her knee. Blood was everywhere

As Mark stooped to pick up his polearm Spike stood up. Vitas had stopped the pain simply watching the two. Mark drew first blood, it was only fair for Spike to match it for the fight to end and both to get some rest. and maybe Mark to get to freedom ? Spike threw aside her twin swords, the sentry nearby caught the tossed weapons, easily reforming them into a single red edged staff before it returned to the normal colors belonging to Vitas.

Spike settled into a stance, Mantis. And waited for Mark to make the next move. He was bored. She knew it, and she was already starting to tire of this little game. Her sickly green claws flexed briefly as she seemed to be in pain from his claws to her leg. But she was faking it. And he didnt know it

Mark rolled his eyes and tossed the staff, the other Sentry catching it. With an annoyed sigh, Mark settled into a Tiger stance, his claws dripping with Spike's blood; the smell of it making the man shiver slightly; finally blinking slowly as he moved with frightening speed after his injured foe; aiming to finish this bout and kill Spike quickly. His strikes were direct and fast, most of them aiming for where Spike's armor did not cover: Her armpits, her inner thigh near the crotch, her throat, wherever. Each and every strike was an open-handed raking motion or stab, the claws of his gauntlets even whistling through the air as they moved with such speed towards the wounded woman.

Speed, that was what it boiled down to. Spike was naturally fast for her body. Smaller than Mark by a good half head or so she had to keep one step ahead of him, she could tell he was aiming to kill her. But she couldnt, wouldnt let that happen. Easily slapping away the first few strikes and dodging a few more she brought up her left hand as he went for her throat on the last strike, her right hand going right behind middle and ring fingers extended and slightly curved. The mystical sickly green glowy armor ignored his right arm armor easily,

She felt resistance briefly as her claws made contact with his wrist, then her fingers with his skin, her personal nails leaving a long deep pair of trails up his arm to his armpit where her left hand clinched into tight fist and she struck him under the arm hard, splitting them apart. She was about to jump after him when she halted and stepped back She had made second blood.

The barrier came up between them then, allowing Spike to lean backwards, her armor fading without a sound or really any magical flair as she leaned heavily on the nearby sentry. Another sentry appeared with something akin to a thronechair matrialising for Vitas. who was clapping.

Mark grunted in pain as they parted, the right gauntlet vanishing as he looked at his arm; sensing the barrier activate. Hearing the clapping, Mark rolled his eyes, already feeling the pain lesson and the wounds heal from Vitas' magic. Typical. Thats why he was bored; no consequence, no thrill of the fight; no reason to truely fight hard. Whatever; he won; had it not been for Vitas, Spike would have died long before ever taking her Mantis stance.

"If that is the best your second can do I'm afraid you're the only real threat here." he finally spoke English, crossing his arms.

Spike growled something and Vitas simply waved her off, with the help of a sentry Spike left, leaving Mark alone with Vitas. "You do not want to see me in combat... Or do you want to be in pain ?" Vitas said simply standing from her own chair her arms crossed as she looked to Mark. "I think you have stayed long enough. Enjoyed my home, my food,... yes... Take him upstairs" Vitas said, two sentries stepped forwards as bindings of the same barrier formed around Marks wrists as if handcuffing him. The two faceless sentries then frogmarched Mark up the stairs behind Vitas as she went to see first to Spike

Upon arrival once more in the throne room Mark was left alone, for the second time in twelve hours, with Miao. The woman laid at the foot of the throne stairs, the obsidian tile steps glittered under the heavily drugged woman who simply laid limp, barely moving, though Mark saw easily that she was alive. Each of those drugs, normally able to kill a normal human being, somehow kept her alive

"Enjoyed is a strong word, don't you think?" Mark grunted before he was cuffed by the energy. He didn't bother resisting as he was taken to the throne room. "So much for keeping me, your biggest threat, right where you wanted." he taunted again. With him there she could easilly break him down and turn him into a slave to her will. She wouldn't enjoy it, but then neither would he. She'd have an excellent weapon to use against the Assassins and to use to keep order. She'd have her old boyfriend back; and he'd be iall hers/i.

But she was about to throw it away again. Mark shrugged as he was left alone, didn't matter to him; she tried too hard to be sexy. Turning his gaze to Miao, he finally got a chance to stare at her, figure out who she was. He searched his memories, and finally found an answer: His cousin. She was his cousin on his mother's side. Slowly walking towards her, his expression softened as it dawned on him more of his family were alive than simply he and his father, and his shoulders slumped as the rest of his armor de-materialized, and he stopped just a few feet away from her.

 _"I'm sorry you wound up like this... no member or extended member of the Wolfe Clan deserves such treatment."_ he mumbled in Norse to her; the language of their home-land. Of Arendelle.

Miao twitched, her bright drugged laced hazel eyes sought vainly for Marks voice. She recognised him, even in her drug induced state she recognised his voice. She recognised the name he spoke of, Wolfe... her aunt's face briefly filled her vision before Marks face filled her vision as she remembered _he.. Him he's... He's my... cousin ?_ Her memories soaked through the drugs were vainly grabbed at held onto and then just as quickly lost as she recognsied Marks voice. Her hand reached out and faintly smacked against his foot as she rolled onto her back, laying diaganol on the stairs

But her eyes went wide as out of nowhere Vitas stepped into her view and her hand spread wide before smacking Mark solidly in the back. Sheer magic making it go utterly dark for him. Miao crowed something, for once not drugged in perfect crystal clear Arendellian only he could understand, _"Mark Look..."_ She started to say as Vitas knocked him out without a sound. _"Out"_

Mark blinked as she spoke; she remembered too even when drugged beyond humanly possible ? He was about turn, but before he could, Vitas' hand connected with his back, and his world went dark; however he was still quite consious, enough so to spin and lash out wildly at whoever had hit him, though immediately after he would stumble drunkenly forward, dead into Vitas, his arms draped over her shoulders as he tried to stay conscious, his quick breathing shortening and slowing as he slid down her body, his fingers gently tracing the skin of her shoulders, neck, and collar bone before he fell to the ground at her feet, as he fell, his hand grabbed the top of her dress; dragging it and the strap down with him, the fabric stretching just enough before he let go, leaving Vitas almost half-naked in the throne room; his normally dark brown eyes were entirely black; still open as if he'd died that way. However he was very much alive. Barely able to stay awake, his eyes darted back and forth, slowly closing either as an attempt to blink, or as the magic finally continued to work and put him out.

Vitas simply rolled her eyes, bending down to his face she reached a hand up and closed his eyes saying simply "I tried that before, when you arrived last night, you didnt want it. You didnt want me... you dont want me,. So why try for it now ?" She redid her dress strap before setting her seelve back where it belonged and relaxing her shoulders before sdtanding up and moving to Miao.

Mark of course heard it all as Vitas stepped to Miao, the woman still drunkenly reaching for Mark, only managing to weakly touch his his steel toed booted right foot as he laid on the floor. "So my pet... you _do_ know another langauge ? Perhaps it is time for more... playtime ?" A pained growl was heard as Vitas used her magic to forcefully trigger Miaos transformation into a tiger. "Good girl. Now, stay..."

Vitas turned towards two human thugs. "Take him and his things back to where you found him at Spikes orders. Ensure he is captured by the Trinidad police for destruction within the museum there." The men nodded and picked up Mark like a piece of lumber and carried him from the throneroom as Miao simply watched in druglaced horror as her memories of recognition of Mark faded into darkness.

 **1 hour later**

 **Trinidad California**

 **Trinidad Natural History Museum**

 **Egyptian Artefacts Room**

A memory burshed the surface of his mind. he could see three children, well, two children and a white tiger cub no larger than a gratedane atthat point. His sister, and his cousin, and himself as children... _Mark ran as fast as he could, laughing as hard as his little lungs could pump out the air. Behind him his sister Marion rode on the the back of Miao in her Tiger form as they played together in an Arendellian Park. The sounds of their laughter filled the air and they'd been at play for at least an hour. They playfully wrestled with each other, getting filthy dirty in the process, but they were kids! They didn't care. Miao was just a little younger than he was; maybe a year younger, while Marion was three years younger than him. They were all so happy, so full of life and energy and oblivious to the hardships they would face in the future._

 _"Kids! Time to come in to eat! Say goodbye to Miao and let's go!" Mark's mother called out. Mark and Marion pouted, but did as they were told, hugging their cousin nice and tight, the Tiger child wrapping a paw around them as they hugged. They watched her fade into the distance as they left in the carriage, dark figures he assumed to be her parents approaching from behind._

 _That was the last time Mark saw Miao before finding her again._

Opening his eyes he saw only darkness again, but knew he could see; as streams of light came in from the ... corners? He was in a box of some sort... a ... coffin? He was not bound, so with his arms he pushed open the coffin, taking a breath of fresh air as he fell onto the ground, his legs a bit weak. He coughed a few times; shuddering as he felt the last of Vitas' magic leave his body. Sighing, he stood, hearing the click of a gun as well as a thud.

"F-Freeze!"

Turning slowly, Mark saw a scared-shitless security guard, along with his partner out cold on the floor who must have seen him fall out of the coffin. "D-Don't move! But... don't put no curses on me either!" he said.

Mark slowly walked towards him, slowly closing his fingers around the slide of the gun, and pointing it away from himself. "Would you think it wise to shoot me? What would Grandma think about that?" he asked sternly. The man's eyes widened, and then he nodded slowly, removing his finger from the trigger and putting the safety on the weapon. "I thought so... you saw nothing, you heard nothing. And as far as you know... this mess is a freak accident. Got it ?" he gesutered to the mess made from his fights with Luna and Spike earlier. Again the guard nodded, his jaw shaking. "Good." Mark smiled, and put his index fingers to his lips, quietly shushing the man before opening a transport array behind him and stepping through it, heading for Ruthie's house.

Normally it was blink and one was where they wanted to go via transport array, It was also painless. But this transfer was everything BUT painless. One second he saw his destination, and was headed for it, Ruth Bigs Bed and Breakfast, the barn not far from the Dodges parking space. Next thing he knew that mental image was wrenched away and he was flying in free fall from a ceiling to a hardwood floor of nice light oakwood. A demour home of a sort

"Glad you could drop in" Said a oddly familar voice. A younger sounding voice was laughing at the mere sight of Mark falling from a two story ceiling to land face down on the floor.

"So glad I had V mop the floor this morning" Hidden Flute mused Her head titled slightly seeing something else fall in with Mark. a pair of books, journals it looked like, both written in Draconian which she could read clearly

Mark landed hard and let out a pained groan, coughing a few times before shaking his head and groaning again. "I must be getting old...landed on my fucking hip..." he grumbled, standing as the women talked. He stood and exhaled an annoyed breath, his eyes already blazing with Eagle Vision as he searched the room. "Care to explain why you ... so rudely yanked me from my transport array?"

"Take it easy on the language, there's children present" Luna said fanning herself. Compared to her even Mark was a kid

" _Mother_ " Hidden Flute replied in a strong Draconic as Luna smirked, holding out her hand to Mark

"I didnt think it would work, but somehow it did. I think it belongs to you now." Luna said, holding out the shard to Mark. The thing glittered in the sunlight of the morning. Somehow through use of the shard, Luna had transported Mark from his intended destination to... well.. there. "Using this I thought of you, and bringing you to us."

Looking to Hidden Flute with a raised eyebrow he turned back to Luna, remembering their fight. His eyes narrowed, but he slowly took the shard back, pocketing it. "Children must be growing too fast because I swear that's a full grown woman right there." he nodded his head to the pit-fighter who smiled and stifled a laugh. After a pause, Mark focused once more on Luna. "When we fought over the shard... you mentioned I fought like a Wolfe. How would you know?"

"There are a scant few who utlise their bodies like a Wolfe. So you either are a member of the Family in some manner, or a student of one." Luna replied thoughtfully. "However, you mentioned that 'you should be, you are the head of the house' ? How is this possible ?" Hidden Flute had to smirk however. She had her mother back after Light alone knew how long. And now Kalda was getting a history lesson

"I should be full grown... Kalda; After all I'm almost 1,300,018 years old as it is." Hidden Flute said, She titled her head towards Luna. "She... She is my Mother" Now Mark could see the resemblence, those lumicent backlit brown eyes. Luna had them too. She bent down and picked up both books as Mark stood

Mark grunted as he was referred to as Kalda, who currently was still dormant within him; either thanks to Vitas' magic, or due to exhausting his own magic trying to keep Mark conscious after being shot. Or just being Lazy. "That being said... you must be a Wolfe as well then?" Mark looked to Luna, and then to Hidden Flute. Briefly he summoned his left Gauntlet, the gauntlet that marked him as Clan Leader. "Here is your proof that I am Clan Leader. My father shamed us, and the responsibility fell to me." he added calmly.

"But if you're as old as you say you are... and you know me as Kalda..." Mark thought for a second, piecing parts of Kalda's memories to his own. "You must have both been born or lived in the Mythic Realm, no?" he asked.

"Born, both of us... But its... complicated" Luna replied haltingly seeing the gauntlet, her mothers gauntlet that Luna only saw twice in her life before going with Diamond to bury her mother all those years ago. Luna recalled how her mother told her how she became the Clan Matriarch at nineteen. the youngest at the time. A single tear slid down Lunas face as she remembered her mother. Yaeko.

Finally Luna nodded "it suits you" She said.

Another minute of complete silence filtered only by the sounds of the lawnmower guy outside in the backyard doing the lawn when Luna said. "We are Wolfes... My mother was Clan Matriarch... Yaeko Wolfe... I'm her second born."

At her words of it suiting him, Mark looked to the Gauntlet with a sort of solemn look on his face before it vanished and he looked back to her; his eyes widening a bit with shock at what she said next. Yaeko's second born? And then... her daughter? He looked between the two women in stunned silence for a few moments before speaking again. "Complicated is one way of putting it..." he said, moving to a chair and sitting down as he continued to process the information.

"When I'm done here in California... when I return to Arendelle... would you like to come? Home, I mean? I've... been restoring the Wolfe Manor to its glory... I couldn't bear to see it in shambles after the fire." he shook his head at their reactions to that. "I'll... tell you later. It's not an easy story to recall." he said, his voice stern enough not to be questioned, but gentle enough to not be rude.

"Either way... what do you say?" he asked, referring to his question of them coming back to the Home of the Wolfe Clan.

The mere thought of returning to Arendelle after milennia being away. Time didnt move much if that in the Mythic Realm, but in the Mortal Realm it had easily been two million years since Yaeko walked that city. And the mere thought of returning to her mothers home city Made Luna have to sit down in another chair.. "Mother gave birth to me in the Mythic Realm, I was three when I first arrived in Arendelle... I lived there and watched my siblings grow up and have families of their own... Mother was insistant they stay close by." Well that explained the Wolfe District of Arendelle. As well as the Yaeko District

"Arendelle. Mother, I've only heard stories from V and Lady Matisai, is it really as beautiful as they said ?" Hidden Flute asked, also looking to Mark. the mere idea of seeing her grandmothers home made Hidden Flute's stomach fill with butterflies

Luna smiled, letting out a deep breath she nodded "There were many fires during the additions to the homestead. Some of the forges overheated or workers set fire to scaprs that spread. But Mother continued to add onto the home. The last time I was there... we bureid her. the Gauntlet chose my youngest sister, Bane to be the next matriarch."

Luna looked to Mark. "How long do you intend to be here... in this area ? I have two things I need to settle back home before I refully return here for good." One of those was let her daughter have the say so with her unrepentant ass of a father. As wel las beat some sense into her younger brother

"Mother" Hidden Flute said, Luna turned to her as she held out a journal to her, in this case, it was Yaekos journal. Luna simply stared.


	13. Chapter 13

The Assassins Way

part 13 What the Dead Man Read part 2

 _"What is another word for idiot ?"_

 **-Talak Horde**

 **18 June 2055**

 **Crescent City California**

 **Ruth Big's Bed and Breakfast**

 **2PM**

A week, Vitas said the magic would wear off in a week. So there she was, asleep, on the floor in a closet. No signs of a tiger in the closet anymore. No loud purring noises coming from the nextdoor roomie... Nothing... strange was going on since Mark returned on wednesday morning the week before. And as luck had it nobody bothered to check the connecting closet for tigers... or people...

Which was something of a bad thing due to the mere fact that, as luck had it -which was quite rotten when it came to Miss Yu to begin with-. The woman in the closet, asleep, rolled over, and became quite awake as something _heavy as fuck_ fell onto her with a very loud and painful THUD. Now, Zhao Yu had handled sniper weapons before, but nothing like this.

Mark blinked his eyes open at the sound of a thud; his nap having been interrupted by the noise. Sitting up and tilting his head from side to side to crack his neck, he looked to the closet, and stood. Currently he was just in a pair of pants and a tank-top; he had been planning to use this day to relax. It seemed that may be cut short. Opening the closet quickly he blinked.

"Miss Yu? What... what are you doing in my closet? Trying to say something or..." he shrugged softly, stooping to pick up his Sniper from her prone body and reach to help her to her feet.

Thankfully she was fully dressed, and as the weapon was taken off her she sat up. A hand went to her face. "My head is pounding." She had a little migrane but it wasnt a killer headache. yet Then she saw where she was "Wha... where am I ? Your closet ? Wha... what happened ? The last thing I remember was... that nightmare... and you... fighting her..." She took his hand and got to her feet

She was trying to piece it all together, and so far it wasnt working exactly as she hoped it would. But it did the job quite wll. At least, well enough. She was using her belt it seemed, or rather her twin bandoliers of ulaks as a pillow, the multicolored weapons were her prefered method of weaponry aside from tjhe Hidden Blade and her twin gauntlets she had.

"You were turned into a Tiger by Talak... there was nothing I could do. After that she tried to do the same to me... by some miraculous happenstance my mask saved me; she turned it into a relic. After that... she ran while I fought off about... I dunno a dozen guards. The rest... well don't worry about the rest." he explained. He then stooped down and picked up a few stray .50 caliber bullets that fell out of the duffel bag, the things resonating gently in his hand, a light hum heard from them as well. Anti Everything rounds... he'd use one on Talak if needed.

Stowing them away, he opened the closet door wider so Miss Yu could exit.

Stepping into his room, Miss Yu nodded. "I recall that much at least, everything else is a blur" She tried to recall what exactly had happened "Vitas took me back to her house, then sent me somewhere. next thing I knew I was on a beach and playing in the water." Most cats hated water, but tigers sometimes just loved it. Other times they didnt, but thankfully even she loved water. And Vitas came through on her promise, every feline thought pattern had faded away. just a forgotten bad dream,. The headache faded... slowly.

Seeing the weapon now in better light she briefly stared slack jawed at it then her brain and mouth worked at the same time "Why do you have... antimagic weaponry ?" Then something else of a thought hit her "You got close to her pet didnt you ? You want to save that cat ?"

"That _cat_ is my cousin... and yes I want to save her. Vitas has her basically drugged out of her mind... poor girl is so addicted she'd die without... god knows how many drugs in her system... I need to find a way to heal her." he said. "As for why I have these... well, what better to kill anything with than these?" he answered that question with another one; one that made sense.

"Now... I don't know how long you've been in my closet... but I suggest you get some proper rest... or... shower or something... at least let Grandma Ruthie you're alright." he said. She smelled like a cat who hadn't bathed itself in a week, and carpet... mostly carpet. Strange.

At mention of Vitas pet, Miao, being Marks long lost cousin Yu raised a eyebrow and was about to ask another question regarding the relationship but all she said was "...Oh... I see." She was thoughtful briefly as he mentioned how drugged Miao was. Again she niodded "ninety six" At his confused look she said "The number of drugs. Vitas uses magic, and whatever magic is within your cousin to administer the drugs. Once a day, every twenty four hours on the dot. But it didnt start with her. It was her mother, Marueen Warmoon had the girl catnapped from her parents at a park in Norway somewhere"

"When I first started working for Vitas undercover through the Assassins, I found that Vitas began drugging the girl daily with experimental drugs normally used on rats, Negating most of the effects with her magic and then slowly retracting her magic for each effect. Apparently your cousin is made of sterner stuff than you or me because most of the drugs are deadly. I dare not touch them..." She smirked then, yeah she stank, but she was alive, and wasnt permamently a tiger.

"Yeah, I will tell Madam Ruth I am alright; I heard her yelling a few days ago" About an hour after Mark got Back Ruth went off on a tariade at the man about certain things before grilling him on info of Talak and her troop movements. Sadly Mark didnt get much of at the time. "Its not easy to bathe when you're a seven hundred pound tiger against your will; thoughts like that get missed' How Miao as a child could speak like a human being perfectly when she was with her cousins was entirely a different matter

Mark nodded along, staying mostly quiet for the duration of her talking; there wasn't really anything else that needed to be said. Closing the closet door he nodded once more and patted Miss Yu on the shoulder. "Go see Ruthie." he smiled. Something was on his mind, what it was, however, he was trying to figure out. Trying to remember. It'd come to him eventually.

"Mm... thank you... for getting that thing off me" It was going to bruise where it landed, briefly at least for a time, but at least she was alright. Her stuiff was safely in Xeibos room by then as she heard someone moving in the other room. Followed by a grumpy voice saying "keep it down in there Im trying to sleep" Apparently Shade was a light sleeper. With that Yu went to the door and took her leave of Mark, for the moment at least. First she had to speak to Ruthie, then take a very much wanted shower.

As she left the room the possible miracle Mark sought stepped into view from her own room, Wezaki was a Healer right ?

Mark cleared his throat to get the Dove's attention. "Wezaki." He called out; once he had her attention, he leaned against the door frame. "How good are you at healing?" At her puzzled look he held up a hand so he could explain. "For the last... fuck, I dunno at least twenty years Vitas and her family have been pumping my cousin full of 96 experimental drugs that would kill a normal person. Luckily my cousin's alive, but I think the only reason why is because she's a Tigris... could you get rid of her addiction?" he asked, keeping it short and to the point.

"Or is that too much?"

Wezaki stared at him. "Thats a lot of drugs... well, the Tigris blood helps with keeping her alive, so killing the addiction is an entirely different story. I can only do so much myself, Yes I am a Healer; Healed you pretty good once Colonel Matisai was done with you." It was mostly true. Plus Mark had seen how she could use her healing abilities to injure targets as well as heal them. Just like Vitas could.

"Dont take this the wrong way. I can heal her... but only so far, experimental drugs are one thing, but are you sure _all 96_ are experimental ? Nothing common like asperin or tylenol or the like ?" Well, Miao DID take a caffine shot direct to the heart each morning at ten am sharp. And that wasnt experimental.

Mark shrugged. "Hell if I know how many are experimental... I know that she takes a big ass shot of pure Caffiene to the heart every morning... how that doesn't make her heart explode, Tigris or not, I've got no fuckin' clue." he said, shrugging again. "I'll get her to you as soon as I can... gotta kill Vitas first I think... then I can take her to you..." he said, his voice trailing off as his mind kicked itself. Vitas. He had another "Date" with Vitas tonight. He'd better start getting ready again.

"How big of a shot are we talking ?" At Marks hand motion Wezaki half smiled "If shes been captive that long. her body wont be able to live with out caffine in some form even if I can break the addiction and damage done by the other drugs. A caffine shot, two hundred ccs of which, per day. For the last... twenty something years ?" He noddeed. Wezaki took a deep breath. "I'll do what I can, But I dont think it will be much."

That was good enough for him apparently as he seemingly trailed off in thought. "What is it ?" Wezaki asked, thankfully the 'date' he had that night was little more than a meeting in a park, a very public place, in front of St Diamonds Cathederal in Sacremento, what was left of it. So he didnt have to worry of overly dressing up.

Finally Wezaki nodded "I'll do what I can; Hold still a minute" The Dove said, holding out a crystal sheheld it up to Marks face, energy streamed from his head to the crystal, brief seconds of info, what condition Miao was in, what Miao looked like, everything pertaining to a medical record really was seemingly downloaded from Marks mind as a copy of his brief moments with Miao, screenshots basically was all Wezaki had, no real memories with dialog or seqeunces, just brief snapshots of Miaos face, human condition, and feline form. "With this I can begin learning exactly what our common foe treats her to." She smiled and bid him farewell for the moment as she stepped towards the stairs, leaving Mark alone in the hallway.

He went back into his room and closed the door. Sitting in the sitting chair within the room he picked up Yaekos journal, thanks to Luna he had some of it translated, Luna felt that he should finish reading it before she took it into her own possession in the Mythic Realm. Either way the journal itself really got rolling when Yaeko was ten years old, and that was when her father first began showing signs of slowing down or needing a cane.

The first few pages of the journal detailed her swords and how to work colored, otherwise known as useless, iDuradaeden/i Yaeko somehow had the skillset, of her generation, along with Luna seventy years later, to work the useless metal into works of sheer art and warfare.

Staring at the cover of the journal for a few seconds, Mark thought for a second, before opening the book and beginning to read. He didn't know what he'd find between the strips of Leather that made the cover, but it'd make for an interesting read regardless. Squinting for a second, he quickly recognized the language it was written as Norse, and after quickly remember exactly what he was doing, his mind was able to process it as easily as English.

 _ **1** Two days ago I got in trouble with Pax's guardsmen again, they dont seem to get the point of what Im doing. They ran after me, I ended up jumping off the bridge to Arko District into the water to lose them. When I told mother she was upset, but when I told Papa he laughed. Said it was just me being a kid. Most children got on the nerves of the guards at times, but none of them would dare try to go against the Wolfe Family tree in any manner._

 _The following morning, yesterday, Papa and I went to see Vines, the Merchant Guildmaster about some weaponry and types of steels that Vines had picked up. Papa said it was for me to learn how to do certain things in the way of making my own weapons. Sure I have twin daggers, but papa says I need shortswords to match my size. Whatever that means_

 _At Vines place, a massive buildinig in the heart of the Dawn District just a few Districts over from Roughwater nested between the Greensky District and the Fourdmouth District was a well kept place. Papa insisted I be on my best behaviour, might explain why I was dressed in a outfit I disliked so much_

 _I hate dresses. They're unpractical when metalworking or running from the guards,. Much less swimming from the guards! Nevertheless, Papa and I met with Vines, who as pretty as I was, seemed to look at me with contempt or concern, or humor, I couldnt tell, the guy creeped me out. I dare not tell Papa of the mans strange looks towards me._

 _Papa and Vines went behind the counter, the office to talk over things, leaving me alone in the shop part of the merchant building proper. Packed with all sortso f outlandish stuff I've never seen before, exotic rugs, weapons, clothing, stuff that confused me in its make, and things that amused me in the colors and designs. But what nobody even I expected was the newcomers voice._

 _"Hey, werent you the girl the guards were chasing yesterday ?" It was young, like a young man I had yet to meet, maybe it was my brother it sounded familiar ? I turned to look and there stood Vines younger son, Ryssa. A month older then me I could tell he was cute. But he had a look of pure admiration for me._

 _I nodded "Yes, I had to jump the bridge to get away, they're relentless, You'd think Captain Snaproot would just give up when chasing kids but he wants to try and drag me back kicking and screaming,. So jumping was the only option" I said in reply_

 _Ryssa smiled "You've gotten better at annoying the guards, but sooner or later they'll start to catch on. Papa is amused by it, says it gets him more money for uniforms and weapons for the guardsmen"_

 _I smirked "the princess needs to give up on sending her guards after me when something happens. Next joke I make will either hurt somebody, likely me or them, or someone else entirely, and I sdont want to cause trouble to get my fellow Arendellians harmed" Ryssa nodded_

 _"I agree" He said, he stuck out his hand "I'm Ryssa, my older brother Sidias is in the back helping Mother with something, If you need anything to pull off a prank come find either of us, we'll get you what you need."_

 _I took his hand and shook it "I'm Yaeko"_

 _He stared at me "You're the Wolfe girl the guards compliand about this morning ?" I nodded "Awesome! Glad to meet you, Yaeko!" Ryssa pumped my hand, for ten years old the kid was strong!_

 _ **2** It happened again, Papa though was unhappy that I somehow lured both Ryssa and his brother Sidias into the prank in getting supplies and a proper location, last night I had to go to bed with no dinner, I didnt caer it was worth it to see the look on Snaproots face for once having to stop in the street and watch me flee into the safty of the District. Omri says I need to cool it, Owen wont stop laughing, my brother always was the calmer one._

 _ **3** I am in trouble, I snuck out of curfew. Papa sent me to bed last night, no dinner, now Im awake, well fed and Papa is upset. I am scared of what he'll do. So I told him. He smiled, which scared me, and said for me to get some sleep, the day was going to be a big one for me and he needs my help... uh oh._

 _ **4** We're at the Mausoleum; Papa says I can explore if I want to, so I think I will; for now at least. I wonder whats in here ?_

Turning the page, Mark found nothing. And continued to find nothing until three pages later, where a picture of a Young Yaeko greeted his eyes. She was a pretty girl, definitely easy on the eyes, with soft features and a slender frame. But then, she was younger in that picture, as she grew older her features would become slightly less soft, and more sharp as her body matured and grew.

Across from the image of the following page was a small bit _**1** Has it really been six years ? Wow, so much to write and I dont have time, I have to sit for a painting, Mother insisted. Maybe afterwards I can write what I found in the Mausoleum. We'll see..._ The section futher detailed strange riddles things like "To idle is to die, keep your path straight and eyes ahead." and "To continue requires a sacrifice" But the last bit had the most attention _The mausoleum has strange magic at work. I dont think I can track it that fast without falling again, maybe one day I will ?... And Papa and Mother are upset I did it again. Princess Pax put out a wanted poster with my face on it... she wont learn_

Closing the book, Mark considered that last bit carefully. There was more to the Mausoleum than he knew... leave it to Yaeko to figure it out, however. Looking at the clock, he nodded and set the journal down, putting on his usual cloak and boots before leaving the room.

He had a date to attend.

 **One hour later**

 **Sacremento California**

 **Across from St Diamonds Cathederal**

 **St Diamond Park**

The park was well kept. Everything was in order, even the playground structures had sand imnstead of the trashy woodchips. Soft sand, beautiful scenery, and it was all in the bright sunlight. The massive gothic front of St Diamonds Cathderal towered over the park, yet the park was not in its shadow whatsoever. The kids, their famileis, Mark could see upon arrival seemed to be enjoying themselves, carefree children and their parents without fear of war or robbery, or anything. there was nary a crime being done anywhere.

Though he did see a few police cars every few moments. But nothing outright dangerous was going on. Nothing with ill intent or destruction. Instead what he saw was a lot of reasonably honorable people who were by all means quite happy with their current lifestyle. The kids didnt have to want for anything.

Mark watched the scene with his hands behind his back and his hood down, his heavy coat fluttering gently in the breeze. These people were happy... strange, considering the ruling of the place. But he couldn't help but wonder: How many more children would be able to easily enjoy this if leadership was different? How much safer would they be? How much happier? His brown eyes, backlit by a dim bronze, looked down in thought. At the same time, this was not bad; in fact, if it weren't for the knowledge that yes, this was a Templar State, he'd assume it was any other place. Just went to show that not all Templars were bad, explicitely anyway, and that, by extention, not all Assassins were good.

After all, Nothing was True, and Everything was Permitted. Including this.

Seeing the children at play made one thing clear, the upkeep, the peacefulness, the seemingly endless happiness the kids had without fear of war or wondering where their next meal was to come from, or if they'd even get a next meal for that matter made one thing clear. Vitas reign over what was left of Sacremento made it a paradise for the children to grow up in.

Every now and again a police man went past on foot, or in a car, each seemingly peaceful yet alert for the slightest sign of trouble. For once Mark didnt have Sazhori by his side, no, she was upstairs watching efverything even without him noticing. Thanks to Big Tony she had taken lessons on sniper use, sleep darts normally were what she wanted to use, quiet and didnt kill. Using the scope she kept an eye on the surroundings, her own version of Eagle Vision taking in every person.

Only two people showed up in bright purpleish pink, with a few blood red. and others in sky blue, the rest in plain white. Mostly the kids.

Vitas had arrived, and with her was Spike. the tiger was nowhere to be seen.

Stepping into Marks range of hearing Vitas asked aloud "Enjoying the park ?" When he turned to look to her he saw her dressed in something not exactly skimpy or sexy in a overly way like he last saw her a week before. But something a bit more regal of red and black in a smoke pattern. her magic at work once again she appeared the same height as he. She nodded towards Spike, who also nodded and waved towards the six others with them. It was food truck time and that meant setting up the truck for the late lunch early dinner.

"I am, actually. Seeing children at peace and at play almost makes me forget that this state is Templar-Ruled." he responded to Vitas, his voice a little quieter than hers, but still clearly heard. He didn't turn to look at her, but instead continued to watch the children at play, their parents enjoying the sight of their children happy, and that sight making him content. He could feel Kalda stir within him each time he looked at or thought of the Cathedral - something about it was... almost meant for him. He continued to remain still as Vitas drew closer, knowing, or at least figuring that she wouldn't attack him in public, not with children and innocents so close. He also figured that while she icould/i wipe their memories of anything bad, going to the effort of doing so would cost more resrouces than would be worth it.

He was right on both vcounts, but she wassnt there to fight or attack or anything, no, she was there to show him how her rule benefited those there. Towards the north people flocked to her banner because she offered peace and stablity, and food to those that wanted it. Infact ias the children who somehow convinced their parents to move south, or let Vitas leadership reach their districts and became common the closer Mark had gotten to St Diamond Park. For ecvery destroyed home by fire or accident, a new one was built in its place as if the destruction never happened.

There was always work, and eveyone took part. Regardless of who led the people the closer her got to Sacremento, the palace, the cathederal, all of it, the more prosperous it became for everyone. Infact he saw no homeless people in sight when he parked the car. "The children convinced me to lead properly." Vitas mused standing next to Mark for a moment watching the children playing soccor, a few teens getting a game of volleyball ready. And further a bunch of adults and teens pklaying flag football. "What I told you was true, Unlike most Templars you may know, I do not opress, or seek to rule by might or sheer force. No, I simply want to learn, to understand..." She trailed off looking towards him.

"I want to understand one thing; Why ? Why you. Why did we fall in love ? Was it fate for us to meet ? Why did I become who I am, a daughter of the Warmoon family ? Did my parents choose to become Templars, or did the Templars choose to become my parents ?" All good questions, but only one Mark knew the answer to, when they were kids, when he had fallen in love, it was a mission to do so, but nobody expected it to grow into ireal/i love between them

"Most of those I can't answer. But I can answer the question of ius/i" he said, finally turning to look at her. "I figure we're both mature enough to accept this now... I was ordered to become your friend. To grow close to you, use you as leverage to get to your parents." he turned and moved to a bench, where he would turn and sit, leaning back, crossing his legs at the ankles and stretching out his legs as he rested one arm on the back-rest of the bench. "It became real love when my boyish hormones took over, and overruled the Mission objective. You can believe that I was ... disciplined thoroughly for letting my affections for you turn real." he continued.

He gestured to the park, specifically at a young couple watching their children play in the sand a scant ten feet away from them. "I envisioned all of that for you... for us... but after being reminded of my mission... I was forced to give it up, or become a casualty myself...Or so I felt." he tilted his head slightly; perhaps he was exagerating, but then, the result still would have been the same regardless if he did it or his sisters. Or even his Aunt or Mother.

"The rest of those questions... well, I'll leave to history to answer, and I never liked History very much until I returned to my... true home." he paused, recalling his return to Arendelle, his sudden spark of passion for restoring his Clan and the district to its glory. Falling in Love with Elsa... everything. His expression softened, and his free hand went to his half of the pendant he still wore, gently running his gloved fingers over the intricate details he'd made himself.

"When you left me, my heart was broken. But maybe it was for the best. Before we were to meet that day. Father told me on no uncertain terms that if I didnt show any signs of mystical progress whatsoever he'd kick me from the family entirely. Throw me to the street. Next thing I know, I wake up in a ships medical bed with three concerned people hovering over me. My new parents, and the ships cptain" Vitqas said going to the bench and aklso taking a seat, watching the children at play made her smile as he spoke. He wanted that for them too ? Inwardly she smiled, she still wanted it yes, but did he ?

She sighed softly then "When I went home from the ship I was rescued from, my parents said I pretty much fell onto it off the cliff park. My magic came over me when I was almost home seeing what I called dear to me destroyed as I held on to this. "She held up her locket, the one with his pictuer in it, she had magically aged the picture to match his current look. "I found my parents did, my father he... destroyed, his sling ring gone, his liver was under the bed. I thought my magic had destroyed my father. But mother, she was... well, dead in her bed, she looked asleep... That was you ?"

Her hand gently reached for the pendant he had around his neck. Almost to it she stopped her self and pulled her hand back. "It is beautiful." She said simply, If she saw that kind of beauty in the necklace he wore then there must be something off. "I have been thinking for a week now. You are here. Why ? What do you seek ? Do you seek to end what these enjoy ? Or is it something else ?"

Mark heard her words, and nodded silently softly as he listened. At her question of what had happened to her parents, he nodded again. "It was. Your father almost killed me." he stated. He paused, seeing her hand enter his peripheral vision, reaching for his half of the pendant; he didn't react except for stopping the movment of his fingers, convieniently enough, the front was facing Vitas well enough for her to see. The Scorpion over the Snowflake... so intricate.

He grunted in thanks to her compliment of the thing, and then as she asked her next question, he looked to the pendant, his expression softening further before he looked to her, his expression returning to normal. "Short answer is to kill you, if I must be honest. Longer answer... well... let's say it's to redeem myself in someone's eyes..." he said. Though it wasn't the eyes of Elsa he was trying to redeem himself in, or even Snowfeather or Blackmane, but himself. He couldn't stop those innocents from dying, yet with more planning and foresight he could have. So here he was in the most intricate chess game of his life with someone who could kill him as easilly as he could her.

"I can't go home if I don't do this." It'd be easy to do it now... but also predictable, and traumatizing for the children. Sink his blade into her throat. She was close enough to do so, maybe he'd be fast enough to do it before she could react, but then what of Spike and the Guards? They'd see it easilly, react quickly. He'd be dead if he couldn't get his armor up in time, and to top it off, he felt all of their eyes on him at once, and sensed someone fingering the trigger of a gun nearby.

"If you hadnt killed him, I would have been tossed to the street, would your family have taken me in ?" It was a good question to be sure, she sensed him tense up as they sat on the bench, both of them in reach of the other, they could both aim fofr the neck dead on. She stood from the bench. "These children grow up in peace, do you truly want to give them war and death ?" She turned towards him as she asked her question. Her eyes bright with power.

Behind Mark he sensed correctly as Spike had a hand on one of her pistols concealed in her dress sleeve. The dark forest green and deep sea blue dress was typical attire for the Henchwoman. Spike wasnt happy overhearing Mark say he wanted to kill Vitas. Vitas was the very life of Sacremento, the entire livelyhood of the kids who were now swarming the food truck for tacos and pizza and steaks. If she died, what would happen to the kids ?

Spike however seemed to calm when Vitas stood up. "Spike, two tacos, no lettuce, extra cheese. And a drink." Vitas looked to Mark "Hungry ?" There was a chance to make peace with this man. There was brief moment on the otrher side of the park as two Sentries faded into view and began patrolling. The kids took zero notice of the two constructs

"War and Death is something Children should never see. If everything goes to my plan, there will be no war... just my blade in that slender neck of yours. But for now... I suppose that would be a bad decision." His nostrils flared at the smell of the food trucks and the variety of foods from the kitchens. Burgers, Tacos, Hot Dogs, hell, even Gumbo. Those trucks had everything some times; there was even a Pizza Truck off to the side, the heat from the oven radiating as much as the smell of melting cheese. At the question of hunger Mark shrugged. "I suppose. I'll take whatever... so long as it isn't spiked." he said, letting out an amused breath as an afterthought of the unintentional pun he'd made.

"Coke, for a Drink, please." he added.

Spike grunted at the pun, typical. But she nodded at the request. Pizza it was then, with a coke... interesting choice But she didnt reply as Vitas simply nodded. "I agree" Vitas said simply "War, death, destruction, children should never see it, until they are of age when it is understandable. A childs mind is a clean slate, destructuon should not get into it until they can understand what it means. These children, none of them know of death, destruction, accidents, it happens" Children also made the best soldiers. but Vitas didnt use child soldiers in her army, no, she used mostly computer programs, the Sentries, and her Black Guard, and then stupid thugs who cant find their way out of a paperbag.

"But you have me wondering" Vitas said as her men set up dozens of tables with chairs and items to eat with. "Why kill me ?" It was a good question, did he seek a form of redepmtion that had her dead in order to feel right ? Or was it something greater ?

He joined her at a table as she asked her question, leaning back into the chair and once more crossing his feet at the ankles. "Killing you? Why? You are the head of the Templar Snake here in Sacremento... it's only natural that I go for you. My redemption is complete when I have freed this place of Templar Influence, then my mission is complete. If it were any of your personal guard or even Spike I'd kill them too. But to be honest... I quite like the challenge of going after you. I've not gone after someone with such iStrong/i magic since your father." he said. Of course, she was a thousand times stronger than her father could ever hope to achieve.

"If you were to step down and renounce the way of the Templar, and then not interfere, I'd not target you. It's that simple." he added, looking to her. "The Assassins could always use the intel and a strong Magical presence."

"I may be a Templar but that is only in title, not in influence. What most believe of them is true, they want money, control, power, Me, I want to understand. So I may be a Templar, but I like to collect things, and the things I collect are not minds or hearts. Besides, you never answered my question" Vitas said, he hadnt yet, if her father had kicked her out of the house, would his family have accepted her ?

Spike brought the food over, with her was another thug, a big brute of a man who made Dwayne Johnson look like a twig as he carried a chair or sixteen to set up another large table nearby. Spike gave a sour look towards Mark, but the pizza looked good, a ham and bacon pizza with black olives One of those personal pan jobs while Vitas had two ntacos with a very strong Egyptian flare to them in both taste and smell.

"Besides' Vitas continued as Spike set the food befoer them and stepped away to get her own food "I took control when my parents were killed by Ruth Big as part of a six way deal. In the end it was win win for Mrs Big." She said nothing about the home invasion she had sent. To that Mark had no answer ,the food was too good, however it was Vitas words that got him thinking, it was possible he could spare her life. She wasnt a Templar in deed and thought, simply a title, a means to an end. and if Vitas only sought true peace by providing for people around her properly and peacefully. Mark saw there wasnt any violence,. the kids enjoyed the park, the peace was almost too... peaceful.

For long moments their meal was in peaceful quiet. Finally Mark spoke. "I think so. Mother was adamant that I stick to the mission, kill you and your parents because they were Templars, but also Mystics at the same time. Had we married under different circumstances it would have been much easier - had your father thrown you out of the house before I killed him it would have made it even easier for me and you. So yes, I think my mother would have welcomed you into the family." Again silence fell on the table as they finished eating.

"You have given me a lot to think about, Lady Warmoon. I thank you for the lunch, it was quite good" Mark said, he stood from the table as he had finshed before she had. With a polite bow of farewell he left. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a woman who looked as if like a ghost. Flickering of reaslism meters away, watching him. he blinked and she was gone. Mark then left the park to meet up with Sazhori

Vitas watched him leave as she took a bite of her second taco, as Spike sat across from here where Mark once sat the other woman spoke. "Do you think he will hunt you ?"

"Yes, nothing will stop a hunter like him. Not even my magic" Vitas replied

"So he wont stop, Should I track him ?"

"No. He would be onto you from the start, even our own men are no match for him. Only magic users are a match if not better. You and me at the least"

"So what now ?"

"Now we simply wait for him to make the next move. He did say I have given him a lot to think about. Hopefully that includes poissibly not killing either of us."

"Does he really think you are a Templar when its only a title and you'd rather use your magic to unfuck what they fucked up ?"

"Yes, which is why he will come back again and again. Use the technology we have in this city, we can see everywhere, see everything, even a man like him cant hide from a camera for long."

 _Across the park_

 _Infront of St Diamonds Cathederal_

"So this is it huh ?" Two people stood before it, a blonde haired girl and a dark haired boy of a sort viewed the massive structure from the front, the door was open, it was open for tours. So the two joined one and got to see inside the massive structure. "Fang was only able to get so much information on this place," Auji mused. a week of information gathering and they were there. As they walked imnside Auji looked carefully around the room, the massive cathederal had horizon dropoff feeling to it.

Xeibo had her Draconic version of Eagle Vision active. "Its here. somewhere. I can sense it. iDuradaeden/i isnt like a normal metal, with the right magics or senses to attune to it, its easy to find. But in a place like this..."

"Too much stone. This building has been rebuilt so many times." Auji said seeing the construction, two fires, total demolition, sixteen massive earthquakes, and a complete deconstruction and rebuild. At one point Diamonds tomb was iunder/i the altar in the sanctuary itself, but thanks to all the reconstruction and moving of things, the tomb itself was now in the dome above the sanctuary itself. Auji looked up at it "there. I sense something from up there. Fang said there was a second way of getting into here from outside without coming through the front door"

"The tour is almost over, looks like they're getting things ready for reconstruction ?" Xeibo said seeing scaffolding being set up, the ceiling, the beams and some upper walls it looked like needed new plastering due to a recent earthquake triggered by raw matrial proccessing that damaged the building.

Auji looked over the group of workmen getting ready to begin their work of redoing the inner wall of the cathederal. The walls were smooth nearly to the ceiling, which meant freerunning up them impossible even for him with his wings; He spotted the tomb, directly above the altar itself. "Come on, lets go outside. Lets see if we can find the secret entry to get inside. Once we have that we can get back inside and observe the workmen" He said softly, Xeibo nodded and the two left the building with the rest of the tour group.

Splitting off unseen the two went along the eastern edge of the building, facing the subway line overhead and also below. Barely anything around to observe or hide them, they'd be close in timing to not get noticed by anyone. This was going to be perfect. It was everything they needed for the job, and then some. All it counted on then was timing. Work was being done inside the cathederal for repainting and repairs. Which then meant at certain times the building was going to be entirely empty. Which then allowed the two young adults to plan things out carefully.

It would have to be a good plan, because Talons job was only for a month. Once Auji found the skull design he saw how it worked. "We'll return here after a few days when the heat dies down. Until then, we know how to get in" he pointed at the skull

Xeibo nodded. "Im famished, lets go find something to eat" Auji nodded and the two went to find a food truck

 **10 PM that night**

 **Ruth Big's Bed and Breakfast**

Mark closed his bedroom door, the day was a strange one for sure, he never really expected that much, but then, Vitas had given him a lot to think about. Sitting on the bed he removed his boots, then his coat, setting the coat on the nearby chair he picked up Yaekos journal, he found a page of a image of a sort, it was that of the interior of a tomb. Yet there was another next to it. One of destruction yet peace. He started reading.

 ** _1_**

 _I still dream of him_

 _In my dream we were together, forever. What felt like a hundred years was really only a few days when I waken, but when I dream I dream of him and what he did for me, for us._

 _In my dream I stood at the precipice of the Blackrock Temple, searching for him. In the distance I saw a flash, like lightning, But there was no thunder. My sense of forboding gew, but I couldnt turn away._

 _Then I saw the light again, closer, it wasnt lightning, more orange like gold, shadowed with purple, like dawn and sunlight with a cloudy stormy sky, harth and a sound too, distinct and indistinct. Not thunder, but something I felt I should recognise_

 _I want to leave my high place, seek shelter. From what I dont yet know. In the manner of dreams I cannot escape, I am forced to watch, to wait, to observe._

 _Then realisation hits me, Realistion and horror both. The orange is fire, Fire unlike anything I have exprienced. The purple is shadows, sheer horror and fear boil within them._

 _And then, the owner of the power is upon me, a Dragon, beautiful and deadly. Friend and fo alike,. But not just any dragon. But him. Draco, the Shadow Master The Dragon of legend, the dragon who devours all life and light._

 _And just before I wake up I hear his voice. The voice of her father. Telling me. "Do not fear"_

 _Irral... Where are you ?_

Mark snapped the book shut and he felt Kalda stir within him


	14. Chapter 14

The Assassins Way

part 14 Let the Feathers Fly

 _"Spike, let me ask you something. If a man does not have dreams, what difference is he from a monster ?"_

 **-Vitas Warmoon**

 **21 June 2055**

 **Anahiem California**

 **Ten am**

Staring at the bank Mark found himself thinking back on the mission briefing. The Assassins needed funds and the only means to get them were through a bank. Mark and Sazhori were both unknowns yet only one person knew them both by appearance alone.

And for the moment that person was thankfully not around. It wasnt that Spike, and Vitas were bad people, far from it. Mark saw fristhand that in some cases Vitas had a hobby, and no children were permitted to see it. And he had only met Spike once or twice if that.

But it had been over a week since that last meeting, and the Asssassins were short of money, therefore, they had to rob a bank. Which meant tracking the money, cash houses worked best Ruthie had said. No paper trails. Vitas had money, and normally if Ruthie asked for it, saying it was for the kids, she'd send it. But since Mark had arrived in town, Vitas was a bit more tightfisted.

But that didnt matter, no, what mattered at that moment was how to rob the bank. Ruth had one of their techies patch the two into the banks security and construction crews. It was the perfect cover, act as part of both construction and security crews to get the lay of the building. Then make the catch.

Easier said then done.

That day was grand opening party day wherein the new bank was to open offically to the public. During the night Mark and Sazhori along with both Officers James and Raymond had transferred all the more important gemstones and highquality gems into secret locations across the block to allow Assassins to find and pick up the parcels without worry. In their place they had put lesser quality yet also high value gemstones and gold bullion.

"Why gemstones ?" Mark asked

"Gemstones are harder to track" Big Tony explained "the chances of money getting tracked is too great, however the gemstones cant be tracked. Some can even hold data the higher the value and stranger the cut."

"Makes sense" Mark replied. Mentally shaking himself he focused on the task at hand. He had to act as security, and once dismissed he coyld grab a drink at the bar across the street. But since he had to be publicly visible he wanted witnesses.

He never saw Miss Zhao Yu heading through the nearby crowd to get to a watch store, on it was a sign, "No dogs, no women"

Mark went to the bar once dismissed from duty and took a seat across from the procceedings. Watching everything cvarefully he stared seeing a woman dressed in dark green and dark blue, recognising Spikes colors right off. It wasnt what had made him stare, far from it.

What made him stare was the fact that Spike had a pair of wings. They looked strong too. Well this didnt look good. Mark found himself plotting on how to either disable the winged woman or at least keep her from flying. However his plotting was interrupted by the sudden reaction from Sazhori. Mark never saw a Parrot slip a mickey into his beer as his attention was focused on the sudden movements of Sazhori working to get away from Spike, and Spike in turn working to get closer to Sazhori.

Mark checked his watch and nodded, it was time for a party.

They had a flyer, and he had a flyer. They were on even ground. Yet the enemy also had the means to bring his flyer down. Or did Vitas know about the fact that Ulnaus was weak to Obsidian arrows ? Bullets didnt do a lick of good against the idiot of a bird. Unless the bullets were of Obsidian... but it wasnt something he was counting on at the time. But he didnt put it past Vitas.

His vision fogged slightly. Man that beer was strong. Looking up as he heard a crack as the bank broke apart as the safe was dragged away, most of the bank with it. Mark stared as the bank was destroyed. Well that wasnt to plan.

His vision was then taken by two women taking to the air in a catfight, Sazhori was cornered by Spike, both women had wings. OK, Sazhori was more then a human woman with feather boas attached. Wings of pearl black had sprouted from her shoulderblades. Whereas Spikes wings were black with a few red accents. People had their attention devided between the destruction of the bank and the two women flying and fighting each other in the air.

Mark took another drink of his beer, his vision blurred again and he stumbled from the bar after paying the tab and wandering drunkenly around the block. As he wandered he lost track of where he was. Stumbling past a group of Templars, Mark was too drunk to care and too drunk to really get noticed by the mob of men and women chasing the bank down before it was destroyed.

Marks new focus was not where he was, but where Sazhori was. And it was that thought that lead him towards a shop...

Within the store Zhao Yu was trying to buy a watch, she was sent there for a reason, they needed a stopwatch. The only way to get the thing though was by that shop. And the shop owner was a member of the Infamous Women Haters Club. He also didnt like dogs because the guy was allergic.

"I only need to buy a watch" Miss Yu said simply finding what she sought and picking it up. Her back to the man, not seeing him withdraw a pistol from behind the counter and then call for help when she turned to look at him

"Help!" The man screamed pointing the weapon at Miss Yu "There is a woman in my shop! Help, police, somebody!"

It was at that moment when Mark himself stepped into the shop from way of the staff only area after somehow getting lost in an alley and taking the first door he saw. Nearly colliding with Miss Yu the shop owner recognised him right off

Now pointing the gun between the two he kept shouting "HELP, THERE IS A WOMAN AND AN ASSASSIN IN MY SHOP!"

Mark smirked, drunkenly he said "Todays your lucky day" he had a drunken slur to his voice "Have either of the six of you seen a Raven fly by ?"

Miss Yu and the Shop Owner simply stared at him, one, in this case, Miss Yu, stared confused, had Mark been drinking, the answer was undoubtably yes. And the shop owner was just spooked of having a woman in his shop.

Just then in the tense moment a sudden WHUMP WHAM was heard as two bodies slammed into the front of the store and broke the window, the two women were still fighting, Mark stared drunkly for a moment finally saying "Found her." It was the sudden arrival of the two women who were fighting each other that had thankfully taken the shop owners complete attention. Using that distraction Miss Yu slapped down the required money to buy the watch she wanted and left the shop with Mark.

As the two walked through the streets some policemen saw them and they took to rooftops. As they climbed up Mark remarked simply "A dangerous life living as an Assassin no ?"

"Sometimes danger is best left avoided" Miss Yu replied

Mark smirked "You dunno what you're missin'" He said, gunshots rangout, causing the two to duck for cover

Finally on a rooftop and cornered Mark saw the stack of hay below. Miss Yu, however, saw the police running at them "Now what do we do ?" She asked

Mark turned to her, his hands on her shoulders "You should be screaming" He said twirling her about and sending her into the haycart below. Whole he himself drunkenly wove around the police before meeting up with Sazhori who by that time had split off from Spike after their fight.

Spike had done her job. Finding the Raven nursing a bad cut on her arm with her own magic Mark noticed that she had something that belonged to Spike of some form. "You alright ?"

"For the moment, I got what we sought. Vitas is remaining in Sacremento, and something is going on at St Diamonds Cathederal" Sazhori explained

"Spike told you that much ?"

"No I got it off a informant after Spike left. Though I did learn where she got her wings"

"Let me guess, Vitas did it ?"

"mhm, her parents apparently were Raven and Human, Spike had latent magics but not enough to trigger wing growth. So she had Vitas trigger the wings."

"And the informants name ?" Mark asked

"Sacrast" Sazhori replied. "An interesting man, seeking his own ends to survive, will rat on anyone."

"Anything I am missing ?" Mark wondered.

"Takari Honda was briefly seen but I didnt get the chance to speak to him" Sazhori said, Mark smirked, trust the sneaky man to be around when trouble started, He snickered when Sazhori continued "I saw Miss Yu when you went into somewhere ? She was in a hay cart... what ?"

"I kinda threw her off a roof into the cart for her own safety" Mark said, a smile on his face. Sazhori just raised an eyebrow but didnt ask. However it was his thoughtful look that had her attention

"What is it ?"

"That was Spike, Vitas second in command and top henchwoman. At least, she wore the colors" Mark said thoughtfully

"Yeah, that was Spike, not just her colors, but she herself. Packs a punch" Sazhoris own wings had faded away before Mark got too close to her, unlike Spike, Sazhori could summon and dismiss her wings when needed. The last thing Sazhori wanted was for Mark to see her wings just yet, bony things that had yet to fully grow feathers.

"Then that makes things harder for me, I want to blow up four of those templar controlled flying aircraft carriers." Mark said

"When ?" Sazhori asked

"As soon as I talk to Dad" Mark replied, his father had given him his current wristphone number. "In the meantime the recruits and other Assassins have all the gems from the deaddrops" Sazhori nodded.

 **Warmoon Palace**

 **One hour later**

 **Throne Room**

Vitas paced the room thoughtfully as Spike made her report. Well for a first time flight based ambush it worked out pretty well. "The Parrot was correct, he got the target soused" Spike reported, "Once he was hammered I struck at his female friend. She too has wings, unlike mine her wings are entirely black feathers. We fought and flew for a while before I was able to land a good hit to get away."

"Did you find anything important concerning Mr Wolfe, his crew, or was it just him and his lady friend ?" Vitas asked

"I only saw him and his lady Friend, nothing else seemed off or different." Spike had no clue that it was Miss Yu who bought a watch from the store she and Sazhori had demolished the front window of.

Vitas smiled and nodded "Very good, take a rest, you earned it." She told Spike, who nodded and left the throne room leaving Vitas alone with Miao, her pet. The white dressed drugged young woman laid limp once anew at the foot of the Egypt style throne. Sitting down on the throne Vitas regarded her pet carefully, Miao stared at nothing, her body pretty much stiff from working through the drugs, like normal she laid limp unmoving.

Yet her brain was working perfectly fine, if not better. Since meeting her cousin, Miao had been working out in her mind just how long it had been since she saw him last, they were kids, and had just split from a day together. Her aunt, Charity Wolfe, had called her cousins, Mark and his sister, who try as she might was unable to get the face of even in her memories.

Then the Tigris found herself worried about Vitas breaking in on her memories. Which she indeed had on several occasions since Miao refused to devulge information on how she knew another langauge let alone Mark Wolfe himself.

It was Vitas voice that drew her attention however, a simple question. "A relative ?" dead hazel-gray eyes turned towards her. It was the first real reaction Vitas mused, that she had from her pet regarding who Mark Wolfe was to her pet. "Figures" Vitas growled. Using her magic she lifted Miao up into the air, limp as a rag the white tiger was magically placed in a standing pose, held by unseen magic against her will Miao hung before the throne.

"You will tell me what I want to know, wont you ?" Vitas asked calmly. Try as she might, Miao was too weak to resist the magical prodding. "Tell me, Miao,... what relation to you, is Mark Wolfe ?"

It had been a full week since she last saw her cousin, and for each day Vitas prodded her for information, never getting an answer. Until now. Finally Miao spoke "He is my cousin. I havent seen him since I was a kitten." It was the only answer Vitas was going to get regarding Mark. The next question was regarding other languages that the cat knew. Of which only english and minimal arabic was the answer. Vitas smirked. She had her wild card now. Marks cousin was her plaything.

Wonderful.

 **1 PM**

 **Aboard the FAC USS Abraham Lincoln**

 **Marcus Wolfe's office**

"This is the list of men I trust" The list was unsurprisingly short maybe seven names at best, each man Mark even knew, five of which alone were their original servants, miraculously still alive after all these years. "The rest of the men on the roster I dont trust with too much information. Most of the time my eagle vision takes in allies and enemies. So I know who I can trust and not trust. But that trust can only go so far"

"I agree" Mark replied. He then detailed the fight between Spike and Sazhori. When he was done his father simply smirked

"So the girl also flies. You really know how to win them" Marcus said referring to how his son had 'won' Sazhori at a Casino in Trinidad California. Mark smirked at his fathers words.

"Im not entirely sure on that though" Mark mused recalling the brief fighting he saw between the two women. "Sazhori, if it was her, those wings looked too damn frail to be able to hold her weight. Now Spike on the other hand, her wings were strong and healthy. That and her body seemed to have been slightly modified to accomondate those new wings"

"Pretty ?" Marcus smirked as his son detailed what Spike now looked like, a very well endowed lady in order to balance out the wings on her back properly, Mark snickered

"Could say that" the younger man said, a snicker in his tone.

"So whats the plan ?" Marcus asked

"Bombing run. Sazhori is scouting another FAC for the best bomb placement locations" Mark replied, as much as the Raven didnt like it it had to be done, Sazhori wasnt known to the Templars all that well aside from Spike at the moment

"You are still gonna go through with that plan ?"

"Yes"

"Fucks sake son, why cant you blow up something else ?"

"Because I dont want to, I wont blow this ship up, its your command. Last thing I want is to let the Templars have the edge on us"

"So aside from boming run, whats the plan ?"

"Soon as Sazhori gets back, which should be any time now, we ishould/i have our targets marked. Then all I need to do is go bomb shopping"

"Bomb shopping ? Good luck son, you'll need it, you'll have better luck finding a guy who can make shit explode on command and maybe even aim said exploding shit at something."

"Good idea, dad. I'll find somebody, I think Big Tony might know someone who can do that."

It was just then that Sazhori knocked on the door and entered the office. "Its set" She said handing Mark a layout map of the three decks chosen in green the bomb placement locations in red. "According to the ship builder, each of these flying aircraft carriers are identical in design, materials construction and floor layouts.. He even took me on a tour of the one under construction, four ships he says are perfect targets, he says they're older, more prone to breakdowns and he wants newer ships in the air rather then repair old ships constantly, so bombs blowing them apart for maximum effect is easily done, He even supplied the optimal bomb placement locations with easy paths out, or remotely set the bombs off, I trust him."

Well that was good "Good, so I think we just need a bomb maker to design the bombs to explode on remote use, once the bombs are placed we'll have to get away fast." Mark mused

"Two of the ships are due for refueling, airbased refueling at that, doing so is dangerous, so when the refuling occurs we can place the bombs in both vessels and get off with the refueling crews." Sazhori pointed out

"Perfect" Mark said, now all they needed was a bomb maker, or a bomb technican. "What day is the refueling"

"In two days" Sazhori replied, Mark nodded, all they needed was the bomb guy.

"Now to find a bomb maker..." Mark said

"I think I can help with that" Marcus spoke up as Mark looked to him. "One of your friends, you remember him I hope, Old Man Joe back in Arendelle, if I can get a letter to him I think he can come here"

"Getting a letter to Arendelle would be hell at this point it'd be too little too late." Mark grumbled.

Marcus knew then he hit a nerve so he tried to changed the subject slightly as he raised a hand "hear me out, son. Theres more men and women I know who sell and make bombs for what you need, hell you might get some training in bomb creation yourself."

"Im listening" Mark replied to his father. Marcus rattled off a good half dozen names and offered to make a few phonecalls. After a moment Mark pointed to a name, "Does this guy remind you of anyone, Dad ?" the name he was pointing to said Kamerilah, no last name was on the list for the person.

"From what I remember, your mother spoke of someone she trusted as a girl with her sister and brother, they called her Kamerilah, I did some looking into the person, turns out, they got one hell of a history" Marcus replied as Mark simply looked at him confused. Whereas Sazhori looked like a nineteen year old, she was really nineteen thousand years old.

"History ? What kind of history ?" Mark asked

"Tell me that Snowfeather and her sister at least taught you history growing up and how the Assassin's started and what happened between then and now ?" Marcus said

"Only enough, Snowfeather was never interested in teaching history, more interested in teaching by experience" Mark replied, so he had no idea who Kamerilah was, or his relation to her.

"Turns out, little over a million or so years ago there was a big war across the world, it was called the Crystal Wars, it was between two groups, Arendelle was the core of the fighting for pretty much the duration of the war. Two factions were known to exsist during the war, The Rebels, who wanted to use crystals as a means of power and control, and the Patroits, or Crystal Defenders, people who wanted to use crystals as a means of powering devices or keeping journals, our computer systems are a good example of the Patroits desire for the use of the crystals" Marcus explained

"During the Crystal Wars as it was called our ancestor had a daughter, not much is known about her" Marcus said stopping when Mark raised a hand

"You mean Luna Wolfe, Yaeko Wolfe's second born child and oldest of three kids ?" Mark said

Marcus smirked but nodded "Close, Luna is mentioned as using swords similar to her mother with skill matched only by her mother or even your sister. As an adult. Nevertheless, This being, this Kamerilah, is actually rumored to be a Wolfe, but nothings proven as after the Crystal Wars all mentions of such a person had disappeared. But it is mentioned of a warrior known as Kamerilah Battousai, the Manslayer"

That got Marks complete attention as he now had a gender to place with the name, Kamerilah was a woman, he'd seen the books apparently written by her, stances, training manuals, advice books, even random notes about the woman in Yaekos journal. "Snowfeather spoke fondly of the Battousai, saying that all her family learned from books about her, books apparently written by her"

"Kamerilah Battuosai, a Hitokiri in the Patroit Army, she worked to defend us, to defend the Patroits, and defend Arendelle. However word has it that wit the passing of certain men she hung up her sword and disappeared into the sunrise, never to be seen again" Marcus said. "At least until two generations before my birth when rumor started popping up of certain groups in the East gaining power and a lone swordswoman simply wandering helping those around her when she could were heard."

"Anything important about this woman ?" Mark asked

"Yes, she has a cross shaped scar on her right cheek of her face. Carries a Sakabato, or reverse blade sword. Her hair is long and has a slight green hue to its otherwise dark blonde coloration, she wears a purple and black dress in Arendelle design yet also has strong apparently Mongolian additions to it in terms of footware and hair adornments." Marcus said

"I think I know the woman, or at least have seen her briefly." Mark mused aloud. Once or twice he swore he had seen Yaeko off the side of his vision simply watching him. Was it really Yaeko or was it her grandchild ? "How did Kamerilah get the scar on her face ?"

"One scar, the first scar, was from her lovers original wife to be, the second scar, from her lover directly when he realised the truth of her skill and being. According to the histories, Kamerilah had taken part in the war until apparently her brothers were killed, then she hung up her sword and started wandering eastwards, she had been using a Sakabato ever since." Marcus explained

"So a reverse blade sword... breaks bones but doesnt kill unless she has to... great, anything else I should know ?" Mark said

"Yes, apparently the woman was trained since a child, Marions age when the Manor was attacked when you were six. It is reported that the woman was trained by a Tigris or a Dragoness, none know for sure." Kalda stirred within Mark but Mark kept his mouth shut, as much as he hated the scenes of battle at his home, he was mostly over it. It wasnt easy to visit the memory of the attack. But if this, Kamerilah had been trained by Tigris and Dragon alike then her skills must be as good if not better than his own. She could be a potential ally, or possibly a deadly enemy.

"I think Luna will have more information, she has lived in certain places. See you in two days then ?" Mark said, standing up as he made up his mind for the plan.

"See you in two days." With that, Marcus was left alone in the office aboard the FAC as Mark and Sazhori took a hovershuttle to the ground. They had two days to plan, and hopefully get in touch with the mysterious Kamerilah.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **On the other side of the city**

"I dont get it, if Vitas was that mad at you, why did she make the spell tempoary instead of permament ?" Auji asked his one time caregiver as he grew up. Zhao Yu was confused about the whole event as well

"I am not sure, she said it was going to only be a week, and since I protected her pet,... your fathers cousin, the spell was temporary." The woman replied as she took a seat at the table in Ruth Bigs home.

"In other words she wanted to punish you, but since you served well, she only made it a weeklong punishment... makes little sense, but I guess she has her reasons" Auji mused, "Still doesnt explain much."

"You have things worked out for St Diamonds, yes ?" Miss Yu then asked

Auji nodded "Found the way in, Xeibo and I even scouted the interior pathway to see where it exits from the wall to get inside without getting seen or spotted by security systems."

"So whats the plan ?"

"Tonight is the plan to scope it out, see defenses, the whole ten yards."

"Just to advise, you might have to make it quick, Mark is planning on how to get his cousin free of Vitas, it wont be easy with her magic, nor with her henchwoman able to fly as well." At Aujis confused loook Miss Yu explained Marks plan to get his cousin free of Vitas. Neither of them knew that Mark was seeing visions of his ancestor, Yaeko, watching him, twice now he had seen such visions. Each time he saw his ancestor, and in a way, Aujis ancestor, she was clearer, more defined. "I think that if you wait until midnight instead of full dark, you will avoid coming across your father by all means."

"Sounds good to me" Auji replied, Ruth soon served them a late lunch, over which they went through the plan carefully as Fang and Xeibo joined them. Talon was going to be a bit late due to his new job. When she was told, Miss Yu had a smile on her face, Talon was already the talk of the town as it was

After a moment of eating Xeibo spoke up "So, what do we know about Mark Wolfe ?" why that question ? Simple, they kept learning more about the man each day thanks to Miss Yu

"Well, for one, right now, he's possibly working off a hangover, or something. Says he's been seeing things of some form or another. Ontop of that there's been rumors floating around of someone calling herself Hitokiri Battousai."

"I remember her" Xeibo mused, she knew Kamerilah, as she was one of her teachers long ago in the Mythic Realm. At the confused look from Miss Yu the dragon explained "I was one of her teachers, if we're talking of Kamerilah Wolfe, Otherwise known as Kamerilah Battousai" At the nod she too nodded. "When she was a kid her dad brought her to me, said she expressed interest in learning swordsmanship of any form." Xeibo snickered at the memory. "She was three at the time. So I said to set her up with a design of daggers that fit her size, as she grew up so too did her weapons grow in terms of reach and her skill also grew nicely. What was strange though however, when she was nineteen she and a Tigris had a falling out due to some strange reasoning, and I never saw her again. Once I found out why she left, she wanted to use what she had learned the last seventeen years with us to protect the downtrodden as the Crystal Wars were simmering to go full scale battles again in this realm."

"From history crystals apparently, Kamerilah had sold herself out as an Assassin of some form. Every target she was assigned woke up dead. Each one. But it was not until the deaths of her own brothers in battle did she end her agreement as a hired Assassin as the Crystal Wars were over by that time. She then started wandering to where the sun rose. Apparently I hear tell she settled in a region called Mongolia. Started a branch of the Wolfe family tree there."

It was an interesting history lesson to be sure.

 **One hour later**

 **Crescent City Assassin School**

Mark wandered the halls, Car Key had said the school was now used to run survival classes and self defense classes instead of the normal cirriculum used by normal schools. History and the like were still taught yes, Car Key had explained, but the new focus was on survival, self defense, and similar skillsets with the basics of math and writing also taught.

According to Ruth Big, the entire school taught Assassin teachings to the kids, to survive, to never be seen by their prey, and to leave the dead in their wake at the time without being seen by the target or the targets guards. A blade in the crowd.

But as he wandered the halls of the school packed with children and adults alike, he felt eyes on him. Turning towards a one way window, he saw students studying the finer points of martial arts in a dojo like place, But someone was watching him. Turning again he saw her.

Yaeko was staring at him, they were eye level. In her time she was taller, every resident of Arendelle was taller, it was rare now to find someone taller than six foot four. But Yaeko herself was seven foot even. Yet, at that moment they were eye level.

As Mark watched her movements, she stepped over the lip of the floor to ceiling one way mirror, literally stepping out of the mirror into his reach, she struck, Mark reacted, his arm going up, somehow she had the gauntlet on her left arm and used it to defend and strike at him.

Block, parry, thrust, right cross, block. Catch her wrist. Marks mind went through movements as somehow he was fighting with his own ancestor. Each swing of their fists moved the man, shadowboxing to those suddenly watching him fight an unseen enemy so skillfully. Before it was suddenly over when he somehow had Yaeko in a arm lock, unable to move.

Yaeko, the ghostly apparition of his ancestor, simply smiled and faded away as someone started clapping. Reality came crashing back into focus around him as he realised where he was and looked towards the source of clapping, it was Tony, some students were with him as Tony had seen Mark through his Eagle Vision and lead his students out into the hall, still barefoot from the dojo room to watch Mark fight an unseen enemy.

But somehow Tony had also found a person in red in his eagle vision fighting Mark, which was weird because when he saw Mark fighting, he didnt seen anyone fighting with him. Yet he had his hands holding someone at bay so skillfully until he clapped. Seeing the look on Marks face Tony motioned for the students to continue their movement stances in the dojo before turning back to Mark

Mark was breathing hard as Tony stepped up to him "What a rush" He said, that was the third time he saw his ancestor, Yaeko Wolfe, but the first time he fought her. He was sure the next time they'd fight shed use her swords. He was sure of it

"Something on your mind ?" Tony asked his friend as he stepped to the man

Mark tried to calm down, Yaekos attack was unexpected yet somewhat revitalising. "What did you see ?" He asked to Big Tony

The larger man thought a brief few seconds then said "Well, with my Sight I was able to make out a person in red fighting with you, but when I saw you without my sight, I didnt see who you were fighting, why ?"

"I think things are moving quicker then expected. I never used an Animus before; yet why am I experiencing the Bleeding Effect ?" Mark replied. The only device close to an Animus that he had used was a dreamshade device that allowed joining others in their dreams, it didnt have an operating system to it, it just... did it

"My mom has an Animus, Its old, but its how she trains some of the kids when they come over to the house." Tony replied, he rubbed his cleanshaven chin at a thought then said "Its possible that those journals you've been reading might have something to do with it"

"If I have the bleeding effect now, I've only used a device from the CIA, a dreamshare machine, there's no real operating system, you just hook in, hit the key to go, a guy on the wake sets the return music cue at a set speed to wake up" Mark explained

"Yeah, the Animus is similar only you get to view and interact as your ancestors did once the connection is matched. In your case it'd try to match up with one of your family, dunno if it'd match up with a man or woman, in my case Im almost constantly matched up to a guy back in the second crusade, and a young man in the Crystal Wars..." Big Tony then went quiet at that point

However he had Marks complete attention by the larger mans movements on his face. "Let me ask you something"

"Anything, within reason" Tony replied

"Do youk now anyone named Kamerilah Wolfe ?" Mark asked

Big Tony smirked and nodded, "Yeah, I know her, at least my ancestor did. One of them knew her at least. That cross scar, it wasnt always a cross, for about two years it was just one line, my ancestor was supposed to marry her first target, My ancestor had an older brother and a younger sister, Turns out my ancestor was betrayed by those thought to work with her to kill the Battousai and got stuck in the line of fire."

Tony sighed "As he died, he traced with a shard of broken glass on Kamerilahs face to finish the cross scar. After that the connection ended. Then I got matched up with another ancestor, One who was apparently on good terms with Kamerilah and sought her out on a number of occasions, but she never talked about her scar in any of them."

"Do you think shes still alive somewhere ?" Mark asked

"Possible, why ?" Big Tony said

"Because a rumor floats that a woman with a cross shaped scar on her right cheek is wandering California, apparently trained by dragons and other mythical people" Mark repled

"Trained by dragons,... thats something you dont hear every day." Tony said offhand, Mark snickered and nearly broke out laughing but he did at least giggle a bit. Well that was that

 **Warmoon Palace**

 **Center of Sacrenemto**

 **Dusk**

It was raining again. It always was raining. But this time the rain seemingly was ignored, Vitas had her prize, her in, so to speak, with Mark, her former lover, she had his cousin, drugged beyond all reason, at her beck and call.

But now was not the time for relaxing, no, Mark was planning something, he always had a backup plan, contigency plan after plan was made almost contstantly. But what would he gain ? With her dead, his cousin died too. So he couldnt do that now could he ? Possibly. She was not alone however, not just herself, her guards, and Miao, no, she had her coucil, each District Head was in the room, seated upon chairs set up for the meeting.

"Crescent City has seen an influx of money, residents, and otherwise. Ever since that bus explosion in Trinidad, and now the museum being shut down due to vandalism to its artefacts within it" One man said "How can we fair against the Assassins ?" He asked aloud as he paced

"Are you insane ?" Asked a fellow. "The Assassins are smart yes, but Ruth Big is smarter still, She went to Vitas with a deal to be made when Vitas put that hit out on the higher ups before us. To allow us to this point." Said the second man

"Even if we were to stand against the Assassins, this new man, Mark Wolfe, the Phantom so to speak, who danced with both Vitas and Spike, has skill beyond even us, Gustus is dead. Apparently killed along with a CIA Cleaner in the same casino!" the first man said

The others stood up and went to the three speaking as a third man had joined them. "What matters now is that Trinidad and Crescent City both are out of our hands now, they're in Assassin Hands, under assassin control. The last thing any of us want is the children to witness fighting of any kind"

"Then what do you suggest Rianes ?" Vitas then asked as she took her seat, Miao drugged out of her mind at her feet.

"I thought you'd never ask, Madam Warmoon." The man named Rianes replied as Spike entered the room from the end of the hall. For a throne room, Spike knew the navigation of it well, Rianes as well as the others werent clued in on the magic used for Spike to grow her wings.

Seeing the men there speaking among each other, some ready to go to blows, Spike spoke "Am I late again ?"

"Nope" Vitas replied "Right on time, what did you find out ?"

"Plenty" Spike replied, setting the crystal in Vitas open palm. "Mark Wolfe reads by crystal, most stuff is on crystals recently. And according to this bit, those two women we captured just now are apparently related to him too"

"More relatives of the same man, how many of this guys family is there ?" Vitas growled thoughtfully. "Bring the two women here." Moments later and the two women were brought into the room. Everyone at the table regarded the two carefully. Even Vitas was entranced so it seemed by the two women, clearly twins in their manner of hairstyle and dress, but the only thing that told them apart was the crests in their hair, and the color of their clothing. "Who are you ?" Vitas then asked simply of the two. One of them wore white with a black and silver belt, the other wore white and purple with a silver belt

"That is a personal question, so... you first" Said the darker clothed woman.

Haughty... wonderful "Fine," Vitas said "I am Vitas, leader of this city, This is Spike, my right hand, and my council of the city. Spike informs me that you are related to a certain man I am seeking out. So tell me, who are you ?"

"I am Yang" The white dressed woman replied, Yang then pointed to her sister "This is my sister, Yin. We're looking for our mother, Kamerilah. The Battousai"

At those words everyone at table gave a new level of respect towards the two women, even Vitas, these two were the daughters of the legendary killer. Vitas however smiled. "So, my top right hand woman, Spike, brings me the daughters of a legendary woman. Tell me, what do you know of a man named Mark Wolfe"

"Who ?" Both women asked at the same time while trading looks with each other. Vitas smiled, this was going to go better then she hoped. It was possible she could turn some of Marks family against him, then again the twin girls of Kamerilah Battousai were everything but turnable to her side of the fight. Mark Wolfe was a former lover, an enemy who now haunted her waking hour

A long moment passed. Vitas finally nodded "Return them to where you found them, we dont have use or need for either of them, they seek their mother, if we find her first, we'll find you two and reunite the three of you. You may go"

As soon as the two were gone, Spike looked at Vitas confused "So whats the plan ? Letting them go is one thing, but you always have a backup plan to go with it."

"At this moment there isnt a plan"

"Why ?"

"I have decided to form a plan on the fly, see how it works. Plans change constantly, only if one plans a few steps ahead instead of the entire plot will it work."

"I see, so we let them go, then what ?"

"We use them simply as bait, no doubt, Mark also seeks the woman, their mother, as well. He may know something we do not. The only question now is, what does he know that we do not ?"

To that Spike had no answer


	15. Chapter 15

The Assassins Way

Part 15 Shaking feathers

 _"Some get something they never bargained for, because it isnt healthy in the spotlight."_

 **-Spike 'Tamara' Milligan**

 **22 June 2055**

 **Ruth Bigs Bed and Breakfast**

 **Crescent City California**

 **6 am**

Sunlight poked through the clouds. Miss Yu had brought back the watch needed, even spoke of tangling briefly with a hammered Mark for that matter. Auji's left eye snapped open as the sunlight filled his vision he grunted and rolled over, forming his wings to make some shade as he tried to go back to sleep. Did the sun have to be that bright in this realm ? Auji rolled over to face the wall, only to find himself stuck awake. "Can someone shut the window shade ?"

Talon reached up, his eyes closed under an eyeshade as he slept, finding the drawstring for the windowshade he gave it a yank, the shade dropped, right to the floor with a loud crashing which had Auji sit bolt upright "Im up, Im up. Im... blinded!" Auji all but shrieked as he opened his eyes only to have the glaring sunlight fill his vision again. He stumbled from the bed to the window and drew the curtains closed. It helped, somewhat. But Talon slept like a rock, even in blinding daylight. Auji stumbled back to bed and went back to sleep.

In the other room Wezaki was wide awake pacing, Sazhori was asleep in her bedroom that Ruth provided and Wezaki wasnt in the best of moods to begin with. And sadly neither was Xeibo. "The man was drunk ?" Xeibo asked Zhao Yu

"It takes a lot to get the man drunk" Shade mused from her bed

"Unless you're a Parrot, from what I was told from Sazhori, the Parrot Enclave got Mark slam drunk, afterwards... well... there's Auji... his son out of wedlock." Wezaki said simply. That made a little bit more sense then normal. Auji was Marks son, most in the Mythic Realm, at least those that knew the young man, knew that.

"Mark was drunk, the watch seller didnt like women, and was screaming for help to get us both out of his shop before Sazhori and someone else slammed into the front of the shop, wrecked the place, then flew off." Zhao Yu replied giving her report as she handed over the watch to Xeibo. This was going to be a fun day for sure.

"We're supposed to avoid the guy not get him drunk, where is he now ?" Xeibo asked

"At this moment, asleep, he said something of searching for someone close to him who might be able to help him in his quest for knowledge or some such" Yu replied

Xeibo nodded "Fine, Auji has a way into the cathederal without being seen, to ensure that we need to act as part of the cathederal staff, Fang... Fang wake up" Xeibo punched the pillow that Fang was drooling on in her sleep

It woke her up like dropping a Tigris cub on a human being in a bed "Whao Spaghetti Fish!... Is it morning already ?"

"Yes it is" Xeibo said

"Good and I'm needed for ?" Fang replied

"Answers, you got us as part of the staff for the cathederal ?" Xeibo asked

Fang nodded "Yup, I was gonna tell you in the morning, I did it all yesterday, there was some weird fight going on in the area, so it was easy to get done as most people were distracted. I see we got the stopwatch too"

"Yes, which means we're gonna do this by the clock as best we can, lets see the staff list" Xeibo said

"Let me wake up first" Fang said planting her face back to her pillow for all of two seconds before Xeibo punched it again and woke her back up "Oh come on Xe, I wanna get the guy I keep seeing in my dreams! Im so close to grabbing him! Let me get him and I'll get back to you!" Fang faceplanted again only to get socked awake two seconds later "You know what, fuckit I'm awake!" She said in Eaglese before sitting up in bed, her hair a mess

"Good morning sunshine" Xeibo smirked as she dangled the watch in front of Fangs face. "We got work to do" Fang grumbled slightly as she sat up and started distangling her hair

As she woke up she spoke "Alright, what do we know about the place ?"

"For one, its closed to the public for internal repairs, for two, ther's a side way entry with a skull control panel" Xeibo replied

Fang nodded "Exactly, Assassin Skulls arent easy to find, unless you know where to look. But there's a problem"

"Problem ?"

"Yeah, Every day Vitas gang of merry men go into the cathederal looking for young men to take into their happy little family"

"How is that a problem ?"

"We ladies are on staff, but Auji is not" Fang said

Xeibo smirked "I got a plan for that. Soon as Talon wakes up, I thought I heard Auji screaming about being blinded"

"Yeah, the Mythic Realm, the sun isnt ithat/i bright" Fang agreed "Anyhow whats this plan of yours ?"

"Desguise. Auji acts part of a monk we dress him as one, he acts as one, so when the Thugs show up, they think him a priest until they piss him off. Which is easy apparently as most of those thugs are stupid from what I hear" Xeibo explained

Fang smirked, but it was Shade that spoke "Have fun"

"You're not coming ?" Xeibo asked

"I cant interfere remember ? I am only here in the case of iher/i magic going into gear at your grandmothers orders" Shade explained

"Oh... right I forgot. Grandma Light said you could come only in the case of the Necromancer. I remember now." Xeibo didnt like to admit it, but Shade was someone she found herself relying on more and more often as backup when things went to shit.

"What, sorry what ?" Fang said, both she and Yu had a confused look on their faces

"One of my soldiers who was stationed here found evidence of the Necromancer at work here, in the case of her showing up, I am the only one that can fight her back with any proper result" Shade explained "If any of you try to fight her, you could get killed, or worse, infected and later turned"

"Thats a scary thought., So the moment we see her or evidence of her; thats where you come in." Fang mused, at Shades nod she smiled "Works for me, we can watch for it, anything we need to keep an eye out for ?'

"Dead animals, dead bodies, anything that has been dead at least a week or more walking around, using magic, etc. If you see them, dont engage them, let me handle it. You guys are after the sword, Im here to keep the Wolf Queen busy as much as possible"

"Sounds good to me. So the woman able to transform people into things by magic is not your problem, but ours, wonderful." Yu said simply.

"Yeah, her magic is strong, so that will be a problem. From what we know, her second has wings too, she cant hide them though like Sazhori and Wezaki can, at least, from what I hear." Fang mused

"So lets get this right, anything deader than a week, walking around and using magic we need to look out for but otherwise we're fine ?" Xeibo mused, Shade nodded and laid back down as did Fang who then sat dead upright when Xeibo threatened to soak her in bed. "Go check on your brother, if he's still asleep, punch his pillow, it'll wake him up"

Fang gave Xeibo a dirty look as the woman started dressing, her scale covered body was naked for the most part, if not for the scales she'd be totally naked at the time, but she was not thanks to the scales covering her body, as she dressed the scales faded away, leaving smooth skin and pale blonde hair.. For all intents, Xeibo was in human terms, a knockout.

It took them about an hour before heading to the Cathederal, they had to scope out the place good and proper.

 **About an hour later**

 **Deep Under St Diamonds Cathederal**

The Shadows under the Cathedral danced to an unheard beat. And before the Wolf Queen stood Draco, Lord of Shadows, and still stuck under the Necromancer's thumb. His hatred for that situation aside, he looked up to the woman who metaphorically held his leash, and spoke. "There is an issue you need to know of." He said calmly, burning coal-like eyes staring up at her, his neck muscles tense with distaste for being in her presence. "A couple of issues that you need to know of, actually." He said, his tone low, and his speaking slow, keeping his tone low so she didn't try to kill him.

"Speak it" Came the dead sound of wind and breath upon ancient voical cords. "What are these... issues... ?" Dead eyes glowed a pale white as she stared at Draco from a ancient bone chair

The Dragon's hands tightened into fists, held behind his back in an almost thoughtful manner, and he blinked slowly. "The Mongolian Branch of the Wolfe Family has not kept to itself any longer. Yin and Yang Wolfe have been spotted within the city limits, and their mother is rumored to be in the region as well." he explained. His power absent-mindedly flared out, causing the room behind him to dim briefly. With the Wolf Queens eyes, she could see past the illusion of his human form; the wispy, starved Dragon made of Shadowy Mist, slouched into the corner, its tail swaying and wings tucked close to its body; it looked ready to strike at a moments notice, but was waiting for something; or knew better. Either way, she'd be able to tell that Draco, her thus-far loyal pet, had been growing more and more tense and discontent, now that she was back in the land of the living.

For a long moment the shadows danced to an unheard DJ beat as the Wolf Queen, known in that city simply as the Necromancer, calmly sat upon her throne, But Draco knew the truth, Ingrid was simply seething with sheer raw rage. But how she kept herself under control so well not even he knew. She drew a deep breath, and calmly let it out. "Battousai..." She whispered softly. Though she spoke it so quietly it echoed in the cavornous room. "The Manslayer of the Crystal War..."

"Where are her... offspring now ?" her dead gaze locked on Draco waiting for an answer

"Sacremento." came the answer. "My Shadows spotted them within Sacremento, heading towards the Sourceress's palace. Where they were after that I cannot say; my sight can only go so far before being noticed by her." His eyes narrowed, as if peering through the shadows to see the palace in the distance. In reality, it was his discontent for not having more of his power. And while his power grew each day, he could feel limiters, blocks put in place by the Wolf Queen to keep him in check. He let out a slow breath and straightened his shoulders, squaring them before the woman before him. The motion made his desire known; he icould/i take care of all three of those issues, if he had his power to himself - though at the same time, the illusionary Dragon behind him, his own shadow or aura, so to speak, straightened itself as well, once more ready to lash out and strike. His pupils narrowed to slits, and his lip twitched.

Idly he wondered, what would the Wolf Queen do?

"The Sourceress is the least of our worry. To anger her would mean the end of either of us, her magic, her skill in it, is... unnatural." The Womf Queen said sensing what Draco wanted to do. "For now we shouldnt worry. Battousai disappeared at the end of the Crystal Wars... her skill it was said, was that of legend. Kamerilah Battousai... The Manslayer... a woman with a unique scar upon her face..."

She stood from the throne and paced upon the dias thoughtfully "To anger one who killed thousands in the name of the Patroit, or Crystal Defenders faction would be to bring the end of the world upon us all. You will have your chance at revenge. But to go against the Battousai... Well. I do not have the time to grow another pet, one so cultured as yourself."

The ghastly creature then smiled. Her nose fading away simply before reforming "Now, onto other issues, as you said there were more than one ? The Battousai and her children are around yes. Then there was the bank problem..." Even testing the magic within the Sacremento Palace where Vitas made her home made things a bit more complicated. The place was ever changing. "Do not anger the Sourceress. Her magic will best you. You have successfully driven the Prize from Arendelle. and he came here... what is... his status ?" She meant Mark, not knowing that his own son was arriving topside with Shade, and Xeibo along with Princess Fang

A small rumble echoed in Draco's throat at being called a pet; oh how he despised it. But he could do nothing about it, so he made no visible reaction to it - his expression remained as grim as usual. "I have no intention of going after Kamerilah Wolfe or her daughters, and even if I did, it wouldn't be for a ilong/i time." He reassured her, knowing that eventually his own power would simply grow enough by his natural aging that he'd be able to break free of even the Wolf Queen's control by sheer presence. But Draco was patient, and he was a brilliant strategest now that he couldn't even access a tenth of his power thanks to that undead nightmare of a woman. He was playing his cards extremely carefully, and he for once thanked the Light that his poker face was perfect.

"His... Status is unknown. He seems to appear randomly, and is showing less and less regard for his own life. I predict he won't be an issue much longer at this rate. The Sourceress I couldn't best even with my full power and Legion... not as I am. Not as you keep me." he said, taking a small jab at her, seeing what he could get away with in terms of subtle non-compliance.

"So the target seeks death does he..." Ingrid mused, she gave a sardonic look towards Draco at the low growl, not smiling as she spoke "The magic of the Sourceress is unnatural even t odragonkind, Were you at your own power, she would put up a strong fight. But she is not our problem... There is another"

It was then she looked... up "We have visitors in the cathederal, not from here. All of them quite old... One of them older than you" The Wolf Queen meant Shade was nearby. Auji and the gang had arrived at the cathderal for their "first day on the job" as Fang called it. Getting a monks robe for Auji was going to be a pain. "How many are there in this motely group ?" Ingrid asked to Draco, knowing his shadows extended even into the cathderal above them

Draco looked up as she did, his eyes closing as he peered through the Shadows, and took into view Auji and his compatriots. All of them were nothing to him even as he was... but Shade... she'd be able to sense his very presence in the Shadows. Whether or not she'd do anything about it was a different story - it was never her job to hunt him down.

"Four new arrivals, Shade being the only one I can't handle, and quite honestly, neither can you." He answered, opening one eye to look at her, lowering his head. his other eye stayed closed, maintaining his view on the motely crew. "And She likely can sense that I'm here through the Shadows. My magic is very..." he paused, taking in a slow, hissing breath as the pale eyes of Shade locked on his single coal red orb watching her and her friends, "... distinct."

"The elder dragons have stronger power, I am surprised you get along so well with a certain Brass" Ingrids mused as she saw him hiss as he was caught watching. "She sees you doesnt she ?"

Rather then asnwer the Wolf Queen got her answer when up in the cathederal Shade sneezed for a good minute little puffs of gold steam puffing from her nose. "You OK ?" Xeibo asked as Fang just wondered if the gold was cleanable from the floor

Shade waved a hand infront of her nose "Yeah I'm alright, it just smells like Draco in here" Shade then did an unladylike thing and spit into a dark corner with a bit of lightfire, setting a pile of rags on fire.

"Who ?" Came the question from all three of those she was with

"Long story you dont want to know about" Shade replied. the second her lightfire hit the red orb in the corner it flashed, briefly she saw what looked to be a massive firey orb watching them before it faded

Of course down in the caverns below the cathederal the reaction of Draco getting spit on like that was readily visible

A hiss of pain escaped the Lord of Shadow's throat as he grabbed at his eye, his hand cloaked in Shadow to snuff out the Light Fire, his remaining good eye, for now, locked on the Wolf Queen. "Yes. I'd say she could see me." he grumbled. After a few moments, he removed his hand, and opened his previously spit on eye, and aside from a small burn-scar around the eye-socket, the eye itself was fine, and he could see perfectly. If he had more of his power, he could, within reason, even spy on the All-Mother without being caught, though he'd likely never try it. Returning his hand behind his back, he blinked slowly and took in another slow breath.

"What would you have me do?"

"Yes I thought she could see you, or at least sense you... but to actually... yeah Ok dont bother with them, the less they know I am here, the better off we both are." Ingrid replied seeing how violently Draco reacted to get spat on

Settling back on her bone throne the Wolf Queen thought a long moment. "Observe the target, if he goes near the Sourceress, do not get close for info, simply observe. We drove him from Arendelle, we are to ensure he does not go back" Ingrid said simply "He is with one from the Eagle Empire. A Raven. Her shadow might be useful to you would it not ?"

"Indeed it would. Ravens always did have darker shadows than usual. I'll keep you informed of his movements." he clicked his heels together, and, as much as he despised it, managed a bow, florishing his right hand slightly before his body collapsed into mist, vanishing into the darkness, which then seeped through the cracks of the cavern, revealing it to be much larger than before, lit by torches and with a moat of water on either side of the main walk-way, lit underneath by ancient under-water lamps powered by magic. With the mist of darkness gone, so too was Draco, off to do as he was told.

It was a good five minutes later however as the cavern returned to its natural brightness of an undead city and a ghostly servant brought her a drink when Ingrid remebered something rather important "Well fuck... The Raven with the target.,.. she is Blessed by Light, the All-Mother... her shadows arent as dark as most Ravens would be, and if Draco were to go after the Sourceress' second in command to use her shadows, the Sourcress magic, as unnatural as it is would do more harm than even a Light Blessed shadow will do..."

She thought another moment, then shook her head "Nah, let him find out on his own" She took the old rusted out formally golden goblet of wine and took a long evil look on her face.


	16. Chapter 16

The Assassin's Way

Part 16 Meat Dr Wolfe

 _"I am amazed at radio DJ's today. I am firmly convinced that AM on my radio stands for Absolute Moron. I will not begin to tell you what FM stands for."_

 **-Spike 'Tamara' Milligan**

 **22 June 2055**

 **Ruth Big's Bed & Breakfast**

 **Ten am**

"Why is it every time I go out for a drink nowadays I end up with the worst fucking hangovers?" Mark asked as he scarfed down his breakfast, head pounding and eyes squinted. He'd be wearing sunglasses if he had them.

"Language!" Grandma Ruthie cried out from the other room. "Or I'll beat your ass myself!" And she would too, she was stong enough, and fast enough. But possibly due to her age it wouldnt be the best of ideas

Blinking, Mark took another slow bite of his food, and then continued his conversation. "And it's always with you, too." he said, pointing at Sazhori, who sat across from him at the table. "You never get drunk though... probably because you drink all that light beer." He grumbled, pointing his fork at her once more before stabbing it into a sausage and engulfing it in his mouth, chewing and swallowing quickly.

"I've drunk worse stuff" iLike motor oil/i Sazhori replied. But she didnt state WHAT she drank as a kid growing up. "Either way, we got the funds for the group here. The Pit Crew needed those gems. I've never seen a Human go that daffy over a gemstone before" She was right. The Assassins needed those gems and the money with them to fund the various house building projects.

Tony was seated at table, going over the bills. "Without those gems we wouldnt be able to pay the bills either" he said.

Though it was the way Tony spoke that had Sazhoris undevided attention and she turned to Mark "I heard about yesterday afternoon... That shadow boxing run" As she spoke a fant hum went off, like nails on a blackboard but everyone acted normal except that only Mark heard it. "How can one fight someone who died a million years ago ?"

But then it wasnt just nails on a blackboard no it was like metal... on glass ?

Mark was mostly quiet, but when he heard the sound of metal on glass, he dropped his fork, the thing clanging on the plate, causing everyone to look at him. His eyes blazed bronze, and he was eerily still for someone with a hangover. He heard it again, and he turned his head, and lo and behold, there she was. Yaeko. Well, where she'd appear; he could see the deformation in the world; the mist that was forming her body before him.

Man she was pretty.

Pretty deadly as a throwing knife whizzed past his face, Mark having moved his head slightly to the side to avoid it. Standing, Mark's armor glittered onto his body, his Hidden Blades slowly extending from their spots in his gauntlets, his clawed fingers rolling gently, as if ready to draw his pistol in a duel. His chin lowered and his feet slid into a very offensive stance, weight centered on his toes.

So focused was Mark that he had the undevided attention of both Tony and Sazhori with his movements, the room was errily quiet, save for the sounds of metal on glass. Yaekos hidden blade of her left hand Mark could see trailing on the glass of the sliding door to the back porch as she seemed to walk towards him

So quiet the room was that it was Ruth's words jerking the three back to reality "Oi! Not in my Dinning Room! You gonna shoot the place up, do it outside on the range!" Sazhori was erily quiet as well, Her hand went to her shoulder and she brushed her feathers slightly, as if she had a itch. She kinda did as her shadow briefly danced before it stoped just as it started.

Being Blessed by Light helped a lot in the long run. one of the bonuses was a defense against darkness

Mark's eyes went back to normal and he remembered where he was, and he looked towards the direction of Ruth's voice before looking back to where he had seen Yaeko. She was still there, and even beckoned to him with her index finger, a small smile, a playful smile even, on her face. What was she up to? As she drifted backwards, he moved forward, Hidden blades retracted enough for him to open the door and step outside, his other hand raising his coat-hood, the very light snow not a welcome feeling on his bare skin. Why it was snowing in June he'd never know, but then... he could be trapped in the Bleeding Effect, and seeing and feeling the snow that Yaeko wanted him to feel.

Stopping again, Mark's eyes began to glow again, and once more he assumed his stance, blades extending outwards from their hidden slots, claws poised and ready, weight on his toes, knees bent, chin lowered. He was ready for her. From Sazhori's shadow, a faint, almost inaudible hiss of annoyance may have been heard just before it stopped dancing.

Watching Mark briefly look at Ruthie, then exit the dining room to the back deck without a word and putting up his hood, once more settling into a fighting stance Sazhori absently polished her nails on her right hand after scratching her feathers. Asking to Tony as she did so "Am I seeing things ?"

He shook his head "Nope, Somebody we cant see, well, can see in a certain view. Wants to do more shadowboxing" Big Tony explained

Ruthie raised her canesword towards Mark and pointed it at him. "That boy has problems, if he shoots up the house I'm gonna have to call the Cleaners again, and they did a mighty fine job cleaning the place up after those home invaders stopped in" Then the doorbell went off. "I'll get it, you guys keep an eye on him."

As Mark settled into his stance, Yaeko seemed relaxed. mist and steam rolled off her body making her appear otherworldly, yet prettier than expected. Her other hidden blade silently slid into view. Both weapons so ornate, made of the same material as her twin swords... a beautiful blend of purple, pink and gold. With a strange flowery design and her personal crest upon both weapons.

It was so quiet one could hear a pin drop.

Then the doorbell rang. and apparently Yaeko took that to mean the second round was starting. And she struck. Fast.

Mark was quick to react, and moved towards her, using a minimalist movement of his body to narrowly dodge her strike while striking up at her with the same speed and intensity, his own ornate blade, the Wolfe Family blade of his left hand, whislting through the air towards her throat, his right blade staying close to his body to counter anything his ancester had in mind for him. If there was one thing he knew about Yaeko, it was how damn good she was with blades, both making them, and using them in combat. He'd not let his guard down for even a second.

The mist made it hard to track where Yaeko was as Mark faced her. the snow fell around them and it did nothing to slow her movements down, infact the snow aided in keeping her one fraction of a second ahead of Marks movements. As his hidden blade went for her neck, What should have been her adams apple getting stabbed ended up being aught but a snowflake getting shattered into six pieces as Yaeko imoved/i around him. Smacking hard at the hidden blade aiming for her throat with the flat side of her left hidden blade she made for his face.

The scar he had from Taris was still there... And once more it seemed to bleed freely. She backtracked fast before coming back. A sheer blur of power as she aimed for him anew. quickly catching and locking their right blade, his right, her left, together. which then left his left hand, her right hand to fend and attack for a few moments

But there was another guest watching the fight with interest. Easily seeing her grandmothers fighting skills that thuis unknown man was fighting with.

Mark's face moved with the blade as it reopened the scar from Taris, blood trailing down most of his face again, starting on the right side of his face, and going across to his left jaw. As it bled, he blinked and furrowed his eyebrows, able to track Yaeko's movements, however the sudden pain in his jaw made him stumble, her next attack missing narrowly. Seems she hit the nerve that Taris had missed all that time ago, his cheek twitched uncontrollably for a second before relaxing again.

After the two of them locked hands and blades, Mark used his head, literally, and landed a headbutt to Yaeko's nose before lifting his boot to kick her back, spinning afterwards, a flurry of strikes in all directions keeping Yaeko on her mythical toes before he stopped, facing her, exhaling softly, his breath visible. Mark wasn't aware of the guest, but then, he was so engrossed in the bleeding effect that he wasn't aware of most things.

With the others watching they all noticed the bleeding of his face "Is that supposed to happen ?" Sazhori asked out of the blue

"The boy is suffering from the Bleeding Effect I think, seen it before when Abstergo did those experiments before they perfected the system. But from what my boy here told me last night, Mark never used an Animus before, only something the CIA had, a Dreamshare thingamabob" Ruth said

"Exactly, I even said he could use our animus system in the basement, never got an answer from him." Big Tony replied

But it was the newcomer who smirked "Allow me" She said sliding the door open and stepping onto the deck behind Mark.

If she was aware of her grandaughter approacaing Mark from behind Yaeko mimicked her pose rather well enough and sidestepped, forcing Mark to side step the oppisite direction, a circle, to keep Yaeko in his line of sight. She stopped however and Kamerilah basically stepped into her misty form.

A second or two later Yaeko retracted her right hidden blade and withdrew a sword hilt, the purple and gold duradaeden blade sprang from the hilt with a influx of mistlike energy. Sword and hidden blade. a good combination to be sure.

Another second passed, then another, then a third. Yaeko struck, fast, But it was the strangest sound. Like dull metal against a proper hidden blade. Wasnt her swords made of the most worthless metal known to man ? Duradaeden couldnt why the dull sounds ?

But it was Kamerilah, the bleeding effect slowed. Yaeko had black hair, not black with hints of green... A whack out of nowhere and Yaeko disaappeared, leaving Mark in the Bleeding Effect briefly before another whack and his right hidden blade was somehow disengaged ? The locking mechanism clicking into place skillfully

With Mark still in the bleeding effect, he only managed a quick glance to his right blade as it disengaged and was locked, blinking as he hopped back quickly, onto the railing of the deck, landing lightly as his right arm moved to the hilt of his sword on his back, ready to draw it in order to continue to engage Yaeko, her previous strike having apparently locked his hidden blade back into its sheath within the gauntlet he'd made.

Narrowing his eyes he faltered, the bleeding effect still strong, but fading; it seemed its time was beginning to run out; he was too far engrossed in it to believe he was even in the bleeding effect anymore, and his instincts and senses were going into overdrive. Why were there streaks of green in Yaeko's hair? What in the hell was going on?

Just what did he drink last night?

Click

That was it, a smack and a click, and his left hidden blade was disengaged as Kamerilah then smacked Marks hand as it went for his sword. A hand, slender, thinner than even Yaekos own hands, aimed for his chest, two nerves were hit, easily enough to land a man dead on his ass. But this was to jerk him back into reality.

Briefly he saw Yaeko, her back to him, her left hidden blade trailing along the window glass as she faded into mist. She looked back at him over her right shoulder, a sly smile on her lips as round two had come to a close.

But it was a new female voice that spoke "Welcome back to the land of the living Master Wolfe." When he looked her way who might have been mistaken for her grandmother was a woman who was the same height as him at that moment, the mongolian design of the Arendellian dress was unmistakable for sure. Yet it was more Eastern at the time but that didnt matter. "Or should I say, Mark Wolfe ? My grandmothers decendant."

Wait... what the hell ?

Mark narrowed his eyes at the woman's words. Grandmother's descendant? If grandmother meant Yaeko then she could be anyone, Yaeko was a busy woman. With the Mongolian dress design it sort of narrowed it down, though his memory was clouded by the pain in his cheek from the damaged nerve and from the bleeding effects after-effects.

"I am Mark... And you are?" He asked in return, turning to face the woman.

"Kamerilah Wolfe... " Kamerilah said in reply, but couldnt say more then that as Mark struck faster than a snake, grabbing her by the throat, hand squeezing natually, the claws of his gauntlet digging into her skin, however his hidden blade remained locked back. The others stepped onto the deck, Sazhori reaching for her shoulder to get at one of her featherdaggers when Kamerilah spoke, not towards Mark, but towards the others "Relax, I got this." Sazhori halted her movement and stepped backwards half a step as Mark's grip seemed to loosen slightly as she looked directly at him, eye level. "Mark, calm down, you're suffering from a broken mind. if you can calm down I can explain why I am here. Why I... am not dead... Jack ?" Kamerilah then saw Big Tony in the full stepping onto the deck.

Mark blinked, his lip involuntarily twitching again. While one hand went to his face, his other finally released Kamerilah's neck, pulling his hand back rather sheepishly.

i"Broken isn't the word I'd use, but she's not wrong..."/i Kalda mumbled, briefly appearing in a flash before Mark, a full bottle of draconian whiskey in his hand before vanishing from sight.

"Im... sorry I attacked you. Kamerilah. I don't know why... I did that."

Kamerilah smiled simply then, the moment of tense standof had passed as Mark by then was fully out of the bleeding affect. She took a deep breath, her hand naturally going to her throat to feel for injury, there was nothing she could feel other then slight brusing. "It is alright, you had every reason to attack me. But then again I rendered you harmless." Mark then saw clearly the scar on her face. a cross scar, ragged and old. Tony even recognised it but said nothing at that moment

With Mark then calm a moment or so later the group was seated on the deck chairs allowing Kamerilah to explain what she could. "After my brothers died" She started. "Things started happening in my life that I knew I could not control So I left home, I wandered, until I settled in the east. I went to where the sun rose. not to where it set. And started a family."

As Mark relaxed and listened to her story, he leaned back against the railng of the deck, and his armor glittered away. Keeping his eyes on the woman who spoke to him, he nodded along as she spoke, almost hardly seen but there, to show he was listening. "You started a branch in the east?" Mark searched his memories for the research he'd done on the Wolfe Clan back at Arendelle. Yes... Yes there was a branch of the Wolfe Clan in the East. Mongolia, if he wasn't mistaken. "Mongolia, right?" he confirmed.

Kamerilah nodded "Indeed" She said simply

"Mongolia ? The home of whatshisface ?" Tony wasnt good with history, but he only knew that Genghis Khan was from Mongolia. Kamerilah nodded again.

"Kahn... the guy who tried to invade most of the world, yeah..." Mark answered, glancing to Tony. He noted the scar then, on Kamerilah's face, and he tilted his head slightly. "What's that scar?" he asked, nodding to it.

"Who do you think gave him the idea ?" Kamerilah asked with a smirk that soon faded at the question. A slender hand went to it. An eye cast briefly to Big Tony who simply nodded. It was a very complicacted thing, from a million years ago. For a million, she looked great. Aside from the scar that was dug into her face, one old and aged, the other raw and newer.

She traced a finger down the older scar "This, was from my first target, a woman and revolutionary sentienced to die. She was stubborn" Kamerilah said, then tracing the second scar she said "This one, from the man she was to marry." Well that explained the scars, but now why she was there. Somehow she was alive, and in the modern world, and nobody even tried to take the sword from her Possibly because it was completely useless and more of a walking stick

Mark blinked slowly at that, but smirked with her to help lighten his own mood. His own knowledge fo Kamerilah's history was shaky at best - what books he could find in Elsa's many libraries were limited, focusing mainly on only what happened in Arendelle. Finally, Mark asked the question that would point out the elephant on the Deck.

"How are you still alive? If you are Yaeko's grand-daughter that would make you..." he ran the quick calculation in his head. "At least a million years old?"

"That... Is a very good question" Kamerilah said pointing briefly at Mark. "Last thing I remember was going to sleep, and never waking up. Next thing I know, I am here. Some grave robbers trying to rob my tomb. And a slew of dead come alive. Finding out why I am awake and alive I feel as if... I feel as if I simply took a long nap"

"You dont look it" Tony said

Sazhori remained oddly quiet through the whole thing then asked as it was suddenly quiet to Mark "Who were you fighting that we couldnt see ?"

"Yaeko." Mark answered her question. "She... keeps appearing to me; fighting me. I think she's trying to teach me something, but I can't figure it out yet." he continued. "She only appears for a few... minutes at most; and I guess only I can see her." he added. So Kamerilah barely woke up, huh? Doesn't explain her lack of aging, but he supposed he'd get a question to that in due time, especially as Kalda continued to regain some of his memories and explain more of the past to him.

"If Grandmother is trying to get ahold of you. She must have a reason to use the crystal connections. She forbid us to use it during the War" Kamerilah said. She mentioned a war. The question now was, what war ?

"Crystal Connections or not, Yaeko is dead." Kalda appeared, sitting with a leg crossed over the other at the knee at the patio table. "How you're interacting with her with no one else seeing is... beyond even my knowledge."

"I thought you'd be the one guy who'd know." Mark replied.

"Can't help you here." Kalda grunted, fading again.

"This had better start making more sense here in a minute or I'm whackin' someone." Ruthie grunted, crossing her arms over one another.

When Kalda formed a soft smirk appeared on the Battousai's face "Commander." She said in greeting to the new arrival. Wait, what ?

It was Sazhori that spoke up "Commander ?"

"During the War, Battle of Crystal Mountain. North of Arendelle, west of of the Wolfe Mausoleum. One of the last few battles during the Crystal War." Of course after her brothers were slain and the war was over, Kamerilah had traveled to Mongolia and started another branch of the Wolfe clan there. which then meant that with her knowledge of said War. It meant she was a very important, and highly skilled soldier.

Who carried a useless sword that _somehow_ entirely disarmed Mark

Tony smirked "Ma, I dont want to have to make another Reseveration so soon after the last one" He said remembering the last time Ruthie had whacked somebody, she had knocked off, twelve guys that invaded her home.

"Manslayer." Kalda replied calmly in greeting to Kamerliah. "Youngest of four, and the most skilled..."

"You know her?" Mark raised an eyebrow at Kalda, pointing at Kamerilah.

Kalda nodded as as the woman explained about the Battle of Crystal Mountain. "That was a fun fight, if I recall... claimed a good couple hundred kills there. Pissed off a few trolls too." he took a shot of the Draconian Whiskey he brought with him. "What have you been up to, since then?" he asked Kamerilah.

"Starting a family after I traveled east to where the sun rose when the war was over" Kamerilah said simply. she wasnt expecting that Kalda would be there."The Crystal Defenders, Patroits one might call them now. Ended up victorious." Of course there was the problem of why she was alive, someone woke her up from the clutches of death. But for what ?

"I remember reading about the Crystal Wars as a child. My sisters had to sneak out all sorts of data crystals for me to read from" Sazhori spoke up, giving a confused look towards Kalda, he sounded like Mark, but looked nothing like him in that get up, plus what he was drinking smelled great.

"The Crystal War was only the first of many battles, In my generation it happened twice, but I did not take part in the second rebellion or defenses" Kamerilah said. "By then I had moved on to other things, began wandering." There were some legends of the Wandering Swordswoman ten years after the battle of Crystal Mountain. A legend of a killer who killed men and women alike like an ogre. A woman so skilled she had simply disappeared after the war.

"Off to Mongolia..." Kalda finished her thought. "Making quite the name for yourself." He took another drink of his Draconian Whiskey and then filled the glass. "Where you started that family of yours... how are Yang and Yin?" he asked.

"Not in their tombs" Kamerilah said

Ruthie looked to Kalda with squinted eyes, and then to the bottle and glass in his hands. "What are you drinking there? And can I have some?"

Kalda paused, looking to his glass, then to Ruthie. "Only the Finist Draconian Whiskey aged for Light knows how long. It'll knock you on your ass if you're not ready." he offered her the glass, which she took. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Try me." Ruthie said, taking the whole glass in a single shot, and smacking her lips, nodding. "Not bad. I'm going to go sleep off my Liver now. Be back in time for dinner if I don't die." she said, hobbling away to her room. Kalda raised his eyebrows, a concerned, shocked look on his face as he watched her go, before his normal expression returned and he looked back to Kamerilah.

"When I awoke in my tomb, my first thought was why am I alive, why was I awake, so I left the tomb, my vault, and theirs were both empty, even stripped of their weapons. Their stone coffins open and clean as if brand new" Kamerilah said

"So there's more family awake and alive? Just... Just how much of the Wolfe Clan iisn't/i dead right now?" Mark asked, running a hand through his hair in disbelief. Luna, Hidden Flute, his father, Now Kamerilah and her daughters...

Then, as if on cue, Yaeko made another appearance, over his shoulder, causing Kamerilah and Kalda to snap their heads towards her, Mark was deathly still. _"More than you know."_ she whispered into his left ear, a sly smirk on her face before she immediately faded away. The shared looks on Mark and Kalda's faces asked one question:

"How and What the actual Fuck?"

However it was only one question that Kamerilah asked as she pointed at the draconian whiskey "Can I borrow that a second ?"

 **Unknown time**

 **Unknown place**

Twelve figures sat in a circular room of bright white. The crystal floor beneath their feet showed a rather interesting pattern upon the floor as a map of magic formed and shifted relentlessly. "Tell me again why we bother with mortals and Mythics alike ?" One of the hooded beings grumbled, its arms crossed over the broad chest.

"Like we have a choice" Said another

"So it was not our doing to bring the Battousai and her offspring into the modern world ?" Said the first to speak

"Yeah, it was _they_ that wanted it" Said a third hooded figure

" _They ?_ " Said the first

"Yes, _They_ Requested their resurrection to the modern world, we could do nothing to stop _Them_ " Said a fifth

It seemed that there was hours of complete silence. Finally. "So it seems that even we are powerless to stop even the _Auditors_ " Said the very first to speak

"Not entirely" Said a sixth figure

"You have a plan ?" Asked the first

"What say we throw in a hand of fate to have some fun ?" The sixth figure withdrew from nowhere a hand of seven cards and drew one "Let them toy with how much fun we can have on such a day as this ?"

The first to speak raised a hand. "No. Not just yet. let us wait and see what troubles her daughters get into. The world knows its history, the twin girls of the Battousai are troublemakers, unlike their mother, they leave a trail of dead, whereas their mother leaves a trail of the living but wounded in her wake"

"How long must we wait ?" Asked the sixth figure as it put away the cards.

"Long enough, _They_ also woke up her grandmother. She should be in Sacremento soon..." Said the first hooded figure. well that changed things greatly. Yaeko Wolfe herself, awake, alive, and still quite young. Light's Blessing was a powerful thing. Yaeko herself was a powerful and skilled woman able to defend herself with a paperclip and box of kleenex. She made the Star Council nervous even as a child.

 **3PM that same day**

 **Sacremento California**

 **Observatory**

Two bodies were dumped near a dumpster, the group of men all but tossed them out of the hovertruck, One of them landed head first in a trashcan and rolled a bit screaming about being blinded before her sibling kicked the thing off her. Yin dusted herself off and dove to catch her gear as the thugs tossed the bundle at the twins. Swearing at the thugs in mongolian, which was a mix in some cases of Russian and Chinese mixed with possibly norse or japanese it was hard to tell as the two girls untangled their gear from the bundle

"Where are we ?" Yang asked her younger sister

"Looks familar doesnt it ?" Yin replied

"You think ? This is where we first arrived in this Light forsaken place!" Yang grumbled as she slid her swords to their proper place on her back, both of the twin swords looked identical to her mothers reverse blade sword

"Alright so we're where we landed when we... landed that first time..." Yin complained as she rubbed her backside. "Where are we ?"

"You asked that already sis" Yang replied

"SHUT IT YANG" Yin retorted loudly landing on pavement with your butt and no coushin ihurt like fuck/i

The sounds of Boots scuffing the ground as their owner strolled through the observatory reached their ears. Simple investigation would reveal Mark, wandering, lost in thought again, his hands unsure if they wanted to stay behind his back or hand at his sides or be held in front of him, or if he wanted to cross his arms, shifting position every so often. He eventually stopped, arms crossed, at the spot where Talak had found out his identity, after trying to turn him into an animal like Miao. Where his Masquerade Mask had taken the blunt of it, and become a relic, and where he felt an old twang in his heart for the woman whose heart he'd shattered all those years ago.

With his hood down, Mark's sun-bleached skin was clearly visible, and the hairs growing back along his jawline were also visible in the sunlight. Thick, black hair, regrowing the beard he had shaved for the very event he almost died at in this spot a mere few weeks ago. He smirked, and let out a soft chuckle. Funny how he came back here, even though he had no intention of ever doing so again.

With the bickering of the two young women over where they were they nearly missed seeing Mark as he paced in the area he nearly was magically killed within. If it wasnt for his mask he'd have become... well something not human. As the two women passed the hall Mark stood in they barely glanced his way as they went around a corner before one of them, Yin, Poked her head back around the corner and looked at him. Looking behind the corner she ducked back around, voices could be heard "He looks ... kinda like what that guy Great Grandma made those swords for looks like" Said one voice , that of Yin

"In other words he 'Looks cute'" Said another, more mature sounding voice.

"Yes that exactly" Said the first voice

A second of silence and two heads poked around the corner, both female. then ducked back behind the corner, the second voice spoke up "You are thinking with your reproductive system again, stop it"

"Dont knock it until you try it sis!" Said the younger voice

An strained sound was heard as the second voice spoke. "Why am I not dead ?"

"Lets ask him ?" Said the first voice.

"What, 'Hi we're supposed to be dead over a million plus years, why are we alive ?' you think he'd know why we're alive ?" Said the second voice

A second or two of silence was heard then "Not really no, but it's worth asking" a solid WHACK was heard followed by a high pitched OW!

"You're both very loud." Mark said, not looking towards them. Kalda briefly appeared again, and Mark's head twitched as he looked to where the Dragon had flashed into view for a few seconds. "And as how you're alive... Light's Blessing is my best guess. Your mother is likewise alive." he said. He strolled over to the edge of the balcony, his hands moving to rest behind his back as he gazed out over the city. He glanced over his shoulder towards where the corner they were peeking around, and then turned back to face the city, smiling. They were both cute; but his heart was set on another, and besides, despite the time-gap between their births... they were still blood. That was a no go.

"Yang and Yin Wolfe. Welcome to the land of the living again." he said. Finally he turned to face them. "I am Mark Wolfe. Current Clan Leader."

 _"You're being awfully formal right now. One might almost think you were a mentally stable man in Arendelle again."_ Kalda's voice commented in his head. Mark tilted his head and grunted in an annoyed, dismissive way. He'd rather not think about Arendelle yet. _"Perhaps I should have just said "back to your old ways" then? No? Very well."_

"See, I told you it was worth asking" Said Yin from around the corner, which was followed by another hard WHACK then another second or two of silence before both women stepped into Marks full view. The way they were dressed was clearly mongolian, at least ancient mongolian, nothing like the modern stuff one saw on TV or hologram vids. Just by how the two were dressed even made it clear Some Arendelle infilences, but mostly all Mongolian

But there were also some Chinese infulences too, in the way they were dressed pertaining to their colors, whereas Yin wore flashier more colorful of an outfit of purple, green and black, Yang, her elder twin sister wore simply a white robelike outfit edged in black and gold. The two halted a pace or so from Mark where he stood on the balcony overlooking the city of Sacremento and Vitas massive tower palace in the afternoon sun. "So you know us and we know you. But..." Yang started to say before Yin cut her off

"You met Mother ?"

Then they both got a good look at his haggard expression, Yang spoke "What happened to you ? You look like you have seen a ghost."

Mark nodded. "Yeah I met her... nice enough lady." he said. He wouldn't mention Yaeko's appearances if he could help it. At Yang's question, he turned his head to her, considering her question. "Of a sort, yes. Don't worry though, I'll live." he said. i"Like... eighty-five percent sure I will anyway."/i he thought.

"How did you two get to Sacremento? Your mother doesn't know how she got here either." he asked.

"That's what we want to know" Yin said giving her sister a dirty look when her mouth was covered to keep her from wisecracking abot the ghost comment. She felt latent, dead magic in the area, it was harmless magic for that matter which was fine for her to deal with., the ulaks on her belt looked similar to what a certain former tiger-against-her-will young woman used.

"One moment we're asleep, dead, our spirits free in the Etheral Courts then the next thing we know, we're gettting out of our stone coffins as if trying them on for size, they never rotted out, nor did our bodies" Yang explained,

"All I remember is getting up, getting my stuff, then... landing on my ass in a metal thing that really stank" Yin said, an interesting pair these two were.

"But enough about us" Yang said, giving a pointed look to her sister who shut up fast "What about you ? Why are you here ?"

Mark looked off to the distance when asked why he was here. "I'm here... to try and repay a debt... in a way." he said. "To do that... I'm removing the Templar influence here in any way I can." He said. Holding up a hand, he stopped the inevitable question of Templars, and quickly gave them a rundown of the Templar - Assassin conflict, and then cleared his throat.

"I'm assuming your mother would want to see you... Would you like to see her?" He asked, ready to open a Transport Array.

Yang crossed her arms over her cest as her sister spoke "Mom is alive ? Oh goody goody!" Steepling her fingers Yin paced a few paces before speaking anew "Mom is alive, we're alive, Mom doesnt kill things anymore, but we do..." Absently she started twilring a curved ulak blade in one hand effortlessly. for being dead a million years both girls looked no older than Marks own age

Before she could speak further a scratching noise was heard by all three. But try as they might they could not find the source of the sound as in another realm, a mirror verse so to speak, a woman walked, her hidden blade leaving a trail along the observator glass railing, like nails on a chalkboard. The end result was the strange sound, and then moments later, the line appearing in the glass... Of course only two were focused on it, by that Point Mark seemed to fall in on himself and looked to the two young women like a ranting loonatic that was talking to himself

"Irral." Kalda said, appearing before Mark.

"Who? What? When?"

"Irral, the First Son? The first Champion of Light? C'mon keep up."

"Okay... what about him?"

"He's alive. Somewhere. And he was mentioned by Yaeko in her journal. If my memory serves, that was just before he ... well, vanished." Kalda crossed his arms. "And the last known location was Arendelle."

"If you're trying to make me go back there, you've completely lost it." Mark crossed his arms. "And why is it taking Yaeko showing up to make you show up?"

"We're linked... Yaeko to Irral, Irral to Me, and thus, me to Yaeko." Kalda answered. Mark raised his eyebrows, lifting hand as if to ask "So what?" Kalda groaned and shook his head. "You're dense today, Mark. You goin' blonde on me?" Kalda seemed to have picked up on some human humor.

"Hair's still black, ain't it? Also I just had a fight with my ancestor this morning during breakfast, then had to eat said breakfast cold. GImme a minute." Mark grumbled.

"Irral had a kid with Yaeko if I recall, too. And she made me my swords."

"Why is this relevant?"

"You'll see eventually. Stop talking to yourself now, your ancestors look about ready to clonk you on the head." Kalda crossed his arms, and nodded to the twins before fading. Mark looked to the two and blinked as Yin was about to knock on his forehead.

"Before you ask, no... I'm not okay. Let's go see your mom, eh?" he nodded, a Transport array appearing in between them. A moment later and they were at Ruth Bigs house with Yin once more landing in the dumpster complaining about exit velocity but their mother nowhere to be found, however they did meet up with Sazhori.

"Kamerilah had something she wanted to look into, said it was important and she'd see us at dinner" The Raven said, giving a confused look to the two women one of whom was fishing out her sister from the dumpster. a few moments later the two girls had a room nowhere near a dumpster and Mark and Sazhori were off to their next objective. a hospital for certain bits of information.

Unfortunately that hospital had a security guard and Sazhori could sneak in the back way via food service as Mark had to resort to using a local meat company labcoat style coat in place of his normal assassin coat. Of course the meat company logo was on the back "Kumar Meat Company "Nobody paid it any heed whatsoever as Mark also had one of those doctor intruments around his neck with the mirror on his headband which naturally made him a bonafide doctor. As he walked through the hospitals halls to the receving area, the PA system went off "Dr Kilmar, Dr Kilmar to surgery. Dr Kavorkian, Dr Kavorian to Mr Sinars room, Drs Gilmore, Raines,Simbals, and Dr Frank report to payroll for a really big check"

So as he stepped into the main receiving the place for a moment was empty as a tomb. At least until the explosion went off. A flood of people swarmed into the room screaming randomly "Hurricane!" said one, "Tornado!" Yelled another "El Nino" Said still a third "A ocean liner sunk an iceberg!" Screamed someone else as a nurse ran into view and saw the nametag off the sethescope around Marks neck

"Thank goodness you're here, Dr... Sanchez. Because of cutbacks, you are the only doctor on duty for the next hour" She told him. This of course would mean more lives saved over slain

Gritting his teeth behind a forced smile, Mark nodded, and then cleared his throat. "Of course... let's get to work. Worst Condition first, then we'll work our way down the list. Sound good?" he asked. The nurse nodded and led him down the corridor, and rounded the corner into the first room; groans and moans of pain resounded everywhere. Mark sighed, the air was stale and boring. It'd be a long day; figured he'd have some fun.

Walking in, he would see a man with four bullet wounds to the torso and a knife-wound to the chest, already closed up and wrapped, but still bleeding. The Nurse handed him the man's Charts and Mark looked them over, pretending he knew what he was doing. "Mhm..." He nodded. "So basically he won't stop bleeding?"

"Correct, Dr."

"Have you tried Leeches?"

"E-excuse me?"

"Leeches. Y'know.. little blood-sucking worms? Trust me it'll work. Put like.. four in each wound. Five for the knife wound, just to see what happens. If it heals faster than the others, put another on the other wounds, update me in an hour on his condition."

Not one to ask too many questions, the Nurse set to work and Mark walked out. Turns out the man had an infection that the bacteria in the Leech's saliva cured, and allowed the blood to clot.

Next room was a man covered with burns from a fireworks mishap, groaning endlessly about how much it hurts. Looking the man over Mark chewed the inside of his lip and poked at the man's skin, nodding and humming in affirmation as the man practically screamed in pain. "Milk Bath. Definitely."

"M-milk?"

"Yeah... works on your mouth when you eat chili, don't it? It'll work here." Mark walked out without another word. It worked.

Next man had a massive tape-worm, and was awaiting surgery for it. "No need." Mark said. Gesturing to the door, the Nurse hesitantly closed it and Mark set the man's charts down. "Alright Mr... Michaels. This might hurt... just a fair warning." With that Mark slammed a fist into the man's lower stomach, causing him to lurch in pain, and start coughing, just enough for the end of the tapeworm to come out his nose. "Ah, spaghetti anyone?" Mark said, putting on some gloves and slowly pulling out the tapeworm like a magic-trick. Thing was taking forever to come out... "Nurse.. I'll let you handle this. Burn it when you're done; or use it as a lasso up to you."

Next patient was a pregnant woman in labor. Mark raised his eyebrows and scratched his head. "I'll admit I've never delivered a baby before... But not to worry Dr. Wolf- I mean Sanchez will get your baby safe, ma'am." He smiled, nodding.

 _"You're probably going to kill a kid today."_ Kalda muttered.

 _"If you can do it better feel free to take over for a couple minutes."_ Mark retorted. He got no reply. Looking under the sheet, Mark could see that the baby was crowning. Supressing his urge to look away from the miracle before him, he nodded. "Looks like 'e's stuck... Nurse, Salad Spoons please."

With some tinkering and fancy salad-spoon techniques, the Baby girl came out healthy and very loud, the Nurses taking over from there as Mark left the room, shuddering. That wasn't as miraculous as documentaries and holovids made it seem.

Next patient was a heat casualty, the poor preteen girl was dehydrated and unconscious. Checking her vitals, Mark looked at his watch and considered for a moment before taking a glass of water from the counter and rather rudly splashing the girl's face, waking her up as she sputtered, and he held her another glass. "Drink. But sip it. If I have to come back in here because you're puking up the water I'll just knock you back out." He said sweetly, smiling. The girl nodded.

Next man was a fresh gunshot wound victim awaiting surgery. he turned to the nurse and rattled off a list "Get me a pair of pliers, a bottle of Vodka, some Scotch, oh and pain killers... Morphene if you got 'em. And for the patient... hold him down." The Pliers Mark used to pluck a hang-nail off his finger, the scotch he drank, the vodka he poured on the wound to sanitize it. Then he reached into it with his pinky and with a grunt, hooked the bullet and pulled it out, setting it on the tray full of tools. "Make that into a necklace or something for him. Alright, sew him up he should be fine. Report in... twenty minutes?" He lived, full recovery.

The next man, a Templar covered in bruises from a fight with a Drunken Assassin recruit in a bar, Mark simply left, marking "Too far gone, should have been brought in earlier." on his charts. He died from sheer brain truama.

"Okay... this is the last one?" Mark asked, the Nurse nodded. A child, a young boy no older than seven, one leg already in a cast, the other leg terribly broken. "Oh... Okay." Mark looked at the x-rays, classic femur fracture, right through. "Right... well... good news is I don't have to re-set the bone. No signs of internal bleeding, no need to cut him open. Just splint it and cast. Easy day. You'll be on your feet in no time kiddo" Mark said giving the young boy a pat on the shoulder. Mark was right, the boy was able to walk out of the hospital with his parents fifteen moments later Walking out, Mark sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow as he ducked into a side office. He had a new-found appreciation for Doctors.

Unfortunatly a very suspicous security guard within the hospital cornered Mark at that moment, his back to the hallway that a certain Raven was walking out of in partial shock at the oddly and in some cases, miraculously healed patients as the guy was focused on Mark "I want to speak to you" He said pointing at the guy, but he never got to as Sazhori clobbered the man from behind with a large metal bowl, the guards head went off with a solid BONG and he collapsed to the floor out cold "So Doctor, how was work ?" She had a smirk on her face

"While you were busy saving lives, I got what you came for" She handed him a sheet of paper, it didnt take too long to get the information for a certain winged woman named Spike and her eating habits. Then again with the latent magic in her bloodstream thanks to Vitas triggering her wings made for normal food poisoning a no go.

"Exhausting, saved everyone except one guy. But I wouldn't worry too much about him, he was a lost cause to begin with." Mark said, lowering his voice so only Sazhori could hear him. Hiding the body of the Security guard quickly, Mark and Sazhori quickly made their way towards the exit, Mark taking off his cheap stage-play quality costume that miraculously worked, and tossing it to the side, missing the coat rack entirely and the thing landing in a heap on the floor.

Once in the car, Mark looked over the file, nodding as he read it quickly but carefully. He grumbled as he started the car. "Food poisoning is boring anyway." he muttered, handing the file back to Sazhori. Back to Ruthie's house they went, the drive smooth and cool, the radio playing some old country music that Mark nodded his head to sometimes depending on the song. Sazhori didn't understand it at all, but didn't complain; it was only a half hour drive anyway. She'd live.

To Mortals music was music. But this didnt sound like music, it sounded more like above ground nuke tests with the way the sound system on the car made it, yeah, nuke tests to words. "How can you listen to this ?" How indeed

Sazhori read through the file as Mark drove. "Apparently this woman, Spike, wears only one thing. Hey watch it!" The car jerked to a halt, Looking out the windshield she saw why. Trees that were normally growing on the side of the road, were... growing in the road ?

"Uh... redwoods ?" The Raven mumbled in question, there was a strange almost electrical charge to the air.

"What the fuck?" Mark squinted as the car stopped, the Engine rumbling softly before turned it off, and stepped out of the car. The air reeked of magic. His Armor manifested onto his body, and he squinted, sword likewise appearing on his back, DEagle in a holster on his thigh. Walking over to a tree, Mark knocked on it and grunted. It was Solid. Taking the claws of his gauntlet, he walked around the Tree and scraped it so they'd know where to turn in order to get back to the car.

Something didn't... feel right.

The two headed into the woods once Mark was sure he knew the way back to the car. People knew that car, it was strange for a tree or six dozen to simply plop in on the road itself. But the new question was why ? The air felt charged, as if with electrical power of magic. and it was soon found as they came to a ridge and looked over the fallen tree and observed six people, One in a black trenchcoat fighting five somethings in black and goldshadowlike material. The man in black was easily holding his own whereas those facing him werent doing so well.

The five shadowlings laid on the ground in various states of injury. A single man, dressed in a black military styled coat observed the fight man in black never used a weapon, and yet somehow had beaten back every Shadowy creature sent at it. Allowing the military dressed man, whom Mark at first didnt notice until Sazhori pointed him out, and Mark would notice that he was observing not only to watch, but to learn about the man the Shadowlings were fighting.

Finaly, one of the shadowlings fell to pieces, literally. First its weapons broke apart, then its body, into a skeletal structure as it hit the leaf covered ground and fell apart before reappearing, badly wounded near to the man in Military black with its fellows. The hooded man looked to where Mark and Sazhori were hiding but said nothing in their direction as he then appeared to be looking around as if bored. "Shadowlings" The hooded man said simply.

Behind the hood the man smirked. He pointed a black gloved hand at Draco who stood nearby "You need to be careful, there is something at work that even is beyond you, Should something happen to you, it would break our hearts" The hooded man said

Draco scoffed at that mention "Your heart?" He said He shook his head "Who are you trying to fool? You dont have hearts, only a Void."

"True, we do not have hearts, but we remember what it was like, that is what makes us special." The hooded man said as a portal opened, black energy mixed with purple and white formed with a low fawoosh noise.

The shadowlings got up as their wounds healed "Lets go after him!" One said, gathering its weapons and looking to its master for permission. Draco said nothing, only stared, Coal Red Eyes narrowing before finally,

"No."

"Why not?! Maybe he'll have what you seek Master!" it cried out. Draco did want freedom, freedom from iher/i

The hooded man heard that and smirked behind his hood "Dont be foolish" he said "Do you want to end up like your beloved mate ?" With that the hooded man backed into the strange portal and faded from view as the portal too faded away

From their hiding place watching the scene, Sazhori felt ill at ease seeing the man, though they both heard clearly what the hooded man had said. "I think we should go before he notices us watching him" She said softly to Mark. last thing she wanted was to get seen by a Shadow, much less not trust her own.

i"You would be wise to leave. bNow./b That's Draco down there."/i Kalda whispered to Mark, Sazhori hearing him too, but only barely. Kalda didn't need to say it twice, and Mark slid away from the scene, keeping low and silent as they moved. A projection of Kalda lingered for a moment, watching the Shadow Dragon for a moment before vanishing in a twinkle of light.

Draco's eye twitched with rage at the mention of his mate, Kethend, and in a moment of rage reached a hand out, tendrils shooting from his sleeve towards the closing portal. Unable to reach the portal in time, however, he pulled back the tendrils, and snarled. His head turning towards the projection of Kalda just after he vanished, narrowing his eyes.

"We're leaving, Shadows. Back to the Valley. Ensure we're not followed." he growled as he turned to leave, heading for the darkest shadow nearby, which he would vanish into. The Shadowlings did as they were instructed, and followed after making sure no one was watching.

After a few minutes of sneaking around, Kalda appeared before Mark and Sazhori again, giving them a thumbs up before vanishing. Sighing, Mark knelt, wiping the nervous sweat from his brow. There was something else nearby though... he felt it tugging at him.

Even though Sazhori had a keen sense of direction, she knew they were completely lost. They had a mark, but couldnt find the car, there were so many picnic areas in the Redwoods Park that Mark somehow drove into in the first place. Finally she was upset enough to grunt something untranslatable and set a hand on her hip "We're lost" She grumbled as she took a few steps onto a small hill. "And here is me hoping to be in time for fresh herring back at Ruth Big's place, or maybe even seeing Abel and Siv and have trout for dinner... whoa!" She missed a step and fell into the hilltop a good five meters straight down.

A moment passsed as debris fell into the same hole before her voice wafted up "Look out for the first step" She got to her feet and dusted herself off, "Its a doozy" Now where was she ?

Blinking, Mark stood when Sazhori dropped into the hill, and trotted up to the now visible hole. "I can see that..." He said before hopping into it, and landing next to her gracefully. "Looks like we found another vault. Or a death trap. Place your bets." Mark said, smirking as he helped the Raven to her feet, and started walking down the corridor. Seems he was curious as to what the possibilities were.

"I would say... both" Sazhori said, taking a half step backwards as a old sheet of metal of a blade slammed down int othe stone floor between them. "Both a vault, and a booby trapped one at that." She saw the outlie of a door to their left thanks to the late afternoon sunlight still peeking through. "Looks like down is the only way to go." She said, she thought a moment, "Could be dangerous, you go first"

"Neat." Mark commented, stopping as a dart whizzed in front of his face from the wall. Looking to the door, he opened it, and cautiously went through. It was definitely a vault, with a center area filled with ankle-deep, crystal clear water and a pedestal in the center. Bridges led to it from a few different directions, doors leading to different parts of the vault. One of which was wide open, light shining through it.

"More Memories?" Mark tilted his head. He looked to the pedestal, and narrowed his eyes at it. What could that hold? He began to walk towards the opened door, needing to enter the water, and turn a sharp left to the bridge leading to the door, stopping just before it, and taking a deep breath before stepping through.

The water, up until Mark set foot in it first, had always been still, like glass. Smooth, motionless. But as he stepped upon and into the ankle deep water it rippled, the ancient vault was clearly old, and yet, high tech as the water set in motion bits and pieces of light that flickered thanks to the movement of the water. Light of pale blue flickered and danced like shadows upon the wall. The open door beckoned the two towards it. A flickery light beyond it.

Stepping lightly onto the stonework of a bridge, Sazhori followed Mark into the briefly dark doorway. What greeted both was something she never expected to see again as she herself still didnt believe it. Two voices, One older and clearly in command, and one younger, both male, the younger man was pleading as he spoke "Father, you know as well as I, she is more capable than anything Light or Kanwar can throw at her, why take her from me ?" The young man said as they faded into view like ghostly apparitions.

"The two of you have become rather close, son." Said the older man, one Sazhori clearly recognised as Tilr, the Eagle Emperor himself, her first boss so to speak. "You know as well as I do, to continue with her as you are, would cut you from the royal family. She is your bodyguard, not your lover"

"I know that!" Said the younger man. "It is just... what does the All-Mother want with her ? She is, as you say, just my bodyguard"

"That, son, I am unable to answer as I do not know" Tilr replied, "All I know is, it is not Light who requested her. But her daughter, Princess Diamond"

The young man raised an eyebrow, the Eagle Prince, Talon, was confused "I dont follow"

"In due time, son, you will understand. For now, accept that Sazhori has been requested to the Silver Palace of the All-Mother." Tilr replied "She will be well cared for there I assure you"

"If you say so" Talon replied.

The scene faded into something new, Two black haired women were in a medical wing as a third, Sazhori, though apparently younger looking stepped into view, One of the two others were on a bed being tended to by a healer of a sort. "How is she ?" Sazhori in the memory asked

"I can stop the burning but the scar will remain." The healer, a silver dressed green eyed male with what looked like macaw feathers on his eartips and braided into his hair said. "I am sorry but that is the best I can do"

"Thank you, Henry, you have been more than simply helpful." The woman holding onto her sister said, the man simply smiled and went about his work to stop the burning pain.

Finally Sazhori in the memory spoke "We're going to the All-Mother's Palace, we leave tonight. I... I got requested by Princess Diamond. She wont say what it is about either" The memory faded as the three soon left the medical ward. Leaving the pair of Raven and Mutt, in darkness for a good two minutes. But before Sazhori could speak of what they just saw, she and Mark both felt it, and smelled it.

Sand, and heat.

A Younger Mark twirled the double-bladed saber-staff in his skilled hands, wearing the full garb of a mere Assassin's Apprentice, white, robe-like wraps around his body to keep out the sun and sand, all but his eyes covered. This was it. His test, his Cermony to become a full Assassin in the order. To earn his hood. This was long before his magical abilities had begun to fully develop, and what seemed like an eternity before Kalda ever started to awake, or any of his other mixed-race attributes showed themselves. As far as anyone knew, he was still entirely human.

But Light be damned if he wasn't a skilled fighter.

To earn his hood, he'd be facing each of his adopted aunts in combat. If he passed, or survived, whichever came first, he would be awarded his Hood by Snowfeather, his adoptive mother. First up on his agenda, was the oldest of the sisters, Redmane. The Young-Mark settled into a stance, grip tight on the staff as he faced his Aunt.

Redmane of course sat upon the ground of the chamber, sand had settled on the floor a good inch or so deep. Yet where she sat she seemed undisturbed by the sand as she sat crosslegged. A hood of red covered her face and hair as she watched him. "Seven chambers, seven tests, If you are able to survive, or win each one, You will have passed the tests presented." As she spoke she stood up, her sword was, point first, stabbed into the rock floor.

She removed her hood, briight red eyes watched her nephew carefully, "The first test" She said as she reached out a hand, her sword flew from where she had stabbed it and settled in her hand, No armor, just a cerimonial red dress of a sort with blade designs upon it. Even without her armor, what scant bits she had, she was too skilled to get any harm upon her as she settled into a crablike stance. It must have been a trick of the sad as designs and the edge of the sword shifted randomly. Like clockwork. Or nano work, or Magic...

Mark waited a second before charging his aunt, saber-staff raised and ready as he moved towards her with deft, precise movements, blades whirling in the air as he started with a thrust to her belly, followed by a twirling slash towards her legs and then her chest, spinning his body to complete the motion with a downward slash straight down the middle.

The present-Mark crossed his arms, watching his younger self fight with the weapon, so clumsy, so unrefined... he had no idea why he liked that weapon growing up. He was terrible with it now when he watched himself fight with it.

Continuing his assault, Young-Mark attempted to give his aunt no room to maneuver as he kept moving, kicking up sand as he spun to face her.

Sand soon created a cloud around the two fighters as Mark and Sazhori watched the memory play the woman, with one sword, was skilled, and fast. The young Mark thrust his polearm forwards, she easily ran up the length of it, barely giving it any added weight before flipping off the back end of it still in the air as she smacked with her free hand at his head. But Mark was too quick, as Redmane came close to grabbing his headscarf he twisted out of her way, she span when she hit the ground, flinging up thick dust with her feet before jumping at him,

Parry, parry, thust, block, strike, block, parry, dodge. Each breath, eah swing at random, but Redmane was always one step ahead. But the test was designed to be simple, but putting iher/i as the first test instead of Snowfeather was a bad idea, But hey it worked, and nearly killed, Serena as it was.

In the thick dust a solid CRACK was heard and seconds later a soft _plit_ of something wet hitting the sand. Redmane held her sword in a manner of halting the test, As the dust settled the younger Mark saw why his aunt had suddenly backtracked. Not only was his polearm in two pieces, but he had made the mark of contact ?

Indeed he had as a thin trail of blood lead from her thigh to her right knee, and a second drop of blood hit the sand. Redmane smiled. She nodded towards the door and rased her free hand to it. "Through that door is your next test. But be warned, dont trust the shadows." She meant the next in line to be faced, Each one of his seven aunts had magical ower of some form. For Redmane it was blood magic, plus skills with a single sword. To the point only Blackmane sparred with her and the two both ended up bloodied piles of fur at the end of it, but Shadowmane was different. Her magic was... well... creepy wasnt the right word for it.

It was downright scary as fuck. "Keep your weapons, You will need them both to become what you were born to be" Redmane told him. It was odd, he'd only heard about Redmane from his mother, Snowfeather, and his aunt Blackmane as a woman skilled with blood and swords. Now he knew why.

Mark looked at the now two swords in his hands, and with a bow to his Aunt, turned towards the door, pausing before nodding to his aunt, and stepping through. The second test, the second aunt, Shadowmane. Her name not only described her, but her style of fighting as well. Settling into a counter-based stance with both blades, Mark kept his weight on his toes, ready to move at the slightest notice.

Present-day Mark stroked the beard he was growing. Fitting this memory came back after having seen Draco... this could prove to be a useful tactic against the Shadow Dragon in the future.

At first the room was empty, a single light source overhead. Four pillars held up the ceiling without worry. If not for Mark, the room was empty of life.

Or was it ?

As Mark settled into a defensive stance the shadows danced around him, a trick of the light. But what little he knew of his aunts, infact, the scant info he knew was only days if not a week or so old at that since he'd heard he had more than just Blackmane for his aunt. But he had six other aunts besides Blackmane, eight total kids with Blackmane as the youngest of the whole bunch, all of them sisters. And each one skilled with a type of magic and weapon.

And Shadowmane was the scariest most creepy of the bunch. A black panther in feline form like Blackmane, but unlike Blackmane, Shadowmane blended perfectly with shadows. And could use her weapons in her feline form at the same time. And as Mark stepped into the center of the room and settled into his stance with two swords the shadowy panther simply watched her nephew. She had watched him and his sisters grow up since had arrived. Nobody suspected the maid of Min who screamed when the boy almost tackled her when chasing Serenity's little RC truck, Slicer all those years ago would be his aunt.

But she watched him grow up, and learn to fight. As Mark in the present watched the memory even he couldnt tell where his aunt was hidden as she struck unseen and without a sound. Best to work in the shadows as the lights overhead died soundlessly.

A unseen whip slid around young Marks left ankle as the light started strobing madly.

Young Mark had no choice but to squint and cover his eyes as the light began to strobe, turning away from it as the whip slid around his ankle. Feeling it, he dropped his weight to root himself to the ground while flicking out his blade to try and cut the whip, turning towards where the rest of it was, and leaping to stab at the darkness, his white outfit a stark contrast to the darkness of the room. He looked around, dazed from the strobe light, the thing making him even feel queezy a bit before he shook his head, fighting back that feeling as he flipped his swords into a reverse grip, twirlng them in a figure-eight to keep his immediate personal space free of any intruders.

By the time he'd found where the rest of the whip was, it had shifted to is other foot, or had another one joined it ? Nope, just the same one, at least until the whips disappeared briefly as the light continued to strobe madly. As he began the figure eight pattern he forgot to ceck his six. A brief breath of air on his neck, and it was gone again. The feeling of a whip on both ankles was felt, there was no sand in the room, just obsidian tile upon the floor.

Two whips snaked around his ankles, one from one direction, the other, from the other direction. The words of Redmane rang in his head _'dont trust the shadows'_ Because at that exactly moment very briefly in the strobing light he saw an outline of a figure. The strobing light made it look like the figure was moving slowly, First he saw the outline, then he saw her face, briefly in the flashing of the light he saw pale gray eyes, deeply tanned skin, and he couldnt make out the hair color of shadowy black.

And then she disappeared as he once more felt hot breath on his his hair suddenly free of his headscarf as a third whip snapped at him, snagging at his right arm

"You are at the second test" the voice spoke at a whsiper, yet it seemed to echo all around him, With every flash of the light it was as if another word was said from a different direction. "Can you facedown your deepest fears and live ?"

Young Mark's face, fair and strong, had the beginnings of his old beard, neat stubble on his chin, though his eyes were still squinted as he could hardly see with the strobe-light. Turning, he found he could hardly move, the whips holding him in place. Grunting, Mark pulled with all his might, and managed to get one leg free by itself, needing to cut the other two whips off before leaping for the light itself. "Not if I can't see them properly..." he replied to her question.

"Better to not see them at all. Then they can't scare me as much."

Present day Mark groaned and face-palmed. He was so cheesy when he was younger.

Younger Mark closed his eyes then, the pitch-dark his enemy, his Aunt lurking perhaps mere inches away. Now that the head-scarf was off, he could hear and smell better, and used that to turn towards where she had set his headscarf, the smell of his sweat giving it away. Though with how much a man could sweat in the Egyptian Heat, that left some of his scent on her hand as well. He began to turn, sniffing at the air. When he caught a whiff of his sweat on her hand, he lunged for his Aunt, blades dancing around him, leaving little to no opening.

Mark neared where he caught scent of his second aunt, Shadowmane however was ready as the whips gave way allowing him to rush at her. She waited. Quiet as he as he was about to make contact, a solid CRACK of steel on steel was heard as her own twin swords were soundlessly drawn from their place on her belt, blocking his strikes perfectly.

Well. Almost perfect, the light strobed as his eyes opened at the sound, only to see those pale almost blind gray eyes within his reach. Now they were on even ground. The went all over the chamber, sparks cascading from their blades on every connection. Fast and seemingly for hours. Finally she disappeared in the strobing light, and sent Mark spiining in the air paralell to the ground before the lights came back on dimly to full strength gradually. Shadowmane on one knee as Mark easily landed on his feet.

A soft _plit_ hit the young Marks ears. And Shadowmane stood up. In the proper light he saw her, tall and thin, built similar but not identical to Redmane. darkly tanned skin turned pale in the light of the chamber. a cut across her left eye, fresh too as it bled a thin trail of blood down her face.

"You have yet to face true fear. The past forms you into what you are now, but, plans have a way of going astray. Dont trust the light." Shadowmane said. She slid away her wtin swords and waved at the door, the obsidian wall faded away revealing an open doorway. "You fight well with two weapons, but let go of your senses. Else you will be blinded, and not by fear." She said before fading into shadows and disappearing.

Young Mark squinted as light returned, but eventually his eyes adjusted again and he walked through the door to the next chamber. It was simpler in design, though the floor lacked the sand of the other two chambers, and in the center stood his next aunt, Vaeyuko. The Goth Sister if ever there was one, she took the black to another level, with a flowing dress, black hair, black eyeliner, eye-shadow, and even black lipstick. Even the book in her hands was black. To be perfectly honest Mark had no idea she existed, but she was here.

Let go of his senses? What was that supposed to mean? She was standing right there.

Without looking up from her book, she spoke, her melodic voice betrayed the fact that Mark thought correctly, she was indeed a goth type of woman. An albino Panther in her feline form, Vaeyuko was also the puzzle master of the enture family, She was the one who, at five years old, put the old Puzz3D puzzle of New York City together in a day on her own. She was the one who figured out new ways to use lego bricks and pieces, and she also outthought her parents on many of their rules. To comical yet proven effect. "You have past the first test, and the second. Yet now, you come to me."

Her lumicent green eyes focused on him. After battle with two of her sisters, he was soaked with sweat. For a long moment she watched him, he had both his weapons, his former Polearm broken into two, and had lost his headscarf. So the rest of his clothing was to go missing. Vaeyuko raised a hand and a desk appeared with two chairs. She walked around behind the desk and sat in one of the two chairs, and watched Mark as she removed her black rimmed glasses. She motioned for him to sit down.

As he did so, she spoke. "What is your name ?" It was a sinple question. Sure she knew it, so why was she asking it ? When he started to qask her why she wanted to know it when she knew it already she raised a hand "I did not say you could talk back. I asked you, what, is your name ?"

Blinking, he nodded. "Mark Elisar." he answered. Within a blink, her ears had changed, pure white, Panther-like ears poking free of her hair. She leaned forward, staring into his eyes, and repeated the question, slower, her tone stern. After a few moments, he understood, and answered: "Mark Wolfe." His swords rested on either side of the chair, within easy reach should he need them.

A faint smile, but faint enough to get noticed, but again, this was a strange test. "Where was your first home ?" Her lumicent green eyes were naturally catlike and drilled into him where he sat, the chair was comfy, much like the bed back in his room that he shared with his sisters.

Mark was silent. He _knew_ it wasn't Cairo or anywhere in Egypt... And for a long while, he stayed silent, shaking his head. "I don't know." Three more changes, her nose, whiskers, and a tail now visible. He had all but purged Arendelle from his mind, the tragedy of the fire having never been fully addressed, never fully healed. He would rather pretend it had never happened, and that the Elisar family was his real family, his real home. That he was merely a late bloomer of a Tigris, and not just a human. Oh if only he knew.

She simply stared at him, her feline eyes watching his every move. She had, during his last answers, all of which were wrong but she didnt say otherwise. This was after all the test. Of course Mark never asked what the result of failing the test would be before she closed her book and looked at him carefully. tapping her fingers against each other in a steeple motion She then asked him. "When you were ten years of age, who was your first friend ? Where did they live, What did they do ? What were they ?"

Four questions, rapid fire at that. And each had to be answered in turn.

Of course, that first friend he'd ever met was a young girl and her parents, Talak, and her mother and father Marie and Eind

Then came the fifth question, one that really hurt the times he thought about it. "What happened twelve years ago ?" She ment his first ever mission.

Rapid fire questions came for him, and he answered them as they came. "Talak Horde. Cairo. She was a student. Daughter of Mystic Templars" hesaid. And the final question, another he'd rather forget. A grim look filled his face. "I killed her parents... she fell off a cliff last I heard." he answered.

"Remarkable, all four correctly answered for once. Maybe you can... reverse my changes if you answer another correctly." Vaeyuko was not just a goth book lover and puzzle lover, but she could sure break a braincase with logic if she wanted to. Mark was a different nut to crack however so she asked a question, one so dang logically simple he was sure to get it right off the bat, but he'd of course get it flat out wrong because after 18 years he'd forget that trivial fact. So she asked simply. "When you were chasing Slicer, who did you almost run into in the hallway ?"

Of course he got it wrong, saying it was Jeeves, then Blackmane, she held up a hand turned paw to stop him, a soft smile on her otherwise human face if it wasnt for the now very catlike mouth. "I think you should know something important, nephew. You have eleven questions left. If I turn completely into my feline form, and am all fours..." She smiled again, truly catlike and calculating "You fail this test."

So she then asked him as if forgetting the last question "What was on her fathers hand, that you took when you slew him ?" Of course he got that one right on the first answer, which reverted her paws back to proper hands. the black nailpolish glittered, he had ten questions to go. thirty chances to fail.

Mark crossed his arms, and crossed his legs at the knee as she kept asking him questions, getting comfortable in the chair so that he could think more clearly. It seemed he was getting the hang of this test, and as he answered the last few, his eyes narrowed, trying to read his aunt. "A Sling Ring" The last answer came naturally. With ten questions to go, Mark liked his chances, but didn't get _too_ comfortable, blinking slowly and listening closely for the next question.

Vaeyuko watched her nephew get comfortable, then asked two more questions, two rather direct to the heart questions, as they were referring to family, his true family "What is your sister's name ? Your mother's ?" Two hard at the heart, right-dead-in-the-feels-it-hurt questionss yet two questions important to ask. For all Mark knew, his true family, his mother and sister, his sister whom he doted on for her six years of age, were dead. But why did Vaeyuko have a letter addressed to him on her desk at that moment ?

A third question was asked "Do you know what day today is ?" It was not just to get his Hood, no this was more important for why that day was chosen.

Mark wasn't comfortable anymore, and his eyes denoted his internal screaming as he desperately tried to forget his past. His lip twitched. "Marion. Charity." He strained out. The third question left him puzzled, and his eyes looked down in thought. His Hood Ceremony was too easy of an answer. Anything else was either purged from his mind, or he was thinking too hard. "Wednesday?" Maybe not hard enough, as another shift occured, and Vaeyuko now had paws again, claws, and her clothes were replaced with pure white fur. Blinking, Mark gulped, nervous.

Seven questions left, and only three more changes to go through before Mark failed. Seven questions, three chances to fail. Even with her hands as paws, Vaeyuko was easily able to pick up the letter with the stylised M. Holding it between two furred fingers as she thought aloud. "Why do you receive this, once a month on this day ? Every month, for the past eighteen years ?" two more questions, both with three chances to fail...

But it was the third question that had him wondering clearly why forget his other senses. "What is your goal ?" Could he logically get past her with nine chances to fail ? Serena and Serenity took sixteen questions and twelve questions respectively to pass her. Mark was going the whole twenty!

"A trusted friend sends me that every month." Mark began. "As for _why_ the same day every month... I don't know. I just expect them to come, and they do." he answered. Her next question caugth him off guard with how simple it was. At that point he had only two goals: "Become an Assassin, and then a Den Master."

Vaeyuko smiled, "Amazing, two more failures and... well... Then you would have had to start over with Redmane" She said handing him the leter, doubtless he wondered why it hadnt shown up on time. "To become a den master is to first become what you do not want to become. When you seethe enemy, you do not want to become them when they have fallen, but someone better." She said, it didnt make much sense then the present Mark could see, and try as he might it didnt make much sense to him even in the present.

"I suspect then you have a question ?" She asked him simply. Not yet on all fours, the white panther simply sat quite regal. Her paw tapping upon the desk. What made that day so important ? the 12th day of Febuary. Why was it that day he was to get his hood ?

And so he asked it: "Why today? Of all days? Why my birthday?"

Vaeyuko smiled, "Why indeed" She said, with that her body shifted, gone was the fur, her dress as prestine and clean as ever, her hair long and black like it normally was. Even her glasses were back on the bridge of her human nose. It was as if she never transformed into a white panther as she sat before Mark.

She picked up an item and removed the cover "You are going to need these" She said, within the box was a pair of hidden blades. Very basic sure, but they were enough to get the job done. "Your next test is through that door. I was told only to advise you to use your sense of sight over everything else. That is her only weakness." He passed the logic test, now he had to survive sheer brute strength. As Vaeyuko spoke the wall to Marks left faded away, a grid of white on black formed a hallway. "Good luck."

Mark took the Hidden Blades, and slipped them onto his wrists, making sure the worked properly as his Aunt spoke to him. Use his eyes more than anything? He was about to ask what that meant, but the door had opened, and she was already gone. Fantastic. With a nervous yet steady breath, Mark turned to the open passage, and stepped through into the hallway.

Upon stepping into the open chamber there was a sense of danger all around as the walls disappeared and rthe floor became like glass. Of course it was a trick of holographic technology, But there was a single ... thing, a suit of armor within the center of the camber as Mark approached it it moved. It was a massive thing really, his aunt, Senishi was blind, born without eyes whatsoever. and thusly, sight was her weakness, but hiearing, smell, and other senses were magnified.

But it wasnt the only thing that had the young Marks undevided attention. No, it was the mere fact that Senishi towered over him by a good half meter even without her armor, Senishi was... big.

Mark's mouth gaped a bit, and he stopped in his tracks, falling silent. "Holy fuck."


	17. Chapter 17

The Assassin's Way

part 17 The Nutty Professor

 _"How much for the dogshit in the window ?"_

 **-unknown**

 **22 June 2055**

 **5PM unknown Vault, Redwood Forest**

A very long agonsing moment passed. Time seemed to fall still for the young version of Mark, and as Sazhori and Mark watched they too were envolped in the strange animus world. As the two watched they saw that young Mark was sans headscarf, as a young man of twenty six he was rather dark in skin color due to the sunlight in Egypt, not to mention his knowledge and skills at the time were still limited. Of course it was another seven years before he returned to Arendelle, when by that point he had to look up the place as he had all but entirely forgotten about it.

But that didnt matter, what mattered as the two observed was how young-Mark was going to survive the massive bulewark of an aunt who simply spoke calmly "Mark Wolfe, adopted son of my sister Snowfeather." The armor seemed to stand slightly taller, thin in body and strength as well it looked, yet it was massive, the feline woman inside it cultivated sheer muscle ready to fight. "You have passed the test of sand, shadows, and knowledge. Now, comes the test. Of Strength." Sensishi could not see what Mark had for weapons, only a pair of hidden blades as Vaeyuko had insisted on only those weapons.

He saw then what his aunt meant, sight was Senishi's weakness, she couldnt see, so that meant not only sight was her weakness, but somewhere on her armor was another weakness, and Mark had to make a mark of contact with it to pass the test. That is what his aunt meant by using his sight over other senses, finding the weak point in such beautifully designed armor wasnt going to be easy. And with just his hidden blades, he doubted highly he could get too close from the front.

Senishi didnt need advanced technology to see or hear, everything with her enchanced hearing and sense of smell and touch had a sound, Even colors had a proper sound, Senishi could hear Mark breathing, mostly in shock at taking in the sheer size of her. But it didnt matter. She didnt wait long before she set her right arm as a shield arm, a energy shield formed from it, spreading like glass from her forearm and extending into a viable zeihander type shield as she grunted something as her otherthand formed a green energy sword.

Young Mark forced himself to be ready for anything, staring hard at his aunt as she settled into a shield wall stance, the energy sword on his aunts left arm glowed brighter, as if charging for some reason, then she fired it, a plushed laser blast of some form. Mark dove out of the way of the shot, it faded behind him. "Holy fuck, nobody said anything of lasers" Mark grumbled. As he was getting to his feet he noticed that he was somehow closer to his aunt. She lunged at him, fast and hard, a heavy grunt was heard as she swung her shield arm, stretching her body as she did so.

Young Mark used the speed of the sudden smacking to fly into the air and land behind his aunt, quickly turning around he saw briefly a possible weak zone, but he knew he had to stay one step ahead of that heavy shield, as light as it was in her massive hands, he knew it was heavy, he felt the thing slam into him, but he used it to launch away. She quickly turned towards him, charging her arm sword again for another pulse. Mark waited, backing up slightly as Senishi charged and fired another energy pulse from her sword. Mark ducked forwards towards her

She swung her massive shield arm at him, using it as a bounce board Mark launched himself over her head, twisting as he did so to see if he could spot the weakspot again, There, the base of her back. Perfect! Mark landed on his feet once again and darted for his aunt, she was quicker, faster than he thought as she turned on a dime and rushed at him again. He had to carefully time his move, the fight could be quickly over had he not been working out over the years since he joined the family overall.

Senishi grunted, stretching her body as she swung her shield arm at Mark he span out of reach, a hidden blade striking against her armor but doing no damage as far as he could see, he missed the weakpoint. He needed that mark of contact, and he knew he could not go for any other.

Mark held still there, just out of range. It seemed the only way he'd get past his aunt and hit that weakspot was if he could take aflight. She could hear every other movement he did, and that gave away his position. However, he couldn't fly, and climbing the walls would only continue to make noise. With an exhale, he bolted, running around the room, in a large circle around his Aunt. Of course she followed, facing him the whole way. Suddenly he broke left, running a few steps up the wall before, with a grunt of enormous effort, launching himself in a back-flip towards her.

She knew he was in the air, and reflexively brought up the shield arm to swat him down. She nearly succeeded, but he only bounced off of it with his hands, allowing him to complete the flip and land behind her ihard/i, but quick enough that she couldn't turn in time while his hidden blade met its mark, and settled in the single weakpoint in her armor.

Young Mark sighed, and then collapsed onto his butt, panting from the effort he'd exerted. He'd be feeling that in his muscles and bones for at least a week, he thought.

The mark of contact had been made as Mark slid to his butt and Senishi relaxed, her shield folding away into her arm vambrace as she turned towards where Mark hit the floor. "You have managed the mark of contact, nephew. You have gained my respect, and have passed this test, but there are still two more. You're going to need this" She held out something to him, it was a disc of some sort with a pale green edge to it.

But as he reached to take it he quickly found himself shirtless. Senishi leaned close "Keep on your path, do not stray from it, keep your focus, and only then you may prevail the next test. Do not focuse on just one, but the many." With that she took a step back to the center of the now reformed room as another door slid open. Lines of black and white made a sort of hallway to the next chamber. There were two waiting for him there. Senishi's much much smaller triplet sisters Silvermane, and Snowmane.

The two of which fought more like a dirvish than a human. The fact that they could use their tails just like a hand made it six swords against two hidden blades. How small were they compared to Senishi ? They were a half head smaller than Mark himself

Young Mark looked at himself as his shirt vanished, eyebrows furrowing before he got back to his feet, gulping hard, nervous for the next chambers. Nodded at the piece of advice, he moved on through the hallway to the next chamber. He looked to Silvermane and Snowmane, and his grip on the ring Senishi had given him, and he cleared his throat. He hadn't really interacted with these two at all, and quite honeslty, didn't know what to expect.

Snowmane was the first to speak, Her voice echoed in the chamber and it looked liek they stood upon thin air as a device of pale blue formed beneath their feet. "You survived the first five tests. Impressive" She said

"We watched you grow up with our family, Mark Wolfe. You show promise." Said her twin seconds later as Mark stepped into the chamber he too was standing on a strange device of magical energy holding him in the air, the floor looked to be a dozen meters or so downwards.

"You bested Redmane, Shadowmane, and Vaeyuko, And you managed to to pass Senishi. But we have yet to see how you fare with more than one against you at once" Snowmane said simply. As she spoke her sister relaxed her stance, two swords in hand, and a third held neatly by her tail. Like a scorpion's stinger as Snowmane did the same movements.

"But can you get past us ?" Silvermane asked. As she spoke she sprang for Mark, the magical energy briefly formed stepping points in thin air as she neared him. The disc that Senishi had given Mark was both a weapon and means of protection and defense. a shield of some form. But there was two he had to face off against and the last time he had done that, was when he faced down Talaks family and servants.

Gripping the identity disk, he sprouted a shield from it and used to block their first attack. In that moment he also realized what he needed to do - knock them off their feet. Using the shield to make them bounce back, Mark darted for Snowmane, seeing that she was taking longer to reach the ground than Silvermane, and aiming to hopefully trip her up and make her fall.

Pushed back against the hardlight shield that formed Snowmane hit the pane of glass she stood upon hard before flicking up her feet and using her body like a wave to keep from getting knocked off the glass as Mark swept a leg under her. Silvermane darted for Mark a second time. Catuching the hard light shield with both blades before snaking her tail over her shoulder to poke at the thing with the tip of the third sword she carried.

With his attention on her, Snowmane got back to her feet and very briefly traded blocks and a parry before thrusting one sword towards her nephew. The aim she knew was not to kill him, but to make a mark of contact at the very least. Yet Mark ,though a young man at that time, was still fast and agile even after getting knocked around by Senishi. A normal man would have broken apart under such a whack that he simply sprung off of

Mark was also agile enough to pull of some maneuvers most people only saw in movies, and he did so very well, practically doing a limbo walk to dodge twin stabs from his aunts, while bringing his Hidden blade up to lock them in place. Without a shirt it was very easy to see his muscles working to make him move and keep balance, and also what he was planning to do based on those twitches of muscle under his skin.

After locking the blades in place, Mark, with a great amount of effort, launched himself into the air, hand-standing on those two locked blades while rotating his body, legs spread apart, to aim to kick both of his aunts in the head, bring his legs in, and then continue the spin while falling to try and trip them once more, keeping his shield raised high in order to block any counter attacks.

Briefly as Mark locked their blades together the three fought hand to foot one hand each to both of Marks feet before Silvermane hit the floor twelve meters below after getting kicked in the chest hard enough to lose her balance. It wasnt easy however, once below the level of the glass panes Silvermane was out of the fight so she went and stood under the only way out.

One on one then between Mark and Snowmane, the two were both fast and skilled. They moved with speed, first hand to hand combat, one hand to two, Mark was fast, but not fast enough as defending with the identidy disc was one thing when using just a hidden blade in the other. Turning about to get around the hardlight shield Snowmane struck and parried before getting her swords un locked from his defenses.

Finally after ten minutes, or possibly ten hours, with the speed and skill of their fighting sparks were flying off their weapons as Snowmane backtracked and settled into another Scorpion stance, this time using her blades more in defense then offense as Silvermane watched from under them.

By that point, Mark had learned to effectively fight his aunt, and figured that by now he wasn't going to knock her off her feet conventionally. He'd need to do something she wouldn't see coming. Something he'd never done. Until now. He mimicked her stance, concealing his smirk behind the shield he was using, before charging her once more, aiming a shield bash for her chest, his foot aiming to hook inside her leg and trip her to knock her down.

She was expecting the shield bash with the hardlight energy to slam into her, but not the tripping up. She slammed onto the glass floor as it reformed under them, an everchanging mosaic of movement and light Snowmane snapped up her third sword, from between Marks legs and gently smacked at him with the flat side of the blade on his left shoulder. The classic left shoulder tap so to speak to draw attention away from the for front and the prankster already on the other side of said looker.

In this case, Snowmane was already getting back to her feet both swords spining rapidly towards her nephew

By then Mark had fallen for the old shoulder tap prank enough to know better. He knew he was only fighting one person, so there was no reason to turn around towards the third sword. Instead he continued to advance as his aunt scrambled to her feet to attack him, and he leaped forward, in between her arms as they came towards him, all but tackling his aunt like a line-backer, while also hooking her leg again to get her to fall, and then stay on the ground so that he could pass this challenge.

Of course she wasnt expecting Mark to do iThat/i Nobody had ever gotten past her defenses to try and tackle her dead on. Well, there was Senishi but she pretty much sent the younger triplet flying after that tackle. and that was dozens of years before Mark was even born With him within her defenses she let go of her swords in her hands and pretty much hugged him, the third sword snaked up thanks to her tail to his left. The black shining of the blade was wickedly sharp and ready for use.

But one thing set the blade apart from her other two which were a brilliant white and silver. It was black, and designed to give as much as it got. And it looked well kept. and very old. Of course for that kind of steel there was only one pair. But that sword had the same design as a sword he remembered his father using briefly in Arendelle years before. So how did his aunt get it ?

For a moment, Mark settled, sort of enjoying the feeling of a hug from his aunt before the blade of the sword caugth his eye, and he sat up, moving to quickly snatch it. Cauasing his aunt to chirp as he snagged it from her tail's tight grip and took some fur with the blade "This... was my Father's sword..." He said, holding it in his hands and practically giving it an expert shake-down with his eyes as he looked it over. Yes... Yes this was his father's sword, alright. Everything was exactly as he remembered it. Deep within himself, he felt a twang, but he dismissed it as only missing his family, and not the first hint of Kalda's presence within his soul.

Swinging the sword briefly in his hand, he reveled in how perfectly it suited him. Like it was imade/i for him. He turned to his aunt, basically asking if he could keep the sword as a reward for passing her test.

Of course he was still seated on her, a giggle came from below them as stairs formed of the glass and Silvermane stepped up them. A strained slightly in pain voice from below Mark as he looked to Snowmane was heard asking "Can I have some of that fur back please ?" When he had snagged the sword he'd also taken a small bit of her fur at the time. Which then nearly caused Silvermane to completely breakdown laughing at Snowmanes next question "Can I get up yet ?"

As soon as Mark got up to help her up Silvermane spoke "The sword is yours. A friend of your mother sent it to us some years ago, Said we'd know when to give it to you" She said with a gentle resting of her hand on his left shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze before stepping back as Snowmane spoke up. "You passed the test, the sword is yours. You're gonna need it. The last test..."

"Good luck" Silvermane said as black walls faded open to show a light lined doorway to another chamber. Neither of them said anything of who Mark was going to face next. He already knew he was facing is aunt who was more skilled at smacking him int he chest than anything else.

But what he did not know was her preferences for such a fight to occur

With a nod, Mark smiled, sheathing the sword, and stepping through the opening towards the next chamber...

The final chamber was a massive packed city street, of course it was all holographic in appearance yet the hardlight holograms made it far more realistic than Mark would have liked People were moving fast, fleeing the scene of something unknown, a bomb perhaps, But Mark was thrown off his feet in the throng of people and hit the ground just as soon as he entered that last chamber. Blackmane stepped into view as Mark got to his hands and knees, she was behind him. "Are you having fun ?"

Young Mark smirked "The time of my life" He said, He knew her skills from the outset and shot to his feet, he had to get past his aunt to get to his mother for his Hood, right ? He sprang at her, she ducked back as his fist went wide. Blackmane backtracked, Mark chased after her, swinging his other fist she did a backwards handstand and then easily dodged his foot before catching his second kick and forcing him to dodge her strike at him before catching him in the chest with a foot. Mark went flying backwards on the cement before scrambling back to his feet and running at his aunt.

Right when he was about to strike her did Blackmane suddenly lift off the ground in an easy jump. Landing on an earby low building she smirked. "Since you seem so intent to pass me, let me tell you know exactly what you must do."

"And that is ?" Young Mark asked her

Blackmane smirked "Survive"

The younger version of Mark smirked as the older version just rolled his eyes, as a younger man he was so cheesy, so... innocent really. He hadnt really focused on the fact that he killed for a living. Mark scrambled up the wall of the building his aunt stood on, and the simulation moved as if he was climbing up a wall to get to her. As he crested the top he sprang at her fast

Knowing she would redirect his momentum rather than try to stop him, Mark took this into consideration, and landed and rolled to his feet, darting away from his aunt quickly. Surviving didn't mean fighting her. Not directly, anyway. Knowing this, he leaped down from the building and quickly vanished into the crowd just as he'd been taught. He took slow, deep breaths, and quieted his heartbeat and breathing to completely vanish from hearing and sight as his slender frame vanished in the mesh the bodies.

Hiding his scent was something else entirely, and gritting his teeth, Mark quickly snatched a cigar from a passerby, puffing on it to blow the smoke all over himself, stifling the cough it brought forth as he needed to remain silent in order to cover his scent with that of cigar smoke. There were many people smoking on this street, and all he had to do was keep his scent mixed with theirs. He knew Blackmane hated cigar smoke and that she was likely to avoid them.

The croweded street was fast to absorb Mark into it, Blackmane too as she stepped from the building into the throng of people. Moving from one to another she searched for her nephew. Nowhere could she find him, she passed right behind him just within his reach as he stood with another fellow, smoking a cigar. For a training chamber ,rthe digitalis was hyper realistic for sure. A hand was held up, feeling for his scent by way of magic. Using it like a compass she found where Mark had briefly stood before heading for the smoker, but when she got close to him again. A flick of the wrist and a energy ball was thrown. Slamming into a building ewith a crack far above, partsof building began to fall, scattering the crowd.

Unbeknowest to Blackmanehowever, Mark went with the flow rather well. And went right past her. But of course she was heading right to the falling debris

While Mark passed his Aunt, he smirked, and quickly picked her pocket, hand taking a small locket from one of her pockets. Hiding just within the scattered crowd that began to reform and observe the damage, and Blackmane, Mark examined the locket. It was old, but it was in pristine condition. The picture inside? Of Blackmane and Snowfeather's mother, a Couger - literally, of a woman. Mark smirked, and closed the locket, wrapping the chain around his fingers as he formed a calm fist to hold onto it.

He then began to toy with his aunt, doing as she had done in numerous demonstrations: Throwing his voice as he moved through the crowd. Sometimes he'd show himself, and then vanish again, only reappear some distance away while not disturbing the crowd in the slightest. "Come and find me Auntie! Over here! No, over here! Maybe here? Who's the woman in your locket?"

Present-day Mark face-palmed _hard_. "I was a fuckin' idiot..." he muttered.

Indeed, the dumbest question to really ask when one thought on it carefully. Blackmane darted her vision around, her calm demanor didnt betray her emotions as she finally focused on her own scent that of the locket. her expresison was one of not amused whatsoever. And right befor his eyes Blackmane took on some rather beautiful black panther features as she focused on her nephew, where his voice had come from. He asked who the picture was of! How did he get her locket ?

Mark somehow lead them into the back alley paths and overgrown with rockework buildings. Alleys built in such a manner that it was next to impossible to really get a truck inside them, yet somehow the garbage truck was... moving ? Blackmane halted, looking up she saw where her nephew stood, at least a shadow of him. Jumping lightly from the ground she sprang to the upper ledge and then from there to the balcony overlooking the street. Eye level with her nephew.

"Ok, lets play this game" There was another crowd of peiople, and Blackmane easily disappeared into it. Somehow the street went from a busy New York style place to an Egyptian street, a market place. Blackmane was on the second level of the three level massive structure, it was similar to a mall but it was actually an open air market. Blackmane moved through the stalls of a food vendor. Looking carefully around she spotted a vendor that had what she wanted and snagged it. Flares, perfect

"Why would I play this game? The object is to survive, auntie. Not find you." Young Mark replied before vanishing into the crowd himself. After a few minutes of narrowly avoiding his Aunt, Mark finally figured out that her locket would naturally smell different than he did, and now that he was in an Egyptian Market Place, the smell of Cigar smoke would also be different, to that of hooka smoke. And there wasn't any chance of him going near a hookah. Managing to snag some clothes from a vendor and cologne from another, he began to blend into the crowd once more.

The locket, however, did not. To trick his Aunt into turning her back to him, he placed it plainly on the fountain in the center of the market-place, and waited.

"You already are" Blackmane replied, setting a few flares off, cause am ess in one area to draw or drive off a crowd, then she moved to a lower level She moved through the crowd easily. Bumping against the shoulders of a few before sidestepping into an alley before exiting from the archway into the fountain area of the massive market. Without being seen she observed everything. Merging with a passing crowd near the fountain one second the locket was clearly visible, the enxt, it disappeared as she snagged it

Dressed like a member of the crowd Mark couldnt see her whatsoever. Stepping up a flight of steps and out of view of the fountain area Blackmane broke off from the crowd and took a look over what was going on on the lower level. Easily spotting her nephew as she took a seat on a bench and watched him as he searched briefly for her locket.

Howewver she did speak, her voice echoing through the marketplace fountain area "I see you..."

Mark quickly vanishe back into the crowd as he heard his aunt's voice, and was quick to find his way around her. "No you don't!" he said teasingly in his energetic young voice. How much longer would this game go on if he was unccessful in landing a "killing" shot on his aunt? He'd never beat her in normal combat otherwise... so how long did he have to last?

A question that would soon be answered as he began to sneak up on her then, moving slow and silent, making sure his scent blended with the crowds as he did so, keeping his eyes on her the whole time.

 _"Stay right there..."_ he thought to himself.

"Yes I do" Came her voice as she was right behind him before disappearing into the crowd before he could turn. How had she gotten so close ? Easy, she had tracked him for the most part, when he was searching albiet briefly, the fountain for the locket. the locket had his scent on him, and therefore allowed her to track him that way

But the crowd was moving a little too quickly and once more neither could see the other

At least until that unhappy moment the crowd disappeared and Blackmane was alone sitting by the fountain, her back to him... Or was it her ?

Mark unsheathed his sword silently as he snuck up on Blackmane's avatar, and raised it so the hilt was against his chest, and the blade pointed out. In one swift thrust, his sword pierced through the bench and through the body of Blackmane's avatar.

Then the world fell apart...

Briefly, ever so briefly, as the world fell apart, lines of white and black coalacing into a floorless void under his feet and a skyless void above him, Mark was in the loading screen of a sort. Did he pass the test ? "You made it" came Blackmanes voice. Turning about he saw her, but at that same moment instead of seeing her, he also saw their surroundings, a house, well structured, one he once lived in long ago, on fire on the upper floors. But briefly the man she was speaking to was someone he barely recognised

"Barely, the kids are safe, can we drive them off and ensure the kids are safe ?" His father asked as he knelt next to Marks uncle, Nathan had fallen earlir in the day in question. Marcus just then found him.

"My sister will care for your son." Blackmane said

"Thank you, take this" Marcus handed Blackmane something in a plain white cloth. "When the time is right, give it to him, he will know." The memory faded as Blackmane took the parcel with a nod.

The scene shifted slightly as foodsteps sounded. Blackmane stepped into view as if through a doorway as the Animus blackroom faded away, leaving Mark standing on solid ground. "You made it." She said anew, Blackmane had a soft smile on her face as she spoke. "I was not exepcting you to connect in such a manner. You learned well and used what you learned better than hoped."

She smiled again at her nephew. Then she pointed at him, "There is one thing missing" She clapped her hands twice, and Marks cousin Lazul stepped into view, he carried with him a parcel of plain white. "This belongs to you" Blackmane said, "When you have it on, your mother is waiting with everyone else"

Mark opened the parcel, and his eyes widened. "My robes?" he wasted no time in putting them on. Official Assassin Robes! Finally! They were missing the hood, though... it seemed that would need to be sewn on. But... if he passed, then... He would be getting his hood soon! The robes were a little big on him - it seemed Marcus misjudged the age at which Mark would earn them, but that just meant he could grow into them as he aged.

Mark looked to his Aunt with pure joy in his eyes, and a giddy grin on his face. He sheathed the sword, and then couldn't stop himself from fidgeting. He was just too excited!

Blackmane smiled, turning to Lazul she simply said "Lazul, if you will"

"Of course Aunt Blackie" the blue robed asian cousin of mark had a smile and gave a nod of respect towards his cousin before heading and activating the door. Allowing the three to enter the final chamber whnich was oddly, the main hall of the Elisar manor, but it wasnt just the whole Elisar family that was present including Blackmanes own mother. But several Den Masters and two other Mentors of the Brotherhood were present.

It seemed Mark receiving his hood was in fact a very big deal. There was one man Mark barely recognised, even as a full grown adult in the present observing everything, older looking, sternfaced, yet skilled beyond his ken. There were also a few others Mark didnt recognise. Several of them heads of other Dens and cities.

As practised, or perhaps not, present-Mark couldn't remember, young Mark dropped to a knee when everyone came into the main hall, and he waited for the actual ceremony to start. He'd done it. He was getting his hood. He was a full Assassin now. Well... soon, anyway. Young Mark couldn't stop himself from smiling, but remained kneeling until told to rise.

One face even with him on one knee he knew to be standing above in the ring, there were a few dozen chairs, highbacked and each one had someone standing before it. A woman spoke. "Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale koulun moumkine... The wisdom of our creed is revealed through these words. We work in the dark to serve the light, We are Assassins" The voice went silent, then spoke anew

"Grandson. Twenty years ago you came into our family at the request of a dear friend. Out of the darkness you have come into the light, and from the light, you will return into the darkness" Snowblood, Marks adopted grandmother,themother of Snowfeather and her sisters, said. "Are you ready to follow the Eagle's Path ?"

With his head still bowed and on one knee Mark simply said "Yes"

Snowblood smiled thinly and spoke "Where other men blindly follow the truth remember..."

"Nothing is true" Mark responded

"Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember..."

"Everything is permitted"

"This is our creed, we are dedicated to protecting the freedom of Humanity, of Dragons, of Tigris, of Eagles. We work in the dark to serve the light, our creed is our law. Our family is yours." Snowblood continued. Mark knew in his heart was coming as his twin sisters came and stood on ewither side of him as their grandmother spoke. "Serena, Serenity, Mark. The three of you have passed your trials, You have learned all we can teach. Stand up"

Once they did so, Snowblood spoke anew, "Mark Wolfe, adopted son of Snowfeather, Serena Elisar, daughter of Snowfeather, Serenity Elisar, daughter of Snowfeather, I name you Assassins." Three servantae appeaed then carring their hoods. "Receive your Hood. Become what you were born to be"

As they received their hoods, Blackmane spoke "These are the words spoken by our ancestors, the words that are the heart of our creed" She said

"Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent" Said A unkniown man, whom Mark later met as Senishi's husband, Emreis

"Hide in plain sight" Said Blackmanes husband, Martin.

"Never compromise the brotherhood" Said Snowfeather

The memory soon faded. Blackmanes voice echoed on the walls "Let these tenants sear into your minds, They are the rules of our creed, of our family, And remember, you never turn your back on your family, even when they turn their backs on you"

Some time later after finding the way out of the strange vault, which as soon as they left it, crumbled to dust to leave others from finding it, Mark and Sazhori found the car and managed to indeed find their way out of the redwoods national park they had somehow meandered in to. The drive home was a quiet one, no music even played. Mark it seemed, was planning something, but what the Raven did not know. It was nearly sunset.

Mark pulled into the barn and parked the dodge "Something is on your mind. Something about what you saw in those memories. When you gotyour hood, your offical Assassin rank and everything. Facing each of your aunts..." Sazhori mused softly "You learned something, didnt you ?"

For a long moment Mark was silent. He had indeed learned very little if that, even in the memory corridor he was unable to see just how each of his aunts worked. Redmane dealt with swords, and magic at once, Shadowmane dealt with shadows in such a manner that Mark would need a teacher to help him with shadow boxing with her as it was. Vaeyuko dealt stritctly, it seemed, in puzzles of all kinds.

Senishi dealt with brute strength and speed, Silvermane and Snowmane both worked in tandem like gemini. and Blackmane and Snowfeather themselves were sheer power, well, Blackmane was sheer raw magic packed into a beautiful womans body, but that was beside the point, Blackmane was younger than Snowfeather, the two were twins, Blackmane was the eighth daughter out of eight girls. Their mother too was an eighth daughter of her own mother, also an eighth daughter. {that is all the math really}

And Blackmane dealt in all sorts of things as it was

"Are you alright ?" Sazhori then asked when she didnt get an answer right away from Mark, she was about to wave a hand in front of his face when he moved, well, when he spoke

"I'll live... Not sure what that memory was supposed to tell me. I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually." Mark answered, waving away Sazhori's hand before she could wave in his face. "What's next on the agenda?" he asked, half sighing as he stretched his legs briefly.

Well, That was that then it seemed, Sazhori tried to remember exactly what their plan was, they were supposed to plan on how to get Marks cousin free of Vitas grasp, and also get her drug free at the same time. But that was left for another day as Sazhori remembered the other plan, blowing up a few Templar controlled flying aircraft carriers. Raising a hand at the question of what was next on the agenda she withdrew a notebook and opened it "Gas refueling, remember I got the plans for the airships, they're all identical and the mechanics assigned to them would much rather be assigned to newer models of the same ship." She said

Mark nodded as he walked towards the house, taking Gas Refueling as also a lunch break. He hadn't eaten all day and needed something to fill his belly. "Fuel sounds good right about now." He muttered, almost on auto-pilot as he entered the house, gave Ruthie her usual greeting hug, then made his way to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. "And airships... what time will they be at the refueling docks again?" he asked as he started expertly making the finest Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwhich anyone had ever seen.

Sazhori had no idea that Ruthie surivved the Draconian whiskey so well, So when she saw her in the house when Mark gave her the usual hug of greeting she simoply raised an eyebrow but nodded a hello to the older woman. Who somehow only used her swordcane more or less like Charlie Chaplan used a can, as a prop. The raven followed Mark to the kitchen as Mark spoke. "Noon, July first, a week and a half to practise and make the bombs, I think, I can check the time logs again if you want me to be sure" Then again they could have Car Key do it

Briefly looking out the back window of the house towards the large backyard Sazhori briefly saw what had to be three women, all of them dressed similar to each other sparring in the yard. A mother and her twin girls beating the ever living shit out of each other and the trees around them and somehow managing to not make a mark on each other

"Aww how cute." Mark said before taking a bite of his now finished sandwhich. "They're bonding." he said, getting a dirty look f rom Ruthie for talking with his mouth full. He nodded to the women, Kamerliah and her daughters, watching them spar for a moment before sighing and moving to one of the recliners in the living-room, sitting down and kicking his feet up while he ate.

"If our window is at Noon, then we've got some time to kill before we do anything... have Key do it, she owes me a favor... I think." he shrugged before finishing his sandwhich.

Fortunately that was indeed the case that Car Key owed Mark a favor, or was it the other way around ? For the brief moment Mark watched the three in the yard very briefly as he turned away a fourth woman entered the picture which even caught Kamerilah's attention but not her daughters, whicvh allowed for Yin to knock her own mother on her ass in the yard.

"I will see what I can do" Sazhori said, briefly leaving Mark alone with Ruthie in the front room of the house. From the brief moment Mark observed the mother and daughter bonding moment as he had called it, he'd seen celarly what kind of weapons the girls used. Ulaks werent easy ot learn or control, but the two of them used the weapons effortlessly

"Something on your mind, boy ?" Ruthie asked to Mark then as she took her seat at the other recliner, Launching the poor cat nested on the top of the thing into the air briefly before it settled into her lap

Mark nodded to the Raven as she took her leave, and was swallowing the last bite of his sandwhich when Ruthie spoke to him. Licking his lips he shrugged. "Almost always... currently? Trying to figure out what the memory of my Hood Ceremony and Trials is trying to teach me by surfacing now." he answered.

Ruthie sat back in her chair, the cat purring in her lap. She pointed her cane at him. "For one thing, You have issues only you can deal with, But one issue is above all the others. You are keeping secrets, and some of those secrets can compremise even yourself if they dont compremise the Brotherhood." She had a point. The third tenet was the most important of the three. What could compremise himself ? "What you need to do is learn to trust yourself with others. Even your own family" It wasnt easy to keep secrets from Ruthie. "Among others" She held a picture of a certain someone in her hand. Now how had she gotten that picture ? Oh right, it was her house after all.

Mark was silent as Ruthie spoke, and his eyes locked on that picture in her hand. He was keeping secrets... Secrets that he'd kept hidden for a while now. His suicidal thoughts and even half-attempts, his nightmares from Arko, his entire being alive. Secrets. Things that eventually would need to come out.. or kill him. Either way, Ruthie was right, it was time for Mark to start coming clean, and to start forgiving himself if he was ever going to go back to Arendelle and see Elsa again.

"I'd like my picture back please..." he said softly, holding out his hand. Their chairs were close enough for him to just lean over and take it, but with Ruthie, it was better to ask. Makes things go smoother.

"Once upon a time, we had ceremonies, the Hood, the trials. The Journies. But I do not think either of us are really the type for that. You have your tools, you have your training. But you are missing something." She held the picture, Elsa was rather pretty. Ruthie of course knew her parents, a very brief meeting during the Korean War. But that was so long ago.

At his look and request she half smiled. but didnt hand the picture back just yet. "Do you trust her ?" Her meaning Sazhori

Mark nodded as she spoke, but at her question he paused. Did he? "Good question..." he mumbled, eyes searching for an answer as he looked down at the carpet-covered floor. Sazhori had saved Mark more than he sometimes cared to admit, and while at first her presence and protection was rather annoying and unwanted, he'd grown to at least like her. After a moment, he nodded. "Yeah... Not like she gives me much a choice anyway but yeah... I trust her."

"Perhaps the real question is... does she trust me?" he said, also speaking of Sazhori.

"That..." Ruthie poked at Mark with her swordcane briefly, "Is something you will have to ask her yourself." She then rapidly knocked his head with the cane again, like the first time they had met weeks before. "But the real question is. Do you trust, yourself ?" She knew of one of his secrets, his near attempts at his own death, but somehow not doing just that. She also knew of the vaults.

She set the picture of Elsa on the nearby table, a few other pictures were present, members of her family, her husband, Anthony Big Sr with Ruthie, and their son when he graduated highschool, then later graduating college. Plus all sorts of other pictures of various kids and families that Ruthie helped over thje years. Many of them working as part of the Pit Crew and local Police Department

Mark was silent again before lowering his hand and leaning further back into the chair, his face vanished in the shadow of his hood and he lowered his chin. "No." he said quietly. He didn't trust himself. One honking big secret off his chest, and perhaps told to the best person to tell it to. Anyone else would coddle him. Or try to kill him, or worse

Ruthie let out an affirmative "Hmph.." and set her cane down.

The cat chose that time to hop off Ruthie's chair and climb onto Mark. Alllll the way up to his face and sit on his chest, ducking her head down and looking in under his hood at his ewyes directly. As if saying 'Peek-a-boo' Fact was, if Mark couldnt trust himself, who could he trust ? If he trusted Sazhori with his life, how could he not trust himself with it ? And then there was the cat sitting on his chest staring him in the eyes

But the house cat, a common light gray and beautiful white tabby with a white stomach and black and brown and ginger tail seemed to want to sit directly on him, seemingly knowing where his eyes were as she stared with oddly iwise/i eyes at him directly, as if pushing him to his limits simply just by looking at him. She never used her claws, execept for climbing up his leg at the time

It now begged the question, Could Mark trust a cat not to kill him ? If he could get his cousin away from Vitas, away from Talak, break her of all those drugs, could he trust her not to kill him ? Could he trust him not to kill him ?

Mark's eyes bore into those of the Housecat, a dim bronze glow lighting behind his eyes. He blinked slowly. An affectionate, understanding blink. He knew those eyes: Yaeko Wolfe. Did he trust this cat? Yes. If Yaeko was going to try something, she would have done it already. She wasn't one to give anyone a chance to react. Usually. But in this case, he lifted a hand up to the cat's head, and gently stroked behind its ear.

The cat purred as Mark scratched behind her ear, as his hand moved down her back she trusted ihim/i enough to elevator butt as most cats did with content purring that was loud as Ruthie simply watched what Mark would do as the cat had their attention. Was there a lesson here somewhere ? There was.

 _"Wow, Yaeko is a lot smaller than I remember"_ Kalda commented within Marks mindscape. He was right, either something was up or Yaeko was channeling through the housecat to help Mark figure out how to trust himself, a moment of thought as Kalda shuffled a deck of cards, solitare really ? Finally after dealing out the cards and going through the deck did he speak again. _"I trust the cat wont do anything to harm you, and the cat trusts you."_ Kalda went through the deck of cards again, leaning to look at Mark. _"I trust you"_ So if Kalda, himself, trusted him, Could Mark trust himself too ? Maybe so.

A good five minutes of quiet passed with the only sound being the cat purring as Mark stroked her fur. Finally as Sazhori arrived with the timetable for the refueling center from Car Key Ruthie spoke. "Well, I best get things ready for tonight. Tony mentioned something this morning while you were out and about, big barbeque dinner, he's setting uyp the pit now. Dont be late" Ruthie then got up and as she pased the Raven in the doorway to the hallway the two women traded looks, Ruthie nodded just barely decernible. Lesson learned.

She hoped. But then, when things got this complicated, Ruthie didnt have to hope, she somehow simply knew things would turn out as hoped

 **Sacremento University**

 **7PM that same day**

The diner was packed with people of all sorts as far as Auji could see, Talon had told him to meet up with him there once he found out more information from the college. Thankfully he had found the required and desired information needed for Auji to track his path ruogh the cathedral without taking in unwanted eyes or ears knowing he was there.

"Do me a favor" Auji said once they were seated and a waiter spotted them and headed their way

"What kind of favor ?" Talon asked his friend as he looked around the crowded diner, even fior a totaliarian state type of place, it was packed with people. Harvard like it felt but it was infact something vastly different.

"Dont order the beer here" Auji replied without a smile

"Why ?" Talon looked at him, confusion written across his face

"Because its like making love in a canoe, not that Xeibo and I tried it yet" Auji told him at that point breaking a smile at the mere thought of his girlfriend

"Making love in a canoe ? I dont get it, though I have done it before back home with some of the girls" Talon said with a smirk

Auji smirked "Yeah, the beer here is like fucking close to water" He said nothing of Talons wild oats back in the Eagle Empire. Finally the waiter took their order and elt, So Auji got down to brass tacks. "Alright lets get to the reason you wanted to meet me here. Six days ago we get you the job at the college as a history professor and everyone already loves you from what I hear"

"It helps being born in the Mythic Realm, every twenty years go to the mortal realm and here to earth for a few years before going back, it helps a lot" Talon replied before relaxing in his seat. "Didnt take more than a day to find out the vital info about whats in St Diamonds Cathedral either."

"What did you find ?" Auji asked

"Turns out that little over a million years ago to possibly one milliion one thousand years ago, St Diamond was buried under Sacremento, the shrine built there became St Diamonds Cathedral when Sacremento was first built the Cathedral was its centerpiece until the early eighteen sixties." Talon explained.

"So we know where it was buried, and when, but that doesnt explain a lot" Auji said thoughtfully

"That's just it, what was reportedly in the local history books and archives I could find was that the shrine was built out of diamond like rock in such a manner that only a dragon or a Eagle or possibly a Tigris at time of the shrines initial construction could do it. But the main thing I found was that the metal found within the shrine buried with St Diamond was not native to the regien, nobody had seen it before and it was stronger than steel and could turn bullets, and break other swords. The locals called it Dragon Steel because St Diamond was depicted as a lady with the scales of a dragon in her skin and clothing. But we both know the kind of steel it was." Talon said

" _Duradaeden_ " Auji said

"Bingo" Talon said

"So when St Diamond was buried and the shrine built she was buried with a iDuradaeden/i sword," Auji mused

"Odds are good the sword is still in her tomb, the casket was never damaged or could be opened due to the intricate locking system. A strange skull design was found built into the structure of the casket, anyone that tried to open it wrong was found dead moments later" Talon said

"But with all the rebuildings of St Diamonds, the tomb isnt underground anymore is it ?" Auji said

"Nope, the tomb got moved four times, but the shrine had been rebuilt around the tomb twice, As of right now, its in the central dome of the cathedral itself. Directly above the altar in the sanctuary of the church proper. Even with your wings, getting to it wont be easy, far as I am aware there might be a free running course though so you could take that" Talon replied

"Ok so there's always a boobytrap, we know that St Diamonds is set to undergo reconstruction tomorrow until the middle of August" Auji said, "With the construction crews present it wont be easy to get in and get out without getting noticed by anyone"

"That's the good news, The local bishop that runs the church in question is tied in with three groups including apparent royalty at the centeral Palace area here in Sacremento. He comes to me this morning with worry about the ancient tomb and wants to ensure there are ways to protect it during reconstruction. I said the only way to ensure perfect protection of the tomb is to keep everyone away from it during the reconstruction, So they're going to seal the dome, tonight. Nobody goes in, nobody goes out of it until the last day of reconstruction on the third of August when its unsealed, that's ten weeks away." Talon said

"And we're supposed to be here only thirty days before getting the sword and going home to Arendelle and meeting up with my mom." Auji said before going quiet as the waiter brought their drink orders.

"Thirty days is a tall order, even from you" Talon said

"No, that's not gonna work, during the construction time, our mutual mess, my dad by birth, will get closer to that blade, I'm to find the sword before he does, And your job is to find the best way to allow me to get into the cathedral as part of staff to get the sword before the Templars get it" Auji said with a snap of his fingers "Grandma insisted I find the blade before dad does"

"Fair point, so we got time to kill" Talon said

"Yes, we do, which will allow you to get the info to get me onto staff, Miss Yu got the watch for us so we have the time piece we need. The rest of it concerns waiting, and keeping away from dear old dad as long as possible" Auji replied with a smirk

 **1 July 2055**

 **Crescent City Airport**

 **Noon**

What was originally planned to be four days ended up being two weeks, first to find the bomb maker, then get ready for the refueling set up. Marcus had come through as promised with the bomb maker for his son, so all that was left was making the things, getting them through security, and then getting them aboard the refueling craft in order to get aboard the targeted flying aircraft carriers properly Mark and Sazhori had to act as refueling workers.

Acting the part was easy enough, just nod and walk. Donning their disguises, they did as instructed as each of the Carriers docked, following the signs marked inside the massive ships to their destinations, splitting off at some points to both refuel the craft, and plant the bombs. Mixing the bombs with the fuel would cause the more massive explosions, and serve to bring the carriers down faster. The process was long, and tedius, with the most exciting thing that happened being a Dock-worker hitting on Sazhori.

On Mark's end, he adjusted the cap he was wearing and sighed.

"'Nother day, 'nother dollar, am I right?" one of the other refueler's asked, waiting for the next carrier to come in, the last carrier of the day to plant bombs on.

"You can say that again. Then again, never thought I'd grow up to be a glorified fuel-jockey. Or whatever we're called." Mark sighed.

"I know what you mean. What'd you wanna be?"

"Wanted to be king of my own country." Mark answered, looking off in the general direction of Arendelle. "Eventually."

"Big dreams... I just wanted to be a zoo-keeper." the man chuckled. Mark nodded, and then sighed as the conversation died down. As Mark walked off the other fuel-jockey simply half smiled. He remembered being part of a zoo for some time. This was just the means of making money to get back where he belonged, to the one who he loved so dearly.

The carrier docked, and the ramps were lowered, and the process began again, wheeling the refueling machines into place, connecting them, and then vanishing into the darkness of the corridors of the ship to make sure the fuel was being pumped to the right places. On the way, the bombs were tucked away into hard-to-notice corners. With the uniform and the fake ID associated with it, they were allowed just about everywhere on the ship, except for the reactor itself. For that, they entered the engine room, and while Sazhori kept watch or put on the charm to distract a guard, Mark climbed his way into an air duct, and inched his way into the reactor room, placing the last bomb inside.

It wasn't until they were half-way through with leaving the ship that the bodies of the worker's they'd nabbed for the uniforms were discovered. And the carrier went on high alert. All of them did. Teams began to patrol at the ready to shoot on site, and Mark and Sazhori had to blend into the shadows themselves. That wasn't hard for Mark, seeing as he kept a change of his Assassin's Clothes with him in the cart he was hauling around with all his sensor equipment. Donning his usual Emerald Green cloak with Black Accents, and the rest of his comfortable gear, Mark vanished.

As the recon team slowly inched past him, guns at the ready, he opened his eyes, the bronze glow startling the lead man, who turned to face Mark. Grabbing the barrel of the SMG, Mark nailed the man's jaw with a fist, stepping forward and disarming him, and knocking him out with a smash of his weapon across his head, dropping it with him. Stepping over him to the other three in the squad, Mark's hidden blades found their marks in their arm-pits between the armor plates, and his heel found the last man's knee before Mark's hand muffled his scream and Mark helped ease the man to the ground, holding his head while going "Shhh... Shh" soothingly, not looking at the man.

And then promptly snapping his neck without another noise.

Standing, Mark moved on, and within five minutes, had killed two more recon teams, and then left the carrier via transport array to the rendezvous point with Sazhori, wherever she was. As Mark arrived to the planned meeting point he at first didnt see Sazhori anywhere. At least for a good minute. Then she arrived. combing broken glass from her hair, and smelling of something a doctors office would have smelled like if their medicine bottles had spilled all over somebody. She was also nursing a smallish cut on her arm but she soon ignored the bodily harm as she spotted Mark

"Where have you been ? I could barely get off that thing without getting the once over by the soldiers when we were leaving the ship!" Of course it was her molting issue, hey it was hot, and she tended to molt when it was too dang warm. That tipped off some of the dockworkers that two of them were missing "And before you ask the last one is set in the warehouse. Here." She handed him the detonator thaqt Johns had made for them

"Around." Mark answered her question, taking the detonator and turning it on, flipping up the button's protector, and taking a deep breath before pressing the button. There was a three second delay, but all the bombs went off at the exact same time. The engines' engulfed in flames, the reactors overloaded, and thus the rest of the airships began to explode slowly from within.

Mark smiled watching the massive aircraft carriers fall apart and fall towards the earth, perfect! The bomb placement did the job desired for sure! Marks wrist phone rang, he answered it, holding it to his ear, "Yes ?"

" _I am waiting with the car as you said. But we have a problem on the horizon_ " Came the reply, the voice was that of a certain agent so deep under cover that if she ever saw the Horizon that'd be a damned miracle in and of itself, she of course was in the hoverlimo waiting for Mark as he had asked well before hand

"What kind of problem would that be ?" Mark simply asked calmly as he tossed aside the now useless detonator, The bombs were perfect to destroy four Templar overrun flying aircraft carriers.

" _There is no more Horizon._ " Car Key replied calmly watching the debris and firey wreckage fall like a landslide from far above not far away, causing the ground to shake

Mark smiled again... "Bring the car, we have to go..." He said simply before hanging up, his job was done. Another Templar warehouse was destroyed to boot as well.

" _On my way_ " Car Key replied, then hung up. Leaving Mark and Sazhori to briefly enjoy the fireworks. and then get spotted by a patrol of some of Vitas thugs. Of course they didnt notice the thugs righty away as they instead got some food at a nearby hot dog vendor.

However upon seeing the half dozen thugs Sazhori said to the vendor "We'll take that to go" At Marks confused look she jerked her head in the direction of the squad. They were armed with what had to be a rocket launcher. Now what direction was Car Key gonna come in again ?

Oh, right, it was a one way street, Mark checked his wristphone for the time, seventeen seconds and Car Key would show up. Than again she could be there sooner as the squad quickly scattered as gunshots peppered the ground around them as Car Key came into view. Pulling to a halt the door slid open in the back. "Someone call a cab ?" Car Key asked simply.

"Yeah I did. Step on it!" Mark answered, hopping into the car without a second to lose, closing the door quickly behind Sazhori, and flipping off the Vitas Thugs as they sped off.

 _"Really? Flipping them off?"_ Kalda sighed.

 _"Seemed like the right thing to do."_ Mark answered as he felt the pressure of Car Key hitting the gas hard as he fell back into his seat. After briefly bonking off Sazhori he called to Car Key who was driving "Where the hell did you learn to drive ?!" He screamed briefly as they tore past other cars, police starting to follow them

Car key never took her eyes off the road as she replied oddly calm. "Forza Twenty Twenty" Easily shifting gears the hoverlimo went from ground use to flying and shot under a pipe hauler, the thugs in the police cars smashed into it as Car Key easily brought the limo under control moments later at a different stop

A moment of apparent calm was heard as Sazhori upchucked out the window before rolling it up, the car that got hit with her recently eaten lunch however slammed into a lamppost and took out a bank. "Can we not do that again ?" Sazhori asked trying to get her heartrate under control

"We'll see" Came the oddly calm reply of Car Key

 **18 July 2055**

 **Underneath St Diamonds**

 **Ancient cavern throneroom**

 **Noon**

"We may have an issue." Draco's voice was ethereal as the room filled with black mist that slowly gathered thick enough for him to maniefest in front of the Wolf Queen as she as usual sat upon her throne. Draco manifested as if walking up steps out of the mist, walking forward and solidifying from the head down, stopping at the foot of the throne's stairs, where a simple magical barrier prevented him from getting closer. For now.

"At least one member of the Star Council knows we're here."

For a long moment there was nothing but complet silence, the drip of water as sactalites formed from the ceiling and dripped to the floor sounded clearly as candles flickered iplink... plink...plink/i "The Star Council... I remember when they meddled in the affairs of my daughter, of my life, and reign of Arendelle. How they turned my daughter, my people, against me..." The Necromancer wasnt happy in the slightest. She grumbled a bit before smacking the throne arm and shooting to her feet. "The Star Council member you saw, what did... it... look like ?"

If anything the guy was tall, wore a black trenchcoat with a hood that kept his face entirely in shadows, never revealing any facial features whatsoever, yet having skills to match even his best Shadowlings and Kobolds. Ingrid started pacing at the top of the stairs

"The shadow of his hood concealed his face, so I couldn't tell you anything, besides that he was tall. Perhaps taller than myself. He matched by Shadowlings and Best Kobolds in combat without breaking a sweat." Draco answered, coal red eyes watching the undead woman carefully. "He slipped away before I could step in." That was only partially true.. Draco let him leave - he knew he couldn't win. But did she? His previous statement was aimed at finding out. Finding out just how weak she thought he was compared to her still.

As she paced, Ingrid slammed her right fist into her left hand repeatedly as Draco spoke. "Bested your Shadowlings, bested your kobolds... Darkness be damned they were too strong even for me, their influence over my daughter and my people had broken my rule and reduced me to this!" Ingrid was all but screaming by that point. Etheral mist flowed off her like fire from her head, her undead face broke, the nose disappearing as she got madder and madder before getting ahold of herself

"Ok, ok.. Memo to me, memo to me. Find their base of operations" Yeah, no pressure. Then came the knock. "Enter"

A skeleton entered, dressed in attire of a captain of the guard "You have a visitor your Majesty, Sir Draco, she requested to see you both"

"Who is our guest ?"

"uh... More like a she"

"Alright, what is iher/i name ?"

"Wouldnt tell me, but says she wants to see you both"

"Send her in" Ingrid grumbled. This should be good. The Skeleton nodded and bowed before stepping through the door, his voice was heard and a woman dressed in a black cloak entered, her face covered by the shadows of the hood, her chin just barely seeable

Draco didn't move while Ingrid was all but screaming, but he did move when the skeleton entered, turning his head to look over his shoulder slightly, and narrow his eyes. Draco turned fully when the woman entered, a low growl rumbling in his throat.. He recognized her, or at least, the way she walked and carried herself. Only one woman who had the gall to walk that way around him.

"Luna." Draco growled in greetings. "You yet live. And our Daughter?" he asked, part of him genuinely curious, part of him indifferent. Their past was... complicated. Before meeting Kethend, Draco had a habit of kidnapping Human women for the purposes of corrupting them and turning them into his Legion of slaves. Luna, however, resisted corruption some how... in a fit of rage, and in a sort of admiration for her strength, Draco "Gifted" her with a child: Hidden Flute. The Bastard Child of the Pits.

Luna lifted her hood, as the cowl fell behind her head her bright brown eyes glittered, a soft smirk on her lips as she heard Dracos question concerning her daughter. "She survived, the branding, and her long life in the pits. Not thanks to you." She said simply, her gace turning towards Ingrid briefly who was glowering at her. An eyebrow raised slightly at sight of the nearly dead woman. "So you ido/i have a boss ?... no that's too strong a word, master is more like" Oo she was treading under thick ice for sure with that comment

But it was true. "Who is this woman ?" Ingrid asked stepping from her throne and moving towards the woman, Ingrid was an imposing figure in her full armor, which she didnt have thanks to the Star Council scattering it across the Mythic and Mortal realms alone!

"Lets just put it this way" Luna said, giving another almost haughty look towards Draco "We're former ... lovers is too strong a word, friends is also still too strong... aquaintences might do"

What, sorry what ?

"You know her ?" Ingrid asked jerking a thumb at Luna, her attention on Draco. And he had a child with her ?

Draco snarled when Luna mentioned that the Wolf Queen was his master, but did nothing otherwise. He hated being reminded of that truth, and wanted still so desperately to be rid of the Wolf Queen's influence in his life. He nodded though, gritting his teeth as he acknowledged Ingrid's authority over him. When Ingrid spoke, he still didn't turn towards her, keeping his eyes on Luna as he spoke. "A former slave-to-be. She resisted corruption... so I let her go... but not before giving her a daughter." Draco said. "That daughter turned out to be Hidden Flute... Bastard of the Pits." he finished, finally turning his head to face Ingrid finally.

"And yet you never moved to interfere to save her from that life, you enjoyed my suffering without my child all my life, she had no childhood, raised in the dirt, in the fights," Luna said simply, she had since reunited with Hidden Flute, the bastard makr would never go away, but nevertheless, they were family again. And like it or not, thanks to the bastard mark, Draco had no link to either of them.

"That does not explain why you are angered towards her" Ingrid mused seeing how Draco was acting towards Luna being there, Ingrid herself was actually rather pleased to see that Draco...spread some wild oats... or in this case, a wild oat. "Why wouild you be so afraid to have such a formidable child, to be your own flesh and blood ? is it because of iHer/i and what she did to you ?" her meaning Light

At the question Luna was suddenly confused, what the hell was the dead woman talking about ?

"Enjoying your sufffering was always the plan. If I couldn't do it with magic, I did it through the child. You seem to think I care for you or the child beyond knowledge that you are both alive." Draco retorted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You are mistaken, Luna." he added. At Ingrid's comment, Draco's lip twitched.

"I am not afraid to have her as my child. I have no power over her mind. The Brand cut me off... the most I could do is make her cry. Which..." A twisted smile tugged at his lips as he lowered his chin, the black mist around him darkening. "I may just go and do." At mention of the Light, he fell silent, and the mist turned even darker. A few torches snuffed out.

"No. iShe/i has nothing to do with it." he growled out slowly, his rage brewing, and a few more torches being snuffed out.

For a long moment there was quiet, the uneasy peace that was present seemed to be slowly waning as Luna got her focus back on track and spoke "That is not why I am here, I am merely here to warn you, as I was advised to. Things are moving beyond even my control. I am reunited with my daughter, my brothers both dead she is all I have left. We're alive, you are alive... mostly... " Luna said seeing Draco being... well more ghostly than solid "Which means we can either go about this one of two ways, one, we leave each other alone" Fat chance - Draco was already planning something to do to Hidden Flute

"And two, we fight at some point in the future. Quite honestly I'd prefer the former option, never seeing each other unless we have dire need to, even then I'd rather walk off a disc cliff dead into space instead of seeing you again... or ... her... are you dead or something ?" Luna said seeing Ingrid chortling madly with laughter, as she did her face kept shifting between whole and noseless or even skinless and rotting.

"My dear lady, you have no idea how much entertainment you really are to me. I tell you what. I... we... will let you leave here unharmed, and you stay out of our way, and we stay out of your way..." Ingrid said simply, "Should we ever meet again in the future... all bets are off. Deal ?"

Luna just looked at her, she felt the very fragile peace starting to break under her feet. She nodded. "Deal"

Draco said nothing, only narrowed his eyes, and growled gently, the stone around them rumbling with his throat. He was about to speak when Ingrid cut him off, finishing off this meeting with more... desireable results. For the most part anyway. As Luna turned to walk out, Draco's grip on his own arm, his arms still crossed, tightened, and with a glance from Ingrid, he turned to face the Throne, rather than the woman, effectively being brought to heel instead of lashing out at her.

Just another reason, Draco thought, to kill the Wolf Queen as soon as possible. Or, at least, break her hold over him.

Luna merely nodded, not even bothering to bow or anything given the fact that the Wolf Queen was so long dead Luna didnt bother with any form of curtesy whatsoever towards the woman as she turned to leave. Soon gone as the skeletons stood at either side of the door at attention, looking at... well at nothing with eyesockets you'd think they'd see something ?

However it was as soon as the door was shut and Luna long gone from her undead realm, that Ingrid mused aloud "She was... advised to speak with us ?" A hand went to her chin, her elbow supported by her other hand before lowing her hand and looking to Draco as she asked "Who advised her ?"

Who indeed.


End file.
